La oculta pasión en el Going Merry
by Claudia1542
Summary: ¿Qué harías para forzar una pasión oculta? Robin quiere saber si es cierto lo que sospecha y se lo pondrà a alguién fácil, fácil... ·ZoRo· ·Aviso: Hay escenas Lemmon, pero prescindibles · Dejad Reviews! THE END... SNIFF
1. LA TIENDA DE PESCADO

1-. DESTRÁS DE LA TIENDA DE PESCADO.

Abrió los ojos debido a la intensa luz que se colaba por la ventana redonda. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz y, algo aturdido, miró a su alrededor. No sabía dónde estaba ni qué hacía allí. De golpe se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cocina del barco. Se miró y tenía una manta azul celeste sobre el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta los hombros. La apartó y se sentó. Estaba sobre el suelo directamente.

Hizo memoria pero no logró recordar nada de lo que había echo la noche anterior. Le dolía la cabeza y se notada el cuerpo cansado. Miró la cocina. Se giró levemente para ver lo que había detrás de él, para ver si alguna cosa lo podía facilitar información. Entre dos mantas, tumbada en el suelo, encontró con la mirada una figura larga. Se frotó los ojos para intentar comprender lo que estaba viendo. Robin estaba dormida, envuelta en dos mantas, a unos dos metros de él.

Sin querer Zoro se sonrojó al instante, imaginando mil posibilidades. No quería que ninguna de las cosas que imaginaba fuera la verdadera. No dejaba de mirarla. Tenía una extraña sonrisa en la cara y las manos bajo su rostro, entre éste y la almohada.

Robin abrió los ojos al sentirse observada, y sobresaltada, se destapó. Se dio cuenta de qué pasaba y sonrió de nuevo al espadachín que se sonrojó.

- Buenos días, Zoro- saludó la morena, levantándose del suelo. Al ver que el peliverde no contestaba se acercó a la puerta y, dejando la manta doblada en el suelo, dijo:-. Si me voy a mi habitación enseguida Nami no se dará cuenta de que he pasado la noche fuera.

Robin salió de la cocina con la sonrisa grabada. Le había encantado la cara de pánico y los nervios de Zoro. Había empezado su plan, y muy bien empezado.

Llegó a su habitación y Nami aun no había despertado. Se metió en la cama, tras quitarse los pantalones y cerró los ojos. Imaginó, hasta que la pelirroja despertó, lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza del espadachín.

Todos se levantaron y entraron en la cocina, encontrando a Zoro sentado en la mesa, con una manta en la mano. Sanji entró el primero y empezó a cocinar sin casi saludar al peliverde. Éste ni movió la cabeza. No entendía qué pasaba y tenía que averiguarlo como fuera para dejar de comerse la cabeza. En cuanto hubieran desayunado abordaría a Robin y aclararía el asunto.

Las últimas en entrar fueron las chicas. Entraron tras Luffy y Ussop, que se pusieron a apremiar a Sanji, el cual no dejó de refunfuñar. Chopper se sentó al lado de Zoro y empezó a preguntarle qué le pasaba. Zoro solo gruñó y se sentó bien. Cuando alzó al cabeza encontró la cara de Robin que, estratégicamente, se había sentado frente a él. Volvió a sonrojarse a causa de la mirada de Robin, que estaba clavada en él. La morena lo miraba sin disimular.

- Vamos, Zoro- empezó Robin, mientras jugueteaba con su pelo y no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Zoro-. Cuéntale a Chopper lo que te pasa.

- No me pasa nada…- gruñó el espadachín. Tenía la mirada fija en sus manos, bajo la mesa para no ver como Robin le miraba, pero sentía su cara arder por la mirada de la morena clavada en ella- Dejadme en paz…

- Pero no parece que estés bien, Zoro- sentenció el doctor, poniéndose de pie en el banco para encontrarse con la cara del peliverde de frente-. ¿Te encuentras mal?

- ¡No!- dijo exaltado Zoro. Miró a Chopper a los ojos, intentando decirle con la mirada que cerrara la boca.

- Pues tienes la cara roja como un tomate, y estás sudando- siguió el reno, sin entender la mirada de Zoro. Se acercó a él para medirle la temperatura con la mano. Pero Zoro, rápidamente, esquivó a Chopper y se levantó-. ¡No te vayas!

- Me voy- contradijo el peliverde caminando hacia la puerta. Antes de salir lanzó una mirada asesina a Robin, que le respondió con su habitual sonrisa.

Chopper se sentó de nuevo, contrariado. Se rascó la cabeza y miró a Nami y a Robin, que en ese momento recibían su plato de fruta. Vio a Luffy, Ussop y Sanji sentarse también en la mesa. Chopper miró su plato sin ganas y habló:

- Me preocupa… ¿Qué le debe pasar?

- Se debe encontrar mal pero se cree demasiado hombre como para admitirlo- decidió Nami, entre bocado y bocado a una pera-. No te comas la cabeza, Chopper. Ya lo conoces.

- Sí, Chopper- continuó Sanji, bebiendo de su taza de café-. Ya sabemos como es ese estúpido Marimo. Antes de reconocer que está enfermo se vende una espada…

- Pues yo no creo que sea por eso- comentó Robin, haciendo que todos se giraran a mirarla-. No está enfermo.

- ¿Ah, no?- Preguntó Chopper, ahora sin entender tampoco- Parecía enfermo. Tenía la cara colorada y sudaba. Como si estuviera muerto de vergüenza.

- Aquí no había nada que le pudiera hacer avergonzar- dijo Luffy al tragar la cucharada de cereales que tenía en la boca-. Pero tampoco creo que estuviera enfermo. Quizás le pasó algo que no sabemos.

- A mí me da lo mismo- Nami bebió leche tras decir esto y se acomodó-. Si no quiere decirnos lo que le pasa no va a quitarme el sueño, desde luego.

Esto zanjó la conversación sobre Zoro y empezaron a hablar del tiempo y otras banalidades sin importancia. Todos menos Robin, que sonreía pensando en lo que, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, era capaz de provocar en el peliverde. Y sus sospechas estaban empezando a confirmarse. No cabía duda, su plan funcionaría y haría a Zoro reaccionar.

Terminado el desayuno cada uno se dedicó a sus cosas. Robin, como siempre, se sentó en su tumbona y se puso a pasar las páginas de su libro como si nada, sin leer, esperando a ver si Zoro se atrevía a preguntarle. Chopper buscó al espadachín por todo el barco y lo encontró detrás de los mandarinos, tumbado al sol. Pensó en acercarse a él y seguir insistiendo con su idea de examinarle, pero en el momento en que iba a moverse Zoro se levantó.

Chopper se escondió entre los mandarinos y vio como Zoro pasaba por su lado y se dirigía a la otra parte del barco. Vio, sorprendido, como Zoro se sentaba como si nada en el suelo, al lado de la tumbona de Robin. Desde donde estaba el reno no podía oír lo que decían pero vio a Zoro abrir la boca. Miró y no vio a nadie alrededor. Como mínimo hablaba con alguien, pensó el doctor.

- Robin…- la llamó el peliverde, casi en un susurro, al sentarse a su lado. Robin disimuló e hizo como que se encontraba con Zoro a su lado por sorpresa.

- Dime- contestó ella, cerrando su libro y girando su cuerpo con tal de estar lo más cara a cara posible con Zoro-. Te escucho.

Robin sonrió al notar el nerviosismo del chico, que se frotaba las manos. El peliverde pensó en su cabeza las palabras justas para decir lo que deseaba sin parecer un estúpido. Por fin abrió la boca.

- Bueno, esta mañana… He despertado en la cocina- empezó a explicar, mirando al suelo pero notando la mirada de la chica sobre él-. Y tú también estabas allí, durmiendo.

- Sí, así es…- afirmó Robin. Zoro alzó la vista y miró a Robin a los ojos. Se sintió más cómodo al ver como ella sonreía.

- Y no consigo recordar lo que pasó anoche…- siguió el peliverde, ahora mirando a la chica fijamente, ya sin vergüenza-. Y como tú estabas ahí, conmigo, pensé que podrías explicarme qué pasó.

- ¿Eso era lo que te pasaba?

- Sí. Uno no se despierta en el suelo de una cocina con una mujer todos los días- dijo Zoro, ahora riéndose de él mismo-. Y menos sin recordar porqué estás ahí.

- No- negó ella, preparando las palabras que tenía para decir. Pero calló. Prefería que él volviera a preguntar.

- Y bueno… - empezó de nuevo Zoro, poniéndose nervioso, pero esta vez sin apartar la vista del rostro de Robin- ¿Qué pasó?. ¿Por qué me he despertado en el suelo de la cocina?

- Ayer cuando nos pusimos a cenar de aquella manera y Sanji sacó la bebida todos nos pasamos un poco- comenzó la arqueóloga, sonriendo-. Todos nos pasamos pero tú más…

- ¡Eso ya lo sé!- Exclamó Zoro, molesto por aquél reproche indirecto- ¡De eso me acuerdo!

- Esta bien… ¿Hasta donde recuerdas?

- Recuerdo que Sanji sacó aquél vino tan bueno- dijo él, haciendo memoria por recordar. Miraba a Robin a los ojos directamente, intentando causar en la morena de esa manera el efecto que la mirada felina de ella lograba provocar en el peliverde-. Empecé a beber y me pasé. Luego recuerdo que Nami me gritaba por algo y…

- Nami te gritaba porque no le habías dejado vino…- explicó Robin, sabiendo que eso sorprendería a Zoro.

- Ah… También recuerdo a Ussop y Sanji bailando- siguió él-. Supongo que sería por el vino.

- Sin duda era por el vino- puntualizó ella.

- Bueno… Recuerdo que de repente no había casi nadie y estabas tú, leyendo en la mesa de la cocina. Y ahí no me acuerdo de nada más…

Robin suspiró, como preparándose para empezar a narrar la parte que ella quería contar. Zoro la miraba expectante, con los ojos muy abiertos, ansioso por saber la verdad y quitarse un peso de encima. Chopper seguía espiando desde los mandarinos. Fue descubierto por Nami, que iba a gritarle ya por espiar cuando el reno hizo el gesto de silencio con un dedo en su boca. Señaló a los otros dos, que seguían hablando sin darse cuenta de nada y Nami calló para ver mejor la escena.

- Veo que te perdiste la parte importante- dijo Robin, muy relajada.

- ¿La parte importante?- Preguntó Zoro, aterrorizado.

- Pero si no la recuerdas no creo que yo deba contártela…- Robin sabía que él estaba deseando saber lo que pasó, porque estaba preocupado por lo que había podido hacer en su estado.

- ¡Robin, cuéntamelo!

Nami y Chopper se sobresaltaron al oír eso. Zoro había sido tan poco discreto al decir eso que la pareja de espías la habían oído.

- Es que sé que no te va a gustar escucharlo- mintió Robin, jugueteando con un mechón de pelo.

- Claro que quiero oírlo- afirmó él, empezando a ponerse nervioso-. No debe ser tan malo… A no ser… ¡Qué te aprovecharas de mí!- Gritó Zoro. Nami y Chopper oyeron el último trozo y empezaron a imaginarse de todo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me aprovechara de ti?- Preguntó Robin, haciéndose la ofendida. Luego cambió su expresión de molestia por una sonrisa- Fuiste tú el que intentaste aprovecharte de la situación…

- ¿Pero qué dices?- Preguntó Zoro, alucinando. No podía creerse lo que acababa de oír- ¿Eso es cierto?

- En cierto modo, sí- contestó ella sin dejar de sonreír para quitarle peso al asunto.

Zoro se llevó las manos a la cara y respiró hondo. Robin tenía razón: no le estaba gustando escucharlo.

- ¿Qué… Qué hice?

- Pues…- empezó la morena, ordenando en su cabeza los hechos en el orden correspondiente- Primero se fueron todos a la cama y tú te negaste a irte. Decías que querías beber más. Los demás se fueron y me dejaron a mí el marrón- siguió Robin, viendo las reacciones en la cara del chico-. Entonces empezaste a tambalearte y a hablar con dificultad.

- ¿Hablar con dificultad? Debía ir muy pasado…-admitió Zoro. Robin asintió y continuó:

- Entonces me dijiste que te encontrabas mal y… Te pusiste a decir tonterías.

- ¿Tonterías?- Zoro temía la respuesta pero se decidió a preguntar- ¿Qué te dije?

- No sé si quieres saberlo… Mejor no te lo digo…

- ¡Dímelo! No te hagas de rogar- se quejó él, sintiendo su corazón a mil por hora.

- Me dijiste…- empezó Robin, con miedo. En sus pensamientos era más fácil decirle aquello- Me dijiste…

- ¿¡Qué te dije!?

- ¡Que me querías!- soltó por fin la morena, ahora con expresión seria- Y…

Zoro se sintió paralizado. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. _" ¡Se lo he dicho!. ¿Pero cómo se me ocurre soltarlo? No bebo más…"_, pensaba él en esos momentos de incertidumbre. Robin lo miraba fijamente, seria, esperando una reacción.

- ¿Y…?- Preguntó Zoro al fin, pensando que no podía ser peor que haberle dicho que la quería. Alzó al cabeza para mirar a la morena.

- Y me besaste…- dijo Robin, ya más segura de si misma.

- ¿Te besé?- Preguntó él, más para si mismo que para ella. Se frotó los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. Le había dado un beso- Solo me faltaba eso…

- Y ya sabes lo que dice el refrán…- empezó Robin, dejando su libro en el suelo y levantándose- Los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten.

Y dicho esto la morena empezó a caminar hacía la cocina, sin girarse, dejando a Zoro alucinando, sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

Chopper y Nami salieron de su escondite sin poder aguantar más y corrieron tras Robin. Antes de entrar en la cocina la abordaron.

- Robin…

- ¿Qué ocurre, Nami?- Preguntó ella dándose la vuelta. La expresión de su cara no era la habitual en ella. Se sentía un poco culpable por lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Qué narices le pasaba a Zoro?- Inquirió la pelirroja, siguiendo a Robin al interior de la cocina.

- No lo sé- respondió Robin, serenamente. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y Nami se sentó a su lado seguida de Chopper. Sanji al oír el tema de la conversación decidió meterse en ella.

- ¿Ya sabéis que le pasaba al Cabeza de lechuga?- Preguntó el cocinero.

- Robin si lo sabe…- aventuró el reno, sonriente.

- No, no lo sé- repitió la morena-. Si queréis saberlo preguntádselo a él.

- ¿Y Robin porqué debería saberlo?- Se quejó Sanji, poniendo cara de enfadado.

- Por que Robin y Zoro estuvieron un buen rato hablando fuera- explicó Chopper, mirando a Robin extrañado.

- ¿A qué viene que hablaras con el Marimo?- Preguntó Sanji, enfadado.

- A nada viene…- dijo Robin, molesta por tanta pregunta- Como si yo no pudiera hacer lo que quisiera.

- Pero te debe haber dicho que le pasaba…- insistió Chopper.

En ese momento Luffy entró corriendo en la cocina.

- ¡Tierra!- Gritó a todo pulmón el capitán- ¡Tierra!

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron aprisa para fuera. Zoro se unió a ellos disimulando su sorpresa y su preocupación. Miró a Robin mientras se acercaba y vio como ella estaba serena y tranquila. Ella se dio cuenta de que él la miraba y le sonrió muy ampliamente sin que nadie lo advirtiera. Eso tranquilizó al espadachín un poco.

- ¡Menuda isla!- Exclamó Nami, sorprendida por haber llegado tan pronto a otra isla. Los demás seguían admirando la isla y hablando entre ellos.

- Bien, así podré reponer la bodega- dijo Sanji frotándose las manos-. Que ayer le distéis un buen viaje.

El inoportuno comentario hizo que Robin y Zoro se miraran casi a la vez. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Zoro bajó la cabeza instintivamente, comprendiendo que Robin también había relacionado aquél comentario con lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- Y que lo digas, Sanji- rió Nami-. Entre todos nos bebimos lo que había. Pero lo disfrutamos mucho…

- ¡Y tanto!- Exclamó Robin, dejando de mirar al espadachín- Lo pasamos bien anoche.

- ¿Y quién va a quedarse en el barco?- Preguntó Luffy cambiando de tema, para aliviar, sin saberlo, la tensión en Zoro- No podemos bajar todos.

- Yo me quedaré- dijo Chopper, saltando y aguantando su peso en la baranda, mientras Sanji comenzaba a bajar-. Tengo que hacer cosas aquí. Ya casi no tengo Rumble Balls…

- Muy bien, Chopper- gritó Nami llegando a bajo de la escalera.

Cuando Ussop empezó a bajar tras Luffy, Robin vio que Chopper ya se había perdido tras la puerta de la cocina. Se paró frente a la escalera y se giró.

- ¿Dónde vas a ir, Zoro?- Preguntó ella, en voz baja, mientras el viento removía sus cabellos. Zoro se quedó sorprendido ante tal pregunta y tardó en contestar.

- No lo sé. Daré una vuelta por ahí…

- Vigila con los bares, Espadachín- aconsejó ella, empezando a bajar dándose cuenta de que Sanji les gritaba algo desde abajo.

Zoro frunció el ceño y miró, tranquilamente, como Robin bajaba las escaleras lentamente. Su mirada se paró en el trasero de la chica, que cambiaba de forma cada vez que ésta bajaba un escalón. Zoro se ruborizó y empezó a bajar las escaleras al sorprenderse a si mismo mirando a Robin de esa manera. Pensó que lo que ella le había dicho antes en cubierta le había afectado demasiado.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras la cabeza del peliverde empezó a rondar y a ordenar sus ideas. _"Mientras hablábamos del tema ella sonreía. No se la veía molesta por lo que hice ni nada así"_, pensaba. _"Si hubiera estado enfadada lo hubiera notado… ¿Y si ella también…? Me dijo que los borrachos y los niños no mienten… Eso quiere decir que sabe que no es mentira, y no voy a poder hacerle creer lo contrario… ¿O sí?"_, se decía a si mismo. Cuando se hubo dado cuenta ya estaba abajo, con los demás mirándole de forma rara.

Cada uno se fue a sus cosas. Nami y Robin fueron a buscar gangas en ropa, Sanji a comprar la comida y la bebida. Ussop se fue a mirar pólvora y armas. Luffy y Zoro dieron una vuelta por allí.

- Oye, Zoro- le llamó la atención el capitán.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Qué te pasaba esta mañana?- Preguntó el capitán, sabiendo que a él no podía mentirle. Zoro bajó la mirada y carraspeó.

- Nada, Luffy- mintió el peliverde, siendo muy costoso para él-. Tan solo estaba confundido. Anoche bebí demasiado.

- Lo sé- admitió Luffy, sonriendo mientras caminaba al lado de su espadachín-. Menos mal que Robin se quedó contigo. Si no no hubiera dormido.

- ¿Menos mal?- Repitió Zoro- ¿Por qué se quedó Robin?

- No lo sé- admitió Luffy, levantando una ceja-. Los demás no estaban y vi que tú y Robin hablabais. Así que me fui a la cama porque Robin me aseguró varias veces que cuidaría de ti.

- Y parece que sí que cuidó de mí…- susurró Zoro, sonriendo al recordar a Robin durmiendo en el suelo de la cocina-. Luffy, yo no puedo acordarme de lo que pasó anoche. Pero esta mañana desperté en el suelo de la cocina y… Y Robin estaba allí durmiendo también…

- Lo sé. Robin me lo contó- Luffy se paró y se sentó en un banco-. Me contó lo que pasó anoche.

- ¿Qué te contó?

- Que te pusiste raro, que hablabas mal y te tambaleabas- explicó Luffy, mientras Zoro se sentaba también, con expresión preocupada-. Me dijo que te hizo dormir y se quedó allí contigo por si te pasaba algo.

- Ah… Bueno, Robin y yo también hemos hablado del tema- reconoció Zoro. Pensó que su capitán sería la única persona a la que contaría algo así-. Me contó la parte que yo no era capaz de recordar.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente, viendo como Zoro también esbozaba una sonrisa. Se levantaron y siguieron caminando. A lo lejos vieron a Robin, que caminaba con una bolsa en la mano, seguida de Nami, que iba contando billetes con las dos manos.

- ¡Chicas!- Exclamó Luffy al verlas, y corrió hacia ellas.

- ¡Hola, Luffy!- Saludó Robin, dándose cuenta de la presencia de los dos chicos. Cuando Luffy llegó frente a ellas Nami dejó de contar y saludó también. Zoro llegó unos segundos después. Aparentemente estaba normal y tranquilo.

- Hemos encontrado un Hostal estupendo en este pueblo- informó Nami a los dos chicos, sonriendo-. Esta noche la pasaremos ahí.

- ¿Todos?- Preguntó el espadachín, pensando que quizás él se podría quedar en el barco.

- No- contestó Nami, guardando su dinero en el bolsillo-. Robin se quedará a pasar la noche en el barco para vigilarlo.

- ¿Robin?- Preguntó Zoro, en voz baja- Iba a ofrecerme a quedarme yo, pero bueno.

- Yo puedo quedarme, espadachín- le contestó ella sonriente. Luffy se acercó a Nami sigilosamente para preguntarle cuánto dinero llevaba Sanji para la comida-. No es molestia.

Robin clavó sus azules ojos en los de zoro, sin pestañear. Él hizo lo mismo, esta vez sin acobardarse. Zoro caminó decidido hacia Robin, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, aprovechando que Luffy y Nami se habían puesto a discutir cuanto dinero iría destinado a comida.

- Te espero en media hora a la entrada del bosque- susurró el peliverde a Robin, dejándola sorprendidísima-. Tras la tienda de pescado.

Robin abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó una mano a la boca. No podía creerse aquello. _"Por fin ha reaccionado… ¿Me acaba de decir que me espera en la entrada del bosque? No puedo creérmelo…"_, pensaba Robin, mientras notaba cono Zoro pasaba tras ella y se acercaba a Luffy.

* * *

**HOLA!!! Cuelgo este fanfic que llevo tiempon escribiendo, que personalmente a mi me encanta, es el fanfic de los 5 k estoy escribiendo que más me gusta... Me resulta muy fácil escribirlo... En cuanto a lo del Lemmon es facil saltárselo pk he intentado aislarlo, es decir, poner caps enteros con lemmon para k te los puedas saltar y si sigues leyendo el otro cap no te pierdas nada importante... Igualmente ya avisaré antes de que haya lemmon, por si acaso, pk considero k el resto de la historia vale la pena!**

**Espero que os guste y dejeis muchos Reviews para animarme a seguir escribiendo!! Besitos!!!**

** (Los personages y los lugares son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei Animation. Las paranoias me pertenecen a mí) **


	2. LAS CAMAS CÓMODAS DEL HOSTAL

2-. LAS CAMAS CÓMODAS DEL HOSTAL…

- ¡Luffy!- Exclamó el peliverde a su capitán para que dejara de discutir con la pelirroja- Yo me voy a dar una vuelta. Nos vemos luego en el barco.

- De acuerdo, Zoro- dijo Luffy, rascándose la cabeza-. Nos vemos luego en el barco.

Robin seguía con una mano en la boca cuando Zoro pasó por su lado como si nada, en dirección a la tienda de pescado. La morena tardó en reaccionar. Pero miró a los pocos segundos a Nami, con la intención de despedirse con alguna excusa. Pero la vio tan metida en la conversación con Luffy que ni se molestó en despedirse. Empezó a andar, pisando los pasos dados antes por el peliverde.

Robin caminaba deprisa y llegó antes de lo que pensaba a la tienda de pescado. La rodeó y encontró a Zoro sentado en el suelo, con la mirada fija en sus manos. Éste, al verla, se levantó en un gesto y esperó a que ella se acercara.

- Aquí estoy… - dijo ella, caminando hacia él y quedándose frente al peliverde.

- Sí…- Zoro la miró otra vez a los ojos- Yo quería hablarte de lo que pasó anoche… Yo…

- Está todo bien, Zoro- contestó ella, rápidamente, mirándolo a los ojos también.

- No, no está bien- insistió él, apoyándose en la pared-. No sé exactamente lo que te dije anoche pero…

- Ya te dije que los borrachos y los niños no mienten- repitió Robin, pícaramente.

- Yo no estaba borracho, Robin- mintió él. Se frotó las manos sin dejar de clavarle sus ojos. -. Estaba tomándote el pelo anoche.

- No estabas tomándome el pelo…- adivinó Robin, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿El beso también fue tomadura de pelo?

Zoro recordó que también la había besado y tragó saliva. No tenía respuesta para eso. Lamentó haberla besado en esas condiciones.

- No hace falta que respondas a eso- dijo Robin, dándose cuenta de la confusión del chico-. Ya sé la respuesta…

- Es mentira, Robin- Zoro dejó de mirarla al decir eso y bajó la mirada-. No sé que te dije pero es mentira.

- Está bien…- afirmó Robin, acercándose más a él. Lo empujó contra la pared y pegó su cuerpo contra el de Zoro. El peliverde se quedó tan sorprendido por ese movimiento que no mostró resistencia. Se vio allí, entre la pared y Robin, muerto de miedo- Si es mentira está todo bien- Robin acercó su boca a la de él, lentamente. Cuando Zoro cerró los ojos, temiendo lo que venía, Robin se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su boca y le susurró:-. Si no es mentira lo que me dijiste te espero esta noche en el barco.

Y dicho esto la chica soltó a Zoro y se marchó caminando rápidamente, dejando al chico confuso y con el corazón a cien por hora.

Media hora más tarde todos se reunieron frente al Going Merry. Zoro aun tenía el corazón acelerado. Lanzó un par de miradas a Robin, pero ella no hizo caso. La morena estaba con la mirada perdida, fija en un punto lejano. Zoro no podía dejar de mirarla. El haberla tenido tan cerca lo había matado. Había podido olerla, sentir todo su cuerpo pegado a ella. Había sido una situación confusa para él.

Por una parte había sentido muchas cosas al tenerla así, pegada a él. Pero por otra parte había pasado muchos nervios al ver como Robin acercaba su cara tanto a la de él, al notar toda la anatomía de Robin pegada a su cuerpo. Había podido sentir la respiración de la chica mezclarse con la suya. Y había sido algo que lo había vuelto loco. _"Si no es mentira lo que me dijiste te espero esta noche en el barco"_, le había dicho ella.

Zoro repitió esa frase una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina para cenar. Robin se había sentado otra vez frente a él pero esta vez no hubo señal alguna por su parte de interés. Eso ponía nervioso a Zoro. Él esperaba miradas y sonrisas después de lo que había dicho Robin, pero parecía molesta.

_"Quizás le enfadó que le dijera que era mentira… Pero no puede ser porque me ha invitado al barco esta noche… "_, pensaba él entre bocado y bocado y entre mirada y mirada a Robin. _"Aunque realmente parece molesta. No sonríe. Tan solo come…"_, seguía él.

- Nos tenemos que ir yendo para el Hostal- dijo Nami, cuando todo estuvo recogido-. Robin se quedará aquí. ¡Tengo unas ganas de dormir en una de esas camas que parecía tan cómoda!

- Pues vayámonos- contestó Sanji, empezando a salir de la cocina.

- Si pasa algo nos avisas, Robin- le pidió Luffy antes de desaparecer por la puerta. El último en salir fue Zoro. Antes de cruzar la puerta miró a Robin y, para su sorpresa, ella le devolvía la mirada, sonriente.

- Que duermas bien, espadachín- se despidió ella, sentándose.

- Tu sí que vas a dormir bien, Robin- murmuró él, saliendo ya de la sala. Bajó la escalera y siguió a los demás hasta el Hostal.

Zoro se metió en la cama que Nami le había asignado y se tapó hasta los hombros. Compartiría la habitación con el capitán. Luffy entró en la sala y se metió en la cama.

- Qué cómoda es¿verdad, Zoro?

- Sí…- contestó el peliverde sin ganas, empezando contra su voluntad a sopesar la posibilidad de ir al barco. Hasta ese momento había aparcado esa idea en lo más profundo de su mente, intentando convencerse a él mismo de que no era una buena idea y de que era mentira que la quería- No está mal la cama.

- Pues que duermas bien- se despidió Luffy, acurrucándose.

A los pocos minutos Zoro sintió que la respiración de su capitán se volvía regular y profunda. De golpe empezaron los ronquidos, muy leves, que indicaron al peliverde que Luffy estaba dormido.

"¿_Para qué esperas a que Luffy se duerma? Ni que fueras a ir al barco… No tienes nada que hacer allí…"_, pensaba él, confundiéndose aún más. _"Pero Robin me ha dicho que me espera en el barco si no es mentira… Y no es mentira… Pero no voy a reconocerlo e ir al barco sería hacerlo… ¿Pero y si ella…¿Y si no voy y pierdo mi oportunidad? Estaba rarísima después de lo de la tienda de pescado… Debería ir, pero voy a controlarme. Quizás solo quiera reírse de mí y si voy lo podrá hacer a gusto"_, seguía él en su mente, volviéndose loco a cada pensamiento nuevo.

Decidió: _"Bueno, no es tan malo después de todo. Vas, hablas con ella, le aclaras las cosas, y vuelves… Aunque se ría de ti y aunque ir signifique admitir que la quieres… No hay nada de malo en que lo sepa… Por lo que pasó hoy quizás ella también… No, eso es imposible, solo querrá jugar conmigo y reírse de mí. ¿Cómo va a gustarle un niño como yo?"_.

Se destapó y se calzó sin hacer ruido. Con las botas puestas salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él con sumo cuidado. Salió del Hostal sin ser visto y se encaminó hacia el puerto donde estaba anclado el Going Merry. Cuando estuvo frente al navío cerró los ojos y apretó los puños_. "Esto no está bien… Debería darme la vuelta e irme"_, pensó. Luego alzó la vista y vio una luz encendida en medio de la negra noche. Sin duda Robin estaría despierta, quién sabe si esperándolo. _"Debería irme pero no quiero… "_, decidió, empezando a subir, esperando cuál iba a ser la consecuencia de obedecer a esa mujer. Deseando que fuera lo que él pensaba.

Robin leía, sentada en la silla que Nami usaba en su mesa de dibujo. Leía por leer, por ocupar su mente con alguna otra cosa que no fuera Zoro. De verdad deseaba que el chico acudiera al barco, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera. _"Es demasiado orgulloso. No va a venir y admitir que me quiere. Aunque no sabe lo que va a sacar si lo hace…"_, pensaba ella mientras pasaba las páginas sin siquiera mirarlas.

La morena se levantó. Estaba cansada de esperar y se encaminó hacía el dormitorio, dejando el libro en el suelo. Salió a cubierta y se apoyó en la baranda. Miró hacia el pueblo. Era muy tarde y tan solo se veían tres o cuatro luces encendidas. Se apartó el pelo que el viento le llevaba a la cara y se encaminó, entristecida, hacia el dormitorio.

Entró en él con la luz apagada y se sentó en la cama. La única luz que entraba venía de la puerta, abierta. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se cubrió los ojos. Se sentía muy cansada.

Una pisada, un instante y una sombra. Robin alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos instantáneamente al sentir el crujir de las maderas del suelo. Miró hacia la puerta y una sombra larga adornaba el suelo hasta sus pies.

- Hola…- saludó Zoro, quedándose parado en la puerta. Se sentía temblar pero Robin no lo notó. Tenía las manos calientes y notaba como el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Robin no dijo nada, tan solo se levantó- Aquí estoy…

La morena caminó hacia la puerta, parándose a un metro del espadachín, provocándole más nervios. En la oscuridad de la noche Robin pudo notar el rubor en las mejillas de Zoro, cosa que la hizo sonreír.

- Pensaba que no vendrías…- susurró ella, mirándole a los ojos. El corazón de Zoro se aceleró más, si podía, y dio un paso atrás involuntariamente.

- ¿Por qué no debería haber venido?

- No lo sé- contestó ella, pensando muy bien cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras-. Quizás lo que me dijiste era mentira. O te daba miedo reconocerlo. O no querías verme…

- No es nada de eso…- admitió el chico, frotándose las manos- No sabía si venir o no. No porque me diera miedo o porque fuera verdad o mentira, sino por qué no sabía lo que me encontraría aquí.

- ¿Qué esperabas encontrarte?- Preguntó ella, viendo como esta vez era él quién se acercaba a ella, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro.

- No lo sé- contestó Zoro, sin arrepentirse para nada de su último movimiento, pues podía sentir la respiración de ella mezclarse con la suya-. Tú me dijiste que si aquello no era mentira que viniera… ¿Para qué?

- Por qué quería saberlo- respondió la chica, sin mostrar los nervios que pasaba por estar tan cerca de Zoro-. Necesitaba saber si era verdad o mentira. Y ahora ya lo sé…

- Ahora que ya lo sabes… ¿qué?- Se aventuró a inquirir el joven, sin dejar de mirar a Robin fijamente.

Robin entendió el mensaje y se acercó aun más a Zoro. Empezó a acercar su boca a la de él, mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Zoro. Él se dio cuenta de qué iba a pasar y la apartó levemente, dejándola desconcertada.

- Esto no está bien, Robin…- le susurró al apartarla. Robin arqueó una ceja y sonrió. _"Solo es eso"_, pensó. Se volvió a acercar a él, esta vez más lentamente.

- ¿Es que no quieres…?- Preguntó ella, volviendo a apoyar sus manos en los hombros de él mientras se mordía el labio.

- Claro que sí… Pero…- empezó Zoro, temblando. Robin lo calló poniendo un dedo en su boca. Luego pasó sus manos por su cuello, desde delante, para después sujetarse una con la otra en la nuca del peliverde.

* * *

**Holaaa, el cap dos...**

**Lo cualgo tan pronto pk es muy cortito... Pero es que el tercero es muy largo, ya lo vereis!**

**Como habréis notado por este cap, el título del capítulo no va a resumier lo que ocurra, si no que es un detalle de la historia, importante o no, me hizo gracia ponerlo así pk no desvelo nada del capitulo en sí.**

**El próximo capítulo puede contener lemmon, así que si hiere tu sensivilidad o te ofende no lo leas, pasa directamente al capitulo cuatro.**

**Aprovecho para dar las gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews, muchas gracias, en serio!! eso me anima a continuar escribiendo...**

**Y muchos me decía que pobre Zoro, como lo hago sufrir... en realidad no sufre tanto... y lo que le espera compensa creo con creces el pequeño sufrimiento... k mono!!!**

**Espero vuestras Reviews, pliiiis!!!! **


	3. LAS SENSACIONES OLVIDADAS

**Aquí está el cap tres. Aviso que contiene Lemmon, todo él es lemmon. Si os ofende o hiere vuestra sensivilidad no leais este capítulo. **

**(Aprovecho para decir que el término correcto para designar escenas con sexo explícito heterosexual es RAPE. El término que todos usamos, LEMMON, es para referirse a parejas homosexuales. Igualmente yo también lo uso porque es lo más común)**

* * *

3-. LAS SENSACIONES OLVIDADAS… 

Esta vez, cuando Robin acercaba su cara a la de él, Zoro no mostró resistencia. Sus labios se unieron al fin, en un rápido beso. Zoro cerró los ojos y disfrutó de cada segundo. Cuando ella se separó lo miró a los ojos y dijo en un susurro:

- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil…

Zoro pasó las manos por la cintura de ella, con delicadeza, como si Robin se pudiera romper. Esta vez fue él el que la besó, con ternura primero. Robin no dudó un segundo y participó activamente en el beso, volviéndolo más salvaje. Aprovechó un segundo en que la boca del chico se abrió e introdujo su lengua dentro, sorprendiendo a Zoro.

En una rápida maniobra el chico agarró a Robin y la puso contra la pared, poniéndose él frente a ella. Volvió a besarla, enredando su lengua con la de Robin. Ya no iba a parar, y menos ahora que sabía que ella quería eso.

Las manos del peliverde se tornaron exploradoras y recorrieron el trozo del cuerpo de Robin que lograba alcanzar sin dejar de besarla. Las metió bajo la pequeña camiseta de ella, paseándolas por su espalda, provocando que la piel de la morena se erizara con esa sensación tan dulce. Ella pasó las manos por la cintura del espadachín, acercándolo más a ella si podía.

Sin palabras se pusieron de acuerdo para disfrutar de lo que estaba pasando sin pudor ni vergüenza. Zoro desplazó poco a poco sus besos de los labios de Robin hasta el cuello de ésta, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con la lengua. La respuesta de Robin para ese gesto no se hizo esperar: con una mano despojó al chico de su camiseta, lanzándola al suelo. Ahora, con más piel para acariciar, Robin se dedicó a recorrer con sus dedos todas las líneas que los músculos del chico dibujaban en su torso y su espalda.

La temperatura de ambos subía como la espuma. Robin empezaba a respirar agitadamente, al sentir las manos de Zoro paseándose por su cuerpo de una manera frenética, apretándola con necesidad. De repente las ropas empezaron a sobrarles y Robin empezó a quitarse la camiseta. Apartó al chico con una mano y, mientras él la miraba, ella se despojó de la prenda y la lanzó, perdiéndola de vista. Zoro sonrió y se lanzó de nuevo sobre ella.

Volvió a besarla salvajemente en los labios, pegándose de nuevo a ella. Las manos de Robin seguían jugando por la espalda del chico. Las bajó hasta el trasero de él, apretándolo. Zoro se estremeció al notar las manos de la chica en esa zona de su cuerpo.

- ¿Te sigue pareciendo que esto está mal?- Preguntó ella cuando Zoro dejó de besarla para coger aire.

El chico suspiró y no contestó. Supuso que Robin se daría por contestada cuando agarró uno de sus pechos con una mano y volvió a besarla. Robin profundizó el beso llevando una de sus manos a la nuca del chico. Siguieron besándose y acariciándose durante un rato, con zoro aferrado a uno de los pechos de la chica.

Ella rompió el beso y se aventuró a morder y lamer una de las orejas de Zoro, haciendo que él empezara a respirar cada vez más agitadamente. Hacia mucho tiempo que la chica no se sentía así, tan libre. No se imaginaba a Zoro en una situación así, y verlo en esas condiciones, tan vulnerable, la volvía loca.

Robin volvió a llevar la mano al trasero de él, esta vez para apretar al chico más contra ella, notando, sin esperarlo, que la entrepierna del peliverde estaba empezando a reaccionar a sus caricias. Esa fue la señal que la morena estaba esperando.

Apartó al chico de ella apoyando sus dos manos en el pecho de él. Zoro primero no comprendió pero Robin señaló su cama con la cabeza. El peliverde sonrió y se acercó a ella. Se tumbó en la cama y espero a la chica, que no tardó en tumbarse ella también.

Robin se sentó sobre Zoro, para sorpresa de él. Zoro tampoco se habría imaginado a Robin así, tan lanzada. Sentada sobre él podía ver su cuerpo perfectamente. Pasó sus manos por el cuello de Robin, bajando por sus hombros, paseándose por su estómago para acabar en sus pechos. Los apretó y los acarició por encima de la ropa interior. Al poco rato Robin ya no podía más y en un movimiento se desató es sujetador. Necesitaba sentir las caricias del espadachín sobre su propia piel.

El peliverde captó enseguida el mensaje y se apoderó de un pecho con cada mano, ahora sin la molesta tela entre medias. Los apretó, los acarició y jugueteó con los pezones entre sus dedos, notando como se ponían duros a causa de esas caricias.

Zoro enloqueció al notar eso último. Le estaba encantando sentir como el cuerpo de Robin respondía a cada estímulo. Robin cada vez tenía más dificultades para respirar y de vez en cuando ahogaba un gemido. El chico era consciente de que eso era culpa suya y le encantaba.

La morena sintió el sexo de Zoro crecer entre sus piernas y sonrió al chico, que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos para no perderse nada. Robin bajó su cuerpo y apoyó sus manos una a cada lado de los hombros del chico. Le besó de nuevo, obligándole a soltarla. El peliverde aprovechó para volver a pasear sus manos por la espalda de ella. Resiguió de arriba abajo la columna vertebral de la chica. Robin rozaba su pecho contra los pectorales del chico, en un roce divino, cosa que hizo activarse más a Zoro, al notar los pezones de la chica pasearse traviesos sobre él.

Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa, así que saborearon cada uno de sus besos y aprovecharon todas las caricias que eran capaces de regalarse.

De repente el peliverde agarró a Robin de la cintura y la sacó de encima de él. La dejó en la cama y ella se tumbó, cosa que Zoro aprovechó para tumbarse sobre ella. Se colocó entre las piernas de ella y apoyó sus brazos a los lados para no aplastarla. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, pero tan solo era una excusa para ir creando un sendero de besos que terminó entre los pechos de Robin. Los besó con ansia, como si nunca más pudiera volver a hacerlo. Probó a juguetear con la lengua por sus pezones, para ver las reacciones de la chica. Zoro alzó la cabeza y encontró a Robin con los ojos muy cerrados, respirando muy agitadamente y con la frente perlada de sudor.

Las manos del chico acariciaban su estómago y su vientre, jugando con su ombligo. Una de sus manos se aventuró a desabrochar el botón del pantalón de Robin y, al no obtener ninguna señal, desabrochó también la cremallera. Robin se dio cuenta y apartó al chico de ella unos instantes. Los suficientes para deshacerse del pantalón. Zoro sonrió, terminando de despojar a la morena de sus pantalones, y se volvió a colocar donde estaba.

Robin se sobresaltó al notar de nuevo a Zoro en la entrepierna, ahora con menos tela para separarlos. Zoro se dio cuenta y se apretó más a ella. Robin no pudo más que cerrar los ojos. El chico comprendió qué había causado aquello y empezó a moverse contra ella, tan solo rozándola, pero causando que a la morena una ola de placer la recorriera de la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Zoro se ayudó con los pies para sacarse las botas. Al chocar estas con el suelo Robin se dio cuenta y llevó, sin pensárselo dos veces, una de sus manos al botón del pantalón del peliverde. Zoro se sorprendió y volvió a besarla mientras, entre los dos, se deshacían de los pantalones del chico, ya sobrantes.

Esta vez fue Robin la que atrajo al chico hacia ella. Agarró su nuca con una mano y lo besó con ansias, mientras su otra mano recorría su espalda. Zoro estaba ya sobreexcitado. Aquello le estaba gustando mucho más de lo que había imaginado. En sus sueños Robin no era tan lanzada ni tan experta, ni sus caricias tan eficaces. Se sentía como en el cielo mientras enredaba su lengua a la de la morena, frenéticamente.

Zoro dejó de besarla y empezó a bajar con su lengua por el cuello de Robin, besó sus hombros y bajó hasta sus pechos. Los besó y los apretó unos momentos para luego seguir besando su vientre, entreteniéndose con su ombligo. Mientras sus manos acariciaban de arriba abajo los muslos de Robin, provocando en ella un escalofrío. La morena había cerrado los ojos, expectante, intentando adivinar el siguiente movimiento del joven. Estaba disfrutando como hacía mucho tiempo de las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba empezando a olvidar.

Los besos de Zoro siguieron bajando, lentamente, para no dejarse piel sin probar. Cuando llegó, lamió por encima de la goma de las braguitas de Robin. Luego, para encender aún más a la morena y provocarle ganas de más, se dedicó a besar y lamer la parte interna de sus muslos.

En ese momento Zoro, con la cabeza entre las piernas de la chica, se sintió amo y señor de su placer. Se sintió como algo importante y se propuso explicarle a la arqueóloga, sin palabras, cuánto la deseaba. Se acercó a sus ingles, besándolas y lamiéndolas, provocando que Robin empezara a dejar escapar pequeños gemidos, que encendieron aun más al chico. Ella agarró la cabeza del peliverde con una mano, dándole a entender que iba por el buen camino.

Entonces él empezó a besarla por encima de las braguitas, volviéndose loco al oír la respuesta directamente de la boca de Robin en forma de jadeos. Pasó su nariz de arriba abajo, disfrutando él tanto como ella.

Sin desprenderse completamente de la tela Robin estaba sintiendo un placer indescriptible. Zoro no dejaba de lamer y besar el sexo de Robin a través de la tela. Cuando ella ya no pudo más, lo apartó de ella y lo atrajo hacia sí. Zoro volvió entonces a besarla en la boca, cada vez más frenéticamente, haciéndole saber lo bien que lo estaba pasando.

- ¡Oh, Dios!- murmuró Robin, más para ella misma que para Zoro, cuando sintió como una de las manos del espadachín se escapaban a donde antes se escaparon sus besos.

Aun por encima de las braguitas, los dedos de Zoro recorrieron el sexo de la chica de arriba abajo, haciéndola estremecer. Cuando decidió que eso no era suficiente, Robin llevó una de sus manos y la puso sobre la de Zoro, indicándole como debía hacerlo. Eso provocó en Zoro más ganas de hacerla suya y con un dedo apartó la tela.

Robin dejó escapar un largo gemido cuando sintió los dedos del chico acariciándola ya plenamente. Con sus manos empezó a bajarse la única prenda que la separaba de la desnudez. En cuanto se percató, Zoro dejó momentáneamente su tarea para colaborar. Pero la retomó en cuanto pudo, ahora con más libertad.

- Robin… Ya no puedo más…- le susurró el peliverde al oído, sin dejar de acariciarla. Robin no contestó. No podía. Le empezaba a faltar el aire y tenía que abrir mucho la boca para poder respirar. Las caricias de Zoro estaban resultando para ella algo divino.

La chica tan solo llevó las manos hacia la ropa interior del chico. Metió sus manos por detrás y agarró el trasero del peliverde con ambas manos, apretándolo. Zoro se sorprendió. No esperaba que Robin hiciera una cosa así. Ella lo miraba a los ojos, divertida. Encontró entonces un hueco y la morena coló una de sus manos donde la de Zoro seguía acariciándola.

La mano de la chica apartó a la de Zoro de su intimidad. Él la miró extrañado. Ella, en vez de explicarle, se mordió el labio y metió la mano en la ropa interior del chico, con la única intención de bajarla. El espadachín sonrió, comprendiendo, y la prenda pasó a la historia.

Ahora ya no se escondían nada. Estaban completamente desnudos el uno sobre el otro, sin dejar de mirarse de arriba abajo. Zoro se volvió a tumbar donde estaba antes y mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de la chica. Él no quería hacer nada que la pudiera intimidar así que decidió esperar a que ella le diera bandera blanca.

Robin, sin embargo, no deseaba otra cosa. Al ver que el chico no intentaba nada más alzó sus piernas y las cruzó por detrás de Zoro, haciendo, a posta, que sus sexos se rozaran. Ella llevó una mano a la intimidad del peliverde, y sin pensarlo mucho la agarró fuertemente. La acarició con sus dedos por todas partes como para conocerla. Notaba como Zoro respiraba cada vez más dificultosamente sobre su hombro.

- Mmm….- murmuró Zoro a Robin en el oído. Cada vez estaba más tenso y más nervioso. Las caricias tan íntimas de Robin estaban causando su efecto.

- Zoro… Por favor…- le contestó ella, dándole a entender que tenía vía libre- Hazlo…

Zoro alzó la cabeza y la besó profundamente en los labios. Aquello estaba siendo mucho más importante para él de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Una vez seguro de que tenía permiso, se decidió y empezó a entrar en Robin, lentamente, para no causarle ningún tipo de molestia. Robin se estremeció ante ese contacto, tan íntimo ya, y se aferró a la espalda del chico. Zoro tenía las manos apoyadas una a cada lado de la cara de Robin. La miraba a los ojos sin disimulo, analizando cada gesto y cada expresión de ella. Tan solo pudo sacar en claro que Robin estaba completamente entregada. Con los ojos cerrados, le clavaba los dedos en la espalda.

Zoro siguió con cuidado. Cuando lo creyó oportuno siguió moviéndose contra ella, sintiéndose prisionero de Robin, que lo tenía abrazado de brazos y piernas.

Robin estaba sumida en otro mundo, identificando las embestidas cada vez más rápidas de Zoro con un baile de dioses, como una danza mortal. No creía estar viviendo eso, pero estaba disfrutando con cada movimiento, cada beso y cada caricia.

Cada vez la respiración de ambos era más rápida, y se entre mezclaba, respirando el aire respirado muchas veces. Fuera el aire era helado pero entre esas cuatro paredes, sin embargo, el calor era insoportable. Los únicos sonidos de la noche en aquél barco provenían de las olas que golpeaban el barco y de los gemidos de ambos. Sin duda, si hubiera habido alguien más en el barco los hubiera escuchado.

Robin soltó a Zoro de repente y, sin dejar de besarlo, lo empujó a un lado. El chico no se esperaba una cosa así y rió. Robin se abalanzó sobre él, que ahora yacía tumbado a un lado. Se sentó sobre él como antes y, sin pensarlo mucho, deseando volver a sentirlo dentro de ella, empezó a subir y bajar sobre el peliverde.

Zoro extendió los brazos en forma de cruz y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ahora era el turno de Robin se tomar el mando y él solo se dejó hacer. La chica apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de Zoro para sujetarse porque el placer estaba empezando a hacerla su víctima. Cerró los ojos también y curvó su espina dorsal hacia atrás. Tiró la cabeza para atrás en busca de más aire para sus pulmones, porque le parecía que Zoro se lo estaba llevando todo, que se llevaba sus fuerzas.

De golpe Robin empezó a sentir descargar eléctricas en sus dedos y aceleró, arrancando pequeños gemidos, cada vez más rápidos, de Zoro. El chico puso ambas manos en el trasero de Robin, acompañándola en sus movimientos y abrió los ojos como pudo. No quería perderse aquél momento. Sentía como Robin estaba tensa sobre él, que estaba enloqueciendo. No quería perderse la expresión de la chica, que resultaba muy sexy son la boca abierta y realmente sudada.

Robin clavaba los dedos en el pecho de Zoro, haciéndole daño, pero el chico no se quejó. Estaba disfrutando demasiado con lo que estaba viendo. Los pechos de Robin bajaban y subían con cada movimiento de la chica, mientras ella cada vez gemía más alto y más seguido, acompañando a los gemidos de Zoro.

Ella estaba sintiendo que el final estaba cerca ya y se aferró a los hombros de Zoro. Aceleró aun más sus movimientos, provocando también el final del chico. Robin terminó lanzando un largo gemido y se derrumbó sobre el espadachín.

Él la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo como ella recuperaba su respiración normal sobre su pecho. Zoro también respiraba agitadamente y cerró los ojos. Robin paseó las puntas de sus dedos por el pecho del chico, en una suave caricia. Zoro alargó una mano para agarrar una sábana y cubrirse ambos. El aire frió de la calle arrancaba susurros entre los tablones medio sueltos del Going Merry, siendo eso la Banda Sonora de aquellos momentos.

Robin concilió el sueño rápidamente. Ella, que era una mujer de poco dormir, se sentía derrotada y, entre los brazos del peliverde, se regaló a Morfeo. Zoro se dio cuenta de que ella dormía cuando bajó la cabeza y se la encontró con los ojos cerrados y respirando muy profundamente. Entonces el espadachín empezó a sopesar como había ido la experiencia.

_"Desde luego ha sido impresionante… No tengo palabras…"_, pensaba mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Jamás se hubiera imaginado, desde el día en que la vio por primera vez subida en la baranda del segundo piso del barco, hasta ese mismo día a la tarde, que la tendría desnuda entre los brazos.

Pero así era como se encontraban, Zoro sin poder dormir y Robin profundamente dormida, entre sus brazos. Zoro la levantó de encima de él y la dejó suavemente en la cama, sin despertarla. Se tumbó de nuevo a su lado. Hincó un codo en la cama y apoyó su cabeza en la mano, tumbado de lado. Definitivamente él, un hombre que era capaz de dormir en cualquier lugar y en las peores situaciones, no era capaz de dormir ahora. Miró a Robin, tumbada boca arriba con la cara vuelta hacia él, y acarició su cara con un dedo, desde la frente, por la nariz y hasta la barbilla_. "Está preciosa, tan dormida… Es increíble lo que me ha llegado a hacer sentir… Ha sido increíble verla así, sobre mí, como en otro mundo… Y lo bonita que está ahora, rendida, recuperando las fuerzas que yo le hice perder…"_, pensaba él mientras reseguía con la vista todo su cuerpo, cubierto por una sábana que dejaba adivinar todas sus formas.

La boca entre abierta de Robin llamaba demasiado la atención del chico. Estaban rojos a causa de la excitación que había sentido antes, e hinchados. Zoro se acercó a ellos y los besó levemente, rozando apenas los labios con los de ella. Luego se acurrucó junto a ella, apoyándose en un hombro de Robin, y de dispuso a dormir.

Robin despertó un par de horas después a causa del ruido que el fuerte viento hacía al golpear las tablas del barco. Descubrió a Zoro apoyado en ella, dormido ya, y le besó la frente. Se destapó un segundo para levantarse a buscar algo de comer pero el frío la heló al instante. Tiritando se tapó de nuevo y agarró un brazo de Zoro, tapándose con él.

Tumbados ambos de lado, uno frente al otro, Robin hundió la cabeza en el pecho de él, respirando su olor y recibiendo el calor corporal de Zoro. Sentía su cuerpo muerto. Abrió los ojos y vio las marcas que ella misma, con sus dedos, había dejado en el pecho del espadachín. Las acarició. En el momento en que se encontraba cuando le había clavado las uñas no podía hacer otra cosa. Había sido un arrebato pasional, pero no recordaba haber notado ninguna reacción de queja en el chico. Dentro de su ser deseaba que aquél momento calmado y relajado no terminara nunca. Y entre pensamientos sobre lo que había pasado en esa noche se quedó otra vez profundamente dormida, perdida entre los músculos del torso del chico.

Nami abrió la puerta del Hostal hacia las nueve de la mañana. Estiró los brazos y se dispuso a ir hasta el barco a despertar a Robin. Sanji salió también en ese momento, decidido a ir al barco a empezar a preparar el desayuno. Nami había despertado a todos en el Hostal. No encontró a Zoro.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aki va el primer capítulo lemmon...(Rape, jajajajaja)**

**Por favor, dejadme reviews, necesito saber vuestra opinión... por si soy mala escribiendo lemmon... si me teneis que apedrear pues hacedlo...**

**Y gracias a todos los que me dejais Reviews, espero que lo sigais haciendo hasta el final, eso querría decir que no lo hago del todo mal!!! Gracias!!! muacks!**

**En el próximo capitulo, las reacciones de ambos el día después y como salen del paso de algunos imprevistos... **

**Igualmente, espero que me déis vuestra opinión!!**

**Besitos!**

**(Los personages y los lugares pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda y a Toei Animation. Las paranoias me pertenecen a mí)**


	4. LAS ZARZAS DEL CAMINO

** Hola de neuvo!**

**Aquí un nuevo cap... (No me he podido resistir...). Aquí las reacciones del día siguiente y más cosas...**

**Espero que os guste!!!**

* * *

4-. LAS ZARZAS DEL CAMINO…

Nami abrió la puerta del Hostal hacia las nueve de la mañana. Estiró los brazos y se dispuso a ir hasta el barco a despertar a Robin. Sanji salió también en ese momento, decidido a ir al barco a empezar a preparar el desayuno. Nami había despertado a todos en el Hostal. No encontró a Zoro.

Sanji caminaba a su lado, encendiendo un cigarrillo. A pocos metros de la puerta del Hostal encontraron a Zoro sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos.

- ¡Zoro!- Exclamó Nami, acercándose a él- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Paseando- contestó él, levantándose.

- ¿Paseando?- Preguntó el cocinero, poniéndose frente a él- Tú no paseas y menos tan temprano.

- No podía dormir- dijo el peliverde, bostezando. En ese momento estaba tan cansado que hubiera sido capaz de dormir todo el día. Sin embargo en la noche no había podido dormir.

- Tú siempre puedes dormir…- comentó la pelirroja. Luffy salió rascándose un ojo y caminó hacia ellos.

- Buenos días- saludó el capitán-. ¿Dónde estabas Zoro? Esta mañana cuando Nami me despertó no estabas en tu cama.

- Estuve paseando porque no podía dormir- repitió el peliverde-. Me desperté temprano porque el viento hacía ruido y no dormí más.

- ¿No habrás estado por ahí de juerga no, Zoro?- Le riñó Nami, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- ¡Claro que no! He estado toda la noche en mi cama- mintió el espadachín-. ¿Dónde más podría estar?

- No me preocupa mucho donde estuvieras, Marimo- le contestó de mala manera Sanji, apartándolo con una mano y caminando hacia el puerto.

Nami llamó a Chopper y a Ussop y todos juntos caminaron tras Sanji, cerrando la comitiva con Zoro, que arrastraba los pies, cansado y con sueño.

Llegaron al barco liderados por Nami. Una vez todos arriba la navegante ordenó a Sanji preparar el desayuno.

- Y mientras yo despertaré a Robin y me ducharé- siguió la pelirroja-. Cuando salga quiero desayunar, Sanji.

- ¡Claro que sí, pelirroja!- Exclamó Sanji, corriendo hacia la cocina.

Zoro se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y esperó que Robin ya estuviera despierta, para que no fuera descubierta desnuda por su compañera.

- Buenos días, Robin- dijo Nami, entrando en la habitación y encendiendo la luz.

Robin abrió los ojos de repente, asustada. No se dio cuenta de que pasaba hasta que pudo ver a Nami en la puerta. Se dio cuenta de qué seguía desnuda y se tapó hasta el cuello. Miró asustada a su alrededor y no había ni rastro de Zoro. Respiró aliviada.

- Buenos días- saludó ella, aún tumbada.

- ¿Sigues en la cama? Son más de las nueve, Robin.

- ¿Tan tarde?- Robin se preguntó que habría sido del espadachín- Anoche me fui a dormir muy tarde.

- Ha hecho un frío esta noche…- explicó Nami mientras sacaba ropa limpia de sus cajones- Me llevé el pijama de invierno porque por la tarde ya había signos de una noche fría. ¿Has tenido frío?

- Esto… Sí- mintió Robin-. Primero sí pero de seguida entré en calor…- contestó la morena, sonriendo.

- Pues Sanji ya está haciendo el desayuno- le comentó la navegante antes de salir del dormitorio-. Date prisa.

- ¿Están ya todos en el barco?

- Sí…- contestó Nami- nos hemos levantado todos temprano.

Nami salió de la habitación con la ropa en la mano. La morena se quedó unos segundos más en la cama. Se tapó toda la cabeza y el olor de las sábanas le encantó. Las olió más profundamente e identificó el olor de Zoro.

Robin salió de la cama y se tapó con una bata. Pensaba ducharse pero ahora Nami usaba la ducha. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos una ducha caliente, pues sentía todavía en el cuerpo los signos evidentes de la noche que había pasado. Robin lo notaba en todas las partes que Zoro había besado y lamido y su intimidad aun señalaba que había sido estimulada. Decidió que después de desayunar se ducharía. Con un espejo de mano se buscó señales por el cuello o el escote que pudieran delatarla pero todo estaba en orden. Solo se encontró marcas de chupetones en un pecho y en la barriga, pero la camisa las tapaba sin problemas.

Encontró toda la ropa que anoche había desperdigado por el dormitorio sobre una silla. Pensó que Zoro la habría recogido pensando que si la sorprendían aun durmiendo no sospecharan nada. Todavía sentía su cuerpo cansado.

Cuando ella se hubo puesto la ropa interior y vuelto a tapar con la bata para ir a buscar ropa limpia, Luffy entró en la sala.

- Hola, Robin- la saludó, efusivamente, sentándose en la cama donde Zoro y Robin habían dormido-. ¿Todo bien esta noche?

- Sí, capitán- dijo robin, sacando por fin una falda corta y una camisa entallada en color blanco-. No ha habido nada fuera de lo normal.

- Sanji ya está preparando el desayuno- informó el capitán a Robin, riendo-. Date prisa.

- Sí- contestó ella, esperando hasta que el capitán se fue para comenzar a vestirse. Con la falda puesta ya y la camisa por abrochar Sanji asomó por la puerta. Robin le dio la espalda al oír el ruido de la puerta.

- Robin-Chan… ¡A desayunar!- Exclamó él, dándose cuenta de que Robin no estaba del todo visible- Lo siento. Ya me voy.

Robin acabó de vestirse y calzarse y se dispuso a examinar su cama por si algo en ella delataba lo ocurrido. Estiró la sábana y encontró los calzoncillos de Zoro hechos una bola a los pies de la cama. Sonrió y los envolvió con la camiseta que anoche se había quitado. Se peinó mínimamente con los dedos y se dirigió a la cocina.

Entró en ella y se sentó en la mesa, sonriendo. Evitó mirar a Zoro por unos segundos, pero la necesidad era tan fuerte que mientras Sanji le servía el desayuno lo miró. Él la miraba sonriendo. Zoro escondía su vergüenza tras una sonrisa. Robin dejó de mirarle cuando Nami entró en la sala con el pelo mojado.

- ¡Vaya caras de sueño lleváis todos!- Exclamó la navegante, estirando sus brazos. Se sentó en la mesa al lado de Robin e instantáneamente tenía su desayuno delante.

- Es que nos has despertado muy temprano, Nami- se quejó Chopper. Ussop afirmó con la cabeza.

- Sois todos unos vagos…- decidió la pelirroja, empezando a desayunar.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo. Nadie hablaba excepto Luffy y Nami que seguían discutiendo sobre quién mandaba en el barco.

Después de desayunar Robin fue directa a su habitación. Entró y buscó ropa interior limpia para llevarla al cuarto de baño y cambiarse. Entonces Zoro, seguro de que nadie vendría, asomó la cabeza.

- Robin…- la llamó en voz baja, preocupado por si alguien les oía.

- Hola- saludó ella, con una sonrisa-. Esta mañana te has ido sin alguna cosa¿no?

Zoro sonrió y se acercó a la cama. Robin sacó los calzoncillos del chico de entre su ropa sucia y se los dio. Él los tomó y los escondió en un bolsillo.

- Esta mañana con la prisa no los he encontrado…- se disculpó él, sonrojándose.

- No te preocupes, Zoro- dijo ella, casi en un susurro-. Menos mal que los encontré yo. No sé que habría pasado si los llega a encontrar Nami- se oyeron pasos en el pasillo y Robin tomó su ropa limpia-. Luego hablamos. Me voy a la ducha.

Robin salió al pasillo y encontró a Luffy, que buscaba a Zoro. Mintió diciéndole que debía estar por el patio y el joven capitán se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

En pocos minutos el agua caliente resbalaba por el cuerpo de la morena. Frotó con mucho cuidado todas las zonas de su cuerpo que Zoro había acariciado y besado la noche anterior. Si cerraba los ojos creía poder recordar con exactitud las sensaciones vividas. Su cuerpo perdió el olor al espadachín que después de toda la noche se había mezclado inevitablemente con el suyo. Se enjabonó a conciencia y salió.

Antes de comer Robin estaba sentada bajo el sol con un libro en la mano como de costumbre. Sanji llevaba más de una hora metido en la cocina preparando una comida exquisita para sus chicas. Mandó a Zoro, que hacía pesas frente a la puerta de la cocina sin camiseta, que avisara a todo el mundo de que la comida estaba lista.

- ¡Eh, Zoro! Avisa a los demás que vengan a comer.

Zoro se levantó de mala gana y tomó la camiseta que había dejado en el suelo.

- Oye, Marimo- le llamó la atención Sanji, mientras Robin y Nami llegaban al haber oído lo de la comida-. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pecho?

Zoro se llevó las manos al pecho y tocó las pequeñas heridas. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Nami y a Robin paradas. Robin disimulaba pero se veía el pánico en su cara. _"Mira con Robin… No me acordaba que tenía esto… Me dolía pero no se me ocurría que fuera nada así… Menuda Robin…"_, pensó él, mientras buscaba una respuesta.

- ¿Esto?- Preguntó él señalando su pecho. Quería quitarle importancia al asunto- Esto… Me lo hice…- dijo sin saber que decir. Robin ya se temía lo peor cuando en peliverde contestó, firmemente:- Me lo hice esta mañana mientras paseaba.

Nami se acercó a él y le miró el pecho. Miró a Robin y luego a Sanji.

- ¿Con qué te lo has hecho?- Le preguntó la pelirroja, incrédula.

- Con unas zarzas…- contestó convincente el peliverde. Robin pasó por su lado para entrar en la cocina y le vio las heridas de cerca. Por la noche no le habían parecido tan visibles.

Ussop, Luffy y Chopper ya estaban dentro de la cocina y el peliverde aun no había entrado. Se puso la camiseta, enfadado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta.

- Zoro…- le llamó la morena saliendo de la cocina.- Lo siento… Lo de las heridas digo…

- ¡No! Si no es nada- le restó importancia él-. Debí darme cuenta antes. Me dolió pero no me miré.

- Fui un poco bestia, perdona- se volvió a disculpar ella, sonriéndole-. No me controlé lo suficiente.

- No es nada- repitió él, sonrojando-. Entremos a dentro que nos empezarán a llamar.

Robin se dio la vuelta y entró en la cocina seguida de él. Habían pasado la prueba. Nadie se había dado cuenta de nada. El día fue transcurriendo normalmente. Después de comer Nami había ordenado levar el ancla y zarpar en busca de alguna otra isla.

Robin y Zoro no habían tenido más ocasiones de hablar. Siempre había alguien cerca de ellos y en un barco tan pequeño con siete personas era casi imposible encontrarse a solas, a no ser que se provocara la situación.

* * *

**Hola, siento que este cap sea tan cortito, pero a partir de ahora van a ser asi un par o tres, pk las cosas van algo deprisa y kisiera k fueran más lentas...**

** En el próximo capitulo Robin y Zoro hablan sobre lo que pasó, en una conversación muy interesante.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejáis reviews... MUCHAS GRACIAS!! En especial a Hanna123 y a Halane, por dejarme reviews en cada cap y por leerme y a Gabe Logan por seguir todos mis fics! Un beso para vosotros! **

** Dejad Reviews!!!**

**( Los personages y los lugares pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda y a Toei Animation. Las paranoias me pertenecen a mí) **


	5. LA INVITACIÓN DE ZORO

5.- LA INVITACIÓN DE ZORO…

A los tres días de navegar sin ver isla ninguna en el mar, Zoro se cansó de esperar oportunidades y él mismo se creó la ocasión de hablar con la morena. Ella estaba sentada en su habitual butaca, detrás de los mandarinos para ser menos estorbada. Hacía media hora que habían acabado de comer y la mayoría hacía la siesta, menos Sanji que fregaba platos y limpiaba la cocina y Nami que se había encerrado a dibujar bajo la amenaza de convencer a Sanji de que no diera de cenar a todo el que la molestara.

Zoro se metió en la habitación e hizo ver que intentaba dormir pero salió al poco rato alegando que no podía. Caminó hacia donde esperaba encontrar a la morena y la divisó, sentada en su butaca, leyendo, con el pelo al viento y una chaqueta blanca de piel.

El chico se acercó a ella lentamente y se paró tras la morena. Robin se giró al notar la presencia del chico y le sonrió.

- Hola, espadachín…- le saludó ella, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla- ¡Vaya! Eso no lo esperaba.

- Hola, Robin- le devolvió el saludo el chico, sentándose en el suelo frente a ella. Zoro no dejaba de sonreír. Tan solo poder hablar así con ella le hacía sentirse feliz.

Robin cerró el libro y lo aparcó en el suelo a su lado. Se sentó al borde de la silla y, mirando que nadie estuviera cerca, agarró la cara de Zoro con sus dos manos y le besó en los labios. Zoro se quedó parado pero enseguida devolvió el beso. Cuando mejor se sentía el chico Robin se apartó y se sentó bien. Zoro puso cara de molestia.

- Alguien nos puede ver- le explicó ella, sin dejar de sonreír-. No te enfades.

- No-dijo él-. Y eso que no te esperabas el beso en la mejilla… Si me descuido…

- Encima te vas a quejar…- ironizó la morena, bebiendo del batido que Sanji le había traído para después de comer- En serio, Zoro. A partir de ahora tenemos que tener cuidado.

- ¿A partir de ahora?- Preguntó el chico, dándose cuenta del significado de esa frase.

- ¿No quieres que pase más?- Inquirió ella, en apariencia serena, pero nerviosa por la respuesta.

- ¡Claro que sí!- Exclamó él, rápidamente. Robin sonrió- No sabía si tú…

- Yo también… Por eso he dicho que a partir de ahora tenemos que tener mucho cuidado- repitió ella-. No nos interesa que se enteren¿no?

- ¡Claro que no! Imagínate que se enteran todos- empezó el chico, nombrándolos uno a uno-. Ussop y Chopper se traumatizarían.

- Y Sanji te intentaría pegar- añadió ella, pensando en que esa era la probabilidad más probable.

- Nami se reiría de ti…- decidió Zoro, imitando a la Pelirroja- "¿Cómo has caído tan bajo de liarte con el estúpido ese?"

- El único que quizás se lo tomaría bien es Luffy- añadió Robin, riéndose por la broma del espadachín.

- Desde luego- afirmó él-. Luffy es el capitán y mi mejor amigo. El único que lo entendería.

- Pues está decidido- dictó Robin, bebiendo más batido-. No se enterará nadie.

- De acuerdo- aceptó el peliverde. Se puso de rodillas y apoyó uno de sus brazos en una rodilla de la chica-. Pues tenemos que buscar maneras de vernos sin levantar sospechas.

- Y si no podemos, esperaremos a tener la oportunidad.

- No te preocupes- dijo él, casi en un susurró-. Ya las crearemos las maneras de vernos.

- No me gustaría que nos pillaran, Zoro- dijo Robin, susurrando también, para tener una excusa para acercarse a él. Dicho esto volvió a besarle en los labios. Zoro agarró la cara de Robin con las manos y profundizó el beso. El chico saboreaba los besos de Robin como si fueran el manjar más delicioso del mundo.

- ¿Sabes qué?- Preguntó Robin, apenas separando sus labios. Zoro le besó de nuevo y preguntó:

- ¿Qué?- Zoro la seguía besando por las mejillas, en la nariz y por la barbilla mientras Robin sonreía.

- Yo te dije que... Bueno... que me dijiste que me querías y me besaste- empezó ella, no muy segura de lo que esa revelación iba a causar en el peliverde.

- Aja…

- Pues… Era mentira- concluyó robin. Zoro se apartó de ella y la miró. Sonrió.

- ¿Era mentira?- Peguntó entre risas- ¿Lo que querías era meterme en tu cama?

- Sí. Y te engañé- confesó Robin, agarrando la cara del espadachín con sus dos manos-. Si no te llego a decir nada de eso, no te hubieras lanzado jamás.

- Mmm… Pues gracias, Robin- dijo él-. Aunque vaya morro.

- No hay de qué, espadachín- Robin volvió a besarle otra vez. Mordisqueó sus labios, jugando con ellos, antes de besarle. Sus bocas volvían a juntarse salvajemente y sus lenguas se enredaban como si les fuera la vida.

- No puedo creerme que me engañaras- dijo él, frunciendo el ceño, apartándose de ella.

- Vamos, Espadachín…- pidió ella, sonriendo- No te quejes que lo hice por nosotros. Si no aun estaríamos mirándonos sin hacer nada.

- Pero no sabes lo mal que lo pasé- Robin lo calló con otro beso, no sin antes volver a mirar y no ver moros en la costa-. Por cierto…- murmuró el peliverde, apartando su boca unos milímetros- Lo de la otra noche fue… Increíble.

- Mmm… Sí- contestó ella, besándole de nuevo-. No estuvo nada mal.

- ¿Te gustó?

- ¿No viste como te dejé el pecho?- Preguntó ella, sonriendo. Zoro se miró el pecho y vio las pequeñas marcas que ya empezaban a borrarse- Son de lo mucho que me gustó.

- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó él, sorprendido por esa respuesta. Sonrió- Me han dolido un poco pero cada vez que las notaba me recordaban a la noche que pasamos y el dolor se volvía dulce.

Robin volvió a besarle. Era una cosa que necesitaba en ese momento como el respirar. Los besos de Zoro se volvieron su oxígeno y los ansiaba desde que los había probado. Jugueteaba con la lengua del chico en su boca, mientras se ayudaba con una mano en la nuca de él.

- Tú también me dejaste marcas- explicó Robin al chico cuando él se hubo apartado. Ella se abrió un poco la camisa y mostró al chico las marcas que tenía en la barriga y el pecho, ya casi invisibles.

- Eso debe querer decir que a mí también me gustó- aventuró Zoro, divertido.

- Puede ser…- añadió ella, acariciando con una mano una de las mejillas de Zoro mientras no dejaba de mirar fijamente al espadachín- Aun no he cambiado mis sábanas.

- ¿Y eso?- Preguntó él que no entendía qué venía eso- ¿Les pasa algo?

- Huelen a ti todavía- Zoro sonrió imaginándose a Robin en la cama, buscando su olor.

- Pues no las cambies… - la puerta de la cocina se abrió, sobresaltando a Zoro, que se levantó de golpe- Oye… Esta noche me toca vigilar en el mástil.

- ¿Es una invitación?

- ¡Si te atreves a subir! Allí estaré- añadió él, alejándose de la morena.

Durante la cena todos rieron de las bromas de Luffy y Ussop y charlaron entre ellos. Nami tuvo que reñir dos veces a Luffy por comer del plato de los demás. Estaban todos tan ocupados riéndose y charlando que nadie advirtió las miradas de fuego que Robin y Zoro intercambiaban.

Una vez la mesa recogida y todo limpio Sanji les propuso jugar a algo que aprendió cuando era un chaval.

- Robin... ¿tú no vienes a jugar?- Le preguntó Sanji, sacando una botella vacía de un armario. Robin leía sentada en la mesa.

No se había dado cuenta de nada. Leía para matar el tiempo hasta que todos se fueran a dormir. Se levantó de mala gana al ver que todos, incluso Zoro, estaban sentados en corro en el suelo de la cocina.

Robin se sentó entre Nami y el renito y esperó a que el cocinero explicara las reglas del juego. Mientras tanto lanzaba alguna fugaz mirada al peliverde, sentado por casualidad frente a ella.

- Pues yo giraré esta botella y cuando se pare, aquél a quién señale, deberá elegir una opción- empezó el rubio. Giró la botella para demostrar como-. Puede elegir entre beso, verdad o atrevimiento.

- ¿Y qué significa cada opción?- Preguntó Robin, creyendo reconocer ese juego.

- El que gira la botella es el que decide cada cosa- siguió Sanji-. Si el señalado elige beso deberá besar a quién o a lo qué el que giró quiera. Si elige verdad, el que giró debe hacer una pregunta y el otro debe responder con la verdad. Y si eliges atrevimiento deberás atreverte a hacer lo que el otro te pida.

- Que juego más estúpido…- decidió Zoro, cruzándose de brazos- No pienso jugar.

- ¿No te atreves, Espadachín?- Le preguntó Robin, a la que el juego le parecía divertido.

- ¡Claro que me atrevo!- Gruñó él a modo de respuesta.

- Pues giro…- Sanji giró la botella rápidamente. Ésta giró y giró hasta que se paró frente a Ussop- Vamos, Ussop¿qué elijes?

* * *

** Buenaaas. Aquí otro cap porque estos ahora son cortitos y tardo menos en actualizar. Aquí Zoro y Robin conversan y aclaran todas sus dudas. Espero que haya parecido verosimil. La verdad me cuesta mucho escribir sobre Zoro de esta manera, siento que lo estoy ensuciando, muajajajaja.**

**Y en este cap quise mostrarlos más acaramelados, no todo sexo, si no para dar a entender que disfrutan estando juntos, besándose, hacerlos más humanos. Sobretodo me imagino a Zoro besándola así y mira... mejor no sigo... Espero que os haya gustado esta nueva cara de Zoro. A lo largo del fic se irán viendo las demás...  
**

** Contesto aquí a los Reviews pk tengo mucho lio para responderlos a cada uno: **

**Halane: El capi pasado fue de transicion, pero en este ya hablan...  
¡Ah! Luffy aún no sabe nada pero todo llega... Pero algo sí que se debe oler... (yo no lo sé, eh!)  
(Lo de los gayumbos era por las prisas... k mono!!!)  
Ya verás como en proximos caps es aun más monooooo!!! aiiiis!!!**

**Hanna123: Tengo escritos unos 10 caps pero los voy poniendo poco a poco para mantener la expectación... (no me odieis por ello).  
Espero que disfrutes este cap tb!**

**Shikaya: Bueno, el cap 3 fue lemmon pero los dos primeros no! Pero gracias por leerme y por fin decidirte a escribirme!  
Pobres, lo de las excusas a mi tb me hace graica, aunk Robin no lo pasa tan mal... Si los compañerfos no fueran tan metiches,  
jajajajjaja... Si no te gusta el Lemmon no lo leas, ya lo aislé en caps para k se pudiera saltar pk pensaba k el resto del  
fic valia la pena un poco... Pero bueno, es lemmon suavecito, no mata tp! Y un LuNa, creo que no vi ninguno... Yo soy incapaz  
de imaginarme al inocente capitán en esas situaciones... No puedoooooooooo!!! Sorry... Y Estoy por escribir un ZoroXSanji,  
a ver cuando me animo!! Ah!! Empecé ayer a escribir un LuNa, me cuesta pero algo está saliendo, espero que me salga Lemmon, ya lo colgaré!!**

**Gabe Logan: Otra vez gracias por seguir mis fics. Lo continuaré pk tengo bastante escrito. Besos!**

**Erick zunecky: Gracias!!! De verdad, muchas gracias por tus halagos. Me alegro de que al menos la historia te entretenga, y hgabrá más capitulos lemmon, siempre aislados pk sé que algun lector se los salta!!!**

** Bueno, todos contestados y encima extensamente!! Toma!!!**

**Os dejo, actualizaré prontito!**

** SAYONARA!**

**(Los personages y los lugares pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda y a Toei Animation. Las paranoias me pertenecen a mi) **


	6. EL JUEGO DE SANJI

6-. EL JUEGO DE SANJI…

- Pues…- dijo el tirador mientras pensaba cual de las tres opciones le haría menos daño- Elijo verdad.

- De acuerdo…- comenzó Sanji, preparando una pregunta para su amigo- ¿Verdad que estás enamorado de tu amiguita Kaya?

- Oh… ¿Pero que dices?- Preguntó Ussop, poniéndose nervioso.

- Ussop… Tienes que decir la verdad- le advirtió Nami.

- ¿Y qué pasa si me niego a contestar?- Inquirió ussop.

- Que debes quitarte una prenda de ropa para pagar- explicó el cocinero, poniendo cara de poseso.

- Está bien… Sí, estoy enamorado de Kaya- contestó al fin Ussop, tapándose la cara con las manos. Todos rieron.

- Tira tú, vamos- pidió Luffy, que empezaba a entender el juego. El tirador giró la botella y esta vez se detuvo delante del capitán, que se sobresaltó y sonrió.

- Elijo… ¡Atrevimiento!- Exclamó el capitán, risueño. Ussop puso cara de pensar mucho y al final dijo:

- Atrévete a contarnos la experiencia más vergonzosa de tu vida.

- Mmm…- Luffy pensó y pensó una cosa para contar. De repente sonrió- Una vez fui a casa de Ace a buscarlo y lo encontré en su habitación con una chica- Luffy se sonrojó. Los demás rieron.

- ¿Y qué hacían?- Preguntó Robin, imaginando la vergüenza que el capitán estaba pasando.

- Pues… Estaban en la cama… Y mi hermano me gritó y me mandó fuera…- contestó Luffy- Y eso fue el la cosa más vergonzosa que he vivido nunca.

Luffy giró la botella, contento de poder decidir qué haría otra persona. La tiró con tanto entusiasmo que tardó en pararse. Esta vez Nami fue la elegida.

- Elijo verdad- dijo Nami, pensando que Luffy era tan inocente que no preguntaría nada comprometedor.

- ¿Has estado alguna vez con dos chicos a la vez?

- ¿Qué?- Nami se había quedado helada ante una pregunta que no esperaba por parte de su capitán. Estaba sopesando la idea de no responder pero prefería decir la verdad a tener que aguantar a Sanji mirándola toda la noche- Está bien… Sí.

- ¡Nami!- Exclamaron todos a la vez.

- Bueno, dejadme… Ahora tiro yo- dijo Nami, haciendo girar la botella. Esta vez el elegido fue el peliverde. Éste tragó saliva pensando en las barbaridades que Nami podía llegar a pensar-. ¿Qué elijes?

- Pues…- Zoro puso cara de circunstancias. Viniendo de Nami cualquier cosa le daba mucho miedo- Elijo atrevimiento.

- Está bien- dijo Nami, frotándose las manos, pensando cómo podía molestar al espadachín-. Pues cuéntanos quién es la persona más importante de tu vida.

Zoro respiró aliviado. En el fondo esperaba algo peor pero Nami sabía lo poco que al peliverde le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos.

- Pues… Cuando yo era pequeño entrenaba en una pequeña academia- empezó a explicar Zoro. Todos los demás callaron para escucharle-. El Sensei era un gran hombre y tenía una hija que era buenísima con la espada. Debía tener un par de años más que yo, pero todos los niños la admirábamos.

Zoro se sorprendió del silencio que se había creado en la sala. Por fin estaba abriendo su corazón a sus nakamas. Miró a Robin, que esta vez no le sonreía, si no que lo miraba con ternura, como si él pudiera trasmitirle su dolor.

- Esa chica no creía llegar a ser nadie por ser una mujer- siguió él, respirando profundamente-. Los dos nos enfrentamos infinidad de veces y, a pesar de ser un chico, jamás conseguí vencerla. Por más que entrenaba ella era más hábil y más fuerte. Hicimos un pacto.

- ¿Un pacto de qué?- Preguntó Luffy, alucinado por esa historia.

- Pactamos ser los dos mejores espadachines del mundo y volver a enfrentarnos de mayores- contestó Zoro, sentía como sus ojos empezaban a empañarse-. Dos días después cayó por unas escaleras y murió- Nami y Chopper ahogaron un grito. Nadie esperaba una cosa así-. Su padre, mi Sensei, accedió a darme la espada de su hija con la condición de que consiguiera algo grande con ella. Por eso debo conseguir mi objetivo como sea.

- Por eso olvidas los sentimientos, Marimo- le reprochó Sanji-. Y una vez casi te cuesta la vida… Debes ordenar tus prioridades. Cualquier cosa externa te resbala.

- Por eso pasas tanto de las mujeres- dijo Nami, riendo, pero entristecida por la historia.

- Sí… - admitió él. Lanzó una fugaz mirada a su arqueóloga- Pero a veces hay cosas de las que te es imposible pasar. Que las necesitas.

- Bueno, Zoro, gira la botella- pidió Ussop, animado por el juego. Zoro le obedeció y giró la botella.

- ¡Otra vez a mí!- Exclamó Luffy al ver la botella de nuevo frente a él. Pensó y escogió:- ¡Verdad!

Zoro se rascó la cabeza. Todo lo que necesitaba saber de su capitán lo sabía. Además no quería hacerle daño con según qué preguntas. Notó que Robin lo miraba y se distrajo, sin darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban esperando una pregunta.

- Esto…- empezó el peliverde, todavía sin saber que preguntar. De repente sonrió- ¿Verdad que nunca te han besado?

- No, nunca me han besado- contestó el capitán, riéndose a carcajadas por aquella pregunta.

- Y le parece gracioso al tío- murmuró Nami a Robin, que reía por lo bajo. Sin decir palabra Luffy volvió a girar la botella y esta vez Robin fue la señalada por la botella.

- Vamos, Robin-Chan… ¿Qué elijes?- Preguntó Luffy, muy animado y deseando interrogar a la arqueóloga.

- Beso…- dijo ella, pensando que cualquiera de las otras dos opciones supondría hablar sobre ella o su vida.

- ¿Puedo hacer que beses a quién yo quiera?- Inquirió Luffy mirando a Sanji. El cocinero asintió y Luffy se frotó las manos. Nami y Robin se miraron- Pues… Robin¡bésame!

Robin abrió mucho los ojos. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Zoro gruñó en señal de desacuerdo y Sanji gritó que debería haberla echo besarle a él. Robin sonrió, pensando que eso era fruto de la inocencia de su capitán y se acercó a él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿En la mejilla?- Preguntó Luffy a modo de queja. Robin se extrañó- No me beses en la mejilla, Robin.

- Pero nunca te han besado, capitán- respondió ella, sonriendo.

- Por eso… ¿Qué mejor que una nakama?

Robin sonrió y miró las caras de los demás. Nami reía, Chopper se escondía tras Ussop, que reía también. Sanji no lo creía y Zoro fruncía el ceño. Robin juntó sus labios a los de su capitán apenas unos segundos. Tan solo rozó la piel de los labios de Luffy y se separó.

Luffy estalló en una carcajada cuando Robin volvió a su sitio.

Robin giró la botella sin que nadie tuviera que animarla. Esta vez paró delante de la pelirroja.

- Elijo... ¡Beso!- dijo Nami, segura que Robin no le iba a hacer ninguna mala pasada.

- Beso… Está bien… - empezó Robin, pensando- Pues besa a Chopper.

- Uff, menos mal…- suspiró Nami, acercándose al renito.

- ¡Qué vergüenza!- Exclamó el doctor, sonrojándose. Nami le besó en la mejilla y acto seguido giró la botella.

- ¡Le ha tocado a Sanji!- Gritó Luffy, bailando, cada vez más contento.

- Pues elijo verdad- dijo el cocinero, emocionado por tener que cumplir un deseo de la pelirroja. Nami frunció el ceño pensando en hacerlo pasar mal al cocinero.

- Dinos de verdad… ¿Con cuántas chicas has estado?- concluyó Nami, sonriendo.

- ¡Con más de cien!- Gritó Sanji, alzando los brazos. Todos se miraron.

- ¡Tienes que decir la verdad, cocinerito!- Le advirtió Zoro, frunciendo el ceño.

- Digo la verdad…- mintió el rubio, bajando los brazos.

- Vamos, en serio, Sanji- siguió Nami-. ¿Con cuántas?

- Con tres…- admitió de mala gana el cocinero. Pero el juego era así. Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¡Mira, el que decía que todas caían!- Exclamó Zoro, dando golpes en el suelo de la risa. Hasta el capitán se reía:

- ¡Pues no era tan bueno con las mujeres!

- ¡Vasta ya, hombre!- Se quejaba el cocinero, intentando que dejaran de reírse. Nami y Robin intentaban no reírse pero era imposible.

Para acabar con la mofa, Sanji hizo girar la botella, con tanta rabia que tardó en pararse. Lo hizo frente a Zoro de nuevo.

- ¡Yo paso de este juego!- Exclamó molesto al ver que Sanji le dejaría en ridículo si podía- No pienso jugar más.

- ¡Vamos, Zoro!- Se quejó Luffy, poniendo morritos- ¡Juega!

- No, no quiero- siguió el peliverde.

- ¿Tienes miedo de mí?- Preguntó Sanji, maliciosamente.

- Seguro… ¡Más quisieras!- Contestó Zoro, ya de mal humor. Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Antes de salir dijo:- Me toca vigilar. Me voy.

- Pues vaya mal humor…- comentó el renito, bajando la cabeza- Si no fuerais tan mal intencionados.

- No sé qué le ha pasado- continuó Nami, confusa-. Si estábamos jugando la mar de contentos.

- No le hagas caso- pidió Sanji a la pelirroja-. Tiro otra vez y ya está.

- No, será mejor que no vayamos a dormir- comentó Luffy-. Es tarde.

- Tienes razón- dijo Nami, levantándose y agarrando la botella para guardarla-. Ha sido divertido.

Todos se fueron repartiendo por las camas. Sanji preparaba café para subirle a Zoro para que no se durmiera mientras Robin leía un libro sentada en la cocina.

- ¿No te vas a dormir, Robin-Chan?

- No, me quedaré un rato leyendo aquí- contestó ella, sonriendo al cocinero.

- Yo subiré este café al grandioso Marimo y me iré a dormir- comentó Sanji, levantando la bandeja y saliendo por la puerta.

Robin esperó sentada a que Sanji regresara. Miraba el libro por mirar algo. Ni siquiera cuando esperaba al espadachín en el barco estaba tan nerviosa. Sanji apareció por la puerta a los pocos minutos, refunfuñando porque Zoro le había hablado mal.

- Buenas noches, Robin- se despidió el cocinero, sonriendo.

- Buenas noches, Sanji- dijo también ella, sin dejar de mirar su libro. Espero a sentir la puerta del camarote cerrarse. Aguardó unos minutos más por precaución y se levantó, llevándose el libro con ella misma.

Salió a cubierta pisando el suelo solo con la punta de los pies para no hacer ningún ruido. Miró arriba, hacía la vigía, y empezó a subir, dejando el libro en el suelo.

* * *

**Otro cap que estos son cortitos. Disfrutadlo.**

**El próximo es Lemmon, por lo que se puede saltar! Pero entre medias hay pensamientos de Robin sobre lo que ha sentido por diferentes personas en su vida, desde mi punto de vista. cosa importante para el futuro. Bueno, contesto a los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan: Requetegracias!!! Como siempre!!!**

Halane: yo también me reí cuando escribí lo de Nami, pero creí que esa sería seguramente la reacción de la navegante...  
Además al chaval le apetecía hacer reír a Robin, jujuju

Erick Zunecky: Pero por diós!!! Gracias dios mio!!! No me halagues tanto que me lo voy a creer!!!  
Ya empecé ese LuNa pero de veras me está costando. En cuanto esté lo cuelgo. Y como quieres que esos dos no vayan necesitados!  
Cuando no hay nada uno se aguanta pero si hay... y si se prueba, luego no hay kien se frene... pobrecitos k mala soy!!!  
Y ya verás como no todos los desaprovarán... no digo nada...  
Iré actualizando rápido pk este cap próximo es lemmon también, pero un lemmon raro, algo apresurado, o improvisado. (A mi tb me gusta el lemmon)...

** Bueno, dentro de poco más!!!**

**(Los personages y los lugares pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda y a Toei Animation. Las paranoias me pertenecen a mí)**


	7. BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS

**Hola de nuevo! Este nuevo cap es Lemmon, aunque siento haber metido entremedio pensamientos de Robin repasando lo que han sido los sentimientos para ella en su vida... Me parecía bien pero a lo mejor molesta... bueno, ya me abucheareis por ello si es el caso!**

**Volviendo al lemmon. Es diferente del otro. Es su segundo encuentro. Está narrado diferente del primero, ya me diréis que os parece, jejeje**

**Os lo dejo! Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

7-. BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS… 

- Hola, Zoro- saludó ella al entrar.

- Hola, preciosa- respondió él, levantándose del suelo-. ¿Ya duermen todos?

- No sé- contestó la arqueóloga, sentándose en el suelo-. Ya se fueron todos a dormir.

Zoro se sentó también en el suelo, junto a ella. Había preparado todo con mantas por el suelo, en un intento de conseguir algo más de comodidad.

- ¿No vamos a tener calor con tanta manta?- Preguntó ella con un susurro. Zoro sonrió. Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

Allí arriba, seguros de que nadie los podía sorprender, se besaron sin tapujos. Los besos cada vez subían de nivel. Enredaban sus lenguas frenéticamente, con ansias de más. Así pasaron el rato, quién sabe cuánto, sin hacer nada más que besarse.

- Pues sí- dijo él, cuando dejaron de besarse. Abrazó a Robin, apretándola contra su pecho-. Va a hacer calor con tanta manta.

Robin sonrió y disfrutó aquél abrazo. Acarició por encima de la camiseta los brazos del chico, subiendo y bajando sus dedos desde su hombro hasta su codo.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido al barco la otra noche?- Le preguntó ella, en un susurro. Debido a la cercanía entre ambos no hacía falta subir la voz.

- No…- contestó él. La besó en la frente y continuó- Tienes razón. Si no llega a ser por ti, ahora estaría comiéndome la cabeza como siempre en vez de estar aquí contigo.

- Me alegro que pienses así- le dijo ella. Alzó una manta con un par de brazos extra y se tapó las piernas, a la vista gracias a la falda que llevaba-. Nami dijo que dentro de poco deberíamos entrar en el alo de influencia de alguna isla cálida.

- Menos mal, porqué de noche nos podemos morir de frío- comentó Zoro, riéndose-. Aunque de día no se está mal.

Robin se incorporó y se apartó un poco del peliverde. Sirvió un poco de café en una taza, sentada sobre sus rodillas. Bebió un par de sorbos de café y pasó la taza al peliverde. Éste sonrió. _"No se olvida del café ni en un momento como este"_, pensó.

El espadachín se sentó apoyado contra la pared con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio. Bebió el café que quedaba y apartó la taza a un rincón, junto a la bandeja que el cocinero le había subido. Robin sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a él. Se sentó sobre sus piernas cruzadas, apoyando sus rodillas a los lados del peliverde, quedando así frente a frente con él.

Agarró su cara con las dos manos y volvió a besarle, esta vez más directamente, más segura de sí misma. Le encantaban esos besos, ardientes y inesperados. Robin, por el momento, no necesitaba nada más que eso, sentir el calor del joven y disfrutar de sus besos.

Por la mente de la morena se cruzaban miles de sentimientos mientras sentía como Zoro le mordía los labios. Toda su vida, desde que partió de lo más parecido que había tenido a un hogar, había anhelado solo una cosa. Nunca más había podido encontrarla. Ella no necesitaba oro, ni comodidades, ni posesiones. Simplemente esas eran cosas que podían conseguirse, que hasta la persona más desgraciada de la tierra era capaz de poseer. Incluso ella las había poseído, sin haber sido capa de disfrutarlas a causa de su terrible vacío. Por eso besar al espadachín, jugar con él, incluso mirarle y sonreírle era para ella como el aire que respiraba.

Alguna vez en su vida había creído encontrar aquello que necesitaba, dándose cuenta de inmediato que estaba confundiendo la cooperación con algo más. Creía haber estado enamorada una vez, pero no estaba segura de lo que era el amor y no se atrevió a calificarlo como tal. Pero solo con pensar en separarse de aquella persona le hacía daño. La morena temía confundir su necesidad cubierta con amor, y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por un sentimiento que ni siquiera entendía, que escapaba de sus conocimientos.

¿Había llegado a amar? Esa pregunta rondaba muy a menudo por su cabeza. La pensaba durante horas sentada en su tumbona, fingiendo que leía. No estaba segura pero debía ser eso el amor. Una vez se encontró a gusto con otra persona, disfrutaba solo con pensarla. Sus encuentros eran poco frecuentes pero eran lo mejor que había hecho en la vida. Pero el peligro a ser descubierta era demasiado grande. Había sopesado incluso en que se estaba ganando la muerte si finalmente era sorprendida.

Y en su última relación. Bien podría haber confundido también su necesidad cubierta con amor y, sin embargo, no había sido así. Podría haber sido quizás porque Cocodrilo nunca le había dado buena espina, o quizás porque definitivamente su manera de pensar era contraria a la suya. Y sí, en cierta forma había dado a ese hombre más de lo que merecía. Pero durante cinco largos años había vivido en alerta. En cualquier momento podría haber sido atacada e incluso eliminada. Nunca había percibido ni un solo atisbo de confianza por parte de Cocodrilo. Pero en cierta manera se había visto obligada a complacerlo, a ser su sombra y a entregarle cosas que un hombre así no merecía y, sin embargo, había obtenido tantas veces.

Cocodrilo había llegado a atemorizarla, a amenazarla sin palabras. En realidad su extraño pacto debía ser fructífero para ambos. Él conseguía descifrar el Phoneglyph de Arabasta y ella conseguía leerlo y así intentar encontrar su anhelado tesoro. Pero en el fondo las cosas no eran tan simples. Él no quiso tan solo eso, y cinco años son demasiados. Robin era, en apariencia, una mujer fuerte, pero se había visto doblegada por un hombre que en cierta manera le repugnaba. Pero el paso del tiempo había llegado a acostumbrarla a complacerle, dejando de tenerle asco, para pasara a tenerle lástima.

En una ocasión, recordó su mente en ese momento, Cocodrilo había estado a punto de golpearla, furioso por lo que sentía. Él había tenido siempre a todas las mujeres que se le habían antojado. Había logrado enamorar a mujeres de todo tipo. Pero con ella había sido distinto. Y Cocodrilo sabía que por más que ella accediera a acostarse con él jamás sería suya y jamás sentiría ni un pequeño sentimiento positivo hacia él.

Y realmente creía haber encontrado por fin lo que necesitaba. Sin condiciones ni variaciones. Simplemente eso. Su gran anhelo. Parecido pero diferente a lo que una vez creyó encontrar. Desde su infancia, jamás había sentido un abrazo fuerte y protector, que le dijera sin palabras que todo estaba bien. Una vez creyó fundirse en un abrazo así, pero la presión por no enfurecer a quién creía poseerla le cortaron las alas.

Su única necesidad verdadera era encontrar a esa persona, la que con un abrazo, un beso, o tan solo una sonrisa fuera capaz de calmarla, de darle a entender que todo iba bien. Más de una vez había sentido, a través de un gesto o una mirada de Zoro, que éste le trasmitía que nada iba a pasarle. E, inexplicablemente, eso le daba una calma y una paz que nunca había sentido. En más de un ocasión Zoro la había protegido sin pedir nada a cambio, según él, por ser una nakama. Pero Robin sabía que una persona capaz de causar aquél efecto en una mujer tan atormentada tenía un doble fondo.

Por eso había tramado todo aquello. Necesitaba saber en su propia carne si otra vez le estaba pasando lo mismo. Si su necesidad estaba cubierta, su necesidad de seguridad, de saber que nada pasaba y que nada le haría daño.

Quizás sonaba algo utópico y algo ingenuo pensar que con tan poca cosa ella podía sentirse segura. Pero jamás en su vida había sentido eso. Quizás solo una vez, cuando su madre la abrazó entre las llamas. Ese abrazo constituía su única pauta de referencia, y la había llenado de ganas de vivir y de ilusiones. Por eso un abrazo de Zoro significaba tanto para ella. Y unas noches antes, había podido sentir en su propia piel, las ganas del peliverde de hacerla sentir bien. Sin pedírselo y sin saberlo el espadachín daba a Robin más de lo que ella pudiera necesitar. Eso era para la morena mucho más importante que el mismísimo amor.

Una mano de Zoro acariciándole la espalda la hizo volver al mundo real. A pesar de estar pensando no había abandonado la boca del joven. Zoro la abrazaba por la cintura mientras la besaba y acariciaba trasmitiéndole la seguridad que necesitaba. Robin dejó de pensar que alguien los podría pillar, o que los podía sentir, y decidió abandonarse a las sensaciones y hacer en cada momento lo que más el apeteciera.

Pesó a morder y lamer la oreja de Zoro mientras él, lentamente, abría la camisa de la chica y colaba sus manos en ella, acariciando la cálida piel del vientre de Robin.

- Tienes las manos heladas…- le susurró ella, sonriendo, al notar las caricias frías del espadachín. Zoro sonrió.

- Es que hace mucho frío… - respondió él, sin poder evitar reírse. Frotó sus manos la una con la otra y volvió a acariciar el abdomen de la chica- Enseguida se calientan.

Y en efecto, las caricias se tornaron cálidas y se dedicaron a recorrer la morena piel de Robin. Se aventuraban por su espalda para luego volver al estómago. No sabía si era por el frío o por las magistrales caricias de Zoro pero la piel de la chica se erizaba, haciéndola sentir un cosquilleo muy placentero.

A causa del frío, cada vez menos perceptible para la pareja, Robin hizo uso de dos manos de más para taparse hasta los hombros. Zoro la apretó contra él, atrayéndola por la cintura. Con sus dos manos en los hombros de ella, hizo caer lentamente la camisa morada que ella llevaba, asegurándose que la manta siguiera cubriéndola. Robin dejó de hacer nada y se centró en no perderse ningún movimiento del chico. Dejó caer sus brazos a los lados y lo miró.

Él empezó a elevar a Robin de su sitio, hasta que los pechos de ella quedaron a la altura de su cara. Robin quedó de rodillas. Él acarició su espalda mientras besaba la línea de su escote. Robin empezó a sentir calor en vez de frío. Las manos del chico terminaron bajando por el trasero de la morena, y se detuvieron en sus muslos, acariciando uno con cada mano por dentro y por fuera. Su lengua parecía dibujar sobre la piel de ella, porque su saliva caliente se quedaba en su piel y el aire le helaba las partes por donde la lengua del peliverde había pasado. Esa extraña pero placentera sensación obligó a Robin a cerrar los ojos y a apoyar las manos en la pared.

Zoro coló las manos hacía el broche del sujetador de la chica y lo desató en un movimiento. Robin se despojó de él sin dejar tiempo al chico para hacerlo. Lo dejó a un lado y volvió a poyar las manos en la pared donde el chico descansaba su espalda. El peliverde volvió entonces a besar la parte de piel que Robin le regalaba. Besó y apretó sus pechos sin prisa, reconociéndolos.

La luz que la luna les regalaba era suficiente como para que vieran con mucha precisión todo lo que acontecía en ese pequeño espacio. Zoro pudo ver el cuerpo de esa mujer con total claridad, mucho mejor que la primera vez, donde la poca luz que entraba por la ventana apenas les dejaba adivinar sus formas y las manos tuvieron que hacer de ojos.

Robin, sin previo aviso, se sentó otra vez sobre él. Notó el bulto en los pantalones del chico entre sus piernas y dio un respingo.

- Uy…- dejó escapar ella, sentándose de nuevo, esta vez sabiendo qué encontraría.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Zoro, entendiendo un instante después lo que pasaba- Si esto es culpa tuya…- le susurró al oído, mientras la agarraba del trasero y la acercaba a él.

Esas palabras se clavaron en Robin. Era la mejor respuesta que había podido darle. La excitó aún más el haber escuchado eso de la boca de su amante.

- ¿Por qué te has apartado?- Pregunté él entonces, sensualmente- Podría haber seguido…

- Por qué ya está bien…- contestó ella en un susurro- Ahora me toca a mí.

Zoro sonrió al ver que las manos de Robin le desataban el pantalón. Dos manos extra de Robin agarraron la cara de Zoro mientras ella lo besaba ansiosamente. Sus manos se adentraron en la prenda del chico que previamente había desatado. Acarició con el dedo toda la superficie posible, empezando a sentir el corazón del espadachín acelerarse sobre su pecho. Dejó de besarlo para ver sus reacciones más directamente y sus dos manos extra desaparecieron.

Robin se mordió el labio inferior, contestando a la mirada que Zoro le clavaba en los ojos. La respiración de él se volvía rápida y pesada conforme las manos expertas de la morena avanzaban. Se colaron por debajo del calzoncillo, notando el calor del chico en sus propias manos. Agarró su sexo, notando como crecía entre sus manos. El chico empezó a jadear cuando ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a subir y bajar su mano. Con la otra mano Robin acarició el pecho y el abdomen del chico metiendo la mano por debajo de la camiseta.

Zoro gemía sin ser capaz de no soltar sonido alguno. Dejó a Robin seguir un poco más. Se deshacía por la delicia que la mujer le estaba ofreciendo. Cuando sintió que no iba a aguantarlo más apartó la mano de la chica.

- Vasta… Robin…- dijo entrecortadamente, como pudo, sacando aire de donde no lo había- Para…

Robin intentó ignorarlo, le encantaba ver la cara de Zoro en esos momentos, sudando, jadeando sin control y con el cuerpo temblando. Ella intentó volver a retomar lo que estaba haciendo pero el hombre no la dejó.

- Estate quieta…- le pidió. Volvió a apartar la mano de Robin y la besó- No podía más.

- Tonto…- fue toda la respuesta de la morena. Volvió a besarle mientras, sutilmente, hacia resbalar sus braguitas por sus piernas hasta poderlas lanzar al otro lado.

Se volvió a acomodar donde estaba antes, sentada sobre él y pegada a su cuerpo. Zoro llevó una de sus manos a la intimidad de Robin. Ella no se quejó pero no era eso lo que quería.

- ¿Has subido sin braguitas?- Le preguntó él al oído, cuando notó que bajo la falda no había tela que los separara.

- No… Están ahí- contestó ella, señalando un rincón en el suelo. Empezó a sentir los dedos del chico paseándose por esa parte tan sensible y dejó de hablar.

- No me he dado cuente de cómo te las quitabas…- comentó él. Robin tuvo que apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del espadachín porque los movimientos de sus dedos empezaban a embriagarla.

Rápidamente, apartó la mano del chico de ese lugar y se acercó más a él. Robin notó como Zoro estaba más relajado ya y decidió que quería pasar a la acción. Agarró sin dilación el sexo del peliverde y lo guió hacía su intimidad, mientras no dejaba de mirar a los oscuros ojos del chico.

- Qué rápida vas- dijo él, sorprendido por la dirección que tan rápidamente tomaba el asunto.

- Es lo que quiero ahora…- le susurró ella al oído. Cuando notó al chico en su interior comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente.

Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Zoro, en la pared y lo besó. El peliverde llevó sus manos a las nalgas de ella, intentando guiarla. Robin, mientras tanto, besaba al chico por toda la cara, mientras aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad de sus movimientos, haciendo imposible a Zoro decidir la intensidad.

Robin dejó caer la manta que restaba sobre sus hombros. El calor era ya insoportable y la manta le agobiaba y le hacía sudar aún más. Besó a Zoro en los labios ansiosamente, en un intento de callar sus gemidos, que temía alertaran a alguien. Pero entre besos el aire le faltaba demasiado y abandonó la boca del chico, notando el momento final cerca. Llevó la cara hacia atrás y tomó aire, empezando a notar pequeñas descargar eléctricas por toda su espalda.

Robin mordió un hombro de Zoro para no hacer ruido en el momento de máximo auge. Llegó al clímax evitando gritar. Dejó de moverse y el espadachín aprovecho para guiarla, esta vez sí, para alcanzar él también el cielo. Cuando Zoro terminó Robin cayó sobre él, lanzando un casi inaudible gemido, que a oídos del peliverde sonó como música celestial.

* * *

**Pues aquí está. Los tómates se tiran por ahí donde dice "Submit Review". Se da al Go y ya podeis lanzarme piedras! **

**Bueno, fuera coñas, este es el segundo cap lemmon del fic. En realidad no sé cuantos más habrá porque no sé como terminará todavía el fic, pero tengo otro escrito para más adelante, mucho más divertido, pk se conocen más y se ríen, se hacen bromas, es mi favorito de los 3. k mala soy.**

**Bueno, respondo a los Reviews:**

**Halane:  Es verdad que torturo al pobre Sanji, pero se lo tiene muy creidito y exagera demasiado sus cosas... A alguna gente le parecerá que me he pasado, pero el cap es de tonterías y tenía que tener un tono divertido. Y tb me metí con él porque es un juego y se prestan a ello. Y a más la bebida hace estas cosas, todos super sueltos, luffy animado, zoro explicando, jajajaja los efectos del alcohol.Por supuesto que somos las fans ZoRo numero uno. Tendríamos que mirar de darle vidilla al tema, k esta out!**

**Darkwise: Gracias por todo¿Te parece poco 3 con 19 años y siendo tan "Sanji"? Tp lo dejé tan mal!!! Siemrpe fanfarronea pues toma! mi pekeño castigo!**

**Erick Zunecky: Gracias como siempre. Y sí, este capitulo ha sido lemmon, como ya habrás visto!  
Y bueno, en el juego de la botella creo que me pasé de lista, inventando el pasado de los personages, jajaja pero me divertía bastante imaginarlos. es un cap que podría no haber puesto pero me gusta cuando en algunos capitulos del animé enseñan cosas que hacen cuotidianas.**

**Gabe Logan: Gracias como siempre. Y el juego de la botella era como para que se conocieran más entre ellos ;)**

**Hanna123: Sí, como habrás comprobado, este es lemmon! jajajajajaja Gracias como siempre!!  
**

**Amapola: Gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te guste el fanfic!**

** Y hecho esto, me despido diciendo que colgaré el próximo cap lo antes que pueda, que se titula: A LA VISTA DE TODOS…**

** Nos vemos! Y dejad Reviews! Gracias!  
**


	8. A LA VISTA DE TODOS

8-. A LA VISTA DE TODOS…

- ¿A… a que ya… no… no tienes frío?- Acertó a preguntar el chico, sintiendo la respiración de Robin en su cuello. La morena tomó aire. 

- Pues… pues no…- contestó, abrazando a Zoro por debajo de los brazos- Ya no…

Robin alzó la cabeza, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en el hombro de Zoro, y lo besó. Los besos eran rabiosos pero a la vez parecían dulces y lentos. A Zoro se le antojaron divinos. Robin le parecía preciosa, medio desnuda, encima de él, aun respirando dificultosamente. El joven decidió que su determinación de ir al barco la otra noche había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

Robin abandonó su boca y volvió a apoyar su cara en el hombro del chico. Estaba empezando a recuperar la respiración normal cuando ese beso le hizo volver a ansiar aire.

Necesitaba relajarse y se dio la vuelta, quedando sentada de espaldas al chico. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Zoro la rodeó con sus brazos y le besó el cabello.

- ¿Por qué hueles tan condenadamente bien después de hacer el amor?- Le preguntó él, apretándola contra si.

- Vaya… Gracias…- contestó ella, girando su cabeza cuanto pudo- No lo sé… Tú también hueles bien…

Robin le mordió en el cuello, en un beso más que en un mordisco. Aspiró su cálido aroma y recordó esas noches desde la primera vez en que creía tener al mismísimo chico en la cama al sentir ese olor.

- Si no tuviera que bajar a mi cama a dormir, te pedía otro- afirmó Robin, empezando a vestirse.

- ¡No bajes!- Pidió él, y la agarró, volviéndola a tender sobre él.

- Tengo que bajar- repitió ella, terminando de abrocharse la camisa-. Como se den cuenta que no estoy….

- Está bien, pero no bajes aún- aceptó Zoro, señalándole el suelo a su lado. Robin se sentó y los tapó a ambos con la manta-. Quedémonos un rato aquí, hablando.

Zoro la abrazó fuertemente y la besó. No quería que Robin se fuera y él se tuviera que quedar ahí arriba muerto de frío y solo.

- El día que Nami tenga vigilancia podemos dormir en tu cama- sugirió él por fin. Llevaba rato dándole vueltas a la cabeza, sopesando en qué ocasiones podría encontrarse con la morena sin peligro.

- ¿En mi cama?- Preguntó Robin, creyendo que eso era una locura- Se darán cuenta de que tú no estás…

- ¡No! Si yo les digo por la mañana que dormí en cubierta o en algún otro sitio se lo van a creer- afirmó él, sonriendo-. Si todos piensan que soy rarísimo.

- ¿Y si se les ocurre de venir a media noche a mi habitación a por algo?

- Robin… En todo el tiempo que lleva Nami en el barco no nos hemos atrevido a entrar en su habitación- explicó él, entendiendo el temor de la chica pero intentando convencerla-. ¿Alguna vez ha entrado alguien en todo el tiempo que llevas aquí?

- No… Pero… Vasta que pase algo para que alguien entre…- dijo ella, todavía dudando- De todas maneras, ya veremos. No te digo ni sí ni no.

Los días y las semanas iban pasando y Robin y Zoro habían tenido ocasiones contadas para verse a solas. Por suerte nadie había sospechado nada y habían podido seguir actuando con libertad.

Aprovechaban cuando uno de los dos tenía vigilancia o cuando Nami la tenía para verse, aunque no siempre aprovechaban las oportunidades por miedo a ser descubiertos. Como entonces, esa noche Zoro había tenido vigilancia y Robin no había dudado en subir, puesto que todos habían terminado pronto en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Robin se despertó algo más tarde que de costumbre. El día amaneció bastante caluroso tal y como Nami llevaba días prediciendo. Zoro bajó temprano de su vigía y se acostó a dormir. No despertó hasta bien entrada la tarde, justo cuando Sanji llevaba la merienda a sus chicas, que descansaban sentadas en cubierta. Robin leía y Nami repasaba sus anotaciones sobre la última isla.

- Menos mal que hemos llegado a aguas cálidas- dijo la pelirroja, tumbada en una tumbona, bajo el tórrido sol de media tarde-. Con el frío de los días pasados lo pasemos algo mal.

- Claro, Nami-San...- empezó el rubio, dejando frente a cada una de sus chicas un plato con tarta- ¡Así Robin y tú podéis tomar el sol en bikini en la cubierta!

Zoro escuchó esta conversación y puso una mueca de asco. Pasó caminando por delante de las dos chicas y se sentó en el suelo a un par de metros de ellas.

- ¡A buenas horas te levantas, Marimo!- Exclamó Sanji al ver la parsimonia del chico- Si quieres comer tu comida está en la cocina.

- No, gracias- contestó él, sin apenas mirarle.

Zoro alzó la vista al oír los pasos del cocinero alejarse. Vio a Nami, sentada sin nada de finura en una tumbona, con un manojo de folios escritos delante. Lucía una camiseta diminuta y un short que apenas le cubría el trasero. "Para ponerme morena", según ella. Entre ellos dos se encontraba la arqueóloga, con un libro entre sus manos. Zoro sonrió tontamente al ver como Robin tenía la sonrisa clavada en la cara. Llevaba la parte de arriba de un bikini rojo y unos pantalones cortos a medio muslo. Chopper estaba sentado entre las piernas de ella, leyendo algo que parecía un cuento.

- Qué delicia poder tomar el sol por fin- dijo Nami, sin dejar de buscar algo entre sus papelotes. Robin tan solo afirmó y siguió leyendo como si nada-. Espero que lleguemos a una isla de una maldita vez. Necesitamos comprar.

- Sí, porqué en la última isla apenas pudimos encontrar nada- comentó el reno, apartando apenas la mirada de su libro.

Mientras Nami y el doctor siguieron hablando sobre lo que tenías que comprar, Zoro miró a Robin de arriba abajo. Todavía tenía fresco en su mente el encuentro de la noche anterior. Miraba la poca ropa que lucía la arqueóloga y no lograba entender como todos los hombres del barco no la miraban.

Pero decidió que era mejor así, solo para él. Robin se percató de su mirada y le sonrió. Ambos continuaron mirándose mutuamente, sin decir nada. Nami y el renito no se percataban de nada, tan solo hablaban y reían. Robin lanzó un beso al espadachín, provocándolo, sabiendo que delante de los demás no podía hacer nada.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que su capitán les observaba desde un rincón, apoyado en la baranda. Ellos dos se miraban ajenos a que Luffy les estaba viendo, atónito, sin comprender muy bien qué significaba eso.

No comprendía bien por qué dos de sus camaradas de repente se mostraban así el uno con el otro si normalmente eran fríos entre ellos. No entendía pero decidió no darle importancia, prefería esperarse a que pasara algo más y, de no ser así, olvidarlo.

De repente Robin se levantó y caminó hacia los dormitorios, dejando su libro en la tumbona. Cuando se iba se dio la vuelta y vio a Luffy mirando al espadachín curiosamente. Robin sonrió pero de seguida se pasó por su cabeza que Luffy podría haberse dado cuenta de algo, porque estaban coqueteando ahí en medio creyendo que nadie les veía.

Zoro, creyendo captar el mensaje, se levantó también y siguió a la morena, que ya se había perdido de vista. Luffy lo siguió con la mirada sin que el peliverde se diera cuenta.

El espadachín siguió a Robin hasta el dormitorio y entró. Encontró a la morena de espaldas, acomodando ropa en un cajón. El espadachín la abrazó por detrás sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que él había entrado.

- ¡Para!- Exclamó ella al notar los brazos del peliverde apretándola- ¡Que puede entrar alguien!

- Nadie va a venir…- le susurró él, apretándola más contra sí. Comenzó a besarle el cuello.

- ¡Estate quieto, por favor!- Pidió ella, desembarazándose como pudo del chico, que la miró molesto- Además tengo algo que contarte.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó él sentándose en la cama de Robin y escuchando atento, pero todavía con el ceño fruncido por el rechazo.

- Creo que cuando estábamos fuera…- empezó ella, ignorando la cara de enfado del chico- Luffy nos vio cuando coqueteábamos.

- ¿Qué Luffy nos vio?

- Creo que sí…- siguió ella- Cuando me iba me giré y te miraba con cara rara.

- Bueno… No hacíamos nada malo- se disculpó el chico, agarrando la mano de Robin y atrayéndola hacia él.

- Pero nos tirábamos besitos, y nos guiñábamos el ojo…- explicó ella, parándose delante de él- Y Luffy no es tonto.

- ¿Quieres que hable con él?- Preguntó Zoro. Ella asintió- Pues en cuanto pueda le explico.

- Intenta averiguar que vio… Y si no vio nada o no cree que sea malo disimulas y te inventas una excusa.

- Bueno, está bien- aceptó él, con la cabeza en otras cosas. Robin agarró la cara del espadachín con las dos manos y lo besó en los labios, no sin antes echar una rápida mirada a la puerta y encontrar el pasillo desierto.

- Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que subiste¿no?- Preguntó Zoro cuando Robin lo soltó.

- No…- respondió ella- Al menos Nami no me ha comentado nada. Cuando llegué a mi cama ella ya estaba durmiendo.

Robin volvió a besarle fugazmente y luego se dirigió a la puerta. Se giró y dijo:

- Habla con Luffy, espadachín.

Entonces ella se perdió por la puerta, dejando al espadachín sentado en su cama. Al cabo de unos segundos decidió salir él también porque si era pillado allí le costaría explicarlo.

Mientras caminaba a cubierta iba pensando en las palabras adecuadas para abordar con su capitán un tema tan delicado.

Salió a cubierta y encontró a Robin sentada exactamente igual que antes en la tumbona y a Luffy sentado con Ussop frente a ella, apoyados en la baranda, jugando a cartas. Zoro decidió esperar a que el capitán se quedara solo para hablarle, y se tumbó en el suelo, apoyado en la pared a unos dos metros de Robin.

El calor empezaba a ser desesperante y la modorra se apoderaba de los tripulantes. En pocos minutos tan solo se escuchaban los gritos de Ussop y Luffy, el ruido de cacerolas en la cocina y el ruido de las olas al chocar contra el barco.

- Espadachín…- le dijo Robin, zarandeándolo levemente- Despierta…

El peliverde abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sobresaltó al ver a Robin arrodillada a su lado y zarandeándolo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó él, extrañado- ¿Qué haces?

- Te has quedado dormido- explicó ella, dejando de moverle-. Sanji ya nos ha llamado para la cena y me di cuenta de que no venías.

- Oops… Pues gracias, Robin.

- ¿No has hablado con Luffy?- Preguntó ella, levantándose. Zoro la imitó y empezaron a caminar hacia la cocina.

- No pude… Si me entró la tontería con tanto calor y me quedé dormido- contestó él, medio sonriendo.

Llegaron a la puerta de la cocina y Robin entró, dejando a Zoro sin réplica. Se sentó en su lugar y esperó que él entrara también. Desde su asiento lo vio bostezar y, finalmente, entrar.

- Luffy- le llamó Zoro cuando hubieron terminado de cenar y cada uno estaba en sus cosas-. Esto… ¿Podemos hablar?

- ¡Claro!- Luffy caminó con el espadachín hasta el mascarón de proa- ¿Pasa algo?

- No… No pasa nada… Pero prefiero aclarar las cosas antes que pienses cosas que no son- empezó Zoro, visiblemente nervioso.

- No entiendo nada, Zoro…- se quejó el capitán, realmente no entendiendo ni gota.

- Pues que creo que esta tarde viste algo que… Que no deberías haber visto y…

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Luffy, cayendo de seguida en lo que su amigo le estaba planteando- No recuerdo haber visto nada que no debiera ver.

- ¿No?. ¿Estás seguro?

- No que yo sepa…- Luffy se hizo el loco. En realidad si sabía de qué iba pero decidió no darle importancia, y haciéndole creer a su amigo que no sabía nada todo sería más fácil.

- Creo que viste cuando Robin y yo…- Zoro no sabía bien como explicar una situación tan delicada a su capitán.

- ¡Ah, era eso!- Le interrumpió el otro, empezando a reírse- ¡No lo entendí pero no le di importancia!

Eso dejó a Zoro K.O. pues no esperaba una respuesta así de comprensiva por parte de su amigo. Sonrió maldiciendo su mala fe al haber pensado que Luffy pensaría mal.

- De todas maneras te lo quiero explicar, Luffy- dijo Zoro, sonriendo. Luffy asintió y el chico siguió:-. Verás… No es que pase nada entre Robin y yo… Ni mucho menos… Lo que pasa es que….

- ¿Estabais jugando a algo?- Preguntó Luffy, ayudando a sabiendas a su amigo a explicarse- ¿Algo como el juego de Sanji?

- ¡Sí!- Contestó el peliverde, que acababa de ver la luz- Estábamos jugando con Nami y Ussop, pero era un juego secreto, de apuestas era…

- ¿Apuestas?

- Sí, Ussop y yo apostamos que yo no sería capaz de coquetear con Robin…- inventó Zoro, riendo- Y gané, ya lo viste.

- Vaya…- dijo Luffy, bajando la cabeza y dejando de sonreír- Ussop no me dijo nada… Ni tú… Yo también quería jugar…

- Es cierto…- improvisó Zoro, comenzando a no creerse que pudiera estar diciendo aquello- Lo siento. La próxima vez que juguemos te avisaremos.

- ¡Gracias!- Exclamó el capitán.

- Oye… Pero no vayas a decirle a Ussop que te he contado lo del juego, que es un secreto- mintió el peliverde, esperanzado de que Luffy no metiera la pata.

- Claro que no- respondió el otro, guiñándole un ojo-. Y… ¿Robin también jugaba?

- Claro que sí…

- Porque ella también coqueteaba contigo- aclaro Luffy, comenzando a rascarse la cabeza en señal de meditación.

- ¡Porque me seguía el juego, hombre!- Disimuló Zoro, desesperándose.

- ¿Quieres decir que no le gustas?- Se aventuró a inquirir el capitán, seguro de sus palabras.

- ¿¡Qué!?- Eso descolocó a Zoro. ¿Tanto se notaba? Estaba seguro de que estaba sonrojado, pero tragó saliva y dijo-. ¡Menuda burrada, Luffy!. ¿Cómo se te ocurre una tontería así?. ¿Cómo quieres que yo le guste a Robin?

- No sé…- dijo Luffy, contrariado. No entendía por qué su nakama se ponía así- Creí que a lo mejor… No sé… ¿A ti te gusta ella?

- ¡No!

- ¿Seguro, Zoro?

- ¡Seguro!- Exclamó él, completamente sonrojado y sudando.

- Bueno, Robin es una mujer muy guapa- dijo Luffy, a sabiendas que estaba poniendo a su amigo en un compromiso-. ¿No lo crees, Zoro? Ussop, Sanji y yo lo creemos. Y creo que si le preguntas a Chopper, él también lo cree.

- Bueno… No es fea…- empezó Zoro, decidido a no reconocer que le parecía la mujer más bonita del mundo- No está mal.

- ¡Te gusta!- Exclamó Luffy, tan alto que Zoro creyó que lo había escuchado todo el barco. Le hizo el gesto del silencio con un dedo en los labios pero el capitán repitió:- ¡Te gusta Robin!

- ¡No me gusta Robin!- Susurró Zoro, empezando a molestarse.

- Dijiste que no estaba mal. Eso quiere decir que te gusta.

- ¡Baja la voz que nos van a oír!- Pidió el peliverde. Luffy asintió y creyó comprender de que iba la historia. Zoro añadió:- ¡Y deja de decir tonterías!

- No son tonterías…- se defendió el capitán- Además mi hermano siempre me decía que las novias son divertidas… ¿Tú no quieres una novia?

- ¿No-no-novia?- Balbuceó el peliverde. Se estaba sintiendo intimidado por el moreno.

- Sí, novia. ¿No quieres una?

- Pues… No tengo tiempo para pensar en novias, Luffy- dijo él, sin acabar de estar seguro si a Luffy le iba a colar.

- Y, oye… - empezó Luffy, sonrojándose- ¿Para qué sirve una novia en realidad?

- ¿Qué?- Zoro había llegado al límite de su incredulidad.

- Que mi hermano tenía muchas novias y se lo pasaba muy bien con ellas- repitió el moreno, sabiendo la respuesta pero probando a su nakama.

- Bueno… Claro… Una novia… Una novia sirve para muchas cosas…- dijo Zoro, sudando y sudando.

- Mi madre decía que sirven para casarse y tener hijos- siguió contando el capitán-. Pero mi hermano tenía novias y ni se casaba ni tenía hijos.

- Bueno, no te casas con todas tus novias…

- ¿No te gustaría tener una novia que te cuidara cuando estés enfermo?- Preguntó Luffy, sonriendo pícaramente- Robin, por ejemplo. Ella es guapa y seguro que te cuidaría.

- ¡Qué manía con Robin!- Le gritó el peliverde, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

- Es que creo que os gustáis…- opinó el capitán.

- Yo no lo creo- sentenció el otro-. No nos gustamos. ¡Menuda tontería!

- Vamos a jugar los tres a un juego…- dijo. Entonces, sin más, empezó a caminar hacia la cocina, dejando a Zoro descolocado y confuso. ¿Un juego?

* * *

**Pues aquí el cap de después. Creo que a muchos os habrá sorprendido (entre ellos yo, que a veces me sorprendo de lo que llego a pensar) la actitud de Luffy. Pero es que yo creo que es muy listo, jejeje**

** Bueno, ahora toca jugar al juego de Luffy, que no es precisamente parecido al de Sanji ni al que Zoro ha inventado sobre la marcha, es muuucho más diver, jijijiji**

**Contesto a los reviews. Gracias a todos los que los dejáis:**

**Hanna123: Gracias por el review, como siempre. Me alegro que te gustara escrito así pk no estaba muy segura de si estropeaba el asunto. Pero graciaaaaas.**

Erick Zunecky: wow pedazo de reviews que me mandas, muchisimas gracias.  
Y eso de que la historia es didactica? Aprediste algo con ella? con los lemmons? jajajaj eso me lo tienes k explicar mejor...  
De momento tengo escrito otro lemmon y uno medio medio. Tranquilo que a este paso no dejaré la historia a medias. Besos!!

Gabe Logan: Gracias!!

Halane: A mi tb me gusta más el primer lemmon que este, pk era como todo nuevo y no sé, quise mostrar como puede ser diferente  
cada vez, no sé. Lo k si es verdad es que es más frío. Ya verás el siguiente. ¿Molestaron los pensamientos?  
Lo de preciosa creo que me salió solo y al final digo¡Me kedó bien! Y nada, así sale. Pero si imaginas a Zoro enamorado sería capaz de decir esas cosas.

Jhon I " El Bronceado": Graciaaaaas Como verás hay quién le gusta más el primer lemmon, pero bueno, de momento he escrito un tercero que es el k más me gusta. Ya verás ;)  
Y ya verás que en cuanto a sentimientos nada es lo que parece! Gracias!!

Macs5: Hola y ante todo gracias por dejar reviews pero, creo que te confundiste de fic... Creo que me hablas de mi otro fic¿no?  
Primero de todo representa k estos personages son personas, y por lo tanto tienen sentimientos y necesidades. Algunos son buenos y otros malos... Por eso no todos son ingenuos, y a mi algunos personages no me parecen nada ingenuos, como Cocodrilo por ejemplo!  
Ni Nami, para que mentirnos! No sé, sé que me paso con Nami a veces pero es mi manera de escribir y es como creo que pasarían las cosas.  
Aunque gracias por tu review!!

Amapola: Gracias de neuvo y me alegro k te guste! Besos!!  


**Gracias otra vez (k pesada!). Y bueno, prometo actualizar prontito!!**

**Besoooos! **


	9. LA ENCERRONA DEL CAPITÁN

**Hola de nuevo. Os cuelgo el siguiente capítulo porque no me puedo resistir más. Tengo que decir que este capítulo es mi favorito de todo el fanfic. Me divertí muchísimo imaginándolo. Me divertí aún más escribiéndolo. Y antes de colgarlo lo revisé un par de veces y me reí un montón. A veces me sorprendo a mí misma de las burradas que se me llegan a ocurrir a veces. **

**Bueno, y esto para los que decían que había hecho a Luffy demasiado inteligente en el capítulo anterior. Veréis como su juego es completamente inocente, y con lo despistado que es aun le sale medio mal. Para compensar...**

**Bueno, abajo contestaré los reviews!!**

* * *

9-. LA ENCERRONA DEL CAPITÁN… 

- ¿Habéis cenado bien, mis señoritas?- Preguntó el rubio a las dos chicas, que sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, bebían su té de después de las comidas.

- Mucho, Sanji- contestó Robin, sonriéndole. Llevaba todo el día sonriendo. Pero no con su sonrisa pintada de siempre, si no con una sonrisa sincera de felicidad y satisfacción desde anoche-. Muchas gracias por la cena.

- No me des las gracias, Robin-Chan, es un placer.

- ¡Robin!- Gritó entonces Luffy entrando en la cocina, armando un gran revuelo. La arqueóloga dejó de revolver su té y miró a su capitán- ¡Robin!

- ¿Qué pasa, capitán?- Preguntó ella, serenamente, para acto seguido sorber un poco del té hirviendo.

- Ven, Robin- le pidió él, saliendo otra vez de la cocina. Ella se levantó y le siguió, expectante.

Media hora más tarde, Sanji apagó la luz de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación para dormir. Zoro se encontraba en cubierta, sentado con los brazos cruzados, siendo ayudado por la noche y las estrellas en su recuerdo de la pasada noche. Pensó que si cada vez que se encontrara con Robin pasaría tanto rato sintiéndose el más feliz del mundo acabaría loco.

Él siempre fue el incomprendido, el pobre niño loco antisocial, el pequeño que soñaba ilusamente con ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. No tenía demasiados amigos, tan solo sus compañeros de clase de esgrima, y tampoco creía considerarlos verdaderamente sus amigos, pero sí sus compañeros. Su única amiga fue Kuina, la única que compartía su sueño y sus ilusiones. Solo ella le entendía y el destino tuvo que arrebatársela.

Otra vez creía haber encontrado alguien que lo entendía. Una mujer que le había robado el sentido. Tan solo el pensar en Robin le hacía sonreír. Y recordando las noches que habían compartido no podía evitar sonrojarse. No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que había estado con ella y ya volvía a desearla descaradamente.

Vio apagarse la luz de la cocina y entró, tal como habían acordado. Entró a hurtadillas en la oscura cocina y abrió sin ninguna dificultad la despensa. Al abrir, la una tenue luz le hizo cerrar los ojos. Era poca pero fue suficiente como para cegar sus ojos, acostumbrados ya a la oscuridad.

En medio de la despensa Robin le esperaba con un fino libro entre las manos. Ella le sonrió al verlo.

- Cierra la puerta, anda- le pidió ella. Zoro obedeció y se sentó junto a ella- ¿Para qué querías verme?. ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche?- Preguntó ella, picaronamente, mientras enredaba en uno de sus dedos un mechón de su pelo.

- ¿Yo? Si me has citado tú…- respondió él, extrañado.

- Yo no… Luffy me dijo que…- dijo ella, dándose cuenta llegada a ese punto que eso había sido una encerrona- Luffy… Ha sido Luffy…

- Eso parece…- corroboró él, dándose cuenta de lo mismo.

- ¿Hablaste con él?

- Sí… Le quise dar a entender que lo que vio era solo un juego y que tú me seguías la corriente- explicó él-. Pero se empeñó en que tú me gustabas.

- Está bien…- comentó ella, empezando a abanicarse con el libro. Pues a pesar de seguir todavía tan solo con el bikini en la parte de arriba el calor era sofocante, y más en una estancia tan pequeña- Pues se habrá montado todo esto para intentar juntarnos.

- Yo que sé… Pero está muy mal, el pobre…- comentó él, cerrando los ojos al recibir el aire que producía Robin al abanicarse- ¿Y qué hacemos?- Añadió, mirando a la morena lascivamente.

Robin sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo. Colocó cada una de sus manos a los lados del chico y empezó a besarle toda la cara, evitando los labios.

- No se me ocurre nada para hacer, la verdad…- dijo ella, dejando de besarle. Zoro sonrió y comenzó a besarla por el cuello.

- Vaya…- respondió el espadachín, relamiéndose- Pues nos vamos a aburrir.

- Seguro que sí…- siguió ella. Mordió uno de los labios de Zoro. Lo succionó, encerrándolo entre sus dos labios.

A partir de ahí los sonidos de la noche fueron sustituidos por suspiros, respiraciones y jadeos. Todo lo que habían empezado terminó con besos, caricias, gemidos y calor.

La despensa fue testigo de la pasión que los embriagaba. Zoro dio gracias a Luffy en secreto y en su interior por haber brindado sin saberlo otra nueva oportunidad para que amase a Robin.

Un par de horas más tarde el dormilón capitán abrió un ojo. Oyó el sonido de sus tripas y decidió que ese había sido el motivo de su prematuro despertar. Miró por la ventana y vio que el sol ni siquiera había asomado. Sigilosamente se dirigió a la cocina para buscar los restos de la cena. Encontró un plato con algo de ensalada y la devoró sin mirar. Pero necesitaba más para que dejara de dolerle el estómago.

Intentó abrir la puerta de la despensa, pero la encontró cerrada con el pestillo por fuera. Lo cruzó y la puerta se abrió. Dentro estaba completamente a oscuras y Luffy se iba chocando con todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

De repente, y sin saber qué era, tropezó con uno de los pies del peliverde. Cayó a plomo sobre el espadachín, dormido. Luffy estaba tan soñoliento que no se dio ni cuenta de dónde caía y el golpe que recibió apenas molestó al peliverde, que siguió durmiendo.

Luffy comenzó a palpar lo que notaba que tenía debajo y que a simple vista, a causa de la poca luz, no lograba distinguir. Resiguió con las palmas de las manos algo que aprecian dos piernas. Pero desechó esa idea cuando siguió palpando hacia arriba. No podía ser, según él, que hubiera alguien en la despensa a esas horas. Siguió resiguiendo esas piernas hasta su cima y siguió palpando. No podía distinguir qué estaba tocando. De repente aquello que tenía debajo se movió y Luffy se paralizó.

- Mmm… ¿Qué tocas?- Susurró una voz bajo el capitán. Él creyó reconocerla.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó una voz de mujer a su lado. Estaba tan oscuro que Luffy no podía ver nada. Ni siquiera entraba luz por la ventana.

- Pensaba que estabas dormida…- siguió la voz bajo Luffy- ¡Ay!. ¡Me estás aplastando!

- ¿Qué dices?- Inquirió la otra voz, abriendo completamente los ojos- ¿Te aplasto?

- Pero no pasa nada…

- ¿Cómo te aplasto?- Preguntó Robin mientras Luffy seguía estático sobre Zoro, no se atrevía a moverse.

- ¡Uff!. ¡Como no pares de tocarme así…!- Exclamó el espadachín dando un respingo. Robin se incorporó y se puso una camiseta que logró encontrar con las manos a tientas- ¡Robin!. ¡Si quieres más, pídelo!

- Zoro…- empezó ella, levantándose- No estoy haciendo nada.

- Pues me haces daño¡No tires!- Gritó él, al sentir como le tiraban de la entrepierna bruscamente. Ante ese grito Luffy se levantó también y se despertó de golpe.

Robin caminó hasta la puerta y encendió la luz accionando el interruptor. Los tres ocupantes de la despensa quedaron paralizados mirándose.

Luffy ahogó un grito al encontrarse a Zoro completamente desnudo a sus pies y a Robin con la camiseta de Zoro tan solo, aguantándola para no enseñar nada.

La pareja sorprendida alucinaban al ver a Luffy, con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándolos anonadado y más sorprendido que ellos si cabe.

- ¡Luffy!- Exclamó el peliverde, cubriéndose con lo primero que pilló- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- ¡Dios!- Dejó escapar Robin. Se puso sus pantalones a duras penas y se sentó en el suelo con la cara desencajada.

- ¿Qué hacéis así?- Preguntó Luffy, no entendiendo nada, todavía entre aquí y allí.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- Repitió Zoro, enfadándose.

- Yo venía a comer…- explicó el capitán, empezando a encontrarle la gracia al asunto. Cada vez su cerebro estaba más despierto- ¡Eh, yo os encerré!

- ¿Qué tú qué?- Preguntó Robin.

- Pues que yo os dije que vinierais y os encerré cuando entrasteis…- explicó Luffy, viendo como Zoro empezaba a vestirse- Por eso encontré cerrado cuando vine…

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Luffy?- Le gritó Zoro, terminando de abrocharse los pantalones. Buscó su camiseta con la mirada. Entonces vio que Robin la llevaba.

- No sé- contestó llanamente el capitán-. Me pareció que os gustabais y decidí obligaros a hablar. Lo que no pensaba era que mi plan diese tan buen resultado.

- ¡Cállate, Luffy!- Zoro estaba enfadadísimo y ya gritaba. No entendía a su capitán- No entiendes nada.

- ¿No? Yo creo que está bastante claro…- se burló el moreno, guiñándole un ojo a Zoro.

- Mira Luffy…- empezó a explicarle Zoro, intentando no ser muy explícito- Esto que ha pasado no ha sido culpa tuya… Creo que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos encerrados…

- Vaya…- Luffy comenzó a entender. Miró a Robin que no había abierto la boca apenas- ¿Estás bien, Robin?

- Sí…- murmuró. Estaba sentada en el suelo, despeinada y con una camiseta que le quedaba grande. Se sentía ridícula por haber sido descubierta de esta forma- Solo es que me sabe mal que nos hayas encontrado así…

- Ah, no te preocupes…- dijo Luffy, mirándola- Anoche se me olvidó abriros la puerta… Vaya fallo… Me quedé dormido…

- Vaya ideas tienes- dijo Zoro, empezando a reírse-. No se le ocurren a nadie más estas cosas.

- ¿Y ya estabais juntos antes de anoche?- Preguntó Luffy, recordando las palabras de antes de su amigo.

- Sí…- admitió el peliverde agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué?. ¡Si yo no lo sabía!- Se quejó el moreno, haciendo pucheros- ¡Soy tú mejor amigo, Zoro!. ¡Y soy vuestro capitán!

- No te enfades, capitán- pidió ella-. No era nuestra intención que se enterasen todos.

- Pero yo… ¡Soy el capitán!

- Ya, Luffy…- dijo Zoro, dando una palmada en la espalda del moreno- Pero piensa que harían los demás si se enteraran.

- Sanji te mataría- dijo él, empezando a reír ante esa idea-. ¡Sanji se moriría!. ¡Jajajajaja!

- Eso creemos- dijo Robin, sonriendo también.

- Nami… ¡Nami se reiría de ti, Robin!- adivinó él capitán, cada vez más divertido.

Robin se levantó del suelo y salió a la cocina. Zoro se puso las botas y salió después de Luffy de la despensa. Encontraron a la morena sentada en la mesa.

- Veo que te lo has tomado bien, Capitán- dijo ella, sirviéndose café en un baso. Luffy y Zoro se sentaron a un lado de Robin, Luffy en medio de los dos.

- Sí, me parece bien- contestó él, risueño, mientras miraba extrañado el café de Robin.

- No bebas café, que es de madrugada- pidió el peliverde, riñéndola con la mirada.

- Sí, papá- se burló Robin, riendo, mientras llevaba el baso a sus labios.

- Haz lo que quieras…- dijo Zoro, riendo. Luffy rió al verlos hablar así- Pero luego no dormirás…

- Está bien…- empezó el capitán- No diré nada a nadie. A no ser que me amenacen.

- Ni siquiera si te amenazan- pidió Zoro, cerrando un puño frente a la cara de Luffy.

- Bueno… Si me amenazan con algo que me duela no sé…- se burló el capitán, haciendo enfadar a su amigo.

Robin se acomodó la camiseta que llevaba, que le iba grande y tomó una manzana de una cesta que había en la encimera. La tendió frente a Luffy y lo miró sonriendo a los ojos.

- ¿Y si te doy una manzana?

- Me has convencido…- dijo el capitán tomándola. Zoro miró a Robin con cara de circunstancias.

- Vaya… Si que eres fácil…- se rió Zoro, dando una palmada en la espalda del moreno, que miraba la manzana con ojos lascivos. La mordió.

- La próxima vez espero no encontraros desnudos, eh…- dijo Luffy, entre mordiscos, provocando que Robin se sonrojara.

- Lo siento, Capitán- se disculpó la chica, mirando como él devoraba la manzana.

- No habrá sido para tanto, Luffy- comentó el espadachín, entre risas.

- No hubiera sido para tanto si hubiera caído encima de Robin- dijo sin inmutarse Luffy, terminando su manzana. Echó una mirada fugaz a Robin-. Pero encima de ti…

- ¡¿Qué dices?!- Gritó Zoro, mirando furioso a Luffy- ¡Estás enfermo!

- No… Seguro que caer sobre ella es mucho más divertido- repitió el chico, a sabiendas de lo que significaba. Robin sonreía.

- Pues bien que has tocado para no gustarte- reprochó Zoro, riéndose.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Luffy, exaltándose- ¿Qué he tocado?

Zoro esbozó una gran sonrisa en la cara. Quería molestar a Luffy, pagarle con la misma moneda. Robin carraspeó, recordando las palabras de Zoro dentro de la despensa.

- Pues…- empezó Zoro, adoptando una pose de preocupación y continuó:- ¡Me estiraste!

- ¿Qué te estiré?

- ¡La entrepierna!- Exclamó el peliverde, como sintiéndose ofendido.

- ¿¡Qué!?- Gritó Luffy, llevándose las manos a la cabeza de desesperación- ¡No puede ser!. ¡Qué asco!

El capitán empezó a caminar por la cocina, como si hubiera cometido un pecado.

- Tú me has dado una manzana- afirmó mirando a Robin.

- Sí- contestó ella, sin saber por dónde iban los tiros.

- Y me la comí- siguió él.

- Sí…

- Con las manos…

- Sí, Capitán…

- ¡Con las manos!- Exclamó Luffy, por segunda vez.

- Creo que sí…

- ¡Y le he tocado… Eso!- Luffy se miró las manos como si apestaran y corrió hacia la pica de lavar platos. Abrió el grifo del agua y agarró el jabón- ¡Y no me las he lavado!

Robin y Zoro se miraron estupefactos, mientras Luffy se lavaba las manos compulsivamente. Entonces se dio cuenta que la manzana la había comido.

- ¡Y la boca!- Gritó- ¡También debo lavarme la boca!

- Capitán… Creo que estás exagerando- opinó la arqueóloga, mirándolo incrédula-. No es para tanto…

- ¡Que a ti no te dé asco no quiere decir nada!- Exclamó el aludido. Se llevó las manos llenas de jabón a la boca y se frotó la lengua.

- Vamos, Luffy- dijo el peliverde para quitarle hierro al asunto-. No es para tanto…

- ¿Ves como hubiera sido mejor caer sobre Robin?- Preguntó Luffy cuando se hubo enjuagado la boca.

- ¡No te pases!- Le gritó Zoro, ofendido por qué dijera esas cosas- ¡No seas tan listo!

- Bueno, bueno… Vayámonos a dormir que ya es suficiente- sugirió Robin, levantándose. Entró en la despensa mientras los otros dos se levantaban.

Cuando Robin salió de la despensa, con la parte de arriba de su bikini en la mano, encontró al moreno secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina mientras seguía maldiciéndose por haber caído sobre Zoro.

- Bueno… No se lo diré a nadie- afirmó Luffy mientras se despedía de ellos-. Pero espero no pillaros más en la despensa.

- No te preocupes, Capitán- contestó Robin mientras se abrochaba el bikini debajo de la camiseta-. Buenas noches.

- Pero cumple tu palabra- pidió Zoro, mientras Robin le tiraba su camiseta-. Como se entere alguien por tu culpa te enteras.

- Vaaaale…- se quejó Luffy- Buenas noches- y se metió en la habitación.

- Buenas noches- se despidió también el espadachín. Luego se giró hacia Robin, que esperaba a su lado:-. Pues nos ha pillado. ¡Vaya con Luffy!

- Mientras no diga nada…- contestó ella- Confiemos en él.

- No dirá nada. No te preocupes- y dicho esto la agarró por la cintura y la besó en los labios.

- Buenas noches- se despidió ella, y entró en el dormitorio que compartía con Nami.

A pesar que ya debía estar a punto de amanecer, Zoro se metió en su habitación para intentar volver a dormirse, y encontró a Luffy ya dormido, roncando a pierna suelta.

Pasaron algunos días y Luffy no parecía tener intención de contar nada, pero se sentía curioso ante la idea de que Robin y Zoro se acostaran. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad intentaba interrogar a su amigo respecto a eso. Procuraba localizar a Zoro cuando éste hacía la siesta en cualquier rincón del barco, asegurándose de que no les escucharan.

Dos o tres días después del incidente Luffy encontró a Zoro profundamente dormido, con las manos tras la cabeza, oculto tras los mandarinos. Más o menos era la hora de la siesta y todos tenían algo qué hacer. Así que el capitán se dirigió sigilosamente a su nakama y se sentó a su lado.

- Zoro…- lo llamó- ¿Estás dormido?

- Sí- contestó en un susurro el peliverde, sin siquiera moverse.

- Es que quería preguntarte una cosa- explicó el joven del sombrero.

- Está bien… Dime.

- ¿Qué sientes cuándo estás con Robin?- Preguntó el capitán. Zoro abrió un ojo. Esa pregunta era sencilla de responder, pero le costaba hacerlo a su capitán.

- Verás…- empezó el peliverde- Me gusta muchísimo estar con ella. Y siento… Muchas cosas.

- ¿La quieres?

- Sí- respondió el espadachín sin apenas pensarlo. Le había resultado muy fácil en realidad-. La quiero.

- ¡Bien!- Exclamó Luffy. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa- No os lo dije, pero creo que hacéis una pareja perfecta.

- ¿Tú crees?- Preguntó sorprendido el peliverde. Estaba viendo destellos de madurez en su alocado capitán.

- Claro que sí, Zoro- contestó el otro, muy animado-. Yo creo que hacéis una pareja estupenda. Y seguro que ella también te quiere. Se nota.

- No sé…- contradijo Zoro- No sé si ella también me quiere. No sé si en el mismo sentido que yo.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas?

- ¿Así de fácil?- Preguntó Zoro, incrédulo ante la idea de mantener esa conversación con Luffy.

- Sí, así de fácil- respondió Luffy, envalentonado.

- Las cosas no son así de fáciles- replicó Zoro, llevándose las manos en la cabeza-. Que ella está a gusto conmigo está claro. Si no no estaría…

- ¡Por eso!- Exclamó Luffy, no terminando de entender a su nakama- Eso es porque te quiere.

- ¡No des las cosas por echas!- Exclamó Zoro, levantándose- Las cosas no son tan fáciles y no es tan seguro que ella me quiera.

- Bueno…- Luffy se quedó mirando a su compañero- Perdona. Pero yo creo que sí. Ya verás.

- Bueno, da igual- sentenció el chico, empezando a caminar.

- ¡Pregúntale!- Exclamó Luffy mientras veía como Zoro se alejaba.

- Déjame, Luffy- dijo, y se perdió por la puerta que da a los dormitorios.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo. Lo he vuelto a leer y me encanta, el que más de todo el fic hasta ahora, sin duda. ¨La "pelea" final entre Zoro y Luffy creo que me ha quedado un poquito tonta, pero tiene su porqué... Ya veréis. Me save mal que Zoro tenga que hablar así pero hablará peor durante el fanfic. Bueno, no adelanto más. El próximo capítulo para dentro de pokito.**

**Contesto a los Reviews: **

**Jhon I "El Bronceado": Creo que tienes razón. Primero de todo gracias por el review  
Creo que tienes razón en lo de que Luffy es infantil, pero no tonto, y creo que se ha dado cuenta de que a su mejor amigo le gusta Robin y además ha visto lo que ha visto... Es infantil pero no tonto. Yo lo veo como inteligente, infantil, pero inteligente también, y no entiendo pk no se puede dar cuenta de algo así. Sanji se hubiera enfadado y Nami se hubeira burlado. ¿no crees? Luffy era el perfecto. Y bueno, el juego ya habéis visto de qué va, jajajaja!  
  
Erick Zunecky: Ya habrás visto que el juego ne se parecía al de Sanji ni al que Zoro inventó, jajajaja No creo que hayas quedado como un pervertido, pero yo a lo mejor si, escribiendo esas cosas, jajajaja Entiendo que quién no las haya vivido no acabe de comprender lo que se siente, pero intenté plasmar como es, yo k se (claudia, eres una hentai!!). Erick, gracias como alwaaays!  
  
AMAPOLA: Gracias por tu review, y tengo escrito bastante más asi que por el momento hay fic para rato.**

**Halane: Felicidades!!! La verdad es que creo que no me sale tan rodada... pero bueno, me sale bastante natural, será pk los tengo tan estudiados... Y bueno, Luffy torturaba a su nakama por diversión, muajajaja Y a drede, se notaba. Gracias por tu review, guapa!  
  
oOIsisOo: Gracias por tu review. Ya decía yo que Luffy no es tonto ;)**

**Gabe Logan: como habrás visto el juego no incluía a nuestra alocada navegante, pero ha sido igual de divertido... Este Luffy, que despistado!! Gracias por tu review:P**

**Pues bueno, me despido que tengo cosas que escribir y pocas ganas... Pues, sayonara!!**


	10. MICO, EL TABERNERO

10-. MICO…

- Robin…- la llamó el chico desde la puerta de la cocina, para que ella saliera.

Robin, que estaba sentada en la mesa con Nami y Chopper se giró a mirarlo. Miró a Luffy y notó en su cara un deje de tristeza. Se levantó y salió de la estancia.

- ¿Ocurre algo, capitán?- Preguntó ella cuando estuvo delante de él.

- Sí- contestó él. miró que nadie estuviera alrededor y habló:-. Creo que Zoro se ha enfadado conmigo.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No… Bueno, sí- vaciló el chico-. Hablábamos sobre ti y creo que pregunté demasiado y que él se enfadó.

- No creo que se haya enfadado solo por eso, capitán- argumentó Robin, sonriendo a su capitán para animarlo-. Sois amigos.

- Puede que no, pero por su voz lo parecía.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?- Inquirió la morena, apoyándose en la baranda de cara al mar.

- Habla con él- contestó, apoyándose también en la baranda-. Se metió en los dormitorios.

- Pero es una cosa entre vosotros. No creo que deba meterme.

- Ya me lo temía…- dijo Luffy, cabizbajo.

- Bueno, capitán- empezó Robin, haciendo que el moreno subiera la cabeza-. No iré ahora a hablar con él. Pero si cuando estoy con él sale el tema lo hablaremos.

- ¡Gracias, Robin!- Exclamó el chico, y salió corriendo.

Por unos segundos todo quedó en silencio para Robin. Apoyada en la baranda, notando el aire caliente golpeándole la cara, se sentía completamente poderosa. De repente, la voz de Ussop gritó desde su puesto de vigilancia:

- ¡Tierra, tierra!

- Nuestra economía va viento en popa- anunció Nami cuando todos estuvieron en tierra, menos Sanji, que se ofreció para quedarse en el barco, alegando que tenía faena atrasada en la cocina.

- ¡Perfecto!- Exclamó Luffy, saltando. Caminó hasta Nami- Pues destinaremos gran parte a comprar comida. Montañas de comida.

- ¡No hagas el tonto!- Le gritó Nami, protegiendo el sobre donde estaba el dinero para que Luffy no lo agarrara.

- Bueno, bueno- dijo Ussop-. Yo tengo que irme a hacer mis compras.

- Está bien- siguió Nami-. Yo tengo que hacer las compras para Sanji. ¿Te vienes Robin?

- No, pero gracias, Nami- avisó la morena-. Prefiero dar una vuelta por el pueblo y conocerlo.

- ¡Yo sí que voy, Nami!- Exclamó el capitán, corriendo tras la pelirroja, que ya se alejaba calle arriba.

Ussop se despidió y echó a andar por una calle lateral, dejando a la pareja allí solos. Robin miró al peliverde y sonrió. Cuando creía que iba a tener hasta la hora de la comida para estar con él, Zoro anunció:

- Yo voy a buscar un lugar para beber un trago, quizás en la taberna del pueblo. ¿Qué harás tú?

- ¿Yo?- Inquirió Robin, sorprendida- Pues no lo sé. Daré una vuelta por el pueblo y luego volveré al barco. No tengo mucho interés en esta villa.

- Bueno…- dijo él. Comenzó a caminar- Si no sabes qué hacer recuerda que estaré en la taberna.

Robin sonrió ante este comentario y lo miró mientras se alejaba calle arriba. Ella echó a andar por la calle contraria a donde había ido Ussop. Caminó un par de calles sin ver nada que atrajera su atención especialmente. De repente vio una taberna, pero era demasiado pronto para que el espadachín la hubiera encontrado.

La pasó de largo pero intentó recordar el lugar donde se encontraba. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la entrada de un bosquecito. Se sentó sobre un tronco cortado y se dedicó por un rato a observar a los animales de la zona.

Zoro encontró la taberna una media hora después de empezar a buscarla. Preguntando a algunos aldeanos logró hallarla. Entró en ella y se sentó en la barra.

Era una estancia algo pequeña para ser una taberna, pero el pueblo no era muy grande en sí. El lugar era oscuro. Al poco rato el tabernero y Zoro habían entablado una conversación. Al parecer por aquellas latitudes la fama de Roronoa Zoro no era conocida y aquél hombre le había preguntado curioso por sus tres espadas. Hablando con el chico, Zoro averiguó que en esa misma isla había dos villas: ese pueblo, pequeño, y una ciudad algo más grande donde dijo que podían encontrar muchas más comodidades.

- Bueno, comentaré eso a mis compañeros de viaje- dijo Zoro, mientras apuraba su tercera jarra de cerveza-. Quizás quieran visitar esa ciudad.

- Es grande. Si necesitáis comprar debéis visitarla- informó el hombre. No podía tener más de treinta años. Tenía el pelo rubio, casi blanco, cosa que le daba aspecto de aún más joven.

- Creo que comprarán aquí- explicó Zoro-. Pero quizás quieran visitarla.

- No parecéis piratas- comentó el rubio, mientras secaba unos vasos-. Los piratas hubieran llegado aquí arrasando.

- Bueno…- sopesó sus posibilidades- Es cierto que no somos corrientes. No atracamos pueblos ni sacamos nada por la fuerza.

- No se ven muchos piratas por aquí- explicó el tabernero-. Esta isla está bastante perdida en la nada. No muchos piratas llegan hasta aquí. ¿Cuántos sois?

- Pocos- dijo Zoro, contando mentalmente-. Somos siete.

- ¿Todos hombres?

- No- contestó el peliverde-. Somos cuatro hombres, dos mujeres y un reno.

- ¿Un reno?- Preguntó el chico rubio, sorprendido.

- Sí… No me hagas contarte porque es una larga historia. El caso es que es nuestro doctor.

- Y también es raro que llevéis dos mujeres- siguió el tabernero, sirviendo la cuarta cerveza al espadachín-. Los piratas no suelen confiar en las mujeres.

- Bueno…- comenzó Zoro- Yo al principio tampoco lo hacía. Ambas son especiales.

- Cuéntame…

- Nami es la primera que se unió a la tripulación- empezó a explicar Zoro-. Cuando ella se unió solo estábamos el capitán y yo. Ella es muy mandona y tiene muy mal genio. Pero en el fondo nos cuida. No me gustó nunca esa mujer, pero ahora estoy aprendiendo a tolerarla.

- Menuda… Tiene pinta de gran mujer- opinó el joven, sonriendo.

- Sí, deberías conocerla y me entenderías- dijo Zoro, riendo, recordando como se las gastaba la pelirroja- ¿Estás casado?

- Sí- contestó el tabernero-. Llevo diez años casado. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Por nada…- dijo Zoro, pensando en Robin. De verdad esperaba que ella viniera a la taberna. También deseaba pasar rato con ella- Simple curiosidad.

- Bueno… ¿Y la otra mujer?

- No sé que puedo decirte- admitió Zoro, creyendo sonrojarse pero sin llegar a hacerlo-. Ella se unió a la banda mucho después que Nami. En realidad ella era de una banda enemiga. Pero mi capitán la salvó cuando ella quería morir y se auto-aceptó en la tripulación. Dijo que era como pago por haberla salvado.

- Vaya…- dejó escapar el joven rubio, escuchando la historia. El local estaba algo vacío así que nadie les molestaba.

- Al principio no me gustó nada esa mujer- continuó explicando Zoro. No sabía por qué pero aquél tabernero le inspiraba confianza y le estaba abriendo su corazón. Total, quizás no volviera a verle jamás-. Pero era tan perfecta. Es mayor, unos diez años mayor que yo. Es preciosa.

- ¿Te gusta esa mujer?- Preguntó el rubio, sonriendo.

- Se podría decir que ella es mi pareja ahora- explicó el peliverde, terminando la cerveza-. Nos costó mucho comenzar, porque en un barco pequeño con cinco habitantes más, es muy complicado. Pero el caso es que estamos juntos y tan solo nuestro capitán lo sabe.

- Vaya. ¿Por eso preguntaste si estaba casado?

- Sí, porque sabía que me entenderías- contestó Zoro-. La adoro.

- ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada?- Preguntó el tabernero entre risas.

- Robin…

- ¿Me llamabas?- Preguntó una sensual voz femenina desde la puerta, ahora abierta. Robin entró en la taberna.

- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó el chico, sorprendido por tal casualidad- ¿Ella es Robin?

- Esa soy- dijo Robin, sentándose al lado de Zoro. El chico sintió con la cabeza y sonrió-. ¿Cuántas cervezas llevas ya?

- Cuatro con ésta- dijo Zoro alzando la jarra vacía-. Pero pediré otra.

El tabernero sonrió y fue a servirla. Robin aprovechó para acercarse a Zoro. Pasó un brazo por su cuello y lo besó levemente en la mejilla.

- ¿Dónde has estado?- Preguntó en un susurro el chico.

- Por ahí- contestó ella, igual de bajito-. Estuve paseando y estuve en el bosque un rato.

Zoro no aguantó más y abrazó a la mujer con sus dos brazos. La apretó contra si. El tabernero le sirvió delante la cerveza y se retiró a seguir secando vasos, para dejar algo de intimidad a la pareja.

Robin besó el cuello del chico, provocando sin querer que Zoro buscara su boca y la besara con rabia. Robin respondió al beso fuertemente. Hacia días que no tenían la oportunidad de verse a solas, de besarse, y mucho menos de más cosas.

La morena se separó de él. Prefería no dar mucho la nota en el lugar. Agarró una mano del espadachín y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

- Mico- llamó Zoro al tabernero-. Esta es Robin… ¿Qué te parece?

- Preciosa- contestó el chico rubio-. Muy guapa- se volteó a Robin-. Este chico habla muy bien de ti. Cuídalo.

Robin se sonrojó levemente y apretó la mano de Zoro.

- Gracias- contestó, segura de si misma-. ¿En este pueblo hay algún lugar donde alojarse?

- Claro- respondió el rubio-. En la calle detrás de ésta hay un pequeño Hostal. Es barato pero muy bueno.

- Gracias- Zoro miró a Robin extrañado-. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- Pues que no está en los planes de Nami que nos quedemos a dormir- empezó a explicar Robin, mordiéndose un labio-. Pero siempre se la puede persuadir.

Zoro sonrió y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Mico también sonrió. Creía entender el mensaje aunque lo recibiera desde fuera.

- Está bien- dijo Nami cuando hubo recibido la sugerencia de Robin-. Vayamos a ver ese sitio y, si está bien, nos quedamos.

Nami y Robin se acercaron a aquél sitio a preguntar. Por dormir seis personas les cobraban un precio ridículo y Nami aceptó gustosa puesto que el lugar era acogedor.

- Sanji seguro que acepta quedarse en el barco esta noche- avisó Nami a los demás cuando se reunieron para ir a comer al barco-. Así podremos probar otra vez las mullidas camas de verdad que ofrecen en esos lugares.

- Se está convirtiendo en costumbre eso de quedarse a dormir en los pueblos- dijo Ussop una vez estaban comiendo-. ¿No gastamos demasiado?

- ¡Qué va!- Exclamó la navegante, triunfante y orgullosa de saber llevar tan bien las cuentas del barco- Los precios de estos lugares son muy bajos. Podemos permitírnoslo. Además se duerme de maravilla.

- Tampoco lo hacemos tantas veces- dijo Luffy-. Yo estoy de acuerdo en que vayamos. A mi me gusta dormir en una cama normal de vez en cuando.

- Claro, Luffy. Tienes razón- dijo Nami. Entonces habló a Ussop:-. Y la que lleva la economía del barco soy yo. Y yo he decidido que dormiremos en el Hostal. ¿Algo que objetar, Ussop?

- No, no…- contestó temeroso. Robin sonrió y miró fugazmente a Zoro. Ambos se entendieron.

- Pues está bien- dijo Sanji, empezando a recoger los platos-. Me quedaré aquí esta noche. Disfrutad de la visita.

- Bueno…- empezó Nami, recortando los papelitos para meterlos en la bolsa- Vamos a sortear quién se queda las dos habitaciones individuales- explicó la pelirroja-. Los otros cuatro se repartirán las dos habitaciones dobles como mejor convenga.

Luffy metió la mano en el saco y sacó un papel. Antes de desdoblarlo decidió que iba a amañar el sorteo para que a Robin le tocara una habitación individual. Pero para su sorpresa ese mismo era el nombre que estaba escrito en el pequeño papel.

- ¡Robin!- Exclamó Luffy, mostrando el papel a todos.

- Está bien. Saca otro papel, vamos- ordenó Nami, impaciente, pues ella quería el otro cuarto individual.

- Y…- dijo Luffy desdoblando el otro papel- ¡Ussop!

- Como que Ussop y Robin tienen el privilegio de dormir solos Chopper y yo dormiremos juntos- dijo Nami, después de sopesar todas las opciones-. Y Zoro y Luffy pueden compartir la última habitación.

- Está bien…- aceptó Luffy, realmente contento por poder brindar a sus nakamas una oportunidad como esa- Pues vamos a cenar y luego… ¡A dormir!

Después de hacer el sorteo en la taberna, el grupo se encaminó hacia el barco. Antes de salir Zoro y Robin fueron a despedirse de Mico, prometiéndole volver al día siguiente.

Sanji les tenía la cena lista para cuando llegaron y se sentaron rápidamente a cenar. Luffy estaba visiblemente feliz porque en ese pueblo la comida era buena y barata, y Nami había accedido a gastar algo más de lo previsto en víveres.

- No te acomodes mucho en tu cama, Robin- le susurró Luffy a la morena, dejándola de piedra, mientras caminaban hacia el Hostal.

- ¿A qué viene esa sugerencia, capitán?- Le preguntó en el mismo tono de voz.

- Pues a que si me cambias el cuarto dormiré en tu cama muy contento- reveló el moreno, dejando a Robin atónita. Robin sonrió y se empezó a dar cuento de que su capitán no era tan inocente e infantil.

- Está bien…- accedió Robin- Si no me queda más remedio que dejarte mi cama…

- Uy… Gracias, Robin- ironizó el chico del sombrero, riendo junto a Robin-. Cuando quiera cambiarte la cama te iré a avisar.

- Como quieras- contestó ella, dándose cuenta de que ya estaban en la puerta.

Luffy picó a la puerta de la habitación contigua a la suya. Dio tres golpecitos casi inaudibles. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió.

- Hola, capitán- saludó ella, invitándole a pasar con un gesto de la mano.

- Hola, Robin- devolvió el saludo-. Vengo porque me gusta más tu habitación que la mía.

- Ah, en ese caso te la cambio- dijo ella, ironizando, completamente encantada con la nueva cara que dejaba ver su nakama.

* * *

**A mi Zoro me encanta así hablando de sus sentimientos, raro¿eh?, Pero monísisisisismo:D **

**Le estoy cogiendo el gusto a esto de hacer a Luffy complice y juguetón, creo que le queda muy bien el papel. Pues bueno, nueva isla y nuevas aventuras... Muajajaja k mala soy!**

**Si alguno se quejaba de que Zoro sufre mucho no sabéis las que le esperan en esta isla, de todos los colores, y a nuestra arqueóloga predilecta tb, jejejejeje**

**Bueno, contesto, como siempre, a los reviews, gracias!!**

**Jhon I "El Bronceado": como siempre gracias!!! Bueno, veo que estás de acuerdo conmigo en muchas cosas. Ya dije que ese era el capítulo que más me gustaba. Yo tb era imaginarme a Luffy lavándose las manos preocupado por haberse comido la manzana despùes de tocar "eso", me entra la ria, jejeje Gracias por tu review y besitos!! ;)**

Erick Zunecky: Jajajaja si, quise hacer un Luffy más vivo, divertido como en el manga, jeje Y bueno, a Robin tb se la ve traumada, no? Al menos i que siente verguenza por haber sido "cazada" con las manos en la masa. Y lo de que Zoro no sabe lo que Robin siente por él... ¿Tu recuerdas que ella se lo haya dicho alguna vez?. Yo no lo recuerdo, y eso traerá cola...  
Lo del Hentai... lo puse pk seguro que kedé como una hentai. Y yo tb lo encuentro cómico... No te puedes imaginar las risas que me pego leyendo Hentai de digimon... Son demasiado!! No soy lectora fiel de Hentai, solo leo el de animés para reirme, pero tp con fervor... Tengo algunos de one piece de Zoro y Sanji que te partes, muajajajaja  
  
Hanna123: Gracias por tu review, me encanta ese cap, muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Halane: no es review cutre, jeje, muchas gracias por dejarme reviews!! A mi no es que me gsute hacer sufrir a Zoro-Kun, me sale solo, además ahi robin tb lo pasa mal, jejejeje y creo que a Zoro le compensa ¿no? 

**Bueno, actualizaré pronto pk esta nueva "saga", la de la nueva isla me encanta!!! wawawawawawawa!!!**

**SAYONARAAAA!!!**


	11. EL CAMBIO DE HABITACIÓN

** Hola de nuevo, aquí el capítulo once. Es el tercer lemmon de la historia, para mi el mejor. Por lo tanto es un capítulo prescindible, que podéis saltaros sin ningún tipo de problema. Si el sexo explícito daña vuetsra sensibilidad o algo por el estilo leed el siguiente, no este.**

**Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

11-. EL CAMBIO DE HABITACIÓN…Robin salió de la habitación y, sigilosamente, camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta de al lado. Sin picar abrió. No hizo ruido alguno y el peliverde no notó su presencia. 

La morena cerró la puerta tras de si sin hacer el mínimo ruido, pero asegurándose que quedaba bien cerrada. Se acercó al chico y lo abrazó por detrás.

- Hola…-murmuró él, al verla- Veo que Luffy te ha convencido.

- Le ha costado- mintió ella. Zoro se dio la vuelta-. Pero al final me convenció.

Las palabras se acabaron para ellos dos. Zoro empezó a besarla con auténtica necesidad. Ella respondía con deseo a sus besos. Pronto amanecieron las caricias, primero superficiales, pero pronto buscando colarse bajo las ropas.

En un momento en que se separaron para tomar aire Robin advirtió que Zoro había juntado las dos camas, formando una especie de cama de matrimonio.

- Chico listo…- le susurró, mientras con sus dos manos empezaba a levantarle la camiseta para desprenderse de ella.

- Claro- respondió él, ayudando a terminar de deshacerse de la prenda-. Sabía que Luffy te convencería.

Robin empujó a Zoro sobre la cama y se sentó sobre él. Volvió a besarlo en los labios, esta vez de forma más profunda, explorando con su lengua la boca del chico. Mientras las rudas manos del espadachín apretaban los glúteos de la chica con ansia.

Robin abandonó la boca del chico y se centró en lamer y morder una de las orejas del espadachín mientras él respiraba cada vez más rápido. Entre mordisco y mordisco Robin se atrevió a susurrar:

- No llevo ropa interior.

Zoro abrió unos ojos como platos. Subió las manos por la espalda de la mujer y notó que, efectivamente, Robin no llevaba sujetador. Las bajó de nuevo y las metió dentro del pantalón corto de la chica, por detrás. Tampoco había nada ahí abajo.

- Pero que mala eres…- le susurró pícaramente. Tiró de su camiseta hacia arriba y se desprendió de ella, dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

- Menos faena, espadachín…

Zoro hizo girar sus cuerpos para quedar sobre ella, y comenzó a saborear su piel lentamente. Comenzó por su cuello. Lamió como trazando un dibujo sobre su piel, desde la barbilla, pasando por las clavículas, hasta llegar al punto entre medio de sus pechos. Pero, sorprendiendo a Robin, no se detuvo ahí, si no que siguió pintando de saliva su vientre, para pararse en el ombligo.

Dibujo círculos alrededor del ombligo de Robin. Cuando se hubo cansado siguió bajando, lamiendo su vientre. Se atrevió a bajar su lengua hasta el límite de piel que alcanzaba con los pantalones.

Intentó desabrochar el botón, única cosa que lo separaba de su objetivo. Pero Robin puso sus manos entre medio.

- No tenemos prisa…- dijo ella, tirando de sus brazos para volver a ponerlo a la altura de su boca- No corras tanto…

Zoro lamió los labios de la arqueóloga por un momento, para luego sentarse en la cama y descalzarse. Robin se sentó tras él y empezó a besarle la nuca y el cuello. Zoro se deshizo de sus pantalones y volvió a tumbar a la chica.

Se tumbó sobre ella, colocando sus piernas una a cada lado de las caderas de Robin. Sus cuerpos se reconocían una vez más. Últimamente sus encuentros no tenían nada que ver con los primeros. Ambos conocían perfectamente el cuerpo del otro, conocían todos sus puntos sensibles y las reacciones que cada acción conllevaba.

Por consecuencia habían perdido la vergüenza y el pudor de antes y actuaban con mucha más libertad y más descaro.

Robin no quería correr, tenían toda la noche para estar juntos, pero Zoro iba lanzado y sin frenos. Se apretaba contra el cuerpo de la morena con ansia, con prisa.

- Cálmate…- pidió Robin, riendo, mientras paseaba sus dedos por la espalda desnuda del peliverde.

- Si no me dijeras esas cosas…- contestó él, mordiéndole el cuello.

- ¿Esto es por la ropa interior?- Preguntó ella, agarrando su cabeza para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos.

- Sí…

- Pues si lo llego a saber…

- Cállate, Robin…- pidió él, volviendo a bajar por su cuerpo con la lengua- Y déjame hacer…

Robin no respondió. Se mantuvo callada y expectante. Mientras Zoro hacía resbalar su lengua por las clavículas de Robin, mientras con las manos acariciaba sus pechos. Robin colocó las manos una a cada lado de su cabeza, agarrando la almohada con fuerza.

Conforme Zoro iba llegando a los pechos con la lengua la respiración de Robin se iba volviendo pesada. El chico por fin llegó a los senos de Robin. Simplemente comenzó a besarlos, muy levemente, provocando en la mujer ganas de más.

"¿_Quieres calma y lentitud? Pues la tendrás… Tendrás tanta que me suplicarás que corra"_, pensó él, mientras simulaba que se conformaba con besitos inocentes. Robin, que esperaba mucho más debido al ansia que el chico mostró antes, abrió los ojos y lo miró.

Zoro se percató de esa mirada suplicante y abrió un poco la boca, pasando levemente la lengua sobre la aureola de uno de los pezones de la morena, provocando que éstos se endurecieran, aun sin estimulación directa. Robin llevó una de sus manos a la nuca del peliverde, como apremiándolo, pero el chico estaba decidido a hacerle pagar sus palabras.

A Zoro le estaba costando contenerse. Deseaba más que nada en ese momento devorarla, morderla y lamerla, pero estaba decidido a hacer valer su orgullo. Quería torturarla como ella lo había hecho. Cuando no fue capaz de aguantar más mordió el pezón que hacía rato le rondaba, provocando en Robin el primer gemido. La morena sonrió triunfante, y el peliverde no fue capaz de retroceder. Cambió de costado y se dedicó a estimular el otro pecho, mientras Robin devolvía la mano a la almohada y la agarraba con fuerza.

Cuando el espadachín creyó que ella estaba disfrutando más abandonó su pecho sin previo aviso, para continuar torturándola. Bajó lentamente, demasiado pausadamente, por su estómago y vientre. Deteniéndose, claro está, un buen rato en su ombligo.

Robin estaba de sobra excitada y no soportaba al chico recreándose más en las demás partes de su cuerpo. Movió las caderas hacia arriba, indicando al chico que siguiera. Pero él hizo ver que no se daba cuenta y siguió bordeando con la lengua la cinturilla del pantalón, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos.

- ¡Oh, Dios!- Exclamó Robin, extasiada- Deja de besarme la barriga.

Zoro sonrió al sentir estas palabras y se dio por satisfecho. Desabotonó el pantalón de la chica y lo corrió por sus piernas, hasta que lo lanzó a un lado de la cama.

El peliverde había dejado una de las lamparitas encendida. Había puesto una tela por encima, cosa que les regalaba un ambiente propicio para el sexo, con una luz cálida y que les permitía ver todo para no perderse detalle.

Zoro separó las piernas de Robin con una de sus manos. Ella se aferró a la almohada, preparándose para lo que venía, que sabía que iba a ser celestial. El chico comenzó besando sus ingles, de arriba abajo, lentamente. Robin comenzó a respirar muy rápido, dejando escapar algún gemido aislado cada tanto.

Cada vez los besos se iban centrando más y Robin cada vez ansiaba más aire. Zoro separó los labios y sacó la lengua. Lamió toda la superficie, intentando no dejarse ninguna parte. Sus manos seguían acariciando sus muslos por la parte de dentro, cosa que sabía que desarmaba a la arqueóloga.

Robin no pudo más y llevó una mano a la cabeza del chico, para guiarle en su camino. Zoro terminó donde la chica deseaba: estimulando su punto álgido de placer. Cuando Zoro lo rozó con la punta de la lengua, Robin aumentó el volumen de sus gemidos y agarró el cabello del chico, tirando levemente de él.

La lengua del chico aceleró en ese punto, provocando que Robin comenzara a taparse la boca para intentar callar sus gemidos, cada vez más altos. Estaban en un hostal y temía que alguien les escuchara. Pero no era capaz de no emitir sonidos ante la delicia que Zoro le estaba regalando.

- Oh… Dios…- dejó escapar. Zoro se excitaba más y más a cada sonido que lograba provocar en la mujer- Ah… Qué bueno…

Zoro aceleró tras esas palabras, notando que el final estaba cerca. Robin abrió las piernas al máximo, intentando no perderse ninguna sensación. Tapaba su boca con las dos manos, pero eso no le bastó para callar el último gemido, mucho más alto y largo que los demás.

En un segundo todo pasó a ser calma. Robin inhalaba aire profundamente intentando recuperar su respiración normal, mientras Zoro se tumbaba a su lado. La miraba embelesado. Estaba completamente desnuda, a su entera disposición. Tenían toda una noche por delante que si gastaban amándose, nada importaría, todo estaría igual.

- Wow…- dejó escapar Robin, entre suspiros.

Zoro la abrazó. La rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y la apoyó en su pecho. Le encantaba verla así, derrotada y cansada.

- Menudo primer asalto…- le susurró Robin, recuperando su respiración normal

- Sí…- contestó él, soltándola, sabiendo que habría más-. A mí también me ha gustado.

Robin solo sonrió y se sentó sobre él, encima de sus muslos, y volvió a besarle en la boca, frenéticamente. Sintió bajo su estómago la erección del chico y abandonó su boca. Acarició con ambas manos el torso del chico. Le encantaba repasar con sus dedos el musculoso pecho del chico, acercándose cada vez más a la única prenda que llevaba Zoro.

Metió un dedo por debajo de la goma y lo pasó de un lado al otro, creando expectación en el peliverde. Alzó la vista hacia la cara del chico y vio que se mordía el labio inferior. Robin sonrió y sacó el dedo de la prenda.

Volvió a besarlo en la boca, ahora salvajemente. Se sentó sobre el sexo del chico, notando la tela entre sus piernas. Sonrió al chico y empezó a moverse lentamente contra él, empezando a arrancarle leves gruñidos de vez en cuando.

Cuando Robin se cansó de verlo 'sufrir' así, se detuvo y, sin dar tiempo al chico a tomar aire de nuevo, empezó a recorrer su abdomen con la lengua, acercándose cada vez más a su bóxer. Peligrosamente coló una mano dentro, mientras alzaba la vista para darse cuenta que Zoro la miraba fijamente, con una expresión bastante neutra en la cara. Pero cuando sintió la mano de Robin en ese lugar cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza en la almohada. Dejó a la morena seguir por unos instantes, hasta que con sus manos apartó la de la joven de allí.

- Déjame que te devuelva el regalo- le susurró la mujer, acercando la cara a la suya.

- Gracias por la oferta… - dijo él. La besó y continuó:- Pero no.

- Vamos…- insistió ella, volviendo a sentarse sobre él- Será divertido.

- ¡Ya lo sé!- Exclamó él, abrazándola contra su pecho fuertemente- Pero no. Llevamos mucho rato haciendo nada y ya está bien.

Robin se dio por enterada y asintió con la cabeza. Zoro la empujó suavemente de los hombros hasta que la dejó tumbada boca arriba en la cama. Se tumbó sobre ella, mientras la miraba a los ojos. El peliverde disfrutaba perdiéndose en aquellos ojos aguamarina que le devolvían divertidos la mirada. Robin rompió la magia besándole.

Se enredaron en un beso interminable mientras Zoro abría las piernas de Robin y se colocaba entre ellas. Ella rodeó la cintura del espadachín con sus piernas, apretándolo contra ella mientras con las manos le acariciaba la espalda.

Robin llevó las manos a la prenda del chico, con la intención de deshacerse de ella. Pero el peliverde negó con la cabeza y agarró cada una de las manos de Robin con sus manos. Las llevó hasta ambos lados de la cabeza de la morena y las mantuvo ahí.

- ¿Es que no me vas a dejar hacer nada?- Preguntó Robin, intentando pacíficamente deshacerse del agarre.

- No…- contestó él, mientras besaba el cuello de la chica.

- Ni siquiera he podido desnudarme yo…- siguió quejándose ella, sonriendo- Ni te he podido desnudar a ti… Ni nada…

- No- repitió Zoro, sonriendo. La besó y siguió:-. No te lo mereces. Hoy no harás nada.

- Vaya… Qué suerte tengo…- ironizó ella, riendo. Zoro la soltó.

Antes que Robin pudiera darse cuenta la ropa interior del chico había pasado a la historia y volvía a estar entre las piernas de ella. Pronto comenzó sobre la cama el baile mágico de sus cuerpos. Zoro sobre Robin, bombeando contra ella, oyéndola gemir, disfrutando de cada una de sus reacciones.

Robin no era devota de esa postura, pues delimitaba sus movimientos y debía esperarse a que Zoro hiciera lo que ella quería, no podía decidir. Pero ya había sido avisada de que no haría nada. Así que se contentó con acariciar la espalda y los hombros del chico, mientras disfrutaba sus embestidas.

Cada vez ambos gemía más alto y más descontroladamente, hasta que, de pronto, todo terminó. Zoro se dejó caer pesadamente a un lado de la chica y se abrazó a ella. Pasó un brazo por debajo de su cabeza y la atrajo hacia si.

Robin respiraba hondo para volver a normalizar su respiración, mientras se recostaba en el pecho del chico. Poco a poco el sueño les venció y fueron durmiéndose. La noche se les hizo corta puesto que al despertar tenían la sensación de no haber dormido nada.

* * *

**Holitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! **

**Aquí otro cap lemmon!!! Les hice hablar más, comunicarse, buscando que pareciera que llevaban tiempo acostándose. bueno, spero opiniones!!!**

**Contesto a los Reviews del cap anterior:**

**Jhon I "El Bronceado": Gracias por el review. En esta isla les pasa de todo, pobres... Pero de todo, ya veréis...**

Erick Zunecky: Si, k voy a hacerle, soy una super-hentai... (no, es broma:P) Pero bueno, como habrás comrpobado tenías razón, el capi ha sido lemmon. Para mí es el mejor llemmon de los tres que llevo, me encanta como me ha quedado, juguetón, no sé. Y gracias una vez más por tus halagos, me encanta que te encante mi historia!! Besos!  
  
Gabe Logan: Gracias, y no te preocupes, me encantan todos los reviews, largos cortos, bonitos y emnazadores tb, muajajajaja  
  
Hanna123: Jajaja habrás podido ver que si es lemmon, pero no quise avisar puesto que era hiper-ovbio... Gracias por tu review. Y cuando lo escribí tb me pareció raro Zoro hablando así, pero supongo que es precisamente con un tipo que no sabe si verá más... Así que, no cuenta!

**Besitos a todos, y espero vuestros reviews!!! Gracias a todos los que los escribís!! Graciaas!!!**

**SAYONARA!! **


	12. A LUFFY TAMBIÉN LO QUIERO

**Buenas a todos. Aquí está el capítulo doce, bastante decisivo para la continuación de la historia. Personalmente no me gusta mucho como ha quedado ni lo que pasa pero si no el fic se volvería aburrido y tonto. Bueno, espero que aun así os guste o entendáis que es necesario. Besitos!!**

* * *

12.- A LUFFY TAMBIÉN LO QUIERO… 

Zoro fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Eran escasas las veces en las que despertaba con Robin abrazándole y disfrutó del momento todo cuanto pudo. La miró de arriba abajo. Estaba completamente desnuda, de lado. Ni tan siquiera se tapó antes de dormirse. Estaba preciosa.

Robin despertó al rato, sintiéndose observada. Se estiró mínimamente y besó al chico.

- Buenos días- le susurró ella. Se acurrucó junto a él.

- Buenos días- contestó él. Se sentía agotado pero estaba feliz. Cada encuentro con aquella mujer era mejor que el anterior- ¿Sabes una cosa?

- No. Dímela- contestó ella.

- Eres la primera mujer con la que estoy que no se tapa- explicó él, sonriendo, mientras contemplaba divertido la desnudez de ella.

- ¿Qué no se tapa?

- Sí… Que no se cubre con nada- siguió Zoro-. Quiero decir, que se muestra desnuda, que no esconde su cuerpo.

- Ah… ¿Por qué debería taparme?- Preguntó ella pícaramente.

- No. No debes taparte- contestó él. Se tumbó sobre ella y le dio un cariñoso mordisco en la barbilla-. Si eso es lo que me gusta, que no te tapes. Me encanta verte desnuda.

- Vaya… No creo que tenga nada que esconder de mi cuerpo- explicó ella, serenamente-. Por eso no me tapo- y besó al chico en los labios un segundo.

Zoro se levantó y se vistió. Entró en el pequeño lavabo que había en la habitación y se lavó la cara. Aun sin la camiseta volvió a la cama, donde Robin aun descansaba y se tumbó junto a ella, tirándo una sábana sobre ambos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan solo se miraban y sonreían. Pasaron un rato así, hasta que Robin habló:

- Ayer Luffy vino a hablar conmigo.

- ¿De qué?- Preguntó él, mientras acariciaba dulcemente el cabello negro de la chica.

- Dice que te enfadaste con él…

- No- contestó él-. No me enfadé. Sólo quería acabar con la conversación.

- Pues se veía preocupado- explicó ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano libre de Zoro mientras le hablaba-. Deberías hablar con él.

- Bueno. Quizás hable con él…- dijo él- No me gustaba mucho el tema.

- ¿Por qué?

- Empezó a preguntarme qué sentía por ti… Qué sentías tú por mí…- empezó a decir el chico, frunciendo el ceño- Es un tema delicado.

- No es tan delicado- contradijo ella-. Es normal que quiera saber esas cosas.

- Es normal, sí. ¿Pero qué quieres que le diga?

- La verdad- contestó Robin-. No hay por qué esconderse.

- No sé qué es lo que sientes por mí- dijo Zoro, contento de haberse atrevido a sacar el tema-. No sé si me quieres o si esto es solo sexo.

- No… Bueno… Está claro que sexo es… Pero…- empezó Robin. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos- Pero claro que siento algo por ti.

- ¿Qué exactamente?

- Zoro… No soy muy buena con los sentimientos…

- Pero debes saber si me quieres o no- dijo él-. No creo que sea una pregunta difícil.

- Claro que te quiero. Eso está claro. Sino no me acostaría contigo- contestó por fin la mujer-. Pero… no estoy segura de qué tipo de sentimientos tengo por ti.

- Esto es increíble, Robin…- se quejó Zoro, soltando su mano- Hace meses que estamos juntos. Me parece increíble que no sepas qué narices sientes por mí.

- Bueno… Ya te dije que no soy muy buena para los sentimientos- repitió ella, sonrojándose. Se incorporó un poco en la cama, dejando que la sábana cayera. Zoro hizo ademán de hablar pero Robin pidió que no lo hiciera:-. No, deja que termine. No he querido a muchas personas en mi vida y esos sentimientos me son confusos. Deberías entenderlo.

- Soy capaz de entender eso- dijo él. se sentó también y la miró-. Pero quiero que sepas que yo te quiero mucho. A veces creo que demasiado.

Robin bajó la cabeza. Se sentía muerta de vergüenza. Él le estaba diciendo que la quería y ella no sabía ni que responder.

- Yo… Yo también…- contestó ella, entrecortadamente.

- Creo que debo hablar con Luffy- dijo él. Sonrió y alzó la cabeza de la chica con una de sus manos. La besó levemente en los labios y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos vidriosos- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No…- respondió ella. Sonrió y forzó una expresión de alegría- Es solo que esto me asusta.

- No debes asustarte por nada- intentó convencerla él-. Lo que hacemos no está mal. Es algo normal.

- ¡Zoro, no me asusto por eso!- Exclamó ella y se puso a reír- Con la edad que tengo no me voy a escandalizar ante el sexo y mucho menos a asustarme por ello.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces me asusta el querer, el quererte a ti, o a quién sea- explicó ella, dejando de reír-. Sois pocas personas a las que quiero de verdad pero me asusta porque no tengo muchas otras cosas con las que comparar.

- Me estoy perdiendo…- dijo Zoro. Se sentó bien- Me dices que tienes miedo a querer porque no has querido demasiado antes- Robin asintió y Zoro sonrió-. Pues eso de querer se va aprendiendo poco a poco, relacionándote.

- Por eso creo que deberías hablar con Luffy cuanto antes- opinó la morena-. Porque él es una de esas personas que me importan y no me gustaría que se sintiera mal.

- Vaya… Querer es eso- explicó el peliverde con una sonrisa-. Cuando proteges de esa manera a alguien es porque lo quieres.

- Os quiero mucho a los dos… Los dos formáis parte de mi vida positivamente.

- Supongo que nos quieres de maneras distintas¿no?- Preguntó el peliverde de broma, con una sonrisa que pronto borró.

- Bueno, de una manera bastante parecida- respondió ella, con total normalidad.

- ¿De una manera parecida?- Preguntó el espadachín, bastante sorprendido- ¿El amor que sientes por mí se parece al que sientes por Luffy?

- Sí, se parece bastante- siguió ella, no entendiendo por qué esa reacción por parte del chico-. Él es nuestro capitán y es un chico que me da mucha confianza.

- ¡Pero a Luffy y a mí no nos tratas igual!- Exclamó Zoro, levantándose de la cama.

- Claro que no… Luffy es un niño…- respondió ella, con toda su lógica.

- Que fuerte, Robin…- murmuró él- ¿Me estás diciendo que no te acuestas con Luffy por que es un niño?

- ¡No!- Exclamó Robin, abriendo mucho los ojos- ¡Por Dios, no me acostaría con Luffy! Tú en ese sentido tienes cosas que él no tiene.

- No te aclaras…- le reprochó Zoro apretando los puños- No sé que hacemos así. Yo me enamoro de ti perdidamente y tú solo eres capaz de decirme que me quieres como a Luffy.

Robin abrió la boca pero no salieron sonidos de ella. Estaba paralizada. El chico la estaba malinterpretando. Ella creía que no entendía el amor ni los sentimientos. Solo sabía que necesitaba proteger a algunas personas, pero sin saber por qué. Zoro la estaba malinterpretando y ella no sabía como explicarle que en realidad su afán en protegerle a él era mucho más grande que su instinto de proteger a Luffy.

Zoro se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta. Sujetó el mango y se giró:

- Es absurdo que sigamos juntos- le dijo. La vio atónita, desnuda en la cama y se maldijo por decir aquello. Tragó saliva con dificultad y sintió una oleada de un sentimiento extraño que le recorría. Gruñó más para si mismo que para ella y salió dando un portazo, dejando a Robin sorprendida y enfadada consigo misma.

La arqueóloga se levantó rápidamente y se agarró la sábana sobre los pechos. Asegurándose de no dejarse la llave de la habitación abrió la puerta. Salió al pasillo encontrando a Zoro apoyado contra la pared.

- ¿Se puede saber qué dices?- Preguntó Robin, visiblemente alterada.

- ¡Tan solo repito lo que tú dices!- Le gritó él, gesticulando mucho con las manos. La miró de arriba a abajo.

- Me has malinterpretando, Zoro…- dijo ella. Puso una mano en uno de los hombros del chico, en in intento de calmarle- Déjame explicarte.

- ¡No te he malinterpretado nada!- Gritó él otra vez. Con un movimiento se deshizo de la mano de Robin- Me lo has dejado clarísimo…

- No grites, por favor…- pidió Robin, en un susurro, viendo que sería inútil hablar con él ahora- Hay gente durmiendo y Nami duerme aquí al lado.

- ¡No ves que me da lo mismo! Si tan solo querías jugar conmigo… ¡Se acabó el juego!

- ¡Yo no estaba jugando!- Dijo ella alzando la voz también.

Al otro lado de la puerta Nami escuchaba, sin reconocer las voces. Recién despierta se lavó la cara y volvió a la puerta. Aún con toda su curiosidad no se atrevió a salir al pasillo.

Mientras, en el pasillo, un matrimonio de alrededor de cuarenta años salía de una de las habitaciones del pasillo. Empezaron a andar y al ver a Robin fruncieron el ceño. Iba desnuda y tapada tan solo por una sabana agarrada sobre el pecho. Además los gritos habían escandalizado a los demás huéspedes. Zoro se dio cuenta.

- ¿No jugabas?- Preguntó Zoro, volviendo a entrar en la habitación. Robin lo siguió y entornó la puerta- Y si no jugabas… ¿Qué demonios representa lo que dices?

- Me has malinterpretado, Zoro- insistió ella-. Déjame que te explique. Yo no quería decir que…

- ¡Vasta, Robin!- Exclamó él. Se sentía usado y humillado- Vístete y sal de aquí.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par y Luffy apareció. Entró en la habitación frotándose los ojos y los miró sorprendidos.

- ¿Por qué gritáis?

- Por nada, Capitán…- contestó la morena, logrando calmarse un poco. Fue recogiendo su ropa del suelo sin soltar la sábana, mientras miraba como Zoro la seguía con la mirada.

- Por nada, no- dijo Luffy, mirando a Zoro y encontrándolo totalmente desencajado. Se le veía furiosísimo-. Os estabais gritando.

- ¡Por nada, Capitán!- Exclamó Robin en un tono de voz inusualmente alto para ella. Acto seguido se metió en el baño y cerró con un portazo.

Robin se sentó tras la puerta en el suelo. Soltó la sábana que la cubría y dejó caer también su ropa. Se llevó las manos a la cara y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Sentía rabia e impotencia. Maldecía sin querer a Zoro, por no dejarla explicarse y por haberle gritado así.

Se levantó y se puso frente al espejo. Se miró detenidamente sin poder dejar de llorar silenciosamente. Repasó su cuerpo encontrando varias marcas, testigos de lo acontecido en la noche anterior que en esa ocasión hacían avergonzar a Robin.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Luffy a el peliverde mientras veía como el otro separaba las camas para dejar la habitación tal y como la habían encontrado.

- Nada- contestó él, empezando a hacer una de las camas-. Simplemente hemos hablado de cosas que me han hecho ver que tipo de persona es Robin.

- Vaya… ¿Qué te ha dicho para que pienses mal de ella?

- Yo que sé…- aceptó Zoro. Se sentó en la cama que acababa de hacer y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos- Supongo que el problema es que no me ha dicho lo que yo quería oír.

- Eres idiota, Robin…- se decía a si misma, parada frente al espejo, con los ojos hinchados y el pelo revuelto- Siempre tienes que cagarla… Estupendo…

Se mojó una mano y se frotó con ella el cuello, donde lucía una marca rojiza producida sin duda por Zoro. Frotó sobre ella con los dedos, como esperando que se borrara, sabiendo de sobra que eso la enrojecería aún más. Pero en su rabia deseaba borrarla para borrar así también algo de su dolor.

Se sentía sucia en ese momento y lo único que deseaba era desaparecer y no tener que cruzar la habitación en la que estaba Zoro para irse. Aún así se vistió rápidamente y se sentó sobre la taza del váter. Escuchaba la conversación que el peliverde y el capitán mantenían al otro lado de la puerta.

- Me ha decepcionado, Luffy- explicaba el espadachín a su compañero-. Creo que la culpa es mía por enamorarme de ella. Soy un completo idiota.

- ¡No!- Exclamó Luffy sentándose a su lado- Yo sé que ella también te quiere. Estoy seguro de ello.

- No estés tan seguro… Según ella no lo tiene claro y no sabe ni lo que quiere…- dijo Zoro, tristemente- No quiero seguir con esto. Es una farsa…

En ese momento Robin salió, cuando estuvo segura de no tener los ojos enrojecidos. Cerró la puerta tras ella y dejó la sábana sobre la cama aún deshecha. Sin mediar palabra lanzó una fugaz mirada al peliverde y se dirigió a la puerta. Él le devolvía la mirada, mirando tristemente como Robin abría la puerta y desparecía cerrándola tras ella. Luffy se quedó con la boca abierta e incapaz de decir palabra.

- ¿Por qué no la has detenido?

- Por que ya me está bien- contestó Zoro ante esa pregunta.

- No te entiendo…- explicó Luffy- Dices que estás enamorado de ella y luego la dejas irse.

- Es cosa mía¿entendido?- dijo Zoro a su capitán, y acto seguido miro la cama sin hacer y refunfuñó.

El capitán se dio por entendido y salió de la habitación en dirección al cuarto donde él mismo había dormido. Picó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró. Encontró a Robin mal sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared que tenía enfrente.

Cuando escuchó a su capitán entrar dirigió su mirada azul hacia él e intentó sonreír. Era su misión parecer siempre serena y perfecta. Pero esa misión se la había encargado ella misma y en ese momento le estaba costando llevarla a cabo. Sonrió tristemente intentando parecer bien a ojos de Luffy, pero no lo engañaría tan fácilmente.

- ¿No quieres a Zoro?- Fue lo único que preguntó él tras sentarse en el suelo.

- Claro que lo quiero, Capitán…- admitió ella, con los ojos amenazando con llorar- Ha sido culpa mía todo.

- No, mujer- Luffy sonrió a la arqueóloga, arrancando una sonrisa sincera por parte de ella.

- Mejor dejaré pasar un poco de tiempo- decidió la morena, serenamente-. Ahora va a ser imposible hablar con él.

- Bueno, me parece bien- dijo Luffy. Se levantó del suelo-. Ahora aséate y vamos a desayunar al barco.

- Está bien, Capitán.

Luffy caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Cuando iba a salir se giró y miró una última vez a Robin. Entonces, cuando la morena pensaba oír el ruido de la puerta, Luffy habló:

- ¡Y menuda marca te ha dejado en el cuello!

Zoro fue el primero en cruzar la puerta de la cocina del Going Merry. A simple vista estaba de tan mal humor como la mayoría de las mañanas. Luffy y Ussop le seguían riéndose porque Chopper había tropezado con un escalón y se había asustado. Nami iba detrás regañándolos por reírse del reno. Un poco más tarde de lo normal, cuando todos estaban ya sentados empezando a almorzar, apareció Robin silenciosamente y se sentó en la mesa.

Se centró en el café que Sanji había servido en su sitio y ni siquiera alzó la vista de la mesa. Revolvía y revolvía el café con la cucharita, sin ton ni son, intentando ocupar su mente con algo que no fuera el peliverde. Reconocía que había sido culpa suya pero la reacción de Zoro le había parecido desmesurada. Ella sabía que el chico reaccionaba exageradamente tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo, pero en su opinión había sobrepasado la raya. Le había gritado de una manera desconocida para ella. Jamás había visto al peliverde así.

- Menudas caras traéis- dijo Nami, apurando su infusión-. Yo he dormido de lujo...

- ¡Yo también, pelirroja!- Exclamó Sanji, mirando a unos y otros buscando la razón de las malas caras.

- Yo tengo sueño…- dijo Ussop, frotándose los ojos- Anoche no pude dormir.

- ¡Pero si esas camas eran comodísimas!- Exclamó Nami, ignorando a Sanji, que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

- Pero en el Hostal había ruidos- explicó el artillero, escondiendo una risita.

- ¿Ruidos?- Preguntó Luffy- Yo no he sentido nada. ¡He dormido como un lirón!

- ¡Tú siempre duermes como un lirón!- Se quejó Nami. Ussop sonrió.

- Pues creo que en Hostal había una parejita- dijo por fin el narigudo Ussop, no pudiendo esconder una risa divertida.

Luffy tragó saliva y miró a Zoro, que comía sin decir palabra y luego a Robin, que seguía revolviendo su café. Ella sin embargo estaba sonrojada.

- Yo no sentí nada eh, Ussop- dijo Luffy, intentando convencerle de qué no había ruidos.

- Claro, tú duermes como una marmota- replicó el narigudo, sonriendo. Nami levantó una ceja.

- Sí… Es cierto…- empezó la pelirroja- Yo también escuché algo. Pero creí que era mejor dormirse.

- ¿Y te dormiste?- Preguntó Robin, alzando la vista. Miraba a Nami fijamente.

- Sí… Al poco de meterme en la cama- contestó Nami. Miró a robin detenidamente. Antes de que ésta pudiera volver a bajar la mirada habló:- Tienes muy mala cara, Robin… ¿Estás bien?

- Sí- dijo ella como toda respuesta. Le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo contener las lágrimas-. Estoy bien. Gracias, Nami.

- Así que había una parejita en el Hostal, eh…- sonrió Sanji, interesado en el tema- ¿Y qué escuchaste Ussop?

- Pues… - Ussop se sonrojó y soltó una risita tonta- Cosas… A una pareja…

- Yo también sentí cosas…- admitió Chopper, tímidamente- A una mujer…

- Bueno… ¿Y qué más os da si había una pareja dándose el lote?- Preguntó Nami, empezando a hartarse del tema- Mejor para ellos. No me parece conversación para la hora del desayuno.

- Tienes razón- dijo Luffy, contento de poder cambiar de tema-. ¿A dónde vamos a ir hoy?. ¿Ya nos vamos?

- No lo sé- contestó la navegante-. Si alguien tiene alguna idea.

- Ayer el chico de la taberna me dijo que por la otra parte de la isla hay una ciudad más grande que este pueblo- explicó Zoro. Alzó la cabeza y parecía tan fresco como siempre-. Podríamos ir a comprar o a verla.

- ¿Hay una ciudad?- Preguntó Nami, emocionándose- Ya tenemos donde ir.

* * *

**Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo. No se me da bien escribir peleas de enamorados... Podéis decírmelo pk lo tengo asumido... Pero tenían que hablar de sentimientos y de todas las maneras me acababan peleados, así que este es el resultado para este cap... **

**Las escenitas dramáticas de Robin alomejor sobran pero me salieron solas, no sé, es lo que sientes cuando te peleas con alguien a quien quieres y casi sin motivo. Bueno, dejo de daros la vara con mis paranoias sobre mi fic y paso a contestar a los reviews:**

**Jhon I "El Bronceado":**

** ¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias!**

** Seré la más tonta pero es de bien nacido ser agradecido! muajajaja (k pesada, como me paso...). Y ese lemmon es el que más me gusta, muajajaja!** ¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias!

**Halane: Yo tb creo que un día aprenderás a escribir lemmon, pero no hagas lo de la discoteca, mujer! jajajaja ¿A qué no te ha gustado este cap? Si yo lo sabía, pero es super necesario para la historia que pasen estas cosas, así abren los ojos. Además cuando yo leo un fic de pareja y se pelean me da mucha rabia. Besos wapa! Y gracias por tu review!**

**Erick Zunecky: Pues como has visto nadie los pilló. No creo que nadie los pille en "faena" en este fic, no es una situación agradable de escribir para mí. Aunk prometo que en breve alguien más se va a enterar. Bueno, gracias por tu review, como siempre (si, seré pesadísima, pero agradezco siempre),y muchos besitos!! Firmado: LA SUPER-HENTAI!!!**

**Hanna123: ¿El cap que más te ha gustado? Que honor! Seguro que este (el 12) no te ha gustado tanto! Gracias por tu review y por leerme. Un besote!!!**

**K-oru: Jjajajaja gracias por tu review! Y si, parece que sea un crimen,pero no lo puedo hacer de otra manera sin k se enteren, pero es algo k a mi tb me encanta, ains!**

**yomimo: Gracias... y aki lo tienes!**

**Akí está todo. Muchas gracias a los que leeis, me dejeis review o no... (pero como se agradece que te dejen un trocito de escrito)**

**Hasta la próxima, besuuuuus! ;)**


	13. LA VISITA A LA CIUDAD

**Buenas de nuevo, waps, jeje**

**Os dejo el capi 13, mi primer capítulo de estas características, pero no va a ser el útlimo. No se me da bien el género bélico pk pasan demasiadas cosas a la vez y me repito demasiado, pero bueno. Disfrutadlo! **

* * *

13-. LA VISITA A LA CIUDAD… 

Después de asegurarse a través de los vecinos de que al barco no le ocurriría nada, Sanji preparó unas fiambreras con comida y partieron hacia la ciudad. Atravesaron el pequeño bosque que separaba aquella buena gente con la gran ciudad y se plantaron en un lugar completamente diferente al anterior.

Tiendas, casas enormes, bares, un hospital, esa ciudad tenía de todo a ojos de los piratas, que alucinaban mirando todo aquello.

- Bueno- dijo Sanji al encontrar un lugar donde parar-. Yo iré a investigar un poco a ver si encuentro algo rico para llevarme y cocinar.

- ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos aquí mismo dentro de dos horas y comemos?- Propuso la pelirroja, dispuesta a fundirse el dinero en tiendas.

- Está bien- dijo Ussop, ya empezando a caminar-. Luffy y yo nos vamos a chafardear. ¿Te vienes Zoro?

- ¡Pero no montéis líos, que esto es una ciudad!- Advirtió la navegante, alzando un puño.

Zoro caminó hasta Luffy y se marchó con ellos. Nami convenció al renito para que la acompañara de tiendas.

- Robin¿te vas a venir también tú?- Preguntó Nami, buscando animar a su amiga.

- Está bien- dijo ella, encaminándose junto a la pelirroja y el reno calle arriba. Volvió la vista atrás y vio a lo lejos a Zoro alejarse con la mirada baja y las manos en los bolsillos.

- Robin…- empezó la navegante al entrar en la primera tienda.

- Dime.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

- No, Nami- respondió la morena, poco convincentemente-. Estoy bien, de verdad.

- No lo parece- dijo Nami, mirando un vestido corto de color rojo-. Haces mala cara y estás más callada y apartada que de costumbre.

- No es nada importante, en serio, Navegante- insistía la morena, empezando a ponerse nerviosa-. No te preocupes.

- No- contestó Nami, dejando de caminar-. No me lo creo. Sé que algo te pasa. Ayer tan normal y ahora pareces triste.

- Nami, no me pasa nada. Deja de preocuparte, por favor- pidió Robin, con voz autoritaria, y se alejó de ella paseando por la tienda.

- Yo no la veo bien, Chopper- dijo la pelirroja al reno, poniendo los brazos en jarra y negando con la cabeza.

Unas calles más arriba los tres chicos caminaban. Ussop y Luffy reían de cualquier cosa y todo les asombraba mientras Zoro, caminando tras ellos, daba vueltas a la cabeza a lo acontecido en su vida últimamente.

- ¡Mira, Ussop!- Exclamó Luffy, emocionadísimo, señalando un bazar- ¡Tienen de todo!

- Sí- contestó el otro, caminando hasta la entrada-. Tienen muchas cosas. Compraré munición y armas.

Ussop entró en la tienda rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luffy rió y asomó su cabeza dentro. En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo en una de las tiendas de la misma calle y dos niñas salieron de dentro corriendo y se perdieron entre la gente que se agolpaba ya en la entrada para ver de donde salía ese ruido.

Luffy salió fuera y con Zoro se acercaron a ver que se cocía en la tienda. Un hombre vestido con ropas harapientas y con mal aspecto era llevado en volandas por dos agentes de la Marina a fuera de la tienda.

- ¡Ladrón!- Le gritó uno mientras le ponía las esposas- Se te ha acabado la libertad por una buena temporada.

- Marines…- murmuró Zoro, apretando un puño. Luffy y él se mezclaron entre el gentío- ¡Grrrr!. ¡El chico de la taberna no nos avisó!

- ¡No sabíamos que había una base de la Marina en esta ciudad!- Exclamó Luffy a su compañero.

- ¡Baja la voz!- Le pidió el peliverde, tapándole la boca- No nos tienen que descubrir. Vamos a buscar a los demás y nos vamos volando de esta isla.

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo en dirección al bazar donde Ussop compraba y entraron en él. Localizaron al narigudo mirando unos tirachinas.

- Ussop…- lo llamó Zoro, plantándose frente a él- Hay una base de la Marina en la ciudad.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó el otro, sobresaltándose- ¿La Marina?

- Sí. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí pero volando.

Ussop dejó lo que tenía en las manos y salió a la calle tras Zoro. Cuando llegaron a fuera buscaron a Luffy con la mirada.

- ¡Es Sombrero de Paja!- Oyeron gritar desde dentro de la tienda al dependiente.

- ¡Luffy!- Exclamó el espadachín entrando de nuevo en la tienda. Encontró a Luffy parado delante del mostrador con los hombros caídos mientras el dependiente marcaba números en su caracolófono.

- ¡Yo solo le preguntaba a ese chico si había visto a Ussop!- Explicó el capitán mientras Zoro lo agarraba del chaleco para sacarlo del bazar a tirones.

- ¡Ussop, vayámonos!- Le gritó Zoro al narigudo que esperaba plantado en la calle. Los tres escaparon del lugar a todo correr buscando un lugar donde esconderse momentáneamente.

- ¡Tenemos que encontrar a los demás!- Exclamó Zoro mientras corrían- ¡Ya saben que estamos aquí!

Doblaron una calle y pararon. Los tres jadeaban mientras intentaban recuperarse.

- Joder… ¡Tenía que haber base de la Marina!- Maldijo Zoro, pegando un puñetazo a la pared- ¡Y ese tipo de la taberna no me dijo nada!

- ¿Y si era una trampa?- Preguntó Ussop, mirando a los dos lados buscando alguna amenaza.

- No lo creo- dijo Luffy-. Quizás no creyó que nos encontraran.

- Da lo mismo- Zoro se cruzó de brazos y empezó a andar-. Ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí. Nos separaremos y buscaremos a los demás. Nos encontramos en veinte minutos donde habíamos quedado para comer y nos largamos.

Los otros dos asintieron y cada uno se fue por donde mejor le convino. Ussop corría velozmente entre la gente por las calles, mirando a ambos lados, buscando a las chicas o a Sanji. A lo lejos vio a Chopper salir cargado de bolsas de una tienda y corrió hacia él.

- ¡Chopper!- Le gritó cuando estuvo cerca- ¿Dónde están Nami y Robin?

- ¿Qué pasa, Ussop?

- ¿Dónde están?- Repitió el narigudo, nervioso- ¡Tenemos que irnos!

- ¡Están dentro de esa tienda!

- Tienen que salir- dijo Ussop, entrando en la tienda-. ¡Tenemos problemas!

Ussop corrió por toda la tienda causando un gran revuelo y alertando a todo el mundo de su presencia. De pronto vio a Nami saliendo de un probador y a Robin sentada en una silla, aburrida. Corrió hacia ellas desesperadamente.

- ¡Chicas, tenemos que salir!

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Nami cuando el artillero la agarró del brazo fuertemente y tiró de ella- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Hay una base de la Marina y saben que Luffy está aquí!- Alcanzó a decir Ussop. Robin se levantó al escuchar esto y los tres salieron a la calle.

Por otra calle Zoro corría como alma que lleva al diablo buscando desesperadamente a sus compañeros. Temía por todos ellos pero en especial uno resonaba en su mente. Si le pasaba algo a Robin le dolería más si le pasaba algo a él mismo. La amaba aunque le costara reconocerlo en ese momento. Le dolía lo acontecido esa misma mañana y tan solo esperaba encontrarla a solas para intentar reconciliarse con ella. No le importaba que ella no estuviera enamorada, tan solo la necesitaba.

Inconscientemente rastreaba cada tienda donde Robin y Nami pudieran estar, y sin darse cuenta llegó al lugar donde había quedado con sus compañeros. Miró a ambos lados y no vio a nadie conocido. Se giró para volver a dar una vuelta a ver si encontraba a Robin pero en ese momento vio a Ussop venir corriendo, seguido de Chopper, Nami y Robin.

- ¡Zoro!- Le llamó el narigudo- ¡Los he encontrado!

- Bien, Ussop- dijo él cuando los tuvo delante. Miró a los otros tres-. ¿Estáis bien todos?

- Sí… ¿Qué narices ha pasado?- Preguntó Nami, visiblemente alterada.

- Una gente ha reconocido a Luffy- explicó Zoro, mirando a Robin fijamente. Ella le devolvía la mirada.

- ¿Y Luffy y Sanji?- Inquirió Chopper, dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

- Luffy fue a buscar a los demás- explicó Ussop, sudando por el temor que sentía-. Espero que vengan juntos.

- ¡Por ahí viene Luffy!- Exclamó Chopper señalando hacia detrás de Zoro, donde Luffy venía corriendo.

- ¿No habéis encontrado a Sanji?- Preguntó el capitán al llegar.

- No- contestó Ussop.

- Pues tenemos que irnos corriendo…- dijo Luffy, mirando atrás- ¡Me vienen persiguiendo unos agentes de la Marina!

- ¡Serás idiota!- Le gritó nami agarrando las bolsas del suelo y corriendo tras él.

- ¡Falta Sanji!- Exclamó Robin, viendo como sus compañeros empezaban a correr- ¡No podemos irnos sin él!

- ¡Vamos, Robin!- Le gritó Chopper, parándose a esperarla. Pero la morena no se movía- ¡Ya lo encontraremos!

- ¡Robin!- Gritó Zoro entonces, al darse cuenta de que la mujer no reaccionaba- ¡No sufras por él, estará bien!. ¡Ven antes de que te alcancen!

Zoro esperó a que ella respondiera pero no lo hizo. Todos sus compañeros se pararon también a esperarla. Nami lanzó al suelo las bolsas y fue en su busca. Corrió hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros.

- Robin…- le murmuró- Vayámonos. Los agentes deben estar al caer y nos atraparán.

Robin miró a ambos lados. Por un lado sus compañeros le gritaban que se moviera y por el otro varios agentes de la Marina se acercaban corriendo armados y a punto de disparar. Cuando los marines les divisaron comenzaron a disparar contra ellos.

Nami soltó un grito y Zoro y Luffy corrieron hasta ellas. Nami agarró a Robin de la mano y tiró de ella. Ambas corrieron a intentar ponerse a salvo pero los marines iban más deprisa. Luffy y Zoro corrían hacia ellas, tratando de que ninguna bala las alcanzara. Luffy estiró su cuerpo a modo de Escudo frente a ellas y Zoro, recibiendo él los balazos. Zoro agarró a Robin de la mano y empezó a correr hacia Ussop y Chopper, que corrían también. Nami reaccionó y salió disparada tras ellos mientras Luffy se encargaba de los marines.

Los tres, siguiendo a Chopper y a Ussop, doblaron una esquina y se metieron por las estrechas calles de esa zona de la ciudad. Llegaron corriendo hasta una pequeña casa aparentemente abandonada. Entraron en ella para resguardarse, asegurándose de que Luffy, que corría tras ellos, los viera entrar.

Robin se dio cuenta al poco de entrar que Zoro no le había soltado la mano y se la apretó con fuerza. Él la miró extrañado y se dio cuenta también que seguían agarrados de la mano. La soltó rápidamente y buscó con la mirada indicios de que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta. Nami estaba ocupada gritando por la mala suerte que tenían de tener a un capitán así mientras Ussop y Chopper la intentaban calmar. Robin bajó la cabeza avergonzada en el momento en que Luffy entraba en la casa.

- ¡He logrado despistarlos!- Exclamó al entrar, sujetándose las rodillas con las manos y jadeando levemente- ¡Como corren!

- ¿Es que en todos los sitios tienes que liarla?- Preguntó Nami, dando una sonora colleja a su capitán.

- ¡Au, Nami!- Se quejó el otro- ¡Si no lo hice aposta!

- ¡Es que no podemos fiarnos de ti ni cuando vas a dar un paseo!- Seguía gritándole Nami.

- Vamos, chicos… No os peleéis- pidió Ussop tratando de calmar a su navegante-. Tenemos que localizar a Sanji y largarnos.

- Pero antes quiero hacer una visita al chico de la taberna- dijo Zoro sentándose en el suelo y cruzando los brazos-. No me avisó de que había una base de la Marina.

- Él no sabía que nos buscaban- explicó Robin, serena ya, expectante de cómo iba a desarrollarse esa conversación-. No tiene la culpa de nada.

- ¡Claro que sí!- Exclamó él, enfurecido- ¡No defiendas a ese tipo!

- ¡No le estoy defendiendo!- Dijo ella, subiendo un poco la voz. No tenía ganas de discutir con Zoro en medio de los demás pero veía que la cosa se calentaba- Y no quiero discutir contigo por una tontería así.

Los demás los miraban como si vieran oro: con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Estaban viendo a Zoro y a Robin discutiendo como niños por un tema sin importancia. Luffy hacía aspavientos con las manos para intentar captar la atención de la pareja, puesto que daban la nota con todos alrededor. Pero ellos dos se sentían ajenos a lo demás, discutiendo, sintiendo que aún algo les unía.

- ¡Pues si no quieres discutir, Doña Perfecta, es tarde!- Gritó él, absorto por aquella revitalizante discusión, que le hacía sentirse unido a Robin de alguna manera- ¡Ya estoy cabreado!

- ¡Pues cabréate cuanto quieras!- Replicó ella, gritando también.

- ¡Si ese tipo sabía que éramos piratas!

- ¡No tenía por qué saber que nos buscaban!- Robin estaba empezando a irritarse de verdad con ese asunto.

- ¡Puedo enfadarme con quien yo quiera!- Siguió gritando él, ya de pie y a muy pocos centímetros de Robin- ¡Y no me digas nada más!

Robin frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta. Suspiró hondo y salió de la casa, muy enfadada. _"¿Cómo se atreve a gritarme de esa manera? Es como un niño pequeño"_, pensaba ella mientras caminaba por la calle.

Escuchó gritos de Luffy detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta. Todos habían salido de la casa y corrían tras ella. Los agentes de la Marina los habían encontrado y los perseguían. Robin echó a correr con ellos calle arriba. Nami soltó un grito y cayó al suelo. Todos se giraron a verla.

- ¡Me he torcido el tobillo!- Gritó la pelirroja mientras trataba en vano de levantarse.

Robin y Luffy corrieron hacia ella y la levantaron, pero los marines estaban cada vez más cerca. Zoro pilló el mensaje, y pidiendo a Chopper y Ussop que buscaran a Sanji y fueran hacia el barco, se encaminó hacia donde Luffy y Robin ayudaban a Nami a seguir corriendo.

La morena y el capitán esquivaban como podían las balas que les dirigían, pero se les hacía imposible esquivarlas todas. De repente una de esas balas alcanzó a Robin en un brazo y tubo que soltar a Nami.

Se llevó la otra mano al lugar del impacto y se quedó clavada en el suelo. Luffy también soltó a Nami y, lleno de rabia, empezó a golpear a los marines que no dejaban de disparar. Nami se mantuvo de pie y sin mirar atrás empezó a correr como pudo hacia donde se habían marchado Ussop y Chopper. Una bala dio muy cerca de ella y se quedó quieta.

Mientras Zoro ayudó a Robin a levantarse. Desató su pañuelo y se lo ató rápidamente sobre la herida para tratar de parar la hemorragia. Luego la sujetó pasando uno de los brazos de Robin sobre sus hombros y la apartó del alcance de las balas.

- Gracias- murmuró ella mientras se sentaba en un portal, algo resguardada. Él solo asintió.

Sin decirle ni media palabra fue a ayudar a su compañero con los marines. Sacó una de sus espadas y empezó a deshacerse de esos molestos pero débiles marines.

- ¡Zoro!- Gritó de repente Robin, sujetándose el brazo por encima del pañuelo debido al dolor- ¡Nami está rodeada!

Zoro dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fijó su vista en la pelirroja, que intentaba huir de unos marines que habían aparecido por el lado contrario. Corrió hacia ella deshaciéndose de todos los marines que le obstruían el camino hasta llegar a donde estaba Nami. Bajo la mirada de Robin, que empezaba a respirar con dificultad debido al intenso dolor que sentía, Zoro agarró a Nami para alejarla del lugar, mientras a duras penas lograba golpear a alguien con su espada. Seguía sintiendo disparos por todos lados. Estaba empezando a desesperarse pues Robin estaba herida y ahora tenía que sacar a Nami del peligro.

Sanji, cargado con bolsas enormes de comida, apareció por donde Zoro eliminaba marines. De un rápido vistazo determinó como estaba la situación. Dio una rápida calada a su cigarro y dejó las bolsas en el suelo. Vio a Robin sentada con la cabeza baja y sujetándose el brazo. Luego vio a Nami y Zoro tratando de escapar de las balas y a Luffy encargándose de los molestos marines.

Decidió ir a ayudar a Nami, puesto que para su gusto el "Marimo" no la estaba tratando bien. Corrió hacia ellos dando patadas a los obstáculos con el único objetivo de salvar a Nami sin saber bien qué pasaba.

- ¡Zoro!- Gritó, tratando de llamar su atención- ¿Qué narices pasa?

- ¡Hay marines en el pueblo!- Contestó el otro cuando el cocinero hubo llegado en su ayuda- ¡Y nos han descubierto!

- ¿Y los demás?- Preguntó el rubio empezando a ayudar a su amigo a librarse de los enemigos.

- Chopper y Ussop fueron para el barco- empezó a responder el espadachín, con Nami cargada sobre un brazo-. Luffy está ahí abajo con faena y Robin está sentada ahí al lado. Está herida.

- ¿Herida?- Sanji sintió en sus carnes el terror de que a una de sus chicas le hubiera ocurrido algo.

- Tranquilo, cocinerito- dijo golpeando a un marine en el estómago con el mango de su espada-. La dejé a salvo y le tapé la herida.

- ¡Eso no me alivia!- Gritó el otro, exasperado- ¡Viniendo de ti me imagino cómo la habrás ayudado!

Zoro gruñó y se alejó del rubio. Dejó a Nami en el suelo y empezó a correr hacia Luffy. El capitán peleaba contra los rivales con alegría, como divirtiéndose. El peliverde llegó en su ayuda mientras Sanji se encargaba de proteger a la navegante, buscando a la vez con la mirada a Robin.

La morena, por su parte, sonreía tan solo al pensar que había habido un pequeño acercamiento con Zoro, que aún no estaba nada perdido. El brazo le dolía exageradamente y lo único que deseaba era que Chopper le extrajera la bala y poder descansar un poco. Pero no pensaba irse de ahí sin sus compañeros.

Nami vio a Robin sentada dentro del portal y decidió ir para allá con ella. A pesar de que el tobillo aún le dolía corrió con todas sus fuerzas y soportó el dolor. Pero iba demasiado lenta.

A Luffy y a Zoro se les había terminado la faena y vieron a Nami corriendo y que poco a poco la iban rodeando. Sanji no daba abasto con todos sus oponentes y ellos se decidieron a ayudarle.

- ¡Qué no le pase nada a Nami, Zoro!- Le pidió el capitán mientras él se dirigía a ayudar al cocinero- ¡Lo dejo en tus manos!. ¡Llévalas al barco!

Zoro asintió se dirigió hacia donde Nami estaba siendo rodeada. Apartó a algunos marines a golpe de espada hasta que tuvo a Nami al lado. Robin estaba a pocos metros de ellos, viendo toda la escena. Se levantó y salió del portal. Llamó a Nami para sacarla de ahí pero era inútil. Aunque parecía que Zoro se bastaba para eliminarlos. Con la espada llena de sangre y la frente perlada de sudor seguía con su tarea echando furtivas miradas a las dos chicas.

De repente Robin lo vio. Se quedó muda y apenas pudo gritar. Abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡Zoro!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría hacia ellos- ¡Van a disparar a Nami!

El peliverde giró su cabeza y vio a un marine con una escopeta apuntando a Nami por la espalda mientras sonreía. La pelirroja también se giró cuando oyó su nombre y gritó al ver lo que pasaba.

En cuestión de segundos la escopeta se disparó en dirección al pecho de la navegante, aterrorizada. Todo pasó en tan poco tiempo que cuando Nami y Robin se dieron cuenta, el espadachín yacía en el suelo con el pecho ensangrentado. El marine lanzó un gritó de euforia y volvió a apuntar a Nami.

Pero la morena hizo uso de su poder y con unos brazos extra acabó con el hombre que había disparado a Zoro.

Sanji y Luffy oyeron el disparo y miraron hacia allí. La rabia se apoderó del cuerpo del capitán y de unos cuantos de sus golpes metralleta acabó con los pocos marines que quedaban y corrió a ver qué pasaba junto al rubio.

Robin se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Zoro, intentando con toda su alma no llorar. Respiró algo aliviada cuando le tomó el pulso y vio que estaba vivo. Levantó su cabeza del suelo y la puso sobre sus piernas.

Nami cayó al suelo de rodillas cerca de Robin y se llevó las manos a la boca.

Zoro abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a Robin, ahogó un grito de dolor y se llevó una mano al pecho. Según vio Robin la bala había impactado entre el pecho y un hombro, en un lugar peligroso. Robin acarició la cabeza del chico, ante la incrédula mirada de la pelirroja.

- Ro…Robin…- empezó el chico, con mucha dificultad y respirando muy hondo.

- ¡Shhht! No digas nada- pidió ella. Alzó la cabeza y vio a Luffy acercarse y a Sanji quedarse de pie junto a Nami.

- Perdóname- dijo Zoro, viendo a Luffy arrodillarse a su lado-. Por… Por favor, Robin…

- Vamos, cállate, Zoro- pidió ella de nuevo, sin importarle en absoluto demostrar sus sentimientos ante sus compañeros.

Nami se levantó y, creyendo entender, pidió a Sanji que la acompañara al barco.

- Yo llevaré a Zoro al barco, Sanji- dijo Luffy, queriendo que Nami y el cocinero se esfumaran.

Ambos se fueron lentamente hacia el barco. Luffy miró a Robin con los ojos vidriosos mientras Zoro soportaba el dolor a duras penas, dejando escapar gemidos a menudo.

- Tranquilo, Capitán- dijo Robin mirando al peliverde-. Creo que se pondrá bien.

- ¿Me… Me perdonas?- Repitió Zoro.

- Yo debería pedirte perdón a ti- admitió Robin. Luffy se puso de pie y se alejó unos metros-. Soy una verdadera idiota.

- No… No digas… Eso- a duras penas el hombre podía hablar pero necesitaba aclarar eso-. Claro que… Te perdono.

- Vamos. Tenemos que llevarte al barco- dijo Robin, levantando al chico como pudo del suelo. Luffy fue en su ayuda y lo sostuvo sobre él-. Te vas a poner bien- Robin agarró la mano del espadachín mientras Luffy comenzaba a caminar.

- ¡Chopper te curará, Zoro!- Exclamó Luffy mientras caminaba- ¡Ya verás!

Zoro no apartaba la mirada de Robin. Sentía que quizás no tendría más oportunidades de estar con ella y eso lo aterrorizaba. Nada le importaba como eso, ya ni siquiera ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. Dicen que cuando pruebas el amor nada te sabe igual. Robin se acercó a él.

- Te quiero…- le susurró ella al oído. Robin creyó ver una sonrisa en los labios del espadachín antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

* * *

**Ala, esto ha sido todo por hoy, k ya me tocaba actualizar :P**

**Contesto a lo s reviews, k cada vez son mas y mejores¡¡gracias!!**

**Halane: ¿Jódete? Muy bonito...¬¬ Gracias por tu review, guapaaaaa. Esperaba k al final me dijeras k te gustaba el cap, si es k soy una pesada compulsiva y una rallona de narices. Pero bueno, el cap a mi no me gusta demasiado,lo escribí un poco como forzada por las circumstancias que se daban en el fic y encima, como te dije, con incohertencias. y lo de hacer la cama me salió pk estaba cabreado y no quería dar explicaciones a Luffy, así que haciendo las camas se mantenía ocupado. Y no te avandoné por Dragon Ball (bueno, sí), pero estoy instruyendo a mi hermana en ese mundo y no podemos faltar a la cita diaria, se k lo comprendes. Bueno, más en proximos episodios (esto ya parece un culebrón)**

**Jhon I "El Bronceado" : Sí, claro, viste k algo se arregló, pero queda mucho qué hablar, ovbiamente. si no no soportarán vivir cerca. Pero bueno, gracias por tu review, como siempre! Besitos!**

**Erick Zunecky: Me encanta encontrarme reviews tuyos, son tan cucos!! . Tenía miedo, de verdad, a que la dicusión resultara superficial o se viera forzada, pero veo que gusta. Y lo que no se digan k se kieren... es pk no se daba... y pk no se tenían suficiente confianza¿?, o no sé, pero quería que no fuera hasta esto... Y más... Y si, supon que es Nami, si quieres, no digo nada... Pero no demos pistas a los demás lectores, muajajajajaj Gracias por tu review! Cuídate :-) Muack!  
**

**beto30850: Ya te vale no saber dejar reviews, jajajajaja. Pues muchsisimas gracias por dejarme uno, y me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic! ( el k me dejaste en mi otro fic no lo entendí... una cancion? Bueno, explícamelo si puedes, aunk borré el otro fic, era pura basura, pero suele pasar con los primeros fics k se escriben)**

**hanna123: Wow, gracias. La verdad estaba algo insegura con este cap pero veo que gusta tanto como los demás. Gracias por tu review!! Bexitos!**

**Gabe Logan: Gracias por tu review. Pues si, bonito entuerto. Ya verás como salen, es una tonterías pero me encanta:D**

**Gracias a todos, me animáis mucho a seguir escribiendo capítulo a capítulo. No tengo palabras para agradecéroslo. Y a los que leeis sin dejar Review gracias tb (aunk os podríais estirar).**

**SAYONARA!  
**


	14. SACAR BALAS Y ESPINAS

14-. SACAR BALAS Y ESPINAS…

Cuando Luffy y Robin llevaban a Zoro al barco una voz lejana los llamó.

- ¡Robin!- Gritaba un chico rubio desde el puerto.

- Es Mico- dijo Robin a Luffy-. El chico de la taberna.

Luffy paró y esperaron a que el chico llegara. Zoro se quejaba del dolor entre sueños. Robin se agarraba el brazo herido.

- ¡Madre mía!- Exclamó Mico al ver las heridas de los dos- ¡Me enteré del ataque en la ciudad y vine corriendo!

- Sabías que nos atacarían…- dijo Robin, furiosa con el chico, paro aparentando serena.

- ¡No!- Contestó él, rápidamente- Cómo no parecíais piratas comunes creía que no levantaríais sospechas. Nosotros no recibimos listas de buscados.

- No te preocupes- dijo Luffy, sonriendo-. Sé que no lo hiciste adrede.

- Gracias…- contestó el rubio, visiblemente afectado- De veras que yo no pretendía… Robin… De ninguna manera…

- Está bien, Mico- dijo ella, indicando a Luffy que siguiera andando-. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Pero no te preocupes, sé que Zoro lo entenderá.

- ¡Dios mío!- Exclamó Chopper al ver a Robin y a Zoro ensangrentados.

Se acercó a Zoro y le tomó el pulso. Lo habían tumbado en una de las camas. En la otra Robin y Nami estaban sentadas sin dejar de mirar a Zoro fijamente. La una sintiéndose culpable y la otra desesperada por la posibilidad de perderlo.

El doctor echó a Luffy y a Ussop de la habitación y pidió a Sanji que trajera vino y agua caliente. Después de examinarlo con detenimiento el reno se giró a las chicas.

- Se pondrá bien- dictaminó. Cuando Sanji trajo lo que le había pedido volvió a su faena.

Con sumo cuidado extrajo la bala del pecho del chico con la ayuda de Sanji. Limpió la herida con el agua caliente para prevenir posibles infecciones y derramó vino sobre la herida para que ésta cicatrizara más rápidamente.

- Menos mal que está inconsciente- dijo el reno cuando hubo acabado de limpiarle-. Porque si hubiera venido consciente hubiera sentido mucho dolor.

Empezó a coser la herida con lentitud y precisión. Luego vendó la herida y Sanji trajo una camiseta limpia para Zoro.

Cuando Chopper hubo acabado fue a por Robin. Repitió el mismo proceso que con el chico con la única diferencia que Robin si tuvo que sufrir el dolor de la intervención. Primero desató el pañuelo de Zoro del brazo de Robin. Extrajo la bala provocando un gran dolor a la chica.

- ¡Lo siento, Robin!- Exclamó él, padeciendo de verdad.

- No, Doctor- disculpó Robin, con los ojos cerrados a causa del sufrimiento-. Sigue, por favor.

Chopper limpio la herida de la misma manera que con Zoro, cosió y vendó. Dejó a Robin tumbarse en la cama y fue con Nami a una silla. Le vendó el tobillo y le recomendó hacer reposo unos días.

Dejaron a Zoro y Robin descansar y los otros tres salieron fuera. Robin intentó dormir pero el dolor no le dejaba. Miró a su lado y vio como Zoro descansaba plácidamente.

- ¿Cómo están?- Preguntó Luffy cuando los otros salieron.

- Zoro está inconsciente, pero se pondrá bien- empezó el renito-. Robin está despierta. Solo tenía un disparo en un brazo. Aunque no creo que consiga dormir nada.

Las horas fueron pasando. A la hora de la cena Nami fue a llamar a Robin por si seguía despierta y quería cenar. Abrió la puerta lentamente para no despertarlos si dormían. Encontró la ventana abierta y a Robin sentada en la cama de cara a Zoro.

- Hola, Robin- saludó ella, sentándose a su lado. Robin se agarraba todavía el brazo herido- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bueno… Mal…- contestó ella, sin apartar la mirada del peliverde.

- ¿Has podido dormir?

- No- Robin se apretó la herida-. Me ha dolido muchísimo.

- Yo venía a ver si querías cenar- explicó la pelirroja-. Sanji ha hecho caldo.

- No, Gracias- respondió la morena. Resopló y bajó la mirada.

- Bueno, si quieres te puedo traer el plato aquí- Robin negó con la cabeza. Nami respiró hondo-. Aquí pasa algo y me lo he perdido¿no?

Robin la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Sabía que la pelirroja saldría con alguna pregunta de ese estilo. Era inevitable después de su numerito de antes con Zoro. Y Robin pensó que quizás no valía la pena seguir escondiendo algo así.

- Verás…- empezó Robin- No me gustaría que pensarás mal de nosotros… Es que…

- No me cuentes nada, Robin- pidió la pelirroja, sonriendo abiertamente-. Ahora descansa e intenta dormir. Ya hablaremos mañana.

Robin asintió aliviada y Nami la dejó sola en la habitación. Se levantó de la cama y se asomó a la ventana. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y el mar estaba bastante calmado. Calculó que por esa hora ya se habrían alejado lo suficiente de la isla. Tan solo se escuchaba en la habitación el cálido sonido del viento y la profunda respiración del espadachín.

Se acercó a él. Acarició su frente y sus cabellos con ternura. Besó levemente sus labios, intentando no despertarle, y en vez de separarse de él aguardó un momento con sus labios sobre los del chico, sintiendo su profunda respiración. Realmente sentía rabia por no haber podido hacer más, por haberse herido tan pronto y no haber podido cuidar de él. Necesitaba dormir tanto como él así que se metió en su cama.

Abrió los ojos a media mañana. No sabía cuándo se había dormido ni cuánto lo había hecho. Miró la otra cama y Zoro seguía durmiendo, ahora más calmadamente. Se dio cuenta de que Nami estaba sentada en el suelo a los pies de la cama del chico, dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama. Robin se levantó y la despertó meciéndola levemente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Navegante?- Preguntó la morena cuando la otra hubo abierto los ojos.

- ¡Me quedé dormida!- Exclamó Nami, levantándose de la cama- Vine anoche a ver como estabais.

Nami se sentó en la cama donde había dormido Robin. La otra la imitó. Nami se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Respiró hondo y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

- Me siento tremendamente culpable- admitió la pelirroja, levantando la cabeza.

- Nada es culpa tuya- contestó Robin, sujetándose la herida-. Hubiera pasado lo mismo si tú no hubieras venido.

- ¡No, Robin!- Exclamó Nami- ¡Me torcí el tobillo!. ¡Siempre soy una carga cuando hay que pelear!

- No es cierto…

- Y ahora Zoro…- siguió lamentándose la navegante- Ahora está herido, por mi culpa…

Luffy andaba por el pasillo y al escuchar voces dentro decidió entrar. Saludó a las dos chicas, que dejaron de hablar, y se acercó a la cama de Zoro. Se agachó para mirarle bien la cara y decidió que se debía encontrar mejor.

- ¿Te duele el brazo, Robin?- Preguntó el joven capitán.

- Un poco- mintió Robin. El dolor era muy fuerte.

- Bueno- Luffy sonreía ante la visión de que todo marcharía bien-. Y Zoro… ¿Cómo creéis que está?

- No se ha despertado aún…- contestó Nami, mirando al peliverde tristemente- Cuando despierte lo sabremos.

- Espero que tarde en despertar- dijo Robin, mirando también, con otros ojos, claro está, al espadachín.

- ¿Por qué?- Inquirió Luffy, extrañado ante esa afirmación.

- Por que sentirá mucho dolor cuando despierte- explicó Robin, sintiendo su propio dolor y no deseándolo a nadie-. Será mejor que cuando despierte no esté solo.

- Pues nos tenemos que quedar por turnos- dijo Luffy, envalentonado con la idea de hacer guardia para ayudar a su amigo-. Los haremos cuando estemos todos juntos.

Y con esa decisión planearon los turnos y empezaron las guardias. La mayor parte del día Nami y Chopper estaban con el herido, uno por ser médico y la otra por su sentido de la culpabilidad. Los demás hacían sus turnos y se dedicaban a sus cosas. Robin pasaba la mayor parte del día sentada en algún rincón leyendo, mientras daba vueltas a todas las posibilidades en su cabeza.

Tres días después, durante una guardia de Luffy en la que Nami también participaba, Zoro empezó a gemir entre sueños, según Chopper a causa del dolor. Decidió el renito fabricar una anestesia para intentar calmar el dolor que el espadachín sentiría al despertar, acontecimiento, creía, muy cercano.

Chopper se fue a toda prisa a hacer sus píldoras anestésicas. Robin entró en la habitación en ese momento, alertada por los grititos del doctor.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó nada más entrar.

- Chopper dice que Zoro está sintiendo mucho dolor- explicó Nami, apenada-. Dice que puede despertar en cualquier momento.

- Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que se despierte- anunció Luffy, sentado al estilo indio a los pies de la cama del peliverde.

Robin se sentó en su cama con Nami y dejó en el suelo el libro que venía cargando en las manos. Miró a Zoro. Estaba sudado y respiraba dificultosamente.

- Robin…- la llamó Luffy. Ella le miró- Ya verás como todo, y digo TODO, se arreglará.

- Ojala tengas razón, Capitán- contestó ella, enrollándose un mechón de pelo en un dedo.

- Y todo por mi culpa- se lamentó Nami, con los ojos vidriosos-. Siempre meto la pata…

- No, Nami- dijo Luffy, apretando un puño-. No es tu culpa. Fue cosa de la Marina, échales la culpa a ellos.

- Y deja de lamentarte- pidió Robin, muy seria y con la mirada fija en Zoro-. Estoy segura de que él no te echará la culpa, aunque la bala fuera dirigida a ti.

- Bueno… Él y yo nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien- admitió la navegante, frotándose las manos-. Más bien diría que hemos sido enemigos en algunas cosas. Pero me dolería mucho perderle. Al fin y al cabo somos un equipo.

- ¡Así se habla!- Exclamó el capitán, sonriendo ampliamente- Zoro es muy fuerte y una bala de nada no va a matarle. Ha sobrevivido a cosas más graves.

- Y le quedan muchas más por vivir- dijo Robin, sonriendo levemente.

- Hablas de él de una manera…- dijo Nami, mirándola fijamente- Decididamente algo me estoy perdiendo.

- ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Luffy al momento y muy nervioso- ¡Para nada!. ¿Qué quieres qué pase?

- ¡Nada!- Exclamó Nami, sintiéndose atacada- Es solo que algo es diferente…

- ¡Menuda tontería!- Seguía Luffy, intentando sacar esa idea de su cabeza. Robin sonreía, divertida- ¿Qué quieres que pase?. ¡Qué ocurrencias!

- ¡Es lo que a mí me parece!- Gritó Nami, alzando un puño con la intención de incrustarlo en la cabeza de su capitán.

- Robin…- oyeron todos, en un susurro casi inaudible, de la boca del herido.

Los tres cerraron la boca y se giraron a mirarlo. Acababa de abrir los ojos. Nami sonrió al verlo despierto y también por que había llamado a Robin.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la aludida, disimulando su preocupación.

- Yo… Yo también…- fue capaz de decir por fin, superando el dolor, que le dificultaba el habla.

Nami miró a Robin y a Zoro extrañada. Luego miró a Luffy, que lucía en la cara una de sus sonrisas típicas.

- ¿Tú también qué?- Preguntó Nami, frunciendo en ceño, mientras veía como el chico hacía gestos raros con la cara a causa del dolor.

- Yo… Yo También… Yo…- empezó a decir el peliverde, sujetándose el pecho y hablando a duras penas- Me duele…

- No hagas esfuerzos, Zoro- pidió Luffy, pensando que el chico estaría aturdido por el dolor y diría lo que no debía.

Chopper entró en el cuarto y dio un respingo al ver a Zoro con los ojos abiertos y gimiendo. Se puso nervioso y los echó a todos de la habitación.

- Tómate esto- le dijo al herido poniéndole una píldora en la boca. Zoro tragó aquella pastilla esférica sin preguntar. A los pocos segundos empezó a encontrarse mejor y el dolor fue remitiendo.

- ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó Luffy cuando el doctor salió de la sala.

- La píldora le ha calmado un poco los dolores- dijo el renito-. Dice que quiere que Luffy y Robin entren.

Ambos se miraron y entraron en la habitación. Encontraron al chico recostado en la cama, con medio cuerpo apoyado en el reposadero. Bebía agua de un vaso que Chopper había traído.

- Hola…- los saludó Zoro desde la cama. Luffy sonrió y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Robin se paró a los pies de la cama.

- Hola, Zoro- devolvió el saludo el capitán-. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bueno… No me duele tanto- contestó. Luego miró a Robin- ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

- Esto… Bien… No es nada- respondió ella, algo cortada al no saber bien cómo actuar.

- Luffy- lo llamó el peliverde-. ¿Nos puedes dejar solos un momento?

- Claro- y se levantó en menos que canta un gallo.

- Que nadie entre, por favor- pidió el peliverde sonriendo.

Luffy salió riendo a carcajadas de la habitación. Reía de las ironías de la vida. De que si Zoro no se hubiera herido quizás hubieran tardado días en perdonarse.

- Ven aquí- ordenó el espadachín a Robin, que lo miraba fijamente con expresión muy seria-. Ven, por favor.

Robin caminó hasta donde estaba él y se quedó de pie mirándolo. Deseaba con todas su fuerzas abrazarlo y acunarlo para calmar su dolor y por otro lado deseaba reñirle por haber arriesgado su vida y por haberla hecho sufrir.

- Siéntate, anda- le pidió él, señalando con la mano el hueco donde antes se sentó Luffy.

Robin se sentó y sintió una punzada de dolor en su brazo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

- ¿De verdad estás bien?- Preguntó Zoro, apoyando la mano en el hombro sano de Robin.

- Sí, no te preocupes- la morena alzó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con los ojos del espadachín-. ¿Y tú?

- Sí- contestó-. Estoy bien. Solo algo aturdido.

- Has dormido tres días- informó la arqueóloga, sonriendo tontamente.

- ¿Tres días?- Zoro no daba crédito- Vaya, con razón estoy tan perdido.

Robin sonrió para si misma. Le encantaba verlo tan vivo otra vez. Parecía que estuviera completamente sano.

- Me alegro que estés bien- admitió ella, sin dejar de sonreír. Zoro agarró la mano de Robin y la estrechó entre las suyas. Sonrió.

- Supongo… que… todo está olvidado- dijo él, algo tímidamente. Robin sonrió tontamente mientras disfrutaba de sus ojos negros.

- Bueno… Podríamos olvidarlo…- siguió ella, acariciando las rudas manos del espadachín con la suya- Pero yo quisiera retirar algo de lo que te dije.

- A ver¿qué?- Preguntó el chico, contento de solucionar aquello.

- Pues… No es cierto que quiera igual a Luffy que a ti- empezó ella, midiendo sus palabras-. No me expresé bien.

- Y yo no debí gritarte- dijo él, disculpándose también-. Ni tratarte así.

- Bueno, dejémoslo ya- pidió ella, con su habitual expresión serena otra vez-. Todo olvidado.

- Todo olvidado…- repitió él-. No sé que me pasó. Y si no estás enamorada de mí voy a hacer que lo estés, y…

- ¡Shhht!- Robin puso un dedo sobre los labios de él- Eres un tonto, Espadachín.

Zoro abrió mucho la boca y los ojos y se hizo el ofendido. Luego, al ver la expresión incrédula en la cara de Robin estalló en carcajadas. Carcajadas que fueron oídas por Nami, escuchando al otro lado de la pared. Por suerte tan solo podía escuchar las risas, no las palabras.

- Estoy enamorada de ti, estúpido- confesó Robin, sonriendo, haciendo que el chico dejara de reírse.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó él, habiendo escuchado pero creyendo estar en un precioso sueño.

- Que eres un estúpido al pensar que no te quiero- dijo ella, riendo-. Que eres tonto, pero que te perdono por todo lo que me hayas hecho. Claro… Si tú me perdonas a mí.

Zoro sonrió de nuevo. Agarró la cara de Robin con sus dos manos y la acercó a él. Cuando sus labios se unieron de nuevo ambos supieron que todo estaba olvidado. Y se besaron a conciencia, teniendo claros sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, sus miedos y sus objetivos.

¿Qué más les daba ahora? Ya sabían lo que había y creían saber qué les esperaba. Pensaban que todo sería más fácil ahora que eran capaces de hablar pero, quizás, en sus mentes, no todo estaba tan claro.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. Aquí está el capítulo catorce, deselnace de lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior.**

**En el sigueinte capítulo Robin, Zoro y finalmente Luffy, cuentan su particular visión de la historia hasta hoy, cada uno a su manera. Espero que os guste.**

**Contesto a los reviews, que sabéis que me encantan:**

**beto30850: Los fics los hago yo solita, si. Y la imaginación la saco de cosas que veo,hago o cosas así. En cualquiera lado hay cosas que te pueden ayudar a tener ideas. Gracias por tu review (me referia a : Volviendo a sus origenes", k me dejaste un review diciendo k el cap parecia una cancion y no lo entendí, pero es igual, lo borré ya).  
  
Jhon I "El Bronceado" : Ooooooooooooooh!! O.o K bonitooooooo!! En serio, graciaaaaaas. La gente como tú es la que me hace seguir escribiendo!!! Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Besitos! ;)**

Gabe Logan: ¿Te gustaría ver algo de Nami y Luffy? Si, lo había pensado, pero para otro fic... Aunk algo podría meter por ahí... Gracias como siempre por tu review! ;)

Erick Zunecky: O.o, no sería capaz de matar a Zoro... sniff! Y si, ya era hora de que hubiera algo de tiros! jajajaja Y lo del Luffy Nami eres el segundo que me lo dice, pero veo que tú te diste cuenta! Creo que podré ir metiendo algo más de LuNa, pero muy leve, como platónico y simple... Nada serio pk penmsaba hacer otro fic sobre ellos, la verdad. ¡¡Pero es que qué maravilla de review!! Me encanta recibirlos, por eso los contesto así!! Besitos wapo, y suerte! ah, gracias por tu super review!

Halane: ¿Y yo que te contesto ahora? bueno, pues primero gracias por decirme cosas tan bonitas. En este cap tb hay cosas pasteleras, como habrás podido ver... como sabes no hubeira soportado dejarlos peleados mas tiempo por una jilipuertada así. Lo de la ortografía la verdad es que soy bastante meticulosa con ello pero a lo mejor se me escapa alguna cosilla, pero creo tenerlo todo bastante controlado, asi k gracias por el halago . Y bueno, Sanji no quiere ver y no le da importancia... Además no ve nada más, asi quer tampoco hay mucho donde rascar. Nami si verá más. Y eso de saber que Zoro no muere por k te dije k había otro lemmon es trampa, malaaaa ¬¬ (no, culpa mia por chivarme). Quería evitar la escena pero cayó en otro cap, asi k da lo mismo. Gracias por tu kilométrico review y por tus halagos, k se agradecen, niña! Besitos!

Hanna123: Trankila, corasón! Que aunque no me dejarais ni un solo review acabaría esta historia (bue, no sé, como sabeis k os kiero y me dejais reviews preciosos...). Pero no te preocupes, que Zoro es fuerte y ya ves que sobrevive y tan ricamente, oye. Gracias por tu review, linda! Nos vemos hasta el final de mi historia!

** Y hasta aquí el pescado bendido! Nos vemos en el cap 15, o en algún otro fic por ahí, y con alguno que otro, por msn! Besitos!**


	15. DENTRO DE MI CORAZÓN

**Hola de neeew! Vuelvo a estar por aquí con un cap más, el número 15. En éste se narran los sentimientos de Robin, Zoro y Luffy respecto a lo acontecido hasta ahora en el fic y algunas cosas de la serie en si. Está desde mi punto de vista y ambientado en el fic, es decir, he inventado algunas cosas y otras las he supuesto yo, jajajaja**

**En fin, si encontráis alguna incoherencia es que posiblemente me la haya inventado. Aunque espero que os guste igual. **

* * *

15-. DENTRO DE MI CORAZÓN…

Inevitablemente la noche cayó, y Sanji llevó algo de comer a Zoro, para que recuperara fuerzas. Nami y yo nos trasladamos a dormir a la cocina para dejar a Zoro descansar. La verdad, me hubiera gustado quedarme en mi cama, con él, para hacerle compañía, disfrutar de él. Pero el doctor dijo que yo estaba bien y tuve que acatar lo que tocaba.

Por dentro estaba eufórica. Me sentía como dando saltos, aunque jamás lo dejo ver por fuera. No debo mostrar mis sentimientos extremos. Esa extraña capacidad la desarrollé a base de golpes. Cuando vives en alerta las veinticuatro horas no debes mostrar lo que piensas ni lo que sientes, debes tener una bonita sonrisa en los labios y una amable expresión, acompañadas siempre, claro está, de una frase afirmativa preparada para reforzar tu alegría fingida.

Agradecí a la navegante que esa noche no me interrogara acerca de lo que había podido ver y oír. Personalmente nunca me hubiera tomado la licencia de mostrar mis sentimientos de esa manera en público, pero en ese momento, viendo a Zoro en esas condiciones, nada me importaba realmente. Ni que la navegante nos descubriera, ni que nadie se enterara. Lo único que me importaba era que él estuviera bien.

Resulta paradójico¿eh? Que yo, que nunca expresaba lo que sentía, fuera capaz de tirar por la borda mis principios por un hombre.

Cuando mi extraña etapa en la Banda Baroque finalizó sentí un gran vacío en mi vida. Durante los últimos cinco años había tenido un lugar donde vivir y algunas cosas que hacer. Ya sé que no era nada, que eran castillos en el aire, pero era mi vida. Pero después¿qué iba a ser de mí?

Con la fama que me precedía no iba a ser aceptada en otra banda tan fácilmente como en las últimas ocasiones. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a dejar pertenecer a una banda a una mujer tan buscada y para más risa que tenía el "don" de arruinar todas las bandas? Pues nadie, creía yo.

Mi única vía de escape, mi única manera de rehacerme a mi misma era Luffy. Ese muchacho en apariencia débil y bobo. Por dentro tenía una fuerza que pocas veces había sentido yo en mi vida. Es valiente como pocos y fuerte, en cuerpo y alma. Una persona buena, demasiado buena. Tiene el don de creer que nadie es malo, que todos tienen derecho a segundas oportunidades. Supongo que yo se la di y él me la devolvió.

A pesar de qué mi misión era obedecer y tan solo obedecer, algo en mi interior no me dejó ir a Alubarna y abandonar a aquél gran chico en su arenosa tumba. Y por poner un ejemplo de lo que antes decía no le dejé ver mis verdaderos propósitos. Le hice ver que era buena por salvarle, y supongo que él confió en eso. Pero mis intenciones eran algo más complejas. Supe que ese hombrecito de goma era mi única esperanza de evolución, que él y tan solo él podría librarme de mis invisibles cadenas. Y no me defraudó, la D. le dio sus atributos y consiguió lo que se esperaba de él.

Luego fue mi turno de enfrentarme a mi cruz, a mi lacra. Fallé, perdí mi ocasión de hacerlo por mi misma. Pero el me dio una segunda oportunidad que yo no esperaba y que no quería. Y luego fue él también el que me recibió con una sonrisa y un "bienvenida" sin duda sincera.

Y ahí empezó mi pequeña aventura con esa gente. Reacciones distintas a la misma cosa: mi llegada a sus vidas.

Mi mala fama unida a los temores absurdos que tenían a algunos les hizo rechazarme en primera instancia. Pero me fue fácil convencerles. Unas risas, unos brillantes, un buen cruce de piernas, y ¡Voliá! Todos en el saco. Todos menos él.

¿Por qué? Sinceramente no lo sabía en aquél momento. Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que nos vimos. El susto que se dieron. Y lo bien que me salió el patético numerito que me habían encargado.

Yo sentada como quién no quiere la cosa en aquella baranda del segundo piso. Bajo mis pies esa gente, para entonces desconocidos para mi. Recuerdo a la reina heredera de Arabasta, hacia la cual no tengo ni tenía nada en contra. Ella se sorprendió al verme, y no muy gratamente, claro está. La navegante también se asustó, bueno, todos en general lo hicieron. Pero especialmente me resultó curiosa la reacción de Zoro y el Capitán. Ante cualquier amenaza para la tripulación hubieran atacado sin dudar un instante. ¿Por qué no a mí?. ¿Por ser una mujer? Creo que jamás lo sabré.

Igualmente, y al margen de eso, me gustó la manera en que el peliverde me miraba. Como cuando decidí unirme a ellos. Advertí que subía y no dude en aprovechar mi primera ocasión para imitarle. ¿Para qué? No lo sé. Para divertirme viendo como se ponía nervioso con mi sola presencia, quizás. O para descubrir cuales serían sus reacciones ante mí, tal vez. O quizás solo porque realmente me apetecía saber más de él.

Desde ese día no dudé en aprovechar las contadas ocasiones que tuve para hablar con él, o intentarlo. Estaba herméticamente cerrado. Parecía inmune a mí. Que equivocada estaba al pensar que yo le era indiferente. Realmente yo le interesaba tanto como él a mí. Pero tardé en darme cuenta de ello.

Me costó estar segura pero muchos pequeños detalles me acabaron de convencer de que yo le interesaba en el fondo. Confieso que antes de verle en persona ya le conocía. Él había estado en los planes de la Banda Baroque y yo, como pareja del jefe, estaba al tanto de la mayoría de maniobras. Él nos rechazó imperiosamente, sin siquiera pensarlo, como todo un hombre de carácter. Reconoceré que realmente me sorprendió. Él era un cazador de piratas conocido por su crueldad y su sangre fría y se negó así, repentinamente.

Empecé a fijarme en él por lo que salta a la vista. Fuerte, alto, de aspecto varonil, guapo y, sobretodo, por ser tan aparentemente frío. Supongo que el haberme rechazado en primera instancia hizo que mi orgullo saliera a flote y nacieran en mí unas ganas nuevas de conseguir gustarle. En aquél momento por mis agallas yo iba a conseguir conquistarle, aunque con ello solo consiguiera jugar, divertirme. No temí hacerle daño pues sabía que me sería una tarea difícil. ¡Cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que mis "inocentes" insinuaciones lo desarmaban!

Me convertí en la única cosa que lo desconcentraba, y me encantaba. Empezó a divertirme demasiado mirarle, provocarle. Empezó a gustarme demasiado él. Su aire frío y desinteresado, ocultando sin duda un pasado difícil. Me encantaba, pero algo dentro de mí se negaba ante ello.

De repente un día me di cuenta. Fui consciente de que me hacía mayor, que ya no era una niña que podía permitirme jugar. Que debía pasar a la acción, meterle un triple. Y no me fue difícil. Sé que si yo no hubiera hecho nada hoy en día mi vida sería distinta. Hubiera vivido desde un segundo plano los últimos días. Me hubiera preocupado por él de exacta manera que me hubiera preocupado por Luffy, o Ussop, o cualquier otro. Pero no, mi osadía me hizo tener algún otro motivo para vivir, para sonreír, para disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida y para sentirme guapa y deseada.

Él me hace sentir importante al haberme hecho importante para él. Antes creía que si yo moría nadie lo lamentaría, total¿quién me quedaba ya? Por eso quise morir. Por eso no temía la muerte¿quién lo iba a lamentar? Nadie. Pero quien me prohibió morir, de alguna manera, me brindó el mayor motivo para vivir que he tenido jamás. Más importante que mi absurdo amor por los phoneglyph, muchísimo más. Puesto que eso es algo ambiguo, que puede ser o que no puede ser. Algo abstracto e inalcanzable, bonito, pero igualmente abstracto.

Pero mi absurdo amor por el espadachín es algo palpable. Digo absurdo porque para mí es absurdo completamente. Es absurdo enamorarme de alguien como él, tan independiente y para colmo mucho menor que yo. No es que me haga sentir mayor, pero yo sé que lo soy.

Pero supongo que lo que me llevó a decirle que a Luffy lo quería igual fue mi miedo a perderle. Porque siempre, durante toda mi vida, he perdido a todos aquellos a los que he amado de alguna manera. Por eso temía que al reconocer mis sentimientos algo me lo arrebatara.

¡Qué tonta he sido!. Ahora debo conseguir disfrutar de esto como una persona normal. Y quiero hacerlo de verdad. Necesito disfrutar de él cuanto pueda, nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar. Y por si quedaba alguna duda, AMO a Roronoa Zoro.

Apenas puedo moverme, pero desearía saltar y saltar. Sigo en la cama. He dormido tres días¡menuda barbaridad! Tengo fuerzas para moverme pero me duele demasiado el pecho.

Ayer hablé con Robin y solucionemos nuestro problema. Tenía ganas de hablar con ella y aclararlo todo. Y… ¿Me dijo que me quiere?. ¡Sí!. ¡Robin me quiere!. Parezco un quinceañero enamorándome, qué vergüenza me da a veces…

¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que iba a encontrar una mujer así?. Si me lo hubieran dicho hace un tiempo me hubiera reído hasta que me doliera el estómago. Pero es que esto es increíble… Si contase todo lo que sentí y pensé parecería todo aún más increíble.

La primera vez que la vi me sentí contrariado. Estaba sentada en la baranda del Going Merry, con las piernas cruzadas, como toda una diosa. Me pareció el demonio en persona, pero bella como un ángel. Sabía que era del bando de "los malos", Vivi nos lo había dicho, y así se lo demostré. Hasta ese día, y creo después también fue así, nadie pisaba el Going Merry de manera invasora sin conocer nuestra cara mala. Es decir, si alguien entraba en el Going Merry y no era de nuestro agrado luchábamos contra él. No sé por qué aquél día ni Luffy ni yo hicimos nada, pudiendo perfectamente haber acabado con su vida. En ese momento no conocíamos sus poderes y era para nosotros poco más que una intrusa débil.

Pero aún así no la sentí plenamente como una amenaza, si no más bien como algo extraño que se cruzaba en nuestro camino. Ella era nuestra enemiga, aunque no sé como se libró de enfrentarnos. Lo cierto es que nunca sabré exactamente que pasó en las ruinas de Arabasta, cuando Luffy "obligó" a Robin a vivir. Solo le doy las gracias a mi querido capitán por no permitir que nadie muera con él. La sacó de las ruinas, salvándola de una muerte segura, siendo ella nuestra enemiga. Y nada más y nada menos que la pareja de Cocodrilo. Ningún otro tripulante (a excepción del baboso cocinerito) la hubiera salvado. Pero el capitán es así, un gran hombre. Como aquella vez que me hizo sacar a Smoker de la jaula de Kairouseki en el casino de Arabasta. No lo comprendí, pero él tiene ese espíritu noble que le da ese aire de gran personaje, a pesar de ser joven.

Bueno, dejaré de hablar de mi capitán, porque no es en él en el que llevo pensando desde ayer. Como decía al principio ayer hablé con ella. Ambos sabíamos que era una tontería pero supongo que somos demasiado orgullosos.

Siempre he visto a las mujeres desde lejos. Quiero decir, que en mi vida las mujeres siempre han sido importantes pero siempre me ha costado relacionarme con ellas. Primero fue mi madre, una mujer de su casa que vivía bajo el ala de mi padre, un hombre autoritario que a menudo abusaba de su poder. Pero bueno, yo crecí cuidándola a ella, protegiéndola en la medida que me era posible de mi padre. Él era un hombre fuerte. Fue quién me introdujo en el mundo de las artes marciales. Él me dijo en más de una ocasión que las mujeres no debían luchar porque eran más débiles que nosotros. Y también solía decir que no me fiara de las mujeres fuertes, las que luchaban, que eso era porque tenían de verdad un motivo para hacerlo y eran las más peligrosas.

Pero mi vida ha estado ligada a esas mujeres luchadoras y fuertes. Kuina, mi rival, mi amiga, mi modelo a seguir. Ella fue la que me abrió los ojos y me enseñó qué camino debía tomar. Por ella lucho por mi sueño, por nuestro sueño. Luego, a lo largo de mi vida, he ido conociendo a más mujeres fuertes. Por ejemplo todas las agentes de la Banda Baroque. Todas ellas eran mujeres de combate con habilidades especiales. Todas eran sin duda muy fuertes, no sé si tenían motivo por el que luchar, pero sin duda eran luchadoras.

Entre ellas una especial, Nico Robin. A vista de muchos el mal hecho persona, pero poco a poco para nosotros fue representando más el misterio y la sonrisa que la maldad. Al menos para mí. Aunque debo reconocer que muchas veces logró incomodarme e irritarme.

Me irrito con facilidad, eso también es cierto. Y me tomo a menudo las cosas a malas sin motivo. Sobretodo cuando es algo que desconozco. Y a ella no la conocía y eso me incomodaba. Tampoco ella se dejaba conocer. Sabíamos cuatro cosas de ella y apenas eso. Con esa sonrisa permanente e inalterable nos proporcionaba la poca información sobre ella que sabíamos.

A medida que vivía con nosotros se fue abriendo. Supongo que porque venció sus temores de que la rechazáramos. ¿Pero cómo rechazarla?. Sanji por motivos obvios la aceptó. Ussop y Chopper encontraron en ella poco a poco a una buena compañera de juegos ocasional. Nami fue descubriendo a la Robin amiga, confidente, y eso le gustó en un barco lleno de hombres. Luffy es incapaz de creer en la maldad absoluta y con las bromas fáciles de ella consiguió aceptarla y apreciarla.

¿Y yo?. Yo no sé que hizo para embelesarme. Supongo que en primera instancia la rechacé por ser una mujer guapa y luchadora, un arma de doble filo. Es peligrosa sin duda, eso salta a la vista. Y para mí continuaba siendo una rival. Me daba la impresión que con su inteligencia y con su belleza era capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa. Eso sin contar con su habilidad del diablo.

Y hoy en día me lo sigue pareciendo. Sigo pensando lo mismo respecto a ella en algunos sentidos. En otros lo contrario, claro. Aunque desde el principio me atrajo sexualmente, eso no lo puedo negar.

Supongo que le tenía miedo. Es absurdo que un hombre fuerte le tenga miedo a una mujer, pero creo que así era. Me daba miedo lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando se pasaba horas con esa sonrisa tonta grabada en la cara. Me daba miedo que nos pudiese traicionar, al fin y al cabo vivía de eso. Y sobretodo me daba miedo que fuera más fuerte que yo. Que yo, que llevaba toda mi vida entrenando para mi objetivo, fuera vencido en algún momento y en alguna cosa por ella.

Solo recuerdo una vez que me haya vencido, y me alegro de que lo haya hecho, sinceramente. Yo estaba seguro que con su inteligencia conseguiría cualquier cosa. Y me consiguió a mí, insinuándose elegante y sutilmente, convenciéndome con las palabras precisas en los momentos justos. Y tengo que reconocer que yo fui aquella noche al barco porque de verdad me apetecía, y porque, aunque tenía la esperanza, jamás pensé que aquello pudiera acabar tan bien. Y me venció.

Creí que ella se reiría de mí, y luego yo tendría que irme. Pero¡sorpresa!, al final todo salió bien, demasiado bien creo yo.

Desde ese día veo la vida de otra manera. Antes la vida para mí era algo que se te era entregado sin tu consentimiento, y debías emplearla en luchar y en ser el mejor. Ahora creo que la vida es un regalo que nos dan, y que debemos aprovecharlo en vivir lo mejor que podamos, en ser cuanto más felices mejor, y en saber disfrutar de esos pequeños placeres que la vida nos da. Y mi placer, para nada pequeño, es Nico Robin.

¡Zoro está bien!. Menos mal, porque llegué a creer que no se despertaría. Y se despertó en el momento justo. Justo para decirle a Robin que la quería.

La verdad es que me costaba verlos peleados. Yo siempre he creído que ellos dos hacían una pareja perfecta, desde antes de saber que estaban juntos. Porque ambos son luchadores, ambos se han tenido que separar de las personas que querían por obligación, y porque un capitán conoce bien a sus camaradas y yo esas cosas las sé.

Estuve encantado cuando Robin se unió a nosotros. Es una mujer fuerte e inteligente. Aunque su oficio no nos sirva de mucho en el día a día es muy lista y nos ayuda cuando hay problemas. Siempre me alegro de haberle salvado la vida, y sé que Zoro se alegra mucho más.

No sé por qué, hacía días que los veía demasiado felices, mirándose, como si se gustarán. Y me decidí a atacar. Atacar en el buen sentido de la palabra. Decidí obligarles a hablar con el viejo truco de encerrarlos juntos y esperar a que se sinceraran.

Y los cité a cada uno en la despensa a la misma hora. Y los encerré con el pestillo, muy contento de poder tener ideas como esa. Mi idea era dejarlos una hora o así y luego abrirles, como si hubiera sido una broma. Pero me entró la modorra y me fui a dormir, convencido de que en una hora despertaría y les abriría.

Y aún cuando desperté, vete tú a saber cuantas horas después, me acordé de ellos… Menos mal que se entretuvieron con sus cosas, porque si no se hubieran enfadado muchísimo conmigo. Bueno, Zoro si se enfadó conmigo, pero es normal que se moleste. Y cuando los encontré ahí¡casi me muero!. Ahí desnudos, que vergüenza pasé. Y ellos también, sobretodo Robin, pobre, había sido cazada con las manos en la masa.

Pero bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga y así me enteré de su secretillo. No se lo he contado a nadie, porque les prometí no hacerlo, y porque Robin me sobornó con una manzana¡que conste!

Creo que Nami se debe haber dado cuenta de algo. Ella es muy lista y los acontecimientos de los últimos días han lanzado cosas al aire. Robin ha estado más preocupada por Zoro de lo normal, y encima él, al despertar, lo primero que dijo fue su nombre. Y no creo que Nami sea tan tonta como para que no darse cuenta de algo taaaan evidente.

Pero mejor que no se entere, o eso creo. No sé si a ellos les importará a estas alturas, pero no creo que sea buena idea. Lo digo porque Nami es algo chismosa, y peligrosa cuando tiene información. Me refiero a que es capaz de recurrir a sobornos o vete a saber…. Aunque no creo que esos trucos le sirvieran con Robin.

Aunque parece que a Robin no le queda otra que contárselo a Nami, porque ya sabe demasiado. Me sorprende mucho que Nami no la haya interrogado aún…

* * *

**Pues esto ha sido todo por hoy. Como en esta cap no pasa nada de nada colgaré el 16 dentro de pocos días, en el que tampoco pasa mucho pero bueno, nos vamos acercando al final de la historia!**

**Contesto a los reviews maravillosos que me dejais:D**

**Hanna123: Jejejeje gracias por tu review, wapa! Me alegro de que te guste el fic. Algo escribí ya de LuNa, así que dentro de unos cuantos caps veréis algo, pero no hechos, si no solo insinuaciones. Bueno, que gracias y un besito!**

Jhon I "El Bronceado"¿Qué te contesto? Wowow que gracias y más gracias por decirme tantas cosas bonitas!! Como mínimo sé que hay gente que aunque escriba tonterías me seguirá leyendo, mil gracias ;) Y tb gracias pord ejarme dos reviews en mi nuevo fic se songfics! Me alegro mucho que te guste, escribo para eso! Besoteees!

Halane: seh, después de lo que leíste vete a saber qué clase de review me dejarías¬¬ Yo soy la primera en decir k esas escenas son pasteleras, pero bue. Con todo lo que nos decimos por msn poco nos keda por aki. Así que gracias por tu review y muchos besitos, linda

Erick Zunecky: Oh, damita! Que lindo! Bueno, pues sí, tenía reservado que se dijeran las cosas en este cap, ese fue el principal motivo por el que ellos dos se pelearon. Creo que mucha gente no se dió cuenta de que ellos no se habían dicho que se querían, porque más o menos se daba por supuesto. Por eso quise empezar toda la historia como si fuera un juego, para dar a entender que Robin al menor no lo tomaba como amor, si no como sexo. Pero bueno, todo el fic solo sexo pues tp me gustaba. Y bueno, metí alguna cosa más de LuNa en capitulos de casi el final. Así que pàciencia, aunque aclaro que no va a pasar NADA entre Luffy y Nami! Muchos besitos wapo, y gracias por tu review! (ah! y Nami no va a montar escándalo, pero quién sabe si aporovechará su información! )

Gabe Logan: Gracias por tu review. Y no sufras, hay algo más de LuNa de aquí en adelante, sobretodo en los capitulos 20 y 21, que serán más distendidos entre todo el barco. Gracias! 

**Y dicho esto animo a los que me leen y no dejan reviews a k lo hagan, k hace ilusion, aunk sea para criticarme (si, va por ti señorito Marín XD). Siemrpe se agradece un review!**

**SAYONARA!**


	16. HABLEMOS DE COMIDA, NAMI

**De nuevo aquí, un poco antes de lo habitual. Ya dije que iría rápido con este cap pk el 15 era como ligero. Pues aquí está. Capítulo de conversaciones profundas, descubrimientos, revelaciones... **

**Aquí os dejo con el cap que, a petición de Halane (wapaaaaaaa ), cuelgo hoy. jejejeje**

* * *

16-. HABLEMOS DE COMIDA, NAMI…Nami no durmió del todo bien en el suelo de la cocina. Abrió los ojos muy temprano debido a su incomodidad. A algo más de un metro de ella Robin dormía placidamente. De lado, apoyada en su brazo sano, la morena descansaba con los ojos cerrados. No había dormido demasiado pero había empleado mucho tiempo a pensar en su vida y en sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, Robin no podía dejar de sonreír. Pensó que quizás esa sensación sería la felicidad. 

- ¿Duermes?- Preguntó Nami a la otra mujer.

- No…- contestó Robin casi al instante. Se giró y dio la cara a Nami- Buenos días.

- Buenos días- la pelirroja se incorporó y se sentó sobre el colchón. Miró fijamente a su amiga-. Yo quisiera hablar contigo.

- Ya…- dijo Robin, sentándose también- Ya sé de qué me vas a hablar.

- Bueno, es que creo que necesito aclararlo- empezó Nami, mirando a su interlocutora a los ojos-. Me he sentido algo extraña estos días a causa de eso. No acabo de entender que pasa entre Zoro y tú…

- Verás… No es fácil para mí hablar de este tema…

- Pero… es que él despertó y lo primero que dijo fue tu nombre- explicó la pelirroja, gesticulando mucho con las manos-. Y eso me descoloca, porque para mí vosotros dos no os lleváis bien, y de repente me encuentro con que os decís secretos…

- ¿Secretos?- Preguntó Robin, sonriendo.

- Robin… Yo también… - imitó la joven- Eso fue lo que te dijo, y que yo sepa es un secreto. Luffy casi lo mata para que no respondiera. Y eso solo me lleva a pensar una cosa…

- Ya conoces al capitán…- se disculpó Robin. Se pasó una mano por el cabello- Las cosas entre Zoro y yo han cambiado bastante.

- ¿Te has liado con él?- Preguntó Nami, como si fuera la pregunta más común del mundo.

- Esto… - empezó Robin, impactada por tal pregunta- Pues se podría decir así.

Nami abrió los ojos como platos. Se llevó una mano a la boca. Clavó la mirada en Robin y empezó a reír descontroladamente. Las carcajadas, según Robin, iban a despertar a todo el barco.

- ¡Lo pregunté de broma!- Exclamó Nami cuando pudo dejar de reír.

- ¿De broma?

- ¡Sí! No puedo creerlo…- contestó la pelirroja, todavía con los ojos abiertos al máximo- ¡Es increíble!- Nami hizo una pausa- Y Luffy lo debe saber, por eso se comporta así.

- Sí- respondió Robin, algo aliviada.

- ¡Yo lo pregunté de broma, pensando en enfadarte!.-Confesó Nami- No sé como te has podido liar con un tipo así…

- Que a ti no te guste no quiere decir que no le tenga que gustar a nadie- se defendió la arqueóloga, pacientemente-. A mí sí me gusta.

- ¡Qué fuerte, Robin!- Exclamó la navegante- ¿Y cuánto hace?

- Bastante tiempo- admitió la morena, en parte contenta por poder tener una confidente de ahora en adelante.

- Con razón estaba tan contento últimamente- advirtió la pelirroja, empezando a recordar muchas cosas-. Y ahora entiendo muchas otras cosas…

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Pues… Que Luffy estuviera tan empeñado en que nos fuéramos a dormir pronto algunas noches- empezó a decir Nami-. Y… ¿No seríais vosotros los del Hostal?

Robin tragó saliva y notó como se sonrojaba. Se había olvidado del tema. Nami la miró riendo, al haber entendido.

- Pues… Sí…- admitió la morena, bajando la cabeza.

- Robin… ¡Casi traumatizas a Chopper y a Ussop!

- No será para tanto- se quejó Robin, cruzándose de brazos, pero sonriendo.

- Va, cuéntame como es el espadachín en la intimidad- pidió Nami, serenamente.

- ¡No!- Exclamó la morena, avergonzándose.

- ¡Vamos!. ¡Si no pasa nada!

- No te importan esas cosas… Son… mías…- avisó Robin, queriendo zanjar el tema.

- Está bien…- aceptó Nami- Por lo que he sentido me puedo hacer una idea… O, mejor, se lo puedo preguntar a él.

- ¡Nami!- Robin no podía creerse las ideas de su amiga- No te contaré nada íntimo, así que no insistas.

- Me lo acabarás contando, seguro…- predijo Nami, queriendo parecer segura de sí misma.

En ese momento Sanji entró en la cocina, vestido y aseado ya a pesar de ser tan temprano.

- Bueno días, chicas- las saludó. Las dos contestaron el saludo y Sanji pasó a su ronda de preguntas típicas- ¿Habéis dormido bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes Sanji- respondió Robin, sonriente, mientras empezaba a recoger su cama.

- Os voy a preparar un buen desayuno- siguió el rubio.

Nami miró a Robin y ambas rieron.

- Dejamos la conversación para otro momento- dijo Nami en un susurro-. Pero que sepas que no te libras.

Robin puso cara de circunstancias y se dirigió a la mesa, preparándose para recibir su copioso desayuno de cada día. Nami, sonriendo maliciosamente, se sentó junto a Robin, mientras Ussop y Chopper entraban en la cocina armando un gran revuelo.

- Ussop, vete a despertar a Luffy- ordenó el cocinero, mientras calentaba leche en un cazo-. Que cada mañana tenemos que esperarle para desayunar.

Nami abrió el periódico de esa mañana mientras el artillero salía de la cocina con los hombros caídos y arrastrando los pies.

Luffy estaba despierto, sentado en la cama de su amigo Zoro. Se había levantado con los demás pero prefería ir a verle que correr para desayunar.

- ¿Estás mejor?- Preguntó el capitán.

- Algo mejor, sí- contestó el peliverde, sentándose contra la pared, sobre la almohada en el cabecero de la cama-. ¿Robin está mejor?

- Creo que sí- dijo Luffy, sonriendo-. Al menos está más contenta.

- Luffy¡A desayunar!- Le gritó Ussop desde la puerta. Luffy puso cara de fastidio y se levantó.

- ¿Desde cuando te molesta ir a desayunar?- Inquirió el espadachín, riéndose.

- No me molesta- contestó el capitán-. Es que estábamos hablando- y se perdió por la puerta del camarote.

Aparecieron en la puerta de la cocina a los pocos segundos y se sentaron a desayunar. Sanji les sirvió el desayuno y preparó otro en una bandeja para llevarle a la cama a Zoro.

- Nami- la llamó el cocinero-. ¿Cuánto falta para atracar en otra isla?

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó la navegante, sorprendida- Si compramos en la última isla.

- Sí, bueno…- empezó Sanji. Se sentó frente a ella- Pero es que… Del alboroto y con las prisas….

- ¿No me digas que te dejaste las compras?- Gritó la pelirroja, levantándose muy furiosa.

- Lo siento, Nami- se disculpó él, bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Y te das cuenta ahora, idiota?

- Perdona, Nami-Swan- repitió el chico, suplicando-. Me di cuenta el mismo día pero creí que con la comida que había nos llegaría.

- Y yo estaba bien tranquila pensando que teníamos comida para casi un mes con lo que te gastaste comprando- dijo Nami, poniéndose nerviosa-. ¡Y no tenemos nada!

- Sí, en la despensa tenemos para ir tirando- explicó Sanji. Nami bufó y corrió a su habitación.

Entró en ella haciendo mucho ruido con los tacones y Zoro se sobresaltó. Nami empezó a revolver entre sus papeles buscando algo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Zoro, recostándose- ¿Buscas algo?

- ¡Sí!- Gritó ella. Zoro frunció el ceño.

- ¿Pero qué pasa?

- ¡El estúpido cocinero se dejó las compras en la isla!- Gritó Nami, encontrando un papel grande y doblado- ¡Y no tenemos suficiente comida!

- ¿Qué dices?- Inquirió él, pero Nami no lo terminó de oír porque ya corría hacia la cocina a más no poder.

- Según mis mapas…- dijo al sentarse. Buscaba en el papel algo con insistencia- Estamos en medio de la nada.

- ¿Cómo que en medio de la nada?- Preguntó Ussop, alterándose.

- Tardaríamos al menos dos semanas en llegar a cualquiera de las islas que salen en este mapa que compré- explicó Nami, repasando con el dedo todas las rutas posibles.

- Pues no tenemos comida para dos semanas- informó Sanji, cruzándose de brazos.

- Sanji, con lo que hay en la despensa y comiendo normal¿Cuánto aguantamos?- consultó Nami.

- Pues, comiendo normal dos o tres días- contestó-. Si lo estiró mucho y nos sacrificamos, una semana como mucho.

- ¿Sacrificarnos?- Preguntó Luffy. Bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en la mesa- ¿Comer poco?

- Sí- dijo la navegante cerrando el mapa-. Tenemos que racionar la comida.

- ¡Yo tengo que comer bien!- Exclamó Luffy, poniendo su peor mueca de terror.

- Sanji- llamó Nami, ignorando a Luffy-. Vas a tener que hacer milagros. Debemos estirar al máximo la comida. Así que empieza por quitar comida a ese plato.

- Es el plato para Zoro- avisó el cocinero, mirando el recipiente.

- ¿Y qué?- Preguntó Nami, como si la respuesta fuera obvia- Todos somos iguales.

- ¡Está enfermo!- Exclamó Robin, no pudiendo evitar contestarle- Tiene que comer bien- añadió, serenándose para intentar no parecer afectada.

Luffy alzó la cabeza y la miró fijamente, al igual que el resto.

- Pues sí- dijo Chopper-. Debería comer bien para recuperarse.

- Ya estoy mejor- dijo Zoro, entrando en la cocina. Se agarró el pecho y se apoyó en la puerta-. Ya puedo moverme.

- ¡Vuelve a la cama!- Le gritó el doctor, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Si ya me encuentro mejor- añadió Zoro, volviendo a caminar. Se acercó a la mesa y Luffy lo ayudó a sentarse-. En la cama no puedo estar.

- ¡Se te va a abrir la herida!- Exclamó el renito, sobresaltado- Si te mueves tanto no se curará.

- Vamos, Chopper, déjalo- pidió Nami-. Si dice que se puede mover, que se mueva.

- Por una vez dices algo bien dicho- replicó el espadachín, riendo. Sanji le puso el plato delante. Nami hizo una mueca de asco y levantó la mano para pegarle, pero recordó su dolor-. Así que tenemos problemas de comida.

- Sí, Sanji se dejó las compras en la ciudad- informó Luffy, con la cabeza otra vez sobre la mesa-. No tenemos comida…

- Es que con todo el alboroto y los heridos y todo eso me despisté- se disculpó Sanji otra vez-. Pero si nos sacrificamos llegaremos a la siguiente isla con comida o, al menos, no muertos de hambre.

- Qué alivio- ironizó Nami, levantándose de la mesa y refunfuñando.

- Yo sí que me moriré de hambre- avisó el capitán, haciendo pucheritos.

- ¡Nadie se va a morir de hambre!- Exclamó la navegante, y se perdió por la puerta.

- Menudos humos a estas horas de la mañana- se lamentó Ussop, tocándose la barriga como preparándola para el hambre que se avecinaba.

Sanji pasó todo el día en la cocina, encerrado, intentando decidir como administrar la comida, pero también muerto de vergüenza e impotencia por el error cometido. En su interior sentía que había decepcionado a Nami, y eso lo atormentaba. Por eso pasó todo el día con su tarea, decidiendo darles a sus dos chicas la mejor de las alimentaciones a pesar de la escasez.

A la hora de comer todos volvieron a reunirse en la cocina, para encontrarse con tan sólo un trozo de pescado rebozado por cabeza. Eso sí, el cocinero había preparado una ensalada para sus chicas.

- Yo con esto no tengo bastante- se quejó Luffy cuando hubo devorado su escueto trozo de pescado.

- Pues vete acostumbrando- dijo Nami a su capitán. Apuró la ensalada y se levantó.

- Y… ¡Vaya morro!- Exclamó Luffy- ¿Por qué vosotras coméis ensalada?

- Por que ellas dos no tienen la culpa de que yo me dejara la comida- explicó Sanji, empezando a recoger los platos vacíos.

- ¡Y nosotros tampoco!- Exclamó Zoro, acabando con el pescado- ¡Estoy harto de que hagas preferencias!

- ¡Tú cállate!- Le gritó Sanji- ¡No eres nadie para opinar!

Robin apoyó un codo en la mesa y su cabeza en la mano, preparada para soportar otra de las habituales peleas entre esos dos hombres. Chopper se escondió detrás de Ussop, temiendo recibir él también.

- ¡Claro que opino!- Respondió el peliverde, levantándose para estar cara a cara con su adversario- ¡La comida es para todos!

- ¡Ellas son delicadas y tienen que comer bien!- Argumentó Sanji, gritando mucho.

- ¡Será al revés!- Gritó Zoro, dando un puñetazo en la mesa, haciendo sobresaltar a Robin- ¡Las mujeres comen menos!

- ¡No seas machista!- Se unió la navegante a la pelea, alzando un puño ante la cara del espadachín.

- ¡No soy machista!- Se defendió- ¡Lo que no es justo es que vosotras comáis más por tener dos tetas!

- ¡Calmaos!- Gritó Robin entonces, cansada de verlos discutir por que sí.

- ¡No hables así a mi Nami-Swan!- Exigió el rubio, agarrando a Zoro del cuello de la camiseta, haciéndole daño en su todavía reciente herida. Zoro no hizo mueca de dolor alguna- ¡O te juro que…!

- ¿O qué?- Preguntó el otro, soltándose de su agarre. Se llevó la mano a la herida- ¡Chulito!

- ¡O nada!- Gritó Robin-¡_Diez Fleurs_!

Diez brazos brotaron de diferentes lugares, sujetando a los dos hombres para evitar que pelearan. Sanji y Zoro se quedaron parados ante la templanza de Robin. Ella jamás se había metido en una discusión.

- Dejad de pelearos como niños- pidió la morena, soltándolos.

- Lo siento, tienes razón- dijo Sanji, sentándose.

Zoro la miró desafiante. Le había encantado ese gesto de Robin. Sabía que con sus quejas la perjudicaba de alguna manera a ella, pero no soportaba las locuras del cocinero. El peliverde se sentó frente a Sanji, al lado de Robin.

- Sanji, Zoro tiene algo de razón- admitió Nami, sentándose también. Chopper suspiró aliviado y se sentó correctamente.

- Sí- se añadió el reno, más calmado-. El único que debería comer mejor es Zoro, que está todavía débil.

- ¡Eso tampoco!- Exclamó el espadachín- Yo estoy bien, Chopper. Todos debemos comer igual.

- Pues decidido…- dijo Sanji, bajando la cabeza- Todos comemos lo mismo.

- Está bieeeeen- aceptó Luffy a duras penas.

Se avecinaban días duros para los tripulantes del Going Merry.

- ¿No te duele?- Le preguntó Robin, sentándose frente a él.

- No- mintió él, sonriendo.

- Mentiroso…

Después de comer cada uno se entretuvo en sus quehaceres y Robin encontró al espadachín tumbado debajo de la ventana de la cocina, por fuera, contemplando el mar.

- No es mentira…- se defendió Zoro- Me duele mucho menos.

- Igualmente no hagas el tonto- pidió ella, dejando el tema del dolor, sabiendo que él lo negaría.

- No hago el tonto…

- Da igual- Robin carraspeó. No sabía como tocar el tema-. Yo quería hablar contigo.

- Dime.

- Verás… Cuando tú te heriste y…- empezó la morena, con las manos juntas sobre las rodillas- Y… Y bueno, me dijiste que me querías y todo eso…

- ¿Y qué?- Preguntó el chico, apresurado.

- Pues que Nami estaba allí y…- siguió ella- Y me estuvo haciendo preguntas.

- ¡Menuda entrometida!- Exclamó el peliverde, en broma- La despachaste¿no?

- No exactamente- contestó ella, empezando a ver que había cometido una locura-. Le dije que tu y yo…

- ¿Se lo has contado?- Preguntó él, incrédulo.

- Más o menos- respondió-. Ya se lo temía, solo se lo confirmé.

El silencio se hizo de repente entre ellos. Robin pensaba que Zoro se enfadaría y le tocaría pedir perdón. Sin embargo él reía por dentro, como imaginándose el momento justo en que la navegante se enteró. Cuando Robin pensaba que la reñiría, Zoro habló:

- Lo que se debe haber reído de ti- y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¡No te rías!- Pidió ella- No me hace gracia.

- A mí sí- siguió riéndose-. Me la imagino y me entra la risa.

- No seas tan malo…- dijo ella, pícaramente- Bastante mal lo he pasado ya.

- Pobrecita…- contestó él, ironizando, a lo que Robin respondió haciéndose la ofendida.

- ¿No te molesta que lo sepa entonces?

- Bueno, preferiría que lo supiera cuanto menos gente mejor- dijo Zoro-. Pero si lo sabe no pasa nada.

- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba!- Exclamó de repente Robin, dándose un golpecillo en la frente con una mano- Cuando te traíamos al barco vino el chico de la taberna a hablar con nosotros.

- ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó él, sorprendido.

- Vino a disculparse- siguió ella-. Me dijo que no sabía que nos buscaban porque no parecíamos piratas peligrosos.

- Menudo morro tiene…- murmuró Zoro, apretando sus puños-. Mira, no me hables de ese que me hierve la sangre.

- ¡Eh!. ¡Cálmate!- Pidió ella- Vino con buena intención y muy preocupado.

- Bueno, pero dejemos el tema- Zoro se relajó. Colocó sus piernas cruzadas y miró a Robin-. Hablemos de cosas más interesantes.

- ¡Tortolitooooooos!- Oyeron gritar. Ambos miraron hacia popa y vieron a Nami, con expresión de profunda alegría y las manos juntas sobre su pecho.

- ¡Nami, no grites!- Pidió Zoro, sentándose más erguido- ¡Escandalosa!

- ¡Es que estáis tan monos!- Exclamó la pelirroja, sentándose al lado de Robin.

- ¡Cállate, Nami!- Suplicó Zoro, no muy dado a manifestaciones tan efusivas. Nami abrazó a Robin por el cuello.

- Así que aprovecháis las "siestas" en el barco para veros- dedujo Nami, soltando a la morena.

- No exactamente, Navegante- dijo Robin, sonriendo-. Solo hablábamos.

- Sí, claro- contestó la otra, riendo maliciosamente-. Aún no acabo de creérmelo, la verdad.

- Claro, te estamos engañando- dijo el peliverde, de mala gana.

- Lo que no puedo creerme es como has conseguido una mujer así, Marimo- provocó la pelirroja, riendo ante la mueca de fastidio que se dibujó en la cara del espadachín.

- Por que soy irresistible, listilla- contestó él, cambiando su mueca de fastidio por una sonrisa triunfal.

- Sí, seguro- añadió Nami, sin duda buscando pelea con el peliverde-. Que creído.

- Y tú que entrometida…

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó la pelirroja, a sabiendas de donde se metía- ¿Molesto?

- No, Nami- se apresuró a contestar la morena, lanzando una mirada asesina a Zoro, que cerró la boca al instante-. Para nada.

- Bueno…- Nami se levantó- Igualmente os dejo solos.

- Vaya, gracias- dijo Zoro, obviamente ironizando-. Que considerada…

- Tengo cosas que hacer, listo- replicó, y se perdió de vista.

Robin y Zoro se miraron sonriendo. Zoro por perder de vista a la pelirroja y Robin por ver la faceta más divertida del chico.

- Todavía me cuesta soportarla- dijo Zoro, agarrando las manos de la morena-. Es cargante.

- Pero se lo ha tomado demasiado bien- opinó Robin, acariciando las rudas y ásperas manos de su amante.

- Espero que no se vaya de la lengua…

- No dirá nada- aseguró ella. Se levantó y se arrodilló frente a Zoro. Agarró la cara del chico con sus manos y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Zoro se sobresaltó pero enseguida colaboró. Cuando mejor se lo estaba pasando, Robin se separó lentamente. Abrió los ojos y susurró:

- Yo también me voy- y se levantó-. Que duermas bien.

El peliverde se medio tumbó en los tablones de madera de la cubierta y vio a Robin alejarse. Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

* * *

**Pues se acabó el caaap! Hasta la próxima semanita no hay más,. señoreeees! **

**Contesto a vuestros adorables Reviews (ves, halane? es una lapa eso...):**

**  
Jhon I "El Bronceado": Gracias como siempre por tu review. Y aunque se diga lo contrario Zoro y Robin kedan perfectos, di k si! Además es super facil escribir sobre ellos! Besitos y nos vemos en pocooo!**

hana123: Todos emocionados, jajaja El poco LuNa que hay es muy leve, casi nada, pero está, ya veréis! Gracias por tu review y besitos!

Erick Zunecky: bueno, ciertamente separé los tres pensamientos por puntos y aparte solo, fallo m,ío, pero creí k al separar así se entendería. Lo sientooooo!! A parte bueno, lo de k nami use lo k sabe para sobornar es una idea de Luffy... ¿Tú te fias de sus ideas? Yo no sé, aunque todo se ve! Bah, además más o menos creo que ambos se sintieron atraídos sexualmente por el otro... Y eso quise poner, ya se nota que lo creo por mi fic! Bueno, mil gracias por tu review lindo! Nos vemos! Besooooooooos!

Jonathan: Mil gracias por tu review!! Y me alegro de que te guste

beto30850: Pues gracias por dejarme en este Espero k hayas tenido suerte en los examenes:) Bueno, gracias por tu review. Tenía ganas de hacer un cap de reflexión para que todo quedara claro. Gracias!!

Halane: Mira, mona, si entraras más regularmente a fanfiction te darías cuenta de quién actualiza XD no, coñas aparte, da lo mismo leerlo la primer ak la ultima. Con lo k nos decimos por msn solo te doy las gracias! Besitos! 

**El próximo cap se titula: LA CABRA VIEJA... En él, nuestros protas intercambiarán parta poder comer. Absolutamente relleno necesario.**

**SAYONARA!**


	17. LA CABRA VIEJA

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 17**

**Es un cápitulo raro, que si me hicieran calificar en un género no podría. Empieza de una manera muy distinta a como acaba. Y aviso que este fic tiene las horas contadas! Me kedan ya muy pocos capítulos para terminarlo. Bueno, hablamos al final del cap XD**

* * *

17-. LA CABRA VIEJA- ¡Malditos mapas baratos!- Gritó Nami mientras andaba de un lado para el otro en el barco- ¡Los compras y como si nada! 

Una semana después del descubrimiento del descuido de Sanji los ánimos estaban fatal. Pasaban hambre y tan solo les quedaba comida para pasar un día, con suerte dos. La navegante refunfuñaba y gritaba por la mínima. Chopper pasaba el día con sus medicamentos, para distraer a su estómago del hambre y Ussop lo respaldaba, no por entender qué hacía, si no por refugiarse de sus malhumorados nakamas.

Sanji fingía tener trabajo en la cocina y dedicaba el día a inventos, inútiles la mayoría, para estirar la comida. Preparó sopas insulsas a causa de la falta de sustancia, cremas de verduras con más agua que alimentos, ensaladas pobres y platos mezclando la poca carne que quedaba con todo lo que encontraba. Era el que peor lo estaba pasando, pues sentía que todo eso era su culpa y, por consecuencia, su responsabilidad.

Luffy deambulaba por el barco como un alma en pena. El calor era cada día más sofocante y eso, sumado a la poca comida que ingería, le hacía creer que moriría deshidratado. Pero por suerte, gracias a la pequeña depuradora de agua, no les faltaba nunca el líquido elemento.

Por su parte Robin y Zoro vivían bastante ajenos al problema. Robin leía u observaba el paisaje la mayor parte del día, evadiendo los pensamientos sobre alimentos de su cabeza. Zoro acusaba más la falta de comida, debido a su entrenamiento diario a escondidas del reno. La herida del hombro apenas le molestaba ya y entrenaba casi con total normalidad. Y Robin, persona acostumbrada a comer lo que había, no notaba demasiado en su vida el comer poco, era una mujer físicamente fuerte.

Nami, por su parte, no aguantaba ni el hambre ni el calor y se pasaba los días quejándose y protestando por todo. Los ánimos estaban por los suelos y el mínimo roce causaba explosiones.

Y la gota que colmó el vaso fue la llegada a una isla de improviso. Todos respiraron aliviados y se contentaron. Todos menos Nami, enfadada por no haberlo podido predecir y maldiciendo sus mapas por no mostrar esa pequeña y perdida isla.

- No te quejes tanto, Nami- pidió el capitán, saltando a tierra-. Podremos comprar comida.

- ¡Cállate, Luffy!- Gritó Nami, siendo la última en bajar- Esta isla no sale en los mapas, así que no sé que nos podemos encontrar.

Se adentraron en la isla. Un pueblo pequeño y, en apariencia, anclado en el pasado. Casas casi primitivas para la época, humo saliendo de las chimeneas, mujeres con vestido de campesina, niños jugando despreocupadamente en las calles y la gente paseando con total naturalidad, como si no tuvieran nada que hacer. Desde luego esa isla no se parecía en nada a la anterior.

Bajaron todos dejando el barco semi escondido en un extremo de la isla.

- Según mis cálculos esta isla no debe ser muy grande- informó Nami a sus nakamas cuando hubieron llegado al poblado.

- Bueno, pues busquemos una tienda de comida- pidió el capitán, desesperado.

El grupo decidió no separarse y empezaron a buscar por el poblado, pero todo parecían casitas normales y corrientes. Cada una parecía tener un huerto y un pequeño corral.

- Son forasteros- afirmó un hombre al verlos. Se plantó frente a ellos.

- Sí, claro- dijo Nami, parándose frente a él.

- Mi nombre es Ynome- dijo el chico, alzando una mano. Hasta que Nami no la estrechó él no habló:-. Soy el futuro rey de este país.

- Hola- dijo Nami algo cortada.

- Nosotros somos piratas- explicó Luffy, poniéndose al lado de Nami-. Yo soy Luffy, el futuro rey de los piratas.

- Vaya, eso es interesante- el chico se llevó una mano al mentón-. Pocas personas se atreverían a hacer tal afirmación.

- Pero es que yo lo voy a conseguir- dijo el capitán, con su típica sonrisa de triunfo-. Estos son mis tripulantes- añadió señalando a sus nakamas.

- ¿Qué venís buscando?- Preguntó el hombre, como si eso fuera una pregunta rutinaria-. Prometo que somos un pueblo honrado y pobre, no tenemos nada de valor.

- ¡No hemos venido a robar!- Exclamó Nami.

- Lo siento, no vienen muchos piratas por aquí- se disculpó Ynome, haciendo una especie de reverencia.

- ¿Tu padre es el rey?- Preguntó Luffy, ajeno a lo demás.

- No- contestó el chico-. La hija del rey es mi prometida.

- Verá…- dijo Robin, acercándose al ver que nadie hacía nada- Nosotros buscábamos algún lugar donde abastecernos.

- Les llevaré a nuestra tienda, entonces- y empezó a caminar, seguido de los piratas, hacia una casa muy grande con una gran puerta de cristal-. Aquí podrán abastecerse- añadió señalando la gran casa.

- Muchísimas gracias, señor- agradeció la arqueóloga.

- Me voy. Si me necesitan para algo vivo en la casa azul- dijo Ynome. Empezó a caminar hacia una colina, cuya cima estaba adornada por una auténtica casa señorial de color azul.

Los chicos entraron en la casa. Por las paredes había unas estanterías ocupadas por infinidad de artículos para todos los gustos. Ussop se emocionó y empezó a verlo todo y a planear cuánto iba a gastarse.

- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?- Preguntó una mujer bajita desde el otro lado de un largo mostrador.

- Si- dijo Sanji, acercándose a ella-. Queremos comprar víveres.

- Oh, perfecto- dijo la señora y salió del mostrador, bajando un escalón. Se puso frente al rubio y le llegaba algo más arriba de la rodilla-. Síganme.

Todos caminaron tras la señora que los condujo por un pasillo hasta una sala enorme, llena de neveras y comida en unas vitrinas.

- ¿Cómo van a pagarme?- Preguntó la dependienta, sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Con Berries?- Inquirió Nami, sarcásticamente.

- ¿Berries?- La señora los miraba como esperando que alguien dijera: "¡era broma!".

- Si, señora- siguió la pelirroja, sacando una bolsa de dinero del bolsillo de su pantalón corto-. Berries, dinero.

- Nosotros no usamos… Eso- anunció la señora, dejando de sonreír.

- ¿No usan dinero?- Sanji no salía de su asombro- ¿Y como pagan?

- Pues como toda la vida- dijo la dependienta, obviando la respuesta-. Cambiando mis cosas por las vuestras.

- ¿Pagan con intercambios?- Preguntó Nami, más para ella misma que para nadie más- ¡Es increíble!

- Así… ¿Cómo van a pagar?- Repitió la señora, esperando pacientemente la respuesta.

- Nosotros solo traemos dinero- explicó Luffy a la dependienta-. No tenemos nada para cambiarle.

- Pues tráiganme algo que pueda ser intercambiado y entonces hablamos- la señora les hizo el gesto de que se marcharan-. Les acompañaré a la salida.

- ¡Menudos modales!- Se quejó Nami cuando estuvieron en la calle y la dependienta estuvo dentro de su casa otra vez.

- Tenemos que encontrar algo para cambiarle- dijo Zoro, empezando a mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo.

- Tenemos una suerte…- dijo Ussop- Muertos de hambre encontramos una isla y no se puede pagar con dinero. ¡Menuda birria!

- Calmémonos y pensemos con la cabeza- pidió Nami, serenándose-. ¿Qué tenemos para cambiarles?

- Mandarinas- dijo Luffy, rápido.

- Yo tengo algunas cosas como aceite y tabasco en el bolso- añadió Ussop, mientras los demás seguían pensando.

- De comida en el barco no sobra nada- explicó el cocinero, rascándose la sien-. Pero tenemos que encontrar otra cosa para cambiar.

- Nos podrías dar papel, Nami- pidió Luffy, inocentemente.

- ¡Sí, hombre!- Exclamó Nami, arreando un golpe en la cabeza de su capitán- ¡Mi papel ni tocarlo!

- Yo os puedo dar algún libro…- dijo Robin, tras un suspiro, algo resignada.

- Perfecto- dijo la pelirroja-. Unos vamos al barco a buscar cosas y los demás que busquen por aquí a ver si encuentran algo.

. Nami, Ussop, Robin y Zoro habían ido al barco a buscar todas esas cosas. El capitán, el doctor y Sanji anduvieron por ahí.

- Creo que sé dónde está todo lo que tenemos que traernos- dijo Nami mientras caminaba junto a sus compañeros hacia el barco-. Por supuesto lo cargarás todo tú¿no, Zoro?

Zoro apretó los puños, deseando estamparlos contra la cabeza de aquella mujer. Pero en vez de eso respiró hondo y suspiró.

- Nami, el pobre espadachín aún está herido- dijo Robin, con su habitual tono de voz seductor. Miró a Zoro y le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente.

Nami sonrió y se llevó una mano a la cara. Era de esperar esa reacción.

- Pero es tan buena persona que no dejará que dos mujeres carguen con todo- aventuró la pelirroja, viendo asomar una sonrisa bajo la nariz del peliverde.

- Si no me queda otra opción…- respondió Zoro, sorprendiéndose hasta él mismo de su autocontrol. De espaldas a Nami, Robin le sonrió en señal de apoyo.

Ussop salió corriendo en cuanto vio el barco.

- No sé cómo lo hacéis- dijo Nami, de repente, parándose al inicio de la escalera, de espaldas a Zoro y Robin.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Robin, mirando de manera inexpresiva a su amiga.

- El estar juntos- empezó a decir la navegante-. Me refiero a ser capaces de acostaros juntos y luego estar tan tranquilos frente a los demás. Os admiro.

Zoro y Robin intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad. La arqueóloga sonrió.

- No es fácil- dijo-. Pero es lo que hay.

- Además nos vemos lo suficiente- añadió el chico, apoyándose en un hombro de la morena-. Y si no queremos que se enteren nos tenemos que aguantar.

- Yo no creo que lo soportara tan bien- admitió Nami, sonriéndoles-. Espero que tengáis suerte.

Nami empezó a subir las escaleras y la pareja se dedicó una mirada. Ambos siguieron a la pelirroja.

En media hora todos volvían a estar frente a la casa

- Todo esto es lo que conseguimos traernos- Zoro dejó en el suelo una bolsa grande con algunas cosas.

- Nosotros hemos encontrado…- dijo Luffy. Sanji y él se apartaron y ante los ojos de los demás apareció una cabra.

- ¿Una cabra?- Preguntó Nami.

- ¡Una cabra!- Exclamó Luffy, emocionadísimo.

- Bueno, nos puede servir como cambio- comentó Robin, mirando la cabra con incredulidad-. Aunque parece vieja.

- Pero tenemos que probar a ver si cuela y nos la cambian- opinó el cocinero, fumando un cigarrillo y pensando como iba a cocinar la cabra si no la podían cambiar.

- Y si no tenemos a dos mujeres para intercambiar- dijo Ussop, agarrando a Nami por un brazo mientras reía.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!- Nami alzó un puño y lo estrelló a gran velocidad contra la cabeza de Ussop- ¡No te pases!

- ¡Además eso ni lo insinúes!- Gritó Sanji, metiéndose entre Ussop y la pelirroja- ¡A mis chicas no las toca nadie!

Robin y Nami intercambiaron miradas de: "No, claro que no nos toca nadie".

- Entremos en la casa- dijo Zoro, impresionado. Y fueron entrando.

- Traemos una cabra y queremos comida- anunció la pelirroja sin rodeos a la dependienta.

- Parece una cabra vieja- sentenció la mujer al examinar un poco al animal.

- Pero está sanísima señora- aventuró la navegante, temiendo por la demasiado evidente desnutrición del animal.

- ¿Y qué quieren cambiar?- Inquirió la pequeña mujer.

- Carne y algo de verdura- empezó el rubio cocinero-. También algo de leche, si pudiera ser, claro.

La mujer examinó la cabra más de cerca. Llamó a su marido para corroborar sus sospechas. El hombre examinó al animal también e intercambiaron susurros y gestos de desaprobación, poniendo a los piratas de Luffy algo nerviosos.

- No les va a colar- dijo Nami a Robin, por lo bajo.

- A lo mejor sí- animó la morena-. Aunque lo dudo.

El hombre al final se acercó a ellos, lentamente, y les habló:

- El animal no es que esté en perfectas condiciones- informó, chasqueando la lengua al terminar-. Es una cabra muy vieja. Pero…

- ¿Pero?- Inquirió el capitán, muerto de hambre.

- Pero les daremos lo que nos piden- terminó el tendero, con una sonrisa-. En menos cantidad, claro.

Al poco rato todo lo poco que habían podido conseguir a cambio de los libros, algunos cachivaches de Ussop y la cabra vieja, estaba cargado en el Going Merry. Estaban decididos a partir de aquella isla en cuanto antes, puesto que su dinero no valía de mucho y con los pocos alimentos que habían cambiado apenas tendrían para tres días más.

Se despidieron del futuro rey y partieron sin dilación hacia una nueva aventura, esperando que fuera en un lugar donde sus berries valieran de algo. Nami, de mucho mejor humor que la última vez, leyó sus mapas y predijo que con viento favorable en 3 o 4 días llegarían a una nueva isla, muchísimo más grande que la anterior, donde seguramente podrían abastecerse.

- Pero esta vez no te dejes la comida, Sanji- pidió el capitán, esa tarde en el Going Merry.

Era una tarde especialmente calurosa y valía más la pena estarse a la sombra que bajo el sol. Así que la mayoría de la tripulación pululaba por la cocina. Nami leía el periódico frente a Luffy, sentados en la mesa. El capitán, por su parte, se aburría y preguntaba cosas a todo el mundo, intentando que alguien se enfrascara con él en una conversación sobre cualquier cosa.

Sanji fregoteaba ollas y platos mientras charrupaba de su eterno cigarrillo. Por su parte Ussop jugaba con Chopper a las cartas en el suelo de la sala donde Nami siempre dibujaba. Al otro extremo de la sala Robin bebía un humeante café sentada en una silla de madera, mientras Zoro permanecía sentado en el suelo, a su lado, simulando mirar como los otros dos jugaban.

- Por fin he podido llenarme el estómago- dijo Zoro, colocando una mano sobre su estómago en señal de saciedad-. Ya era hora de darnos una comilona.

- No sé como podéis comer así con este calor insoportable- respondió ella, abanicándose con un trozo de papel-. Yo no soy capaz ni de concentrarme para leer.

- Mentirosa- susurró Zoro, viendo como Luffy entraba por la puerta con aspecto abatido.

- ¿Pasa algo, Capitán?- Le preguntó la morena cuando éste hubo llegado frente a ellos.

- Me aburro- contestó apáticamente, sentándose junto al espadachín-. ¿Qué hacéis?

- Nada interesante- mintió el peliverde, mirando desinteresadamente hacia el otro extremo de la sala-. Yo miro como esos dos juegan.

- Uy, qué divertido- ironizó el moreno, sentándose entre Zoro y Robin-. Hagamos algo más divertido- propuso.

El espadachín y la morena intercambiaron sendas miradas divertidas.

- Yo haría cosas más divertidas- dijo Zoro, frotándose las manos-. Pero no contigo- añadió. Entonces su mirada se desvió hasta la arqueóloga, que evitó a duras penas sonrojarse.

- No seas guarro…- pidió ella, mientras Luffy ponía cara de asombro primero, y se echaba a reír a carcajadas después.

- ¡Es que yo tampoco haría esas cosas divertidas contigo!- Exclamó él, acompañando su frase con una mueca de asco.

Los tres empezaron a reír. Sanji entró en la sala con una bandeja alzada.

- Robin-Chan- la llamó bajando la bandeja hasta que estuvo frente el rostro de la muchacha-. Te traigo un pastelillo para acompañar tu café.

- Muchas gracias, Sanji- respondió ella, tomando el pastelillo y dejándolo junto al café en la mesa, con poca intención de comérselo.

- No te estará molestando el cabeza de Marimo¿no?- Se preocupó el cocinero, al ver la rara estampa del Espadachín cerca de la arqueóloga.

- No, Sanji- Robin sonrió con su habitual expresión de tranquilidad y el cocinero la imitó.

- Si te molesta avísame y le parto la cara- dijo el cocinero antes de salir por la puerta.

Zoro apretó los puños e hizo ademán de levantarse. Robin hizo aparecer un brazo tras el peliverde que lo contuvo y eso, junto con una mirada de calma, mantuvieron al espadachín en su lugar, no sin gruñir y maldecir al rubio por lo bajo.

- Es que me levantaría y lo mataría- refunfuñó cuando el cocinero se hubo perdido por la puerta.

- No entres en su juego- aconsejó la morena a Zoro, viendo como se moría de rabia-. Es lo que él quiere.

- Ya lo sé- dijo, serenándose.

- Zoro- lo llamó el renito desde la otra punta de la sala-. Debo cambiarte las vendas.

Zoro gruñó y se levantó. Se recostó en una de las camas y se quitó la camiseta. Chopper salió por sus instrumentos mientras Ussop recogía sus cartas. El narigudo artillero salió corriendo tras Chopper para guardar su juego.

El reno llegó y retiró lentamente el vendaje del pecho del chico, no sin una leve mueca de dolor por parte del herido. Luffy se apoyó en la cama donde curaban a su amigo.

- Voy a por agua caliente- avisó el reno-. Creo que te quitaré los puntos.

Robin se levantó también y caminó hasta la cama lentamente. De pie aun observó el pecho del chico, atravesándolo por encima de su larga cicatriz. Pensó en lo que debía de haberle dolido aquella profunda e imborrable marca que le decoraría el torso de por vida.

- Una marca más en tu cuerpo, guerrero- dijo mirando su nueva herida y provocando que los dos chicos se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí.

- Es el precio que hay que pagar- respondió él, sonriente-. ¿Está muy fea la herida?

- No- Luffy sonreía también-. ¿Te duele?

- Ahora sí- Zoro logró verse la herida-. Me va a quedar una buena cicatriz.

- ¡Una cicatriz de guerrero!- Exclamó Luffy, sonriendo abiertamente.

- Todos tenemos marcas de nuestras batallas- dijo Robin, sentándose a los pies de la cama. Agarró su herida con unas de sus manos y presionó, sintiendo aún algo de dolor-. Solo que algunas no se ven.

El silencio reinó por un segundo en la sala. Cada uno interpretó el sentido de la frase hasta que el reno entró de nuevo con un cuenco de agua humeante entre las manos.

- Esto te va a doler un poco- avisó el reno con un notable tono de preocupación.

- No te preocupes, Chopper- respondió Zoro, sonriendo.

- Es un guerrero- dijo Luffy-. No le teme al dolor.

El reno tomó unas pequeñas tijeras y empezó a tirar de los hilos con unas pinzas y a cortarlos, con sumo cuidado, esperando no provocar más dolor al hombre. A cada gemido del peliverde Chopper se disculpaba con un "perdón".

- No… No me pidas más perdón- pidió el chico, en medio de la faena del doctor.

- Perdón- contestó-. ¡Ay!. ¡No lo diré más!

Los otros tres rieron. El doctor siguió con su faena. Al terminarla sonrió satisfecho.

- Se curará- anunció Chopper al terminar de quitar los puntos-. A ti te los quitaré mañana, Robin.

- Muy bien, Doctor- respondió ella, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas.

- Y si tú no haces el tonto se te curará antes- añadió el reno mirando al peliverde-. No habrá más problemas.

- Mejor- dijo el aludido-. Tengo unas ganas de entrenar con normalidad.

- ¡Nada de entrenar todavía!- Exclamó el doctor, alarmándose-. ¡No puedes ni entrenar ni hacer esfuerzos!

- Vamos, Chopper. Me encuentro bien- dijo el chico, fastidiado por las indicaciones del doctor-. No me puedo estar quieto.

- No, Zoro- repitió Chopper, negando con la cabeza-. Si haces esfuerzos no te recuperarás nunca. Y ahora descansa un rato.

- Claro, Chopper- ironizó el peliverde, sonriendo.

- ¡No me des la razón como a los tontos!- Exclamó el doctor, terminando de tapar la herida con unos vendajes.

- Sí, Chopper- siguió con su burla el espadachín.

- Muy bien, pues ya te apañarás- el reno habló y acto seguido salió refunfuñando de la habitación con todos sus utensilios en su bolsa de doctor.

- No te pases tanto con el pobre doctor- pidió Robin al chico, viendo como el reno salía de la sala algo molesto.

- Ya se le pasará- aseguró Zoro, despreocupándose.

- Oye, Robin- la llamó Luffy, acercándose a la mesa donde su café y su pastelito descansaban.

- Sí- contestó ella-. Puedes comértelo.

Luffy sonrió y tomó el pastelillo entre sus dedos. Lo engulló sin masticarlo siquiera y lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a la arqueóloga mientras todavía se relamía.

- Gracias, eres la mejor- dijo él, volviendo a ponerse junto a Zoro en la cama.

- No iba a comérmelo de todas maneras- añadió ella.

- Creo que voy a ver si Sanji ha terminado de fregar y puedo conseguir algo más de comer- informó Luffy, sonriendo, y salió de la habitación de puntitas, como si el cocinero pudiera sentirlo desde la cocina.

Zoro se recostó en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero, y miró a Robin. Ella le devolvía la mirada, sonriendo tontamente. Ninguno necesitó palabras para entenderse, pues el silencio y sus ojos lo dijeron todo. El peliverde tomó una de las manos de Robin, esas manos que tanto le gustaban, esas que tanto le gustaba que le tocaran, que tanto deseaba en ese momento que lo hicieran. Se dedicó a reseguir sus dedos con los suyos, a dibujar con sus yemas toda la superficie de la palma de la mano de Robin.

Era una especia de masaje, pero significaba mucho más. Tantos días hablándose a escondidas, sin apenas tocarse, ni besarse, ni poder establecer vínculo de unión alguno, que ese simple gesto, disimulable en caso de interrupción, significaba para ambos un claro momento de intimidad.

Pero acariciar solo ese punto de Robin no fue suficiente para Zoro, y acercó sus ásperas manos a los labios de la arqueóloga. Recorrió con la yema del dedo índice primero el labio superior, deteniéndose a saborear toda su textura. Luego bajó al inferior y lo resiguió aun más lentamente. Robin cerró los ojos, experimentando sensaciones desconocidas, sintiéndose en pleno contacto con su hombre, percibiéndole de una manera distinta pero maravillosa. A pesar de la rudeza de sus dedos, la caricia del espadachín se le antojaba suave y delicada.

Con los ojos todavía cerrados la morena sintió como ese fuerte dedo abandonaba su boca. Pero no se atrevió a abrir todavía los ojos, prefirió jugársela y esperar. De repente se sintió ganadora, había acertado esperando. Algo mucho más suave y más fino que los dedos del espadachín rozó sus labios, muy lentamente. Pudo notar claramente el aliento caliente de Zoro sobre sus labios. Él entreabrió la boca, cerrando también sus ojos. Entonces su lengua siguió el camino antes trazado por su dedo, provocando que Robin abriera la boca bruscamente y uniera su lengua a la danza, apretándolo en un beso salvaje y espontáneo.

- Te dijo el doctor que no hicieras esfuerzos- susurró ella cuando se separó.

- Uff… No me cortes el rollo de esta manera…- se quejó él, sonriendo.

- Además puede entrar alguien.

- ¡Por Dios!- Exclamó él, recostándose de nuevo- ¿Cuántos días hace que no jugamos?

- No debes hacer esfuerzos…- repitió ella, riéndose por la razón que tenía el chico.

- Bueno, puedes hacerlo todo tú- sugirió él, picaronamente, mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de la chica, juntándolas detrás.

- No quiero ser la culpable de que se te habrán las heridas- explicó Robin-. El doctor se enfadaría si se enterara.

El espadachín sonrió y acercó a Robin hacia él con sus manos. Volvió a besarla con ansia, con rabia contenida por la espera de volver a saborearla. Robin explotó de felicidad por dentro. Era la primera vez que compartía algo así con él a sabiendas de lo que significaba. Con plena conciencia de que eso era un mero acto de amor. Sí, eso era el amor, la maravillosa sensación que la embargaba. Y ese estúpido espadachín era el que se lo estaba enseñando.

Por eso no dudó en corresponderle, en complacerle y en complacerse, en devolverle todo ese amor que ya había reconocido. ¿Eso era el amor? Sí, Robin estaba casi segura, no podía ser otra cosa. ¿Habría ella por fin encontrado el tesoro más buscado? Definitivamente sí, pensó. Eso debía ser. El sentirse la persona más afortunada del mundo con solo verle dormir, el encontrarlo el hombre más atractivo del mundo, en olvidar todo y a todos cuando él la miraba, le hablaba, o simplemente estaba a su lado.

Y con sus pensamientos sobre el amor, y ese beso apasionado entre manos, Robin por fin dejó atrás sus miedos y decidió intentar entregarse como toda una mujer a ese hombre, porque sin duda para ella ya lo era.

* * *

**Bueno, por hoy está todo el pescado vendido!**

**El próximo capítulo es el principio del fin de este fic. Ya veréis :)**

**Contesto a los reviews: **

**Halane: Mi foto del adoraaaable daniel (lo amo) y yo te lo agradecemos. Y mi día pasteloso no sufría por sanji... Aunk si k da pena... Pk seré tan mala con los hombres? kien sabe! Pero como me da la sensación de k él disfruta humillándose ante las mujertes pues tp será para tanto. Como me paso.. espero k sepas perdonarme XD. Besos y gracias por el review. (pasaste de la ultima a la primera, oléééé).**

Gabe Logan: Disculpas innecesarias pero aceptadas Sé, ya veréis el mínimo LuNa que me atrevo a poner. No soy muy partidaria de esa pareja, pero me sale sólo XD. Gracias por tu review :P

hana123: Gracias a ti tb por el review en mi songfic!! Y gracias por este review!! Ya os encontraréis el LuNa mínimo, en el cap 19 y hasta el final. Es poco pero significativo! Bexitos!

Jhon I "El Bronceado": Antes que nada gracias por tus reviews en mis songfics! Y me alegro de que el capi te divirtiera Para eso escribo estas cosas!! Gracias por tu review!! Besos!

Erick Zunecky: Ando bien, gracias! Que manía tenéis con que muera la gente... XD nadie morirá de hambre, ni de nada, al menos no hasta el final XD k burradas digo, dios! Bueno, como siempre gracias por tu review, y espero que no te tomarás mal lo k te dije de las ideas de Luffy XD Jajajajaja bueno, besos enormes para tí y a ver si actualizas tu fic!! Besooooooooooooooos :-

**Y contestados los reviews me despido! Gracias por leer esto y por dejarme reviews!**

**(creo que la palabra que más escribo es gracias. pero no me cansaré de agradeceros vuestro apoyo!)**

** Besos!**


	18. ESCANDALIZANDO

**Siento volver tan tarde. Hace más de una semana que no actualizaba, pero tengo excusa :P**

**Estuve poco inspirada en los caps que siguen a este, y odio colgar si no tengo un colchón por lo k pueda pasar. Y por otro lado he tenido arrebatos de inspiración en el nuevo fic que estoy preparando, y abandoné un poco este, fallo mío... Pero me perdonaréis, seguro XD**

**Bueno, voy al tema. Este cap es en realidad una tontería, pero bueno, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y me siento realmente orgullosa de él. Es lemmon, pero no todo, por eso he decidio cortarlo. A partir de la señal de guiones el cap es erótico. Creo que es el mejor lemmon que he escrito nunca, al menos para mí. Y me siento orgullosa de él XD**

**Quería mostrar a la Robin animal, que parece tan modosita cuando tiene que serlo pero estoy segura de que cuando le interese de modosa tendrá poco! Así que nada, este cap es solo una excusa para ensuciarles un poco más XD**

**Os dejo con el cap! Muacks:-  
**

* * *

18-. ESCANDALIZANDO… - Las manos quietas- murmuró Robin, sintiendo como una de las manos del chico se aventuraba por su cintura delicadamente. 

- ¡Oh, vamos!- Exclamó él, llevando la otra mano a su cintura. Las pasó hacia atrás, acariciando su espalda.

- Como entre alguien me muero- susurró, apartando las manos del espadachín.

- Está bien- las manos del peliverde pasaron a acariciar las mejillas de Robin mientras besaba sus labios, más calmadamente.

Zoro se conformó con sus labios mientras no dejaba de besarla y sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas y su cuello.

- ¡Uy, perdón!- Exclamó una voz femenina al abrir la puerta. La pareja se soltó por el sobresalto- ¡Pero que bonito!

- ¡Nami!- Gritó Zoro al verla de pie en el umbral de la puerta mirándolos.

Robin se levantó, ligeramente sonrojada. Nami sonreía con felicidad aun desde la puerta. Miraba a la pareja como si nunca los hubiera visto.

- Lo siento- dijo la pelirroja, cercándose a la cama-. No esperaba interrumpir. Pensaba que Luffy estaba aquí.

- ¡Maldita Nami!- Masculló entre dientes el chico, cruzándose de brazos.

- No pasa nada- dijo Robin, caminando hacia su taza de café, ya frío.

- No, en serio. Lo siento…- se disculpó de nuevo la pelirroja, dejando de sonreír-. Solo vine a dejar unos mapas y me voy.

La navegante sonrió y vio como Robin tomaba su taza y salía sin decir más por la puerta. Nami sacó la lengua a Zoro, de modo burlón, y salió de la sala en el momento en que Sanji entraba a buscar el plato del pastelillo.

- Ya os vale…- reprochó la pelirroja a Robin cuando estuvieron ambas fuera- Poneros a besaros ahí. Podría haber entrado cualquiera.

Robin sonrió y no contestó. Siguió caminando hacia la cocina con paso lento. Se divertía al escuchar a su amiga dándole consejos morales.

- Si llega a entrar Chopper, o Ussop…- siguió la pelirroja, al ver que su amiga no hablaba- O peor, si llega a entrar Sanji antes que yo. Se hubiera liado una buena.

- Sí, yo pensé lo mismo- habló Robin, sonriendo a su compañera.

- ¿Y sigues besándole?

La arqueóloga no pudo contestar puesto que Sanji se acercó a ellas con el plato del pastelillo en la mano y entró con las dos mujeres a la cocina.

- De esta no te libras, guapa- advirtió Nami a la otra cuando hubieron entrado. Robin suspiró y agarró un libro suyo que descansaba sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras dedicaba una mirada divertida a su chismosa amiga

Luffy entró entonces en la cocina también seguido de Zoro, que estaba a medio vestir, peleándose con su camiseta para ponérsela.

- ¿Te imaginas?- Preguntó el joven capitán a su peliverde amigo, que había logrado que su camiseta quedara bien puesta- Sería increíble.

- Sí, Luffy- contestó el otro sentándose en la mesa frente a Nami y Robin-. Pero no digas tonterías imposibles.

- Pero sería genial- repitió Luffy, sentándose junto al espadachín-. Si lográramos encontrarlo nada se nos resistiría.

- Yo pensaba que tú querías ser el rey de los piratas por méritos propios- recordó Zoro, mirando a su amigo de manera burlona.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué narices habláis?- Inquirió Nami, metiéndose en la conversación, mientras Robin abría su libro.

- Pues que Ussop me ha contado una leyenda sobre la próxima isla- empezó a explicar el capitán-. Dice que en ese lugar hay un elixir mágico.

- Y tú te lo habrás creído…- vaticinó la pelirroja, riendo disimuladamente.

- Claro- obvio el moreno-. Ussop dice que con ese elixir tu fuerza crece y que si estás herido renueva tus fuerzas y cura tus heridas. ¡Tengo que conseguirlo!

- No digas paparruchadas, Luffy- pidió Nami-. Esas cosas no existen. Además Zoro tiene razón. Tú querías triunfar por tus propios medios.

- ¡Pero buscar eso seguro que nos trae un montón de aventuras!- Exclamó el capitán, tratando de convencer a sus nakamas.

- ¿No has tenido suficiente aventura últimamente?- Preguntó Zoro, notando su herida diferente, ya sin puntos.

- Bueno, pero ya veréis cuando pisemos tierra que la leyenda es cierta- se empecinó el más joven, levantándose y saliendo de la cocina.

- Dejadle, ya se le pasará- dijo Zoro, colocando una de sus manos sobre la herida-. Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Chopper?

- ¿Te remueve la conciencia y vas a pedirle perdón?- Preguntó Robin, mirándole por encima del libro.

- No- respondió él, fríamente-. Es para saber a donde no debo ir a entrenar.

- Te ha dicho que no debes entrenar- le recordó la morena, intentando parecer lo más fría posible.

- Lo sé- y se levantó de la mesa para salir en dirección a cubierta. Nami y Robin se miraron. La morena volvió a su libro.

- ¿A ti que más te da?- Le preguntó Sanji, que había oído todo desde su posición- Déjalo, que se mate si quiere.

- ¿Sabes, Robin?- Preguntó Nami, con la esperanza de que Sanji se diera por ignorado- La próxima isla es un lugar de lujo.

- ¿De lujo?- Robin aparcó definitivamente el libro a un lado.

- Sí, podemos ir a verla- informó la pelirroja-. Pero si queremos comprar mejor hagámoslo en alguna de las islas que la rodean, porque en esa isla no podemos.

- ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?- Preguntó el cocinero.

- Según mis cálculos… Unos dos días- dijo la navegante, haciendo un gesto de pensamiento-. Eso contando de no anclar por las noches.

- ¡Ayudadme!- Gritó el doctor entrando en la cocina corriendo- ¡Sanji, ven!

- ¿Qué pasa?- Inquirió el cocinero, dejando lo que tenía entre manos.

- ¡Zoro está entrenando!- Siguió a gritos exasperados el reno- ¡Tienes que pararlo!

- ¡Ah! Era eso…- dijo Sanji, dándole la espalda y siguiendo con su tarea de secar paltos.

- Tranquilo, Chopper- le dijo Robin, agachándose-. Yo iré.

La morena dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se levantó. Seguida de Nami salió a cubierta y buscó al peliverde con la mirada. Caminó hacia la popa, lugar preferido por él para entrenar. Se asomó tras los mandarinos, bajo la atenta mirada de Chopper y Nami.

- Dejadme a mí- pidió ella, y se acercó al chico, que levantaba dos pequeñas pesas, una con cada mano, medio escondido tras los mandarinos.

Se acercó sigilosamente, con todos sus artes de espía silenciosa, y se paró tras él. Nami y Chopper miraban la escena desde lejos.

- Hola, Espadachín- saludó ella, sobresaltándole.

- Hola- respondió él sin más-. ¿Pasa algo, Robin?

- El Doctor está preocupado- respondió ella, mirando como los músculos del espadachín se contraían cada vez que levantaba el brazo.

- ¿Ya me ha encontrado?

- Eso es- Robin puso una de sus manos sobre una de las pesas y el chico dejó de levantarlas para mirarla-. No quiere que entrenes.

- ¿Y te manda a ti para que me lo impidas?- Preguntó mirándola de manera recriminatoria, secando su torso desnudo con una toalla.

- No, llamó a Sanji- contestó ella-. Pero se negó. Aunque ese no es el tema.

- Ya, tú tampoco quieres que entrene¿no?- Vaticinó Zoro, dejando ambas pesas en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos frente a ella. Se acercó a Robin.

- Pues no, la verdad- admitió ella, separándose inconscientemente del peliverde-. El doctor te aconsejó que no lo hicieras y lo pasa mal.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Y yo qué?- Inquirió la morena ante la pregunta del espadachín.

- ¿Tú lo pasas mal?- Zoro volvió a borrar algo de la distancia que los separaba.

Robin se separó otra vez del chico. Lo tenía demasiado cerca, descamisado y sudoroso. Y odiaba que en ese momento se le olvidaran las palabras. Intentó mirarle a los ojos y no bajar la mirada a su torso perlado de sudor, e hizo esfuerzos para no encontrar aquél varonil olor excitante. Frenó al chico con sus manos.

- Nami y el doctor nos están mirando- susurró. Zoro se apartó de ella dos palmos y carraspeó.

- Bueno, pero no me has contestado.

- Claro que lo paso mal- dijo en un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo como para que sus espías no lo oyeran-. Hace nada te vi en una cama, medio desangrado, y ahora te veo como si nada, entrenando. Creo que deberías descansar. No tienes obligación de nada.

- Tengo la obligación conmigo mismo, y con eso me basta- respondió él, agachándose para volver a agarrar sus pesas.

- Pues perfecto- dijo Robin, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia Chopper y Nami-. Haz lo que quieras, Espadachín.

- ¡No me llames Espadachín!- Exclamó él, soltando las pesas y agarrando su camiseta para ponérsela- ¡Y no te vayas!

Robin frenó y se cruzó de brazos, a unos dos metros del reno y la navegante. Zoro la siguió y se paró tras ella.

- No tienes que explicarme nada- dijo Robin dándose la vuelta. Nami y Chopper caminaron hasta ella y miraron al espadachín con ojos de reproche-. Entrena cuanto quieras- se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Zoro apretó los puños viendo como la otra se alejaba. Gruñó y miró de manera desafiante a los dos que lo miraban.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó, esperando que los dos le reprocharan por su entrenamiento. Ante el silencio exclamó:- ¡Ya lo dejo!- Y se fue refunfuñando.

- Al menos ha dejado de entrenar…- comentó Chopper, pasándose una mano por la frente en señal de alivio.

- Es un cabezón…- añadió Nami- Espero que Robin se haya enfadado con él…

Media hora más tarde el incorregible espadachín entrenaba en alguna otra parte de la nave, más atento a si escuchaba pasos acercarse que de su entrenamiento en si. Otra vez libre de su camiseta y dueño de sus pesas, ejercitaba sus músculos después de tantos días de descanso obligado. El nimio dolor que sentía todavía en su herida al ejercitar esa mitad del torso era perfectamente soportable y sus ganas y su energía podían contra eso. Además, el tener un poco más de comida se notaba.

- ¡Te he pillado!- Exclamó el alocado capitán, saltando de repente frente a Zoro.

- ¡Luffy!- Zoro dejó de mover los brazos para poner una de sus típicas muecas de enfado- ¡Me has asustado!

- Chopper se volverá a enfadar si te ve…- canturreó el joven, sentándose junto a él.

- Y supongo que te habrán mandado a vigilarme…

- No- contestó Luffy.

- ¿Has visto a Robin?- Preguntó entonces el espadachín, decidiendo olvidar su entrenamiento durante un segundo.

- Sí. Está en la cocina.

- ¿Parecía enfadada?- Zoro empezó a admitirse a si mismo su preocupación.

- No- respondió el capitán-. Parecía normal. Estaba hablando con Nami.

Zoro no contestó, tan solo sonrió de manera triunfal y volvió a sus pesas, ignorando a su amigo por un momento. Luffy se rascó la cabeza y lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?- Indagó Luffy.

- Nada- mintió el peliverde, sin dejar de levantar ambos brazos a la vez, mirando, complacido, como sus bíceps trabajaban.

- ¿Ya la has hecho enfadar?

- ¡No le he hecho nada!- Exclamó Zoro, aumentando el ritmo de su entrenamiento.

- ¿Otra vez entrenando, Espadachín?- Preguntó una voz femenina.

- Robin…- murmuró el peliverde al girarse y encontrársela con los brazos en jarra.

- Ya te ha cazado…- rió Luffy, mirando divertido como Robin se acercaba con una especie de sonrisa es los labios.

- ¡Nadie me ha cazado!- Se ofendió el otro hombre, sin dejar aún su entrenamiento.

- Te he cazado y con las manos en la masa- dijo Robin, midiendo bien las palabras y soltándolas muy despacio, creando el efecto adecuado.

Zoro desvió la mirada, intentando borrar la voz de Robin de su cabeza. Luffy soltó una carcajada al ver el color que las mejillas de su nakama estaban tomando.

- Yo mejor me voy- dijo el capitán, entre risas. Se alejó de la escena sin contener en lo más mínimo su risa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El peliverde siguió levantando sus pesas como si nada más estuviera en su mente, mientras Robin lo miraba. Se acercó a él, por la espalda, muy lentamente. Las pulsaciones del acelerado corazón de Zoro no dejaban de subir en velocidad, sintiendo a la mujer acercándose por la espalda.

Robin casi creía poder sentir el golpeteo del corazón del chico, debido a la calma del escenario. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo que tenía delante, tan embriagador, mucho más potente en ese momento para ella que cualquier afrodisíaco.

Apoyó su frente en la nuca de Zoro, haciendo que este dejara de usar las pesas. Acarició el nacimiento del pelo con su nariz, haciendo que Zoro sintiera un escalofrío a pesar de estar empapado en sudor. Robin besó ese punto donde la nuca pasa a ser espalda y murmuró:

- Deja esas malditas pesas…

Acto seguido pasó sus manos hasta los abdominales del chico y tomó una pesa con cada mano. Haciendo como si nada una escalera con algunas manos extra, las pesas fueron bajando como por arte de magia por sus manos hasta que tocaron el suelo. El espadachín cerró los ojos fuertemente, asustado y emocionado por lo que creía podía pasar a continuación.

- Nos van a ver…- susurró él, dándose la vuelta y mirando directamente esos ojos aguamarina que lo miraban encendidos.

- Cállate… Y ven…- Robin agarró una de las manos del espadachín y lo condujo por la cubierta del Going Merry.

- ¿Pero qué…?- Empezó a preguntar el peliverde. Aun así no mostró resistencia a su paseo.

- Shht…

Robin entró en una de las salas donde había las bombas de agua y entró consigo al espadachín. Cerró la puerta, dejando la estancia prácticamente a oscuras. Con dos manos extra se aseguró de que la puerta permaneciera cerrada hasta que ella lo deseara.

Zoro, extrañado, encendió la pequeña lámpara que usaban cuando bombeaban agua y miró a Robin, que estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo fijamente.

- Robin… No deberíamos…- Zoro intentaba calmar el asunto, porque a pesar de las ganas que tenía de devorarla, su sentido común le decía que era peligroso- Están todos por el barco…

La arqueóloga no contestó, si no que empujó a Zoro contra la pared y se apretó contra él. Sonrió picaronamente e hizo aparecer unos cuantos brazos extra alrededor del chico, que lo apretaban contra la pared.

- De esta no te escapas…- informó ella sobre su oído- No hoy…

- Es una locura…- dijo Zoro, cuando los brazos extra de la mujer empezaron a moverse, acariciando diferentes partes del cuerpo del espadachín. Este cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su dulce tortura.

- Nada me gusta más que un hombre que me lleve así la contraria- susurró ella. Sus manos, hasta ahora pasivas, empezaron a desabrochar el pantalón del chico, muy lentamente.

- No… no deberías hacer eso- opinó el espadachín notando su excitación crecer por momentos.

Robin paró sus manos por un momento, pero nos las alejó mucho. Apartó la mirada de su objetivo y la clavó en los ojos del chico.

- ¿Quieres que pare?- Preguntó, conociendo la respuesta.

- No…- negó él, decidiendo rendirse.

Robin sonrió triunfante y besó al chico en los labios mientras sus manos seguían jugueteando con la cremallera del pantalón de Zoro. Notó como el calor en aquella zona del cuerpo del peliverde aumentaba.

Él literalmente no se podía mover, pero disfrutaba de su cautiverio, pues estaba conociendo a la Robin más salvaje y dominante. _"¡Maldita mujer! Sabe donde tiene que tocar"_, pensaba él, mientras las hábiles manos de la arqueóloga navegaban por su cuerpo.

Robin desplegó toda su concentración para dar órdenes a todas sus manos y explorar la boca del peliverde con su lengua a la vez. Sus propias manos se colaron por fin dentro del pantalón del chico, sonriendo por dentro mientras Zoro correspondía con todas sus fuerzas a su beso.

En un descuido, provocado por tanta actividad, las manos de él fueron liberadas de su agarre y vieron su oportunidad.

- Tienes suerte de que yo no pueda crear manos… Si no…- amenazó el chico, deshaciendo el beso y llevando sus manos al trasero de la mujer.

Apretó con rudeza las nalgas de Robin, decidido ya totalmente a llevar adelante el asunto. Miró la puerta y vio dos de las manos de la morena asegurándose de que siguiera cerrada. Se despreocupó del tema, concentrándose en todas las sensaciones que todas las manos que lo tocaban le proporcionaban.

Robin se maldijo por unos instantes por su fallo, por que las manos de Zoro en su trasero eran una nueva distracción, sobretodo con tan poca tela y tanta pasión acumulada. Como respuesta sus manos lo tocaban con ansia, lo apretaban, lo arañaban. Quería que jamás olvidara ese día. Sintió que la respiración de su amante comenzaba a ser demasiado pesada y de tanto en tanto gruñía entrecortadamente. La morena sonrió al notar como algo crecía entre sus manos.

- Hoy eres tú la que debe calmarse- pidió él, intentando sonar firme.

- No…- contestó Robin, serenamente- Hoy vamos a ir rápido.

Sacó las manos del pantalón y las pasó tras el cuello del chico, volviendo a engancharse a sus labios, frenéticamente. Zoro alzó uno de los muslos de la chica, agarrando la pierna alrededor de su cintura. La falda que Robin llevaba subió hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto sus muslos completamente. La morena se agarró fuertemente a los hombros del chico y subió la otra pierna, quedando totalmente abrazada a él.

Zoro se apartó de la pared y apoyó la espalda de Robin tras la puerta, librándola de tener que estar pendiente de ésta y liberando sus propias manos al no tener que sujetarla. Las manos extra de la morena desaparecieron para poder concentrar toda su energía en sus verdaderas manos. Él aprovechó ese añadido para empezar a acariciar el cuerpo de Robin, deteniéndose minuciosamente en sus pechos.

A cada movimiento que hacía el chico sus sexos se rozaban, provocando que Robin ya tuviera dificultades para respirar y le costara mantener los ojos abiertos. Empezó a gemir, con la cabeza apoyada en un hombro del chico

Llevó descaradamente las manos del peliverde a su trasero, ansiosa ya de pasar a la acción. Maldijo en silencio al chico cuando éste mordió salvajemente su cuello, sabiendo que le dejaría una señal perfectamente visible. La única forma apara expresar su queja fue un leve gruñido y hacer lo propio con sus uñas en la espalda de él, cada vez más sudada.

El peliverde captó el mensaje perfectamente y sonrió, mientras una de sus manos se aventuraba desde el trasero de la chica hasta su sexo, notando su excitación. Robin dio un respingo y se agarró con más fuerza al cuello del chico. Mientras ella intentaba no hacer mucho ruido notó como el chico apartaba hábilmente sus braguitas con los dedos y se dedicaba a explorar lo que éstas tapaban, haciendo que ella empezara a sentir pequeñas descargar de placer recorrer toda su espalda. Zoro fue acelerando el ritmo de sus caricias, mirando complacido las expresiones de Robin.

Cuando creyó no poder más, Robin abrió las piernas y bajó al suelo, todavía pegada a la pared. Deslizó su ropa interior por sus piernas y la abandonó a un lado. Se volvió a abrazar al espadachín, cogiendo impulso para volver a enlazar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico. Zoro la volvió a apoyar contra la puerta, acelerado. Fue la propia Robin quién guió el sexo del chico hasta su intimidad, ahogando un gemido al volver a notar ese calor tan especial para ella.

Zoro empezó a acometer contra ella con toda la pasión y la rabia contenidas. Apoyándose en la pared con ambas manos, el chico entraba y salía de ella con ferocidad, haciéndole sentir a la mujer en su propia carne las consecuencias de tantos días sin contacto.

Robin gemía en el oído de Zoro, acompasándose con los jadeos y gruñidos de él, mientras satisfacía el deseo por el que había traído al hombre hasta ahí. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil convivir con él escondiendo sus sentimientos y temía que momentos como ese no volvieran a darse. Aceptaba las embestidas del peliverde asombrada por lo que estaba viviendo. Obligó a sus cinco sentidos a liberarse de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el placer, sabiendo que su elección de dejarle al peliverde toda la faena había sido acertada, y más sabiendo las ganas que había.

Zoro estaba como en otro mundo. Para él cada encuentro con la arqueóloga era especial, como si fuera el primero y el último. Se sorprendía cada vez que lograba estar con ella, porque las ocasiones ultimadamente escaseaban. Por eso esperaba que fuera imborrable. Si ella había ido a buscarle para obtener eso de él, aquí lo tenía, más apasionado que nunca. Sentía que debía ser el mejor hombre que jamás la hubiera tocado, el más salvaje y el más tierno, para intentar borrar a otras personas de su memoria. Zoro la percibía completamente como una mujer, diferenciándola claramente con las niñas que marcaron sus inicios como hombre. Y deseaba estar a la altura de esa impresionante fémina.

- Mírame…- le pidió él, hablando a duras penas y entre leves jadeos.

Robin alzó la cabeza, gimiendo a cada embestida, e intentó mirar al chico. Sin embargo sus ojos no le permitían tal lujo en un momento así. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, obligándose a no agacharla y abrió lentamente los ojos.

- No… no puedo…- contestó, sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse debido a la excitación que sentía. Besó a Zoro antes de que él repitiera:

- Mírame, por favor…

Robin volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrando unos negros esta vez, mirándola. Zoro sonrió y le regaló un apasionado beso, algo torpemente debido a sus movimientos. La morena lo miró, esforzándose en sobremanera para poder corresponder a su mirada, pero disfrutando igualmente de esa nueva experiencia.

- Te quiero…- susurró él, permitiéndose y permitiéndole cerrar los ojos.

Robin no contestó, solo volvió a besarle, intentando acoplarse a sus duras embestidas. Se sorprendía de que no llegara a hacerle daño de la manera en que la estaba penetrando, tan rudamente, como la mayoría de las cosas que el chico hacía, pero de una manera distinta, con una rudeza amable y justificada. Justo lo que ella necesitaba, al Zoro más animal, al que deseaba y el que disfrutaba contemplando cuando entrenaba por los rincones del barco. Ese hombre que lograba encender sus instintos más básicos, desarmándola, como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

De repente él paró en seco y abrió los ojos. Ella se sobresaltó y Zoro la agarró del trasero para que no se cayera.

- ¿Qué…?- Preguntó ella, abriendo los ojos también.

- ¡Shhht!- Zoro le llevó un dedo a los labios- Creo haber sentido algo- añadió en un susurro casi inaudible para ella.

Robin suspiró y se agarró más fuertemente a él con brazos y piernas. Zoro frunció el ceño y escuchó atentamente. Ninguno de los dos oyó ruido alguno, al margen de sus exaltadas respiraciones.

- Falsa alarma…- dijo la morena, sonriendo a pesar de su disgusto por que todo hubiera parado en un momento tan alto.

- Mierda…- murmuró él, bajando a Robin.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la arqueóloga, aterrizando con los pies en el suelo.

- Me he cortado el rollo- admitió Zoro, bajando la mirada.

- ¡Nada de eso!- Exclamó ella, en un tono bajo. Miró el miembro del chico, aun erecto, y sonrió- No era nada… Podemos continuar. Vamos…

- No sé- Zoro vaciló. En realidad le había asustado escuchar algún ruido. No podía consentir que alguien los sorprendiera así y ella se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

- Vamos…- Robin le abrazó- No hagas caso. Si no había nada… Nadie nos encontrará aquí.

- Estamos haciendo una tontería y…- Zoro empezó a buscar las palabras adecuadas para convencerse de que no quería seguir. Pero si quería- Y creo que no deberíamos…

- ¿Crees que no deberíamos?- Preguntó ella, retóricamente- Yo creo que si deberíamos- le susurró al oído.

Y lo besó, convenciéndolo otra vez de que no corrían peligro. Así Zoro, volvió a elevarla, esta vez pasando un brazo bajo una de las piernas de la mujer para sujetarla mejor, y la otra la empleó para agarrarla por el trasero, impidiendo así cualquier peligro de que ella se cayera.

Robin enterró la lengua en la boca del peliverde, encontrándose con la suya, mientras sentía como el chico volvía a su excitante faena. La morena no había perdido ni un ápice de su excitación y pronto continuó con sus gemidos. Él, por su parte, entraba y salía de ella aún más profunda y velozmente que antes, intentando recuperar el ritmo que anteriormente había conseguido.

Cuando la mujer creyó que todo estaba a punto de terminar acercó su boca al oído del chico y pronunció su nombre de la manera más sensual que pudo, enloqueciendo al chico, poco acostumbrado a sentir su nombre en esos labios.

- Oh… No hagas eso…- pidió falsamente el espadachín.

- Mmm… Zoro…- susurró ella otra vez, causando el efecto deseado. Sonrió al notar la respuesta en forma de más rabia y más rudeza por parte del chico.

La morena empezó a sentir las sensaciones que predecían el final y acortó las distancias entre gemidos. Intentando no gritar demasiado sentía como su razón desaparecía y en su cabeza solo cabía el placer. Zoro notó como la mujer se estremecía y se apretó más contra ella.

Y en un momento todo llegó a la misma velocidad que se fue. Esa oleada de calor profundo invadió hasta el último rincón del cuerpo de Robin, desapareciendo segundos después. Se permitió la licencia de soltar un gemido algo más alto que los demás, indicativo de un apoteósico final, en forma de un orgasmo aniquilador que la dejo muerta.

Zoro paró unos instantes abriendo sus ojos y deleitándose en la divina visión de Robin disfrutando con su perfecto rostro en una mueca de placer. Le pareció la perfección personificada, uno diosa de carne y hueso viviendo eso por su culpa. Sintió crecer su ego de hombre, de buen amante, se creyó el mejor en los artes amatorios. Los indicios le hacían creer que así era, y eso inflaba su pecho y hacía crecer su seguridad en su virilidad.

Terminó la faena con final explosivo para él también, con Robin todavía entre sus brazos, y liberó sus tensiones en un solo instante.

La soltó lentamente, deseando dejarse ir al suelo y recuperarse. Robin bajó, inhalando aire profundamente, y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Puso las manos en las maderas del suelo y bajó la cabeza. Zoro se sentó junto a ella, apoyado en la puerta para que no fuera abierta. Intentó también recuperar su sensatez. Acababa de hacer una locura impensable meses atrás. Pero esa mujer estaba logrando enloquecerlo y hacerle perder algunos de sus principios.

¿Cuánto había cambiado realmente por ella? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Tan solo era conocedor de los cambios físicos que experimentaba al estar con ella. Y en su mentalidad, había logrado ser más abierto, al menos hacia ella. Y había abandonado la estúpida idea de que las mujeres no traían nada bueno. Ese momento compensó los tantos otros en los que había dudado de Robin, de su valía, de su utilidad, esos momentos en los que había querido despreciarla, esas situaciones en que su cabeza quería abandonarla pero su corazón y su alma lo golpeaban para que hiciera algo.

Ahora simplemente se abandonaba a amarla. Ella alzó la cabeza poco a poco y le sonrió. Se sentó bien y buscó sus braguitas. Las deslizó piernas arriba bajo la atenta mirada del chico. Luego se sentó junto a Zoro, recostada en él.

- Ya hemos "desvirgado" el cuarto de la bomba…- dijo Zoro, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, apretándola contra su pecho desnudo.

- Nos quedan pocos rincones de este barco a los que "escandalizar" ya- respondió ella, empezando a acariciarle el pectoral más cercano-. Y espero que tengan los días contados.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?- Preguntó él, más retóricamente que esperando respuesta- Y cuando hay gente delante te estás calladita…

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí- opinó Robin, cambiando de tema radicalmente-. Como a alguien se le ocurra buscarnos…

La morena se levantó del suelo, notando como sus piernas flaqueaban todavía y sonrió para si misma. Realmente había sido distinto que otras veces, en las que no se sentía tan cansada a pesar de haber sido activa. Se apoyó en la pared un segundo, esperando que Zoro la imitara levantándose y poder abrir la puerta. Robin se tocó el cuello, recordando el mordisco del chico. Realmente le dolía dulcemente. Sonrió cerrando los ojos, mientras pensaba que tendría que tapar eso cuanto antes si no quería soportar las burlas de la navegante. Pero quería conservar esa marca de la pasión el máximo tiempo posible, para su regocijo personal.

- Yo... Yo también te quiero- dijo antes de sentarse sobre él y besarlo.

* * *

**Pues esto es todo por hoy, amigos! **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí y me dejéis unos reviews de los que hacen historia! XD**

**Creía que este iba a ser el último lemmon, y así lo anunncié a algunas personas... Pero donde estoy escribiendo ahora creo que quedaría bien otro, aunque sea a medias, para despedir la historia XD Ya veremos si consigo resistirme!**

**Ah! Y estoy escribiendo un fic sobre mi adorado Smoker y mi idolatrada Hina! Ay... Que me pongo tonta... XD Bueno, en cuanto termine este os enchufo el otro XD No os dejaré respirar XD Que mala soy XD **

**Estoy contenta pk tengo un par de lectores nuevos parece Así aprovecho para agradecer a Halane que haga propaganda! Te kiero loca! Además gracias también por leer este lemmon en su día y decirme que te gustaba, no sabes como me ayudaste aquél día con mi inseguridad! Besos!**

**Y ahora sí que sí, contesto a los reviews! **

**Halane: Ok, le diré a Erick k tb kieres k siga su fic... Hecho. Sí, lo de Ussop fue telepatía, me lo dices y lo estaba puteando XD pero eso es para el cap 20. Soy así de askerosa Muajajaja. Y sí, el cap 17 fue totalmente paranoico y lleno de desvarios... Lo de la cabra es culpa de mi hermana. Ella quería que robaran la cabra y los pillaran... Pero era salirse demasiado del tema ¬¬ Y como siempre gracias por tu review, corazón! Besos"!**

**John I "El Bronceado": Una maestra? Jojojo, no nos pasemos XD Bueno, gracias por tu review!**

**Hanna123: Pues na, k este cap es el principio del final del fic... K todo lo k pase ahora es preparación para el final. Gracias por tu review!  
  
**

**Gabe Logan: No soy muy partidaria del LuNa, para sernos sinceros. Más que nada pk me cuesta emparejar a Luffy, y pk a ver... Nami no es mi favorita... Pero bueno, algo hay en el fic, sí. Gracias por el review!**

**Erick Zunecky: Nah loco, el poco LuNa kien no kiera ni lo verá... Y si, ha sido lemmon pero no todo!Oye, tienes un radar para lemmons? Siempre que va a haber lemmon tú me lo dices en el review :P jajajaja Gracias por tu review guapo! Ah, y Halane tb quiere que sigas tu fic. Haremos un club de fans de tu fic ella y yo XD  
  
**

**beto30850: Gracias por los halagos y por el review... ¡¡Escribir así da gusto!!**

**  
kaizoku ou16: Dios! Muchas gracias por tanto halago! Me vas a sonrojar! Me alegro de que te guste mi fic Y gracias por tu review!**

**d.moNk: Esta Halane¬¬ Haciendo propaganda¬¬ Ya le vale¬¬ Ya hablaré yo con ella¬¬ XD no, ya en serio, gracias por leer mi fic y gracias por el review¿Los lemmons no son nada del otro mundo? Ala, pues como no te gustan, en este cap va otro XD **

**¿Eh?. ¿Esto es record de reviews?**

** Besos! Y hasta la próxima! **

**Dejad Reviews... Aquí debajo se clica y es sencillo :-D**


	19. EL ELIXIR JAMÁS ENCONTRADO

**Hola, siento haber tardado tanto en colgar cap nuevo, pero es que no tengo pc y tengo que tirar de cibers. Trabjo todas las tardes y a las horas que tengo libres el ciber al que voy está cerrado o siempre lleno. Así que os ruego que me disculpeis todos por la tardanza y disfrutad el capítulo, para mi gusto muy tonto.**

**Espero tener el pc lo antes posible pk esto de intentar escribir en una libreta es lo peor... Sniff**

* * *

19-. EL ELIXIR NUNCA ENCONTRADO… 

A la mañana siguiente la navegante descansaba con una taza de té en la vigía, mirando a cada tanto a bajo, donde Ussop y Luffy jugaban con una pelota, cerca de donde Sanji agasajaba a Robin con té. Zoro miraba la escena tumbado un par de metros más allá.

Nami sonreía. Según sus cálculos la próxima isla estaba al caer. Habían decidido parar a comprar provisiones en la isla cercana y luego ir a visitar la isla de lujo, ya que comprar en ésta última no entraba dentro de sus posibilidades.

Apoyó la cabeza en la baranda, observando a sus compañeros en sus quehaceres. El viento por aquella zona era cada vez más cálido, sin duda porque la influencia de la isla de lujo llevaba un par de meses sumiéndolos en el calor más insoportable. Una isla en la que jamás se va el sol, es día a todas horas, perfecta para quienes desean descansar y disfrutar de la luz y con un clima que influenciaba mucho más que ninguna otra isla en la que hubieran estado, pues llevaban tiempo sintiendo el calor casi insoportable de esa isla.

Nami abrió la boca cuando vislumbró la isla que buscaban. Mucho más pequeña que la gran isla donde acabarían.

Bajó a toda prisa y entre gritos. Por fin podrían comprar de una forma decente. Ordenó con sus habituales modos a todos que anclaran el barco al llegar al puerto y que prepararan las cosas para desembarcar en la isla.

Ussop, Sanji y Chopper- los llamó la navegante, cuando todo estuvo listo-. Estaremos en esta isla el tiempo necesario nada más. Así que vosotros tres os quedáis a limpiar el barco.

-¡Lo que tú mandes, Nami-Swan!- Exclamó el cocinero, babeando frente a la pelirroja. Ussop y Chopper se miraron con cara de fastidio.

-¿Algo que objetar?- Les preguntó Nami, poniendo su peor cara de sargento.

-No, no, Nami- se resignó el artillero, bajando la cabeza-. Cuando llegues estará todo brillante.

-Así me gusta- Nami se giró a ver a Zoro, Luffy y Robin-. Vayámonos.

-Como los mandas…- comentó Zoro a la pelirroja, una vez estuvieron en tierra.

-No te quejes que a ti te he dejado venir- dijo Nami, con su habitual aire de grandeza-. Así que menos protestar.

-Pobres…- se lamentó exageradamente el espadachín, sacando conscientemente a Nami de sus casillas.

-¿Me vas a dar el viaje?- Preguntó ella en un grito que asustó a sus tres acompañantes.

-Cálmate, Navegante- pidió Robin, deseando que la pelea no fuera a más.

-Está bien- aceptó al fin-. Pero vamos de una vez a comprar.

Robin miró riendo a sus dos nakamas y caminó tras la pelirroja, seguida de los dos chicos, uno más alegre que el otro. Luffy iba como si fuera de paseo, sonriendo y mirando a ambos lados para no perderse nada interesante.

Nami advirtió el pañuelo rojo que adornaba el cuello de la morena, resultando sospechoso acompañado por una pequeña camiseta de tirantes y una mini falda, además de un sombrero baquero de ala ancha para resguardar su cara del sol. Sonrió al imaginar la causa de su decisión de taparse y decidió preguntarle en cuanto estuvieran a solas.

Compró algo de papel en un bazar, siempre seguida por sus tres nakamas. Luffy exclamaba ante todos los escaparates que encontraba a su paso y se paraba a mirarlos todos, mientras Robin y Zoro veían la primera oportunidad en su relación para pasear por el pueblo con total normalidad, hablando y riendo, como una pareja normal. Eso sí, bajo la risueña mirada de Nami.

-Nami…- lo llamó con voz melosa el capitán, parado frente a una tienda de dulces- ¿Podemos comer algo?

-¡No puede ser que tengas hambre!- Exclamó ella como respuesta, decidida a abandonar el lugar e ir a por la comida- Si has desayunado como un burro…

-¡Pero tengo hambre!- El capitán siguió de mala gana a Nami, arrastrando los pies.

-La verdad es que yo también tengo hambre…- admitió Zoro, frotándose la barriga mientras miraba a la navegante buscando un sí.

-Podemos para a comer algo- sugirió Robin, llegando a la altura de los demás-. Ya casi es la hora de comer y seguro que en el barco se apañan.

-¡Está bieeeeeen!- Exclamó Nami de mala gana, encaminándose calle arriba en busca de un restaurante.

Los dos chicos regalaron una mirada de agradecimiento a Robin y los tres partieron siguiendo a la pelirroja.

-Podemos comer ahí- dijo el capitán, contento y señalando un pequeño local con muy buena pinta-. Parece bueno.

-Vamos- accedió rápidamente Nami, complaciendo al su capitán y sorprendiendo de paso a los otros dos.

-Uyy… Qué rápido ha dicho que sí…- murmuró Zoro a la morena cuando los otros dos hubieron entrado.

-También tendrá hambre- contestó Robin, sonriendo-. No seas mal pensado.

Robin entró, dejándole con la réplica en la boca. Él sonrió y la siguió. Dentro buscaron a Luffy y Nami con la mirada. Los encontraron sentados uno al lado del otro en una mesa del fondo, leyendo animados la carta del lugar. Se acercaron a ellos y se sentaron delante.

-Os hemos dejado ahí juntos- explicó su capitán, sonriente.

-Oh, gracias- agradeció Zoro, irónicamente, mientras ojeaba él también una carta.

Robin se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Apoyó un brazo sobre un hombro de Zoro para leer la carta con él. Nami levantó la mirada y los vio.

-Sanji ha estado interrogándome- dijo Nami, despreocupadamente.

-¿Sobre qué?- Preguntó Robin, sin apartar la vista de la carta que tenía delante.

-Sobre vosotros.

Zoro carraspeó y cerró bruscamente la carta, arrepintiéndose al notar como Robin recogía su brazo. Alzó la mirada hacia Nami, buscando una respuesta.

-Me preguntó si pasaba algo entre vosotros…- admitió ella, dramatizando un poco el asunto.

-Le dirías que no¿verdad?- Zoro apretó un puño por debajo de la mesa, maldiciendo la curiosidad del cocinero.

-Sí, intenté desviar el tema lo máximo posible- Nami empezaba a arrepentirse de haber revelado todo eso-. Pero dice que él está seguro de que pasa algo. ¿Por qué crees que lleva unos días así contigo, Robin?

-No pensé que fuera por que se oliera algo…- contestó la morena, bajando la mirada y empezando a cavilar- Siempre suele ser atento conmigo.

-Voy a partirle la cara- declaró el espadachín, cerrando un puño sobre su cara-. Por meterse en mi vida y por cotilla.

-Así solo vas a dejarle ver que te molesta- dijo Nami, tranquilamente-. O que es verdad. No vale la pena. Además de que vas a meterme a mí.

-No, simplemente le partiré la cara- repitió Zoro-. No tiene por qué saber el motivo. Seguro que al margen de esto alguna más le debo.

-No le pegues- pidió el capitán, sin apartar la vista de la carta-. No sabe nada.

-Además si quiere saber algo que nos pregunte- razonó Robin, arrebatando la carta de las manos del peliverde y abriéndola para decidir-. Tampoco le hemos dado tantos motivos en este tiempo como para que se sienta seguro respecto a esto.

-Es que si ese inútil se entera ya podemos estar yéndonos del barco uno de los dos- Zoro sonrió ante su suposición. Le había sonado temerosa. Él decidió que no se iría, ni permitiría que Robin lo hiciera por esa causa. Si le molestaba que se fuera Sanji.

-O los dos- dijo Nami, participando en lo que creía una broma.

La camarera impidió que Nami siguiera hablando. Todos pidieron, aconsejados por Nami, que miraba de gastar lo mínimo posible. Comieron entre risas y bromas, aguantando las amarguras que Zoro lanzó contra Sanji durante gran parte de la comida.

Salieron del local, con una Nami satisfecha por haber pagado un precio módico por su comilona, teniendo en cuenta que Luffy iba con ellos.

Se repartieron la faena: Luffy y Zoro iban por las cosas que Ussop había encargado que compraran y las dos chicas comprarían la comida.

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta?- Curioseó Nami, viendo la sonrisa fija de su amiga, cuando llevaban un rato comprando en silencio.

-Por nada en especial- mintió la otra, fingiendo mirar unas manzanas que de repente eran atractivas.

-Vamos, cuéntame- pidió la pelirroja, muriéndose por saber algo.

-Que no me pasa nada- Robin dejó las manzanas para empezar a caminar por el ancho mercado.

-No me engañas… Veamos…- dijo mientras miraba a su amiga fijamente- El pañuelo en el cuello con el calor que hace, y tu sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-¿Qué?- Robin temió lo que a continuación le esperaba.

-Que no habéis estado solos en el barco en estos últimos días- recordó la navegante, intentando buscar una posibilidad.

-¿Y qué quiere decir eso?

-Que ya me dirás como os lo habéis montado…- Nami cavilaba, imaginando mil posibilidades, a cada cual más descabellada que la anterior.

-No creo que yo deba contarte…

-Robin…- la interrumpió Nami, cruzándose de brazos- No me digas que hacéis esas cosas con gente en el barco…

Pero la evasiva respuesta de la morena quedó en el aire, pues la visión de Zoro y Luffy viniendo hacia ellas alejó la conversación de sus cabezas.

-¡Deja ya de hablar de Nami!- Pidió el espadachín, con la lista de Ussop en la mano y cara de martirio- Llevas con Nami en la boca media hora.

-Es que Nami es genial¿no?- Preguntó el capitán.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¡Nos ha invitado a comer!- Exclamó el moreno, frotándose la barriga.

-Desde luego es fácil conquistarte…- murmuró el espadachín- Con comida se consigue todo de ti.

-Pero Nami no me ha conquistado con la comida- razonó Luffy, sorprendiendo a Zoro-. Ella es fuerte y valiente. Es una gran chica.

Zoro frenó y se giró a mirar a su amigo. No creía estar escuchando bien. De repente Luffy vio a las dos mujeres al final de la calle y se lanzó a correr hacia ellas.

-Ya hemos comprado todo- les informó a las dos cuando estuvo a su altura.

-Nosotras también- dijo la navegante mientras Zoro llegaba frente a ellas con los hombros caídos y una expresión cansina en su rostro-. Así que ya podemos largarnos de esta isla…

-¡No!- Exclamó el capitán- ¡Tenemos que buscar el elixir mágico!

-¿Pero estás tonto?- Nami le gritó esto soltando la bolsa que llevaba en la mano y acercándose a él. Levantó un puño sobre la cara del moreno para expresar su amenaza- No iremos a buscar ningún elixir… ¡Eso no existe!

-¡Si existe!- Gritó Luffy, divirtiéndose de veras con su discusión.

-Yo no pienso ir a buscar ningún elixir…- dijo la navegante, dándose media vuelta y alejándose del chico del sombrero de paja.

-¿Sabes, Nami?- Preguntó el capitán- ¡Estás muy graciosa cuando te enfadas!

-¡Yo te mato!- Exclamó volviendo a correr hasta él, intentando pegarle en la cabeza. Él la esquivaba entre risas, mientras Zoro creía que no podía sentir ya más vergüenza ajena.

-Todos nos están mirando- susurró el peliverde a Robin, muy molesto. Ella le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Podríamos ir a buscar el elixir- dijo Robin, viendo como sus otros dos compañeros seguían corriendo por alrededor. Antes de que Zoro replicara ella añadió:-. Puede ser divertido.

-¿Divertido?- Zoro la miró alucinado. Luffy escuchó el comentario y se dejó alcanzar por Nami, que le propinó un sonoro golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Esto te ha parecido gracioso?- Preguntó Nami sonriendo tras su victoria.

Luffy se frotaba la cabeza por encima del sombrero, con gesto de dolor.

-Claro, Robin- dijo alzando la cabeza-. Tenemos que ir. Será muy divertido.

-¡Robin!- Gritó Nami, dándose la vuelta para mirarla y encontrarla sonriendo- ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Vamos, Navegante- dijo, acercándose a ella-. ¿Acaso tenemos algo mejor que hacer?

-Aún no sé cómo me habéis convencido para subir aquí- se quejaba la pelirroja mientras seguía a sus tres nakamas por un pequeño sendero de montaña.

-No te quejes tanto y sube, Nami- le dijo Luffy, caminando el primero-. Así bajamos la comida, Jajajajaja.

-¡No tengo nada que bajar!- Gritó la otra, provocando que Zoro se tapara los oídos.

-¿Quieres ponerte delante?- Le preguntó el chico, impulsivamente-. Así podréis gritaros sin torturarme las orejas.

-¡No te estoy torturando las orejas!- Vociferó Nami, haciendo que los demás dejaran de caminar.

-¿Ves cómo era mala idea buscar el maldito elixir?- Preguntó el espadachín a Robin, frunciendo el ceño, como intentando, en vano, castigarla por su desventurada idea.

No tenemos nada mejor que hacer- contestó ella, burlonamente-. Además hacemos feliz al capitán.

-Hacer feliz al capitán…- masculló entre dientes, molesto. Volvió a caminar, alejándose de Robin. Ella suspiró y caminó también, escuchando tras de si los quejidos de Nami.

-¡Ya se ve la casa!- Exclamó Luffy, a un par de metros por delante de Zoro, Robin y Nami, y se puso a correr como loco hacia ella.

-Nos dijeron que la leyenda dice que el elixir estaba en esta casa- recordó Robin, parándose frente a la puerta de la cabaña.

-Pues entramos y lo buscamos- Luffy estaba decidido a abrir la puerta y entrar, cuando un fuerte estruendo lo hizo detenerse.

Los cuatro vieron salir humo por las ventanas de la pequeña cabaña. Zoro llevó instintivamente una de sus manos a sus espadas, y estiró la otra a un lado, como protegiendo a Nami y Robin. Luffy soltó la maneta de la puerta y se tapó la boca, intentando no respirar el humo que salía.

La puerta se abrió de repente. El humo espeso les impidió reconocer a la persona que salía de la cabaña. Tan solo distinguieron una figura alta y esbelta, saliendo de la casa a paso lento.

-¡No tienes derecho a robarme, cobarde!- Gritó una voz desde dentro de la casa.

-No me has dado la información… Así que me quedó tu tesoro- contestó el hombre que estaba fuera de la casa, en un tono especialmente orgulloso.

El humo se fue disipando lentamente y dos figuras completamente desconocidas se revelaron. Un hombre alto y moreno estaba de espaldas a ellos, apuntando con una pistola a otro individuo.

En el suelo el otro chico miraba asustado el arma que lo apuntaba, aferrado a una bolsa de tela negra. Ambos buscaron con la mirada a los cuatro espectadores que tenían.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó Luffy, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo meterse en una conversación ajena.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Gritó el hombre de la pistola, pasando a apuntarla hacia Luffy- ¿Quién sois?

-Somos piratas- dijo Nami, serenamente-. ¿Tenéis un tesoro?

-¡No es asunto tuyo!- Vociferó el mismo.

El otro hombre aprovechó esos momentos en que su atacante se distaría gritando a los piratas y asestó una zancadilla a su oponente. Éste cayó irremediablemente al suelo, pero tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para volver a apuntar su pistola hacia el otro.

-Si, yo tengo un tesoro- dijo el desarmado-. Y este patán me lo quiere afanar. ¡Prestadme ayuda!

-No os atreváis a moveros…- amenazó el hombre, volviendo a apuntar a los piratas, no sabiendo muy bien cómo actuar.

-Os recompensaré con la mitad de mi dinero si me socorréis- Nami levantó una ceja ante tal afirmación por parte del atacado.

La pelirroja sonrió y Luffy captó el mensaje, dejando a Robin y a Zoro atónitos. El chico de goma asestó un golpe en la mandíbula al hombre armado, dejándolo en el suelo. El otro hombre sonrió abiertamente y se levantó.

Miró a su contrincante, en el suelo no gracias a él, y tomó entre sus manos el arma con la que antes había sido apuntado. Dirigió su mirada hacia los piratas, y su sonrisa se tornó misteriosa.

-Gracias- dijo simplemente, lanzando la pistola unos metros por el aire.

-De nada- contestó la navegante empezando a relamerse por haber conseguido dinero tan fácilmente.

De repente el hombre puso sus ojos sobre Robin. Ella estaba medio escondida tras Zoro, que aun seguía protegiéndola inconscientemente a pesar de que el peligro estaba pasado. Ambos devolvieron la mirada extrañados al hombre, que no dejaba de sonreír.

Éste dio un paso y se llevó una mano a las costillas, signo del dolor.

-Ese miserable llegó hasta aquí buscando el elixir- informó, volviendo a erguirse.

-Nosotros también- dijo Luffy riendo. Se acercó al hombre-. ¿Tú sabes algo?

-No- respondió-. Llegué con el mismo fin momentos antes que él.

El hombre miraba a Robin descaradamente, sin disimulos. Ella avanzó a Zoro, intentando reconocer a ese hombre que la observaba.

-¿Y sabes algo sobre el elixir?- Preguntó el capitán, emocionado con la posibilidad de averiguar algo.

-No- se limitó a contestar él, más preocupado por mirar a Robin que por contestar al chico de goma.

-¿Estás herido?- Luffy advirtió como se agarraba las costillas.

-No- repitió el hombre sin más.

Luffy no advertía hacia donde miraba el hombre, pero los otros tres sí. Nami lo miraba sorprendida y Zoro con el ceño fruncido, aguantándose para no meterse. Robin dio otro paso al frente y habló:

-Perdone… ¿Nos conocemos de algo?

-Ya lo creo…- respondió el hombre, retomando su sonrisa enigmática.

-Robin se cruzó de brazos, esperando una explicación, pues por más que miraba a ese individuo no lograba reconocerle.

-Dejémonos de tonterías- dijo Nami, cambiando de tema-. Me debes la mitad de tu tesoro.

-No os apresuréis…- el hombre dejó a Nami y se acercó a Robin. Ella se tiró para atrás dejando más de un metro de distancia entre ellos-. No habéis cambiado nada.

-No sé quién eres- dijo ella, serenamente.

-Yo os conozco bien a vos, Doña Domingo…

Robin se apartó un poco más de él. Podía ser uno de los soldados rasos y haberla visto alguna vez; o tal vez un habitante de Arabasta que la hubiera reconocido. Luego otra idea cruzó su mente. Su manera de hablar era singular pero familiar para ella. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró.

Luffy se quedó congelado con la boca abierta. Zoro frunció el ceño y llevó una mano a sus espadas. Que usasen el sobrenombre de Robin en Arabasta nunca era buena señal parta él. Nami sonrió. Ella también creyó saber quién era ese hombre.

-Así que buscabas el elixir…- aventuró Luffy, cuando ya todos estaban en el barco, sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina

Bon cure había adoptado su verdadera forma y, aún vestido con las ropas de pueblerino, había acompañado a la tripulación de Luffy hasta su barco. Todos habían quedado bastante sorprendidos de encontrarlo, Robin la primera. Les contó que la Banda Baroque estaba volviendo a formarse desde el principio y que él había sido enviado en busca del elixir.

-Sí- respondió Bon Cure-. Pero a la conclusión llegado he de que el supuesto elixir no es más que una burda patraña.

¡-Tiene que existir!- Exclamó Luffy alzando un puño.

-No hemos encontrado nada- dijo Zoro, sentado en el suelo de la cocina apoyándose contra la pared-. Además él dice que no lo encontró.

-Bueno, pero volviendo al tema del dinero que me debes…- Nami, sentada ante Don Segundo, se frotaba las manos- ¿Y esa mitad del tesoro?

-Tenéis razón, joven- contestó el bailarín, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes en la sala-. Si me acompañáis a mi navío os entregaré el dinero.

-¿De dónde lo sacasteis?- Preguntó Robin, claramente sospechando- ¿Son fondos para la misión?

-Siempre fuisteis realmente mal pensada- contestó Bon Cure sonriendo abiertamente-. Pero sí, lo son. Tengo libre autorización de emplearlos a placer.

-Deberías dejar que Chopper te viera el golpe en las costillas- opinó Luffy, viendo la manera en la que su invitado se sentaba-. Es un gran médico.

Chopper lo miraba entre asustado y curioso. Agarrado a la falda de Robin se sentía más protegido. Ella le había dicho nada más llegar al barco que no se preocupara, que Bon Cure era de los menos peligrosos de la Banda.

Sanji miraba la escena desde la pica en la que normalmente fregaba. Recordaba a aquél individuo demasiado bien, y lo reconocía como un gran rival.

Al fin Chopper tragó saliva y examinó al hombre. Solo tenía un golpe en las costillas, lo que le impidió defenderse ante el asalto del ladrón.

-Bueno, y ahora vamos a buscar el tesoro- dijo Nami, cuando Chopper hubo untado un ungüento sobre el golpe-. Sanji, vente con nosotros.

-¡Claro, Nami!- Exclamó el rubio, siguiéndola.

-¿Cuánto dinero me toca?- Le preguntó la pelirroja al bailarín antes de salir por la puerta.

-Oh, harto…- Bon Cure sonrió a la chica maliciosamente y añadió:- Dinero os sobrará para festejar el aniversario del nacimiento de vuestra nakama.

-¿Qué?- Sanji se giró a mirar hacia donde miraba el bailarín.

Robin los miraba a ambos aun sentada en la mesa. Abrió los ojos como platos al sentir lo del aniversario.

-Oh… ¿No les informaste de tu aniversario?- Preguntó con falso arrepentimiento el bailarín- Oh, le muestro mis disculpas.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños, Robin?- Inquirió la navegante, mirando también a la morena.

-No- contestó ella, visiblemente molesta.

-Mañana- añadió Bon Cure antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Mañana es tu cumpleaños?- Le preguntó Luffy cuando los otros tres estuvieron fuera de escena.

Robin suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, pesadumbrosamente. El capitán soltó una sonora carcajada y se puso a bailar con Ussop.

-¿Y cuántos cumples?- Inquirió el capitán.

-Eso no se pregunta a las señoritas…- le riñó Ussop. Luego paró y se acercó una mano a la barbilla-. Pero bien mirado… ¿Cuántos cumples, Robin?

-¿Qué más da?- Contestó ella en forma de otra pregunta.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí lo de hoy. En cuanto pueda habrá más... En cuanto tenga el pc haré una escribida maratoniana que veréis! Dios, tengo tanto por escribir y por leer,... me desespero! Sniff**

**Bue, contesto a los reviews:**

**Halane: voy a hacer más largo el siguiente cap, que con un poco de suerte lo hago más largo que tu review ¬¬ Ya te conté lo de los tangas y eso, así que poco me keda por decirte. Si alguien se aburre que lea tu review, pk te kita el aburrimiento de golpe, k inspiración hija! Un beso enorme y gracias por soportarme, k ahora llevamos demasiados días sin hablar! Gracias por el maxi-review! Besos! **

**Jhon I "El Bronceado": millones de gracias, así da gusto escribir! **

**beto30850: No, no iba con segundas para nadie. Pero si te sentiste aludido... jajaja, es broma. Gracias por tu review! **

**Erick Zunecky: Hola corazón. Siento que tengas tantos problemas, si te cuento yo los míos escribimos entre los dos un culebrón. Si te apetece agrega,me al msn, así nos contamos las penas, jajaja. Bueno, gracias como siempre por tu review y espero que disfrutes este fic hasta la última gota! Besitos!! **

**Hana: Gracias por tu revieeeew!! **

**Tarlitz: Tarde!! Ya se me han subido los humos! Buajajaja! No,m en serio, ni mucho menos se me suben los humos, jajaja Al revés, soy muy insegura con lo que escribo... Pero bueno, gracias por leerme y por el review... Y si, hay gente que escribe fics buenos y en el último cap la caga. No sé si será mi caso pero creo que la manera en que lo termino es bastante ligth, pk más que terminar la historia, en el ultimo cap quiero dejar un sabor en todos los que hayan leído la historia entera... Pero bueno, gracias de nuevo y espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos! Besos! **

**Unishinsei: Wow, mil gracias por leerme y por tu review. Pues mira, no sé el título de mi próximo fanfic, pero espero poder colgarlo pronto! Besitos!!**

**Y ya sí, me despido, no sin antes pedir de nuevo perdón... (puto pc, lo odio... ) Besoooooooooooos!**


	20. DIAMOND ISLAND

20.- DIAMOND ISLAND…

- ¿Cómo sabes cuando es el cumpleaños de Robin?- Le preguntó Nami al invitado mientras caminaban bordeando la isla. 

- El jefe vos nos lo reveló para humillarla- contestó él, negando con la cabeza-. Mostrarle nuestras felicitaciones era nuestro cometido.

- ¿Y eso era humillante?- Sanji siguió con la ronda de preguntas, ansioso de saber.

- En la Banda Baroque peligroso es revelar información personal- explicó Bon Cure sin dejar de caminar-. Y Cocodrilo desperdiciar no quería ocasión alguna para revelar información sobre sus secuaces.

- Seguro que os estudió detenidamente antes de contrataros- aventuró la pelirroja, viendo de lejos el barco de Mr2.

- Tendríamos que celebrar el cumpleaños de Robin- opinó Sanji, empezando a subir al barco.

- Sí, tienes razón…- Nami empezó a pensar- Deberíamos emplear parte del dinero en hacer una fiesta en la isla de lujo.

- ¿Y deberíamos hacerle un regalo?- Sanji preguntó eso a la navegante cuando ambos estaban arriba, seguidos del dueño del navío.

- No lo sé- contestó ella de seguida-. Aunque supongo que siendo su cumpleaños deberíamos.

- Bueno, en la siguiente isla veremos qué hacemos.

- Mira que no decir nada…- opinó Nami, empezando a cargar su tesoro- Podría habernos dicho que era su cumpleaños.

- Sus motivos tendrá- el rubio ayudaba a la navegante a cargar la carreta de bolsas de berries-. A lo mejor no acostumbra a celebrarlo.

- De todas maneras esta noche lo celebraremos- dijo Nami, terminando de llenar su carreta visiblemente satisfecha.

- No nos quiere decir cuántos cumple- dijo Luffy a Nami cuando ésta hubo escondido el tesoro en el barco para que nadie lo tocara.

- No la atosiguéis…- le pidió ella, saliendo a cubierta seguida por él. Vio a Robin sentada bajo el sol y entró rápidamente en la cocina- No creo que sea muy fácil para ella.

- Ya les estuve contando que pensamos hacerle una fiesta a Robin- dijo Sanji a la pelirroja en cuanto la vio.

El resto de la tripulación estaba en la cocina, mirando fijamente a Nami. Ésta carraspeó y se sentó. Miró al espadachín, sentado frente a ella, y habló:

- Zoro- lo llamó-. Sal fuera y entretén a Robin.

- ¿Yo?- Preguntó él sorprendiéndose bastante por la petición.

- Sí, entretenla mientras planeamos todo- explicó-. Luego te ponemos al corriente.

El peliverde refunfuñó y se levantó. Caminó hasta la puerta y salió, oyendo como los demás empezaban a dar ideas.

Caminó hasta donde Robin descansaba y se quedó mirándola por detrás, sin que ella lo notara. Él sabía que Robin era mayor que él, pero no sabía exactamente cuánto. Aunque era una cosa que no le preocupada en absoluto. Robin no aparentaba mucha más edad de la que aparentaba él, además de que él no se iba a dejar influenciar por la opinión de nadie. Si ella era más mayor que él¿qué más daba cuántos años?

Se acercó a ella sigilosamente, con todo su arte de cazador de piratas, y posó sus manos en los hombros de la morena dulcemente.

- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó él mientras Robin posaba sus manos sobre las del peliverde. Ella asintió con la cabeza- ¿Seguro?- Añadió él bajando su cabeza hasta tenerla a la altura de la de Robin.

- Sí, estoy bien- contestó ella. Luego suspiró levemente.

- Pensé que podría haberte afectado lo de tu cumpleaños- opinó Zoro, soltándola y sentándose frente a ella.

- No, nada de eso- Robin apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, y la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos-. No me importa que lo sepáis.

- Está bien. Pero si algo te molesta, dilo- pidió Zoro.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- A que nos hemos enterado de tu cumpleaños de casualidad, no porque tú nos lo dijeras- explicó él, intentando leer alguna respuesta en los ojos azules que tenía delante-. Y si tú no nos lo contaste será por algo.

- No tengo costumbre de celebrar ese día- dijo ella-. Por eso no dije nada. Espero que no lo toméis mal.

- Yo no- Zoro se encogió de hombros-. Tienes libertad de contarnos lo que quieras de ti.

Nami salió en ese momento a cubierta y se dirigió a la baranda. Con unos prismáticos miró al horizonte que se extendía frente a ella. Luego se giró hacia ellos dos y les dijo:

- ¡En cuestión de minutos veremos la isla de lujo!

Y a la media hora el grupo al completo tomaba tierra en la famosa isla "Diamond Island", famosa en el mundo entero por sus maravillosas instalaciones de ocio y por sus altos precios. Pero la navegante estaba dispuesta, por una vez sólo, a tirar la casa por la ventana por su amiga. Había planeado una fiesta sorpresa para ella, a pesar de no estar segura de si su compañera querría celebrarlo. Se había compinchado con Luffy para que éste la entretuviera un rato mientras los demás preparaban todo. Nami no quería que faltara nada. Había preparado todo para que esa fiesta fuera inolvidable para ella. Una fiesta en la playa, con cena copiosa, risas, juegos y bañadores. No se puede hacer una fiesta en la playa sin bañadores, decidió la navegante.

Su eventual acompañante les abandonó parta tomar su barco, deseándoles suerte en esa isla lujosa, y partió entre satisfecho y preocupado.

La isla era un lugar esplendoroso. Nada más llegar a ella vieron las altísimas edificaciones lujosas, los numerosos hoteles, piscinas, pistas para jugar distintos deportes, gente con ropa carísima… Quedaron sorprendidos de tanto lujo, al que no estaban acostumbrados. Pasearon todos juntos por las amplias y luminosas calles de esa ciudad, viendo a cada paso algo que los sorprendía.

- ¡Esta isla es maravillosa!- Exclamó Nami, pegada al escaparate de una tienda de ropa- ¡El sueño de cualquier persona!

- Desde luego…- dijo Robin, dando una ojeada a su alrededor y no encontrando nada que no pareciera caro- Pero si tienes dinero, claro. Si no lo tienes no puedes hacer nada aquí.

- Pero nosotros lo tenemos- dijo Nami, sonriendo maliciosamente-. Y tenemos tiempo de gastarlo.

- No puedo creer que vayas a gastar dinero de esta manera…- comentó el peliverde, con su tono más irónico y sabiendo para quién iría destinado el gasto.

Luffy dejó a Nami y Zoro discutiendo y se acercó a Robin. La miró y le sonrió abiertamente.

- Oye, Robin- la llamó. La agarró levemente de un brazo y tiró de ella-. Ven.

La morena miró extrañada a su capitán, pero le siguió de todos modos. Éste la apartó un poco del grupo.

- ¿Cómo va con Zoro?- Soltó el chico directamente. Empezó a caminar y Robin, por inercia, lo imitó.

- Pues…- empezó ella, algo falta de inspiración- Bien. Normal.

- ¿Sí?. ¡Perfecto!- Exclamó él, volviendo la vista atrás un segundo para ver como Nami se alejaba con el resto de la tripulación.

- Capitán…- la arqueóloga frenó y miró atrás, viendo lo mismo que el chico- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- A ningún sitio- contestó él.

- Me alejaste de los demás por algo…

- Tenía ganas de charlar contigo. Sólo es eso- mintió el chico, volviendo a caminar y esperando que la morena volviera a seguirle.

Ella miró a Luffy, intentando analizar el asunto. Decidió seguir el juego a su capitán por un rato más y empezó a caminar tras él, sin olvidar su intención de aclarar el porqué de su paseo.

- No estaréis tramando nada¿no?- Preguntó ella sin dejar de caminar.

- Claro que no- Luffy evitó mirarla a la cara. Decidió seguir por otro lado-. ¿Así está todo arreglado con Zoro?. ¿En serio?

Robin levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

- Sí, Capitán- respondió tras un suspiro-. ¿No lo hablaste con él?

- Prefiero saber las dos versiones- improvisó el capitán-. Y me legro mucho de que todo esté bien.

- La arqueóloga siguió caminando con su mirada al frente, mientras su mente sopesaba todas las posibilidades. Se paró frente a una tienda cualquiera. Ropa para hombres. Luffy se paró a su lado.

El chico alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Ella seguía mirando el escaparate, fijamente.

- Todo es horriblemente caro en este lugar- dijo ella, apartando la vista de la cara ropa que adornaba el amplio escaparate-. Y todo el mundo parece no tener preocupaciones.

Luffy frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Había poca gente en esa calle, pero todos los peatones que disfrutaban de un paseo parecían completamente complacidos.

- ¿No tienes hambre?- Preguntó Luffy tocándose la barriga.

Robin le sonrió. Se paró a pensar y ella también sentía su estómago vacío.

- Es casi la hora de cenar- comentó la morena volviendo a caminar calle arriba.

- Pues busquemos a los demás y…- empezó Luffy, pero pronto fue interrumpido.

- ¡Eh!. ¡Chicos!- Ussop corría hacia ellos agitando una mano- ¡Os estaba buscando!

- ¡Ussop!- Luffy corrió a su encuentro.

- ¿Dónde estabais?- Preguntó el narigudo cuando Robin hubo llegado- Nami estaba molesta.

- Estábamos por ahí- dijo el capitán, sonriendo mientras caminaba siguiendo a Ussop-. Teníamos cosas de las que hablar Robin y yo.

- ¡Por fin venís!- Exclamó la pelirroja al ver a sus tres nakamas llegar al hotel que ella había seleccionado.

Luffy y Robin miraban a su alrededor sin poder creerse ver tanto lujo junto. El hotel era impresionantemente alto. Robin calculó a ojo que debía tener unos treinta pisos. La fachada estaba decorada con relieves dorados formando flores. En conjunto era el edificio más lujoso que la morena había visto en su vida.

- ¡Wow!- Dejó escapar Robin de sus labios, mientras su marina mirada recorría la maravilla arquitectónica que tenía delante.

- ¡Menudo hotelazo!- Exclamó Luffy, acercándose a Nami- ¡Es increíble!

- Los demás nos esperan en la terraza- informó la navegante, indicando con una mano el camino-. Pero primero cambiaos.

- ¿Qué nos cambiemos?- Inquirió Robin, mirando su ropa y no encontrando el motivo de un cambio.

- Sí…- Nami sonrió maliciosamente mientras pasaba por un ancho pasillo- Tenemos que ir en traje de baño para la cena… ¡Tenemos cena hawaiana!

- ¡Voy a por mi bañador!- Luffy salió corriendo, seguido de Ussop, en busca de sus respectivos trajes de baño.

Robin clavó la mirada en Nami. Su amiga estaba complaciéndola, ella era consciente de ellos. No habían sacado más el tema del cumpleaños y eso, sin duda, era una especie de "fiesta" para Robin. La morena estaba decidida a cumplir con lo que tocaba y a disfrutar. Quizás esa podría ser la primera vez en su vida que realmente "celebraba" su cumpleaños.

Veinte minutos más tarde Robin salía de la habitación que le habían asignado. Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el interior de la estancia. Era a lo que toda una princesa podría aspirar. La habitación estaba decorada con sumo gusto: muebles antiguos, cortinas de seda, una enorme cama de matrimonio con dosel, una alfombra con pinta de ser de alta calidad, lámparas en apariencia sacadas de los cuentos de princesas…

Cerró la puerta y se ató más fuerte el pareo alrededor de su cintura. Caminó por donde Nami le había indicado hasta llegar al patio. Encontró a sus compañeros sentados alrededor de una mesa decorada con velas. Los hombres iban todos con el torso al descubierto, y ella adivinó, viendo a Nami, que los chicos lucían un bañador bajo la mesa. Su amiga había elegido un "discreto" bikini de color rosa que dejaba al aire gran parte de sus pechos. Robin se miró. Su bikini era rojo pasión, algo más "tapado" que el de su amiga.

Efectivamente todos iban en bañador. Robin caminó hasta Nami y se sentó a su lado. Sus compañeros siguieron hablando y riendo como si nada.

- Ya estamos todos- dijo la navegante cuando Robin estuvo sentada-. Vamos a cenar.

Robin alzó la mirada y la clavó en Zoro, sentado al lado de Sanji frente a ella. Miró su pecho, localizando su aún reciente cicatriz, con mucha mejor pinta que la última vez que la vio. Él se sintió observado y cruzó la mirada con ella. El peliverde saboreaba una copa de vino, mientras con los ojos saboreaba a la mujer que le miraba. Intentó disimular, pero entre el calor y el bikini de Robin estaba olvidándose del vino.

Sirvieron una copiosa cena, que todos disfrutaron entre risas. Robin y Zoro se lanzaban disimuladas miradas que Nami captaba sin olvidarse de ninguna. Sanji y Luffy dedicaron su tiempo entre bocados para reírse de Ussop.

- A lo mejor ella no te quiere, Ussop- decía Luffy sonriendo burlonamente.

- ¡Sí me quiere!- Se defendió el artillero, ofendido- ¡Kaya es mi amiga de toda la vida!

- ¿Y qué?- El cocinero metía cizaña- Eso no quiere decir nada.

- ¡Me casaré con ella!- Exclamó Ussop, empezando a sentirse muy mal.

- ¡Eso quiero verlo!- Sanji reía mientras abría una nueva botella de vino.

- A lo mejor cuando vuelvas a tu pueblo ella se haya casado- opinó el peliverde, metiéndose él también en la conversación.

- ¡No se va a casar!- El narigudo golpeó la mesa con un puño.

- Vasta ya, chicos…- Nami avisó por primera vez. Ella también se reía viendo como el pobre narigudo se sonrojaba pero se estaban pasando.

- Nami, es que es muy divertido- dijo Luffy, sonriendo-. ¡Mira la cara que pone!

- ¡Para ya, Luffy!- Ussop se serenó- ¡No me hace ninguna gracia!

- Pero puede que se case con algún chico del pueblo- opinó Zoro. Luego llevó la copa que tenía delante a sus labios.

- No creo…- al artillero se llevó una mano a la barbilla en señal de pensar- El pueblo era muy pequeño y no había demasiados niños. Creo que yo era el único más o menos de su edad.

- Pues se puede casar con un chico de otro pueblo- consideró el capitán, divertido ante la idea de conjeturar sobre el estado civil de Kaya-. Ella era rica. Seguro que no le faltan pretendientes.

- ¡Luffy!- Bramó el narigudo, levantándose como en un acto-reflejo de la mesa- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!. ¡Kaya claro que debe tener pretendientes!. ¡Si es guapísima!

- ¿Tan guapa es esa Kaya?- Preguntó Sanji mirando a Luffy y a Zoro- Tanto hablar de ella…

- Pues…- Luffy se llevó una mano a la barbilla acompañando el gesto con su mejor mueca de indecisión- No sé…

- No era para tanto esa chica- decidió el peliverde sin dejar de mirar su copa de vino-. Era normalita. Rubia y muy delgada.

- ¡No es normalita!- Ussop se sentó de nuevo, decidido a demostrar con sus argumentos que su amiga era la más guapa- Es preciosa, Sanji- empezó a explicar-. Es rubia y parece una princesa- el artillero miró con reproche a Zoro-. Además, Sanji. No te fíes del gusto de Zoro por las mujeres.

- Tranquilo, Ussop- Sanji aspiró el humo que desprendía su pitillo-. No pensaba fiarme.

- ¿Y por qué no puede fiarse de mi gusto por la mujeres?- Inquirió Zoro, alzando un poco la voz.

- Pues porque nadie sabe como te gustan las mujeres- empezó Sanji, estudiando el rostro de su nakama-. O si te gustan.

- ¡Dejad ya ese tema, por favor!- Exclamó entonces Nami, luciendo su típica cara de amenaza- Me parece increíble que en una cena así habléis de la vida amorosa de Ussop.

- ¡Eso, eso!- Ussop sonrió y apoyó a la pelirroja- ¡Hablemos de la vida amorosa de otro!

- ¡No hablaremos de la vida amorosa de nadie!- Gritó la navegante, callando a todos los presentes al instante.

Algunos acallaron las risas, como Luffy, extremadamente divertido con la escena, y otros se avergonzaron, como Ussop, bastante dolido por las burlas de sus camaradas. Pero aún y así la cena siguió con risas, vino, música y fiesta. Las conversaciones giraron en torno al vino, la comida y las ocurrencias de Luffy y Ussop, que siguieron picándose toda la cena.

Las botellas de vino se iban vaciando y la comida empezaba a escasear en los platos y bandejas, pero seguían bebiendo y riendo. Nami advirtió varias veces que Robin y Zoro se miraban, y en una ocasión captó a Sanji viéndolo. Maldijo la poca discreción que Zoro tenía a veces. El rubio, sin embargo, pareció no darle importancia.

Un grupo de bailarinas ataviadas con un completo traje hawaiano empezó una danza para ellos, mientras el grupo cantaba alevemente sin abandonar la bebida, al más puro estilo pirata.

Unas horas más tarde, ya en la más oscura noche, Robin salió de su dormitorio de nuevo. No conseguía tener sueño de ninguna manera, aunque tampoco se había metido en la cama. Seguía con su bikini rojo, aunque se había tapado por encima de los hombros con una chaqueta y la cintura con un pareo.

Estaba demasiado emocionada como para dormir. Aquello había sido demasiado importante para ella y necesitaba asimilarlo. Tenía amigos, lo suficientemente amigos como para molestarse por su cumpleaños. Había disfrutado de verdad de aquella simple cena. En realidad había disfrutado al no ver a sus compañeros pelear, al verlos más unidos que nunca. Eran su familia.

Cuando se fue a dormir dejó a Sanji, Luffy y Zoro todavía en la mesa, con la excusa de hablar de cosas de hombres. En la mesa no había ni rastro de ellos ya. Siguió caminando, más para gastar tiempo que para ir a ningún punto. Entonces le vio.

Zoro estaba recostado en una postura poco cómoda en la baranda que daba a la playa. Robin se acercó a él y se agachó frente al chico. Lo observó detenidamente y se fijó en sus facciones, en ese momento tan serenas. Abrazaba las tres espadas y tras ellas su pecho subía y bajaba al natural ritmo de su respiración. No pudo contener la caricia que nació de sus manos. Las pasó por su rostro, desde la frente hasta su barbilla.

- Te has quedado dormido fuera- le susurró en cuanto lo vio abrir los ojos.

En un intentó de Zoro por frotarse los ojos se encontró en su rostro una de las manos de la chica y la besó. Bostezó después y corrigió su postura.

- ¿No duermes?- Le preguntó por preguntar, sabiendo obviamente la respuesta.

Robin negó con la cabeza a la vez que se acomodaba a su lado en el suelo, tapándose mejor con la chaqueta. Apoyó la cabeza en el helado hombro del chico.

- Hemos bebido vino como para un regimiento- dijo Robin, viendo sobre la mesa la infinidad de botellas vacías por su culpa.

- A parte de algún dolor de cabeza no habrá más consecuencias- contestó él, sonriendo ante la idea de haber bebido tanto y encontrarse tan entero.

- Hasta el capitán ha bebido.

- ¿Lo has pasado bien?- Preguntó entonces el peliverde, mirando a los ojos de la chica.

- Mucho- respondió con una sonrisa tonta-. Muchas gracias.

- Aun no te felicité…- susurró él, pasando discretamente un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

- Felicítame…- pidió ella, sintiendo ya el calor de los labios del chico acercándose a los suyos.

- Felicidades…- murmuró en voz casi inaudible y la besó levemente durante unos segundos- No te hemos regalado nada.

- No quiero nada- Robin sonrió, incorporándose un poco-. Además, la cena ya ha sido más de lo que deberíais haber hecho.

- Nos hemos divertido, que era el objetivo.

Robin tomó la mano del brazo del peliverde que cubría sus hombros y la estrechó entre las suyas. La acarició de arriba a abajo mientras la miraba. Zoro observó en silencio como la mujer parecía disfrutar de su faena.

- Que áspera¿verdad?- Preguntó a Robin.

La morena asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de pasear sus dedos entre los de Zoro. El chico intentó liberar su mano de su agarre pero Robin apretó con fuerza la mano y alzó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces?- Apretó más sus manos- No es desagradable.

- Sí lo es…- Zoro puso la otra mano sobre las de la arqueóloga, haciendo que ésta volviera a mirar hacia ellas.

- No. Las durezas en las manos no son desagradables- Robin hizo una pausa mientras seguía mirando esas manos-. Ni lo son las arrugas ni las cicatrices- la morena sonreía tontamente mientras seguía notando en sus dedos todas las marcas en la piel del espadachín-. Significan experiencias.

Zoro calló, interpretando en su mente aquellas palabras. Las manos de Robin eran sorprendentemente suaves y las suyas le parecían burdas y toscas al lado de las otras.

- A mí me gustan tus manos- siguió la arqueóloga-. Representan lo que tú eres y lo que has hecho- se llevó las manos a la boca y las besó bajo la mirada sorprendida del chico.

- Eres increíble…- le susurró él como respuesta- Te gustan mis manos…- añadió, como convenciéndose. Si no fuera porque sus manos eran su medio para usar sus espadas no le gustarían.

- Mucho…

Zoro sonrió, entendiendo que lo de sus manos era una excusa que usaba Robin para decirle que le gustaba él tal como era. Sus manos eran él, eran como él y representaban lo que él era. Y a Robin eso le gustaba.

Aprovechando que sus brazos rodeaban a Robin los estrechó.

- Tú le prometiste a Luffy que seguirías con él hasta que lograra su sueño¿no es así?

- Sí- contestó el chico, sorprendido ante esa pregunta que jamás hubiera imaginado escuchar de su boca.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer después de que eso ocurra?

- No lo sé- Zoro la miró a los ojos, intentando descifrar a qué venía ese interrogatorio-. Depende. Yo también tengo sueños.

- Ser el mejor del mundo…- se dijo Robin.

- Y después de eso no lo sé- admitió el peliverde-. No tengo planes de futuro más allá de eso. Y si muero en el intento, pues no se podrá decir que no luché con todas mis armas para lograrlo.

- Hablas como si nada más te importara- dijo la morena. Tomó aire profundamente y siguió:-. Pero todos tenemos sueños.

- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- Cumplir el sueño de mi madre- confesó Robin sonriendo.

- Ya… ¿Ella te enseñó lo que sabes sobre phoneglyphs?

- No- ella tenía intención de terminar ahí el tema, pero entendía que Zoro quisiera saber más, así que siguió-. Ella se fue al mar a cumplir su sueño y no salió bien parada.

Zoro decidió no seguir indagando en su pasado, pues no sabía si quería saberlo. No le importaba lo más mínimo el pasado de la mujer que descansaba entre sus brazos, tan solo le importaba su futuro.

- Oye…- Robin se sentó de rodillas junto a él, mirándole a los ojos fijamente- Cuando cumplas tu promesa a Luffy…

- Sí…- apremió él, viendo que Robin dudaba.

- Si yo me fuera un día…- siguió ella, sintiendo como las palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta- Si yo decidiera irme… ¿Tú vendrías conmigo?

La expresión de Zoro cambió a una de total incredulidad. ¿De verás Robin le había preguntado eso? No lo podía creer. Sonrió después, imaginándose por el mundo solo con Robin, sin tener que medirse, sin presiones… Era algo perfecto. Pero advirtió que Robin lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

- Pues… No lo sé…- Zoro se llevó una mano al cabello y la pasó hacia atrás- Aunque, bueno… No habría nada que me lo impidiera… Así que… Quizás sí…

- Gracias- dijo ella a modo de respuesta. Luego lo besó en los labios y le sonrió.

- ¿A qué ha venido esa pregunta?. ¿Tienes pensado irte?

- No. Pero nunca se sabe. No creo que mi vida esté atada a Luffy para siempre.

- Pero me será raro no verle todos los días si algún día nos separamos- confesó Zoro.

Robin se levantó del suelo de repente. Miró al chico y se acomodó la chaqueta.

- Hace frío- dijo con una sonrisa distinta en sus labios. Se apoyó en la baranda-. ¿No tienes frío?

Zoro se levantó también y se apoyó a su lado.

- No mucho- mintió, sintiendo como el aire frío de la noche le erizaba la piel.

- ¿Quieres ver mi habitación?- Preguntó Robin, agarrándole una mano.

El peliverde rió ante esa pregunta.

- ¿Y qué tiene esa habitación de especial?

- Es muy bonita- empezó ella, tirando de la mano de él mientras comenzaba a caminar-. Tiene una cama enorme. Y un cuarto de baño con una bañera muy grande.

- Ah… ¿Y qué más?

- Tiene vistas a la playa- siguió ella, divirtiéndose de verdad-. Y tiene mucho espacio. Además, yo duermo en ella.

- Vale, me has convencido- dijo él al ver la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

**Pido disculpas fervorosamente pk tuve el pc a arreglar casi dos semanas y apenas escribí. Y además no quería colgar este cap sin haber acabado el 21, que por cierto no he acabado, pero no quería esperar más para colgar este. Así que en cuanto termine el próximo lo cuelgo.**

**Reconozco que el cap 19 fue penoso, pero creí poder permitírmelo. Este tampoco es que me guste mucho, pero ya queda menos para el final, y espero que el resto dle fic que os haya gustado haya compensado el desaguisado del capítulo anterior. Un mal capítulo lo tiene cualquiera!! Jeje**

**Bueno, a pesar de la basura que colgué parece que en general no ha sido tan penoso como yo creo, así que contesto a los reviews:**

**Jhon I " El Bronceado" : Gracias por el review y por los halagos, a pesar de lo tonto del cap! Espero que este tb te guste! Besos!**

**Halane: Yo tb te kiero, niña, lo sabes! muacks! Gracias por dejarme reviews y ser de las pocas que te atreves a criticarme. Será que la confianza da asco! Pero gracias. Sabes que yo tb pensaba k el cap era penoso y patetico, por eso agradezco tu review. Y bueno, no sabía como decir k era el cumple de Robin, ni kien lo diría, y a lo tonto me salió esa basura! pero os la comeis, muajajaja (y es que yo amo a Zoro... :D por eso me sale tan lindo)**

**kaizoku ou16: Hola! Gracias por tu review y me alegro de que te guste el fic! Este cap no tiene mucha acción pero ya verás el siguiente, jajajajaja**

**Gabe Logan: Gracias por tu review. Y lamento decirte que creo que no habrá más LuNa.**

**hana: Gracias por tu review. Ya ves que al final, ni regalo, fiesta con solo cena... bueno, lo dle cumple era una excusa, pero bueno, se hace lo k se puede. Besitos!**

**Erick Zunecky: Gracias por tu review guapooo! Te agregaré al messenger y chateamos! Así nos contamos las penas mutuamente Al final no hay regalo, pero creo k a la mujer le compensa, y si no estar a tentos a futuros acontecimientos. Bueno, nos vemos! un besote!**

**beto30850: Pues deberías decírmelo de mala forma, pk en absoluto me voy a molestar por k critikes ese cap extraño Si no te gustó mejor lo dices. De todas maneras gracias por tu review, y sí, el proximo cap es sexual, pero kizás no tan hentai como los demás. Es más dulce y tierno OO**

**Con esto me despido. Prometo volver con más en cuanto acabe. Sé que lo puedo hacer mejor, pero no prometo nada XD**


	21. EL GOING MERRY EN EL PUERTO

**Hola!! Siento mucho haber tardado en colgar este cap, pero espero que la espera os valga la pena... He tardado como dos meses en escribir este cap, pk tube lagunas de inspiración, dos veces me quedé sin pc, tube problemas con la luz... en fin, que ha sido una calamidad. Por eso agradezco a mis amigos por soportar mis quejas sobre este lemmon, pk me llevó una eternidad acabarlo y que estuviera a mi gusto.**

**Dicho esto os dejo con el cap, que espero que os guste. Para ambientar está narrado desde el futuro, no desde el momento en que ocurre la acción, y está narrado por Zoro. (Soy consciente de que quizás el narrador no es 100 Zoro, pero he hecho lo que he podido).  
**

* * *

21-. EL GOING MERRY EN EL PUERTO…

No recuerdo haber hecho el amor de esa manera ninguna otra vez en mi vida. No sé si fue por el ambiente, por el momento, o porque de verdad tenía que ser así.

Me tiraste del brazo para meterme en tu habitación algo bruscamente, arrancándome una sonrisa. Cerraste la puerta tras de mí y te quedaste mirándome. Sin desclavar tu mirada de mis ojos te deshiciste lentamente de la chaqueta que te cubría. Estabas preciosa, condenadamente guapa. Quizás fuera por la luz o por que yo ya estaba excitado, pero estabas más guapa que de costumbre, más mujer y mucho más apetecible.

Sin esperar a que actuaras te agarré por la cintura y te apreté contra mí. Sin más te besé mientras tú pasabas tus manos por mi cuello. Intentabas guiar mi cabeza pero mis besos venían cargados de rabia y deseo, así que peleabas mi lengua contra la tuya.

No sé por qué recuerdo aquél día con tanto detalle. ¿Quizás porque representaba la confirmación de lo nuestro? Es cierto que fue la primera vez que fui consciente de que eras mía, de que todo aquello no era cosa de habernos dejado llevar. Aquella noche, con nuestra conversación, entendí hasta qué punto yo formaba parte ya de tu vida y cuánto te importaba.

Eché una ojeada a la habitación cuando me soltaste. Era enorme, mucho más que la mía. Pero era tu cumpleaños y merecías eso y mucho más. Reconozco que Nami sabe comportarse en los momentos clave.

Entre besos, miradas y sonrisas me arrastraste hasta el cuarto de baño sin que apenas me diera cuenta. Encendiste la luz y volviste a besarme y a abrazarme. Parecía que tuvieras prisa pues ibas acelerada. Me besabas con ansia mientras pasabas tus manos por mi espalda. Entonces vi la bañera y mi imaginación voló. Aunque parece ser que eso ya formaba parte de tu plan, porque advertiste mi idea y sonreíste. Me agarraste una mano y me llevaste poco a poco hacia la tina. Me guiabas como una maestra, haciéndome parecer un niño que aprende. Pero me gustaba, me sentía cómodo así y te dejé hacer.

Cogiste una horquilla y lentamente te recogiste el pelo detrás de la cabeza. Lo hiciste mientras me mirabas pícaramente, logrando encenderme aún más. No sé si en aquél momento eras consciente de lo sexy que eras. Quizás lo sabías y lo estabas explotando, o puede que no fueras consciente de ello. Pero en todo caso irradiabas una sensualidad brutal.

Mientras miraba cómo abrías el grifo no pensé en que el agua te perjudicaba. Al fin y al cabo eras tú la que estaba preparándolo todo. Aun llevabas puesto el bikini que me había vuelto loco durante toda la cena y el pareo blanco en la cintura. No pude resistirme a acercarme a ti, aprovechando que estabas pendiente del agua, y desatarte de un tirón el pareo. Lo dejé caer al suelo y tú fingiste con maestría no haberte dado cuenta.

Seguiste con el agua hasta que estuvo a tu gusto. Luego te giraste hacia mí y me sonreíste mientras te acercabas. Me abrazaste por el cuello y otra vez me dejé hacer. No sé porqué estaba tan nervioso, aunque lo cierto es que cada vez que me iba a acostar contigo me ponía de los nervios, como si fuera un novato.

- Desnúdame…- me pediste en un susurro cerca de mi oído. Esa palabra me estremeció de arriba a abajo. Tú sabías cómo hacerlo todo y dejabas claro, quizás sin querer, quién sabía más de los dos. "Desnúdame", me habías pedido.

Cuando sentí que mordías el lóbulo de mi oreja mis dedos empezaron a jugar con los lazos de la parte de abajo de tu bikini. Subí las manos por tu espalda lentamente, mientras tú seguías con mi oreja y mi cuello. Con los ojos cerrados encontré el lazo del bikini en tu espalda pero seguí hacia arriba hasta el cuello. Entonces sí. Tiré del lazo de arriba y lentamente el nudo se deshizo. Aguanté las tiras y con la otra mano desabroché el otro nudo.

Entonces empezaste a besarme de nuevo en los labios mientras yo hacía desaparecer la parte de arriba de tu bikini. Me desconcentrabas con tus besos y casi olvidé mi tarea. Acaricié tu cintura, por el abdomen y por la espalda, y fui subiendo lentamente, reconociendo tu cuerpo otra vez. Subí por tu estómago despacio hasta tus pechos. Aunque no los pudiera ver sabía que estaban ahí y me llamaban. Los rocé con las yemas de mis dedos y tú me dejaste hacer. Luego, sin dejar de besarte, agarré uno con cada mano y los apreté. Entonces abandonaste mi boca y me sonreíste.

Sin más, apartaste mis manos de tus pechos.

- Shhhht…- negaste con la cabeza- Te dije que me desnudaras…

Suspiré levemente y asentí con la cabeza. Me abrazaste, acercando mucho tu cuerpo al mío, y yo agarré las tiras de un lado de tu bikini. Veía toda tu espalda desnuda y, al final de ella, tu bikini. Tenía que deshacerme de él pero no quería que terminara rápido.

Separé tus brazos y empecé a descender hasta quedar arrodillado. Mi cabeza quedó a la altura de tu abdomen y me dediqué a besar tu ombligo. Sé que eso fue un golpe bajo por mi parte, pero necesitaba prolongar el juego del bikini lo máximo posible. Mis manos entonces se pasearon por tus caderas y muslos, notando tu piel suave y apetecible mientras yo seguía con la mente en tu ombligo.

Te mordí. Sabía que te haría daño pero aun así te mordí. Y tú ahogaste un gemido que me hizo regocijarme en mí mismo. Empezaba a ser capaz de predecir tus reacciones y eso me encantaba. No daría más pasos en falso y sólo me dedicaría a complacerte, como si fueras mi reina.

Aparté mis dientes de ti y vi la pequeña marca que había dejado en tu abdomen. Alcé mi vista arriba y vi que me mirabas. Sonreías misteriosamente pero no te quejabas. Lamí la señal de mis dientes en tu carne. Luego seguí con un camino de besos que reseguía todo el límite de piel que el bikini me dejaba. En uno de los lados, el derecho creo, me detuve y agarré un lazo de la prenda con los dientes.

Miré un instante a tus ojos y tiré de la tela. Me mirabas entre divertida y excitada y no te moviste ni un ápice mientras el cordón se deshacía como por arte de magia ante mis ojos. La mitad de tu bikini se abrió cuando solté la cuerda.

Sonreí, con mucha más intensidad por dentro de la que mi cara reflejó. Tus ojos seguían clavados en mí cuando deshice el otro nudo rápidamente. Misión cumplida, me dije entonces. Ya estaba, te había desnudado. Era parte del juego y no entendí cómo una cosa tan simple pudo divertirme tanto.

En cosa de segundos me creí vencedor del juego y coloqué mis manos en tus nalgas descaradamente. Entoné un silencioso cántico de victoria mientras volvía a acercar mi boca a ti, esta vez con otro objetivo. Una vez el bikini hubo pasado a la historia se abrieron ante mí nuevas posibilidades mucho más atractivas en ese momento. Pero mi gozo en un pozo.

Apartaste mis manos de tu trasero y te apartaste de mí justo cuando la cosa se ponía interesante.

No sé si llegaste a oír mi leve gruñido de queja, pero te metiste en el agua sin más, dejándome ahí desconcertado. Te imité y entré en la enorme bañera que habías preparado. Metí un pie y luego el otro para darme cuenta de que aún llevaba puesto mi bañador. Pero los juegos se habían acabado por el momento y en cosa de segundos me deshice de la prenda y me senté en el fondo.

El agua apenas me llegaba por el ombligo y de repente descubrí por qué. Te sentaste entre mis piernas, dándome la espalda, y te apoyaste en mi pecho. Con tan poco agua apenas te verías afectada.

Debiste notar mis sensaciones de duda, porque reíste y me diste explicaciones:

- Puedo sumergir medio cuerpo.

- ¿Sin problemas?- Pregunté aún así.

- No creo que necesite usar mis poderes para defenderme ahora.

Dimos por acabada la conversación con esas palabras y abriste un bote de jabón. Nada más levantar la tapa percibí el fuerte olor a frutas silvestres que contenía el bote y deseé que tu piel oliese así. Sin duda ese baño iba a ser divertido, pensé, y lo fue.

Entre risas, besos y conversaciones sin importancia fuiste mojándote con la ayuda de una esponja, que ibas hundiendo en el agua del fondo y luego estrujabas sobre tu piel. Me mojaste a mí también y, dándote la vuelta para quedar cara a cara conmigo, me enjabonaste concienzudamente con tus manos, sin ayudarte de esponjas ni nada. Paseabas los dedos por mi cuerpo haciéndolos resbalar hábilmente a causa del jabón. Luego, vertiendo más jabón en tus manos, enjabonaste mi cabeza.

¡Qué absurdamente divertido fue! Creo que cualquier cosa que hubieras echo en ese momento me hubiese divertido y me hubiese parecido sensual. Pero eso eras tú, y eso representabas para mí: la sensualidad en persona.

Nunca me he encontrado especialmente guapo, ni siquiera atractivo. Nunca he sido blanco de las mujeres y jamás me sentí valorado de alguna manera especial por vosotras. Pero tú me hacías sentir todo un hombre, un macho deseable y una persona sexy. No me preguntes por qué, pero me daba la sensación de que me mirabas de esa manera, como si me encontraras atractivo, como si yo fuera lo más bonito que jamás hubieras visto. Y quizás tú sintieras eso mismo, porque al menos yo, al mirarte, recordaba cosas bonitas y ninguna se te acercaba.

Luego te enjabonaste tú mientras me mirabas a los ojos. No sé dónde narices habías aprendido a ser tan condenadamente misteriosa, pero a cada movimiento me provocabas ganas de saber más. Quería saber qué harías, qué iba a pasar y cómo iba a pasar.

Te estaba dejando hacer y me pareció que eso te gustaba. Te lanzaste a mis labios, sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, y empezaste a besarme. Decidí dejar de ser pasivo y empecé a tocarte. Hice resbalar mis manos por tu cuerpo aún jabonoso, por tu espalda, tu cuello, tus pechos…

Tus besos eran de experta. Con el tiempo que llevábamos juntos y todo lo que habíamos hecho seguías enseñándome cosas, y yo las aprendía gustoso. Yo era como un maldito niño inexperto que estaba aprendiendo del sexo y tú parecías disfrutar de ello.

No creo que ni tú recuerdes cuánto tiempo estuvimos en la bañera, pero el que fuera se me hizo corto, cortísimo. Cuando me di cuenta ya estabas fuera. Decidí quedarme en la bañera mientras miraba lo qué hacías.

Empezaste a caminar de espaldas a mí nada más salir, regalándome una fabulosa visión de tu cuerpo por detrás. Las gotas de aguas que ni siquiera te habías molestado en secar corrían juguetonas por tu espalda, resbalaban por tus nalgas y se perdían hasta el suelo dibujando todas tus piernas. Pero parecías empeñada en dejarme todo el rato con la miel en los labios y te tapaste con una toalla anudada a la altura del pecho.

Me sonreíste entonces y pusiste los brazos en jarra. Yo salí del agua y me sequé a toda velocidad. Pasé la toalla que me ofreciste descuidadamente por todo mi cuerpo y por mis cabellos, alborotándolos. Me acerqué a ti y te levanté del suelo sin apenas esfuerzo. Me abrazaste y rodeaste mi cintura con tus piernas. Así trasladé el juego a la habitación, apagando la luz del baño a mi paso.

Te solté y me tumbé en la enorme cama de tu habitación, acomodándome colocando los brazos tras la cabeza. Me recosté en la almohada, mientras tú te acercabas a un mueble-bar.

- ¿Una copa?- Me preguntaste abriendo el mueble. La toalla estaba bien sujeta sobre tu pecho y por el momento no había peligro de que resbalara. Lástima.

- ¡No!- Exclamé- No puedo beber más…- decliné a mi pesar. Pocas veces reconozco que debo parar de beber pero aquella vez, si quería disfrutarte de verdad, había llegado a mi límite. Si no perdería la cordura.

- Pues beberé sola- anunciaste. ¡Qué mala eres! Pretendías beber ante mí y que me quedara quieto.

Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Sentía como te acercabas y te sentabas a mi lado en la cama, con la espalda contra el respaldo. Abrí los ojos y vi cómo bebías de una copa un líquido amarillento.

- ¿Qué bebes?

Acercaste la copa a mi cara, pero justo antes de que pudiera olerla la alejaste de mí. Tragaste de una sola vez todo lo que quedaba en ella y acercaste tu cara a la mía. Con la copa aun en la mano me besaste. "_Melocotón_", pensé en cuanto me llegó el sabor. Separaste mis labios con tu lengua y pensé: "_¿Licor?_". No supe nunca qué era, pero seguiste besándome hasta que quisiste.

Dejaste la copa ya vacía en la mesita de noche y te sentaste sobre mis abdominales. No te habías secado y las gotas de agua que resbalaban de tu cuerpo acababan en el mío. Se notaba que habías bebido aquella noche, como todos, y eso te daba un brillo especial en la mirada.

Yo sabía que no me habías invitado sólo para compartir un baño conmigo y, aún con los brazos tras mi cabeza, empecé a echar de más la toalla que picaronamente te cubría.

- Vas a mojar toda la cama…- te dije casi en tono de riña.

Tú te limitaste a sonreír y colocaste cada una de tus manos a cada lado de mis hombros.

- Pues que se moje…- me susurraste como toda respuesta bajando tu boca hasta mi oído. Luego mordiste el lóbulo levemente, obligándome a cerrar los ojos.

Y ahí empezó tu ataque. Olías vagamente a alcohol, y tus besos supieron toda la noche a melocotón fuerte. Tu piel estaba tremendamente bronceada debido, sin duda, al tiempo que llevábamos bajo ese calor infernal. Yo sabía que una vez habías empezado no parabas ante cualquier cosa, y acababas de empezar.

Sustituimos las palabras por besos y caricias, susurros en el oído, suspiros, jadeos, gruñidos… Todo valía….

Sacando las manos de detrás de mi cabeza te desaté la toalla y la lancé quién sabe dónde. Eras mía esa noche y quién sabe cuántas más lo habrás sido, pero ese encuentro fue especial para los dos: para mí por haber confirmado cuánto te importaba y para ti por haber soltado tu deseo de que algún día viviéramos nuestra vida.

Tú dirigiste el cotarro. ¡Cuánto te gusta dominarme! Pero te dejé, como tantas otras veces te he dejado, y respondiste como es normal en ti. Jugueteé con mis manos y mi lengua por tu cuerpo todo lo que me dejaste. Siempre contigo encima, dirigiéndome y marcándome el territorio.

Parecía que te quemaras cuando me tocabas, pero lo hacías con ansia. Fui sintiendo como te ibas encendiendo y me encendías a mí a la vez con cada movimiento. Logramos evadirnos del resto del mundo como todas las veces que nos encontrábamos. Eras peor que el alcohol para mí, mucho más embriagadora, más evasiva y mucho más sabrosa. Eras una maldita droga a la que sigo enganchado y de la que no quiero desengancharme nunca.

Sentada sobre mí a horcajadas te soltaste el pelo de un solo gesto y los mechones de pelo negro azabache fueron cayendo sobre tu cara de una forma muy graciosa. Entre ellos tu sonrisa era permanente, y sin duda dedicada a mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero de golpe todo cambió y te dejaste de jueguecitos, empezando con la acción de verdad. Entre gruñidos y jadeos me hiciste tuyo sin miramientos. Cabalgabas sobre mí como si te fuera la vida en ello mientras intentabas torpemente besarme a trompicones.

Tu respiración se entremezclaba con la mía, incrementando la sensación de que me costaba respirar y enseguida empezaste a responder con sonidos al placer. Pero en estos juegos, ya se sabe, todo acaba tan rápido como termina.

Al rato de haber salido del baño ya descansábamos exhaustos en la enorme cama, intentando, al menos yo, recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración. Tú estabas tumbada a mi lado mirando fijamente el techo. Yo te miraba a ti preguntándome qué demonios mirabas, porque parecía que no estuvieras ahí.

Sonreí, encontrando en ese momento una de las pocas ocasiones en toda mi vida en las que te he pillado desprevenida, y me acerqué a ti sobre las sábanas. La cama estaba horriblemente revuelta pero seguíamos sin cubrirnos. Me coloqué sobre ti, apoyándome en mis manos que puse una a cada lado de tus hombros. Enfocaste entonces la mirada en mí y la acompañaste de una sonrisa.

Pasaste con asombrosa rapidez tus manos por mi cuello y atrajiste mi cabeza hacia ti. Me besaste sin mediar palabra y noté otra vez el intenso olor a frutas silvestres que por culpa del jabón se había hecho tuyo esa noche.

Separé mi cara de la tuya y te miré.

- Quiero más…- me susurraste seductoramente en el oído, volviendo a cercarme a ti.

Resoplé intentando demostrar una irónica queja pero tú sonreíste ampliamente y negaste con la cabeza. Me empujaste de encima de ti y te sentaste sobre mí de nuevo.

- Vaya… Pareces cansado…- me retaste. Pinchándome sueles conseguir lo que quieres de mí.

- No… ¡Qué va!- Me apresuré a exclamar y te aparté de encima mío. No te iba a dejar vencer otra vez.

Me miraste desafiante por haberte apartado y yo me reí. Me volví a colocar sobre ti y llevé a cabo tu petición.

Desperté por las risas que se escuchaban en el pasillo. Abrí los ojos y me encontré abrazándote por la espalda. Sin duda estabas dormida y respirabas tranquilamente sin inmutarte por los ruidos. Te solté lentamente para no despertarte y salí de la cama. Aunque en esa isla era imposible sentir frío la brisa marina que entraba por la ventana abierta me erizó la piel.

Completamente desnudo salí de la cama y me asomé a la ventana. El mar estaba en calma y a lo lejos se veía el Going Merry. Oí a alguien correr en el pasillo y sonreí. ¿Qué más se podía pedir para ser feliz? Tenía una mujer maravillosa desnuda en mi cama, mis amigos corrían tras la puerta y en el puerto un barco me aguardaba para hacerme vivir un montón más de aventuras.

* * *

**Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo. El próximo cap es el último del fanfic. Me da bastante pena acabarlo pero estoy bastante cansada ya de él **

**Creo que ahora me tomaré una temporada "sabática" de One Piece, pk estoy bastante saturada y cansada. Además de que tengo fics de otras cosas en mente. Igualmente... ¡Juro que volveré!**

**Contesto a los reviews: **

**Jhon I "El Bronceado": Pues verás, Bon Cure se va de la isla así por una sencilla razón: satisfecho por haber tenido su pekeña ocasión de sentirse poderoso al poder desvelar el secreto de Robin, y preocupado por haberse encontrado con los piratas de Luffy, por haber visto a Robin... tienes razón, debería haberlo explicado algo mejor, pero no tiene ninguna importancia para estos caps k kedan. Gracias por tu review!**

**Halane: Bueno, si tu kieres te lo dedico! Pa tí, corasón:P! Lo de las manos fue una cosa que me rondaba hace tiempo, pk siempre que escribía caricias de Zoro pensaba que sus manos debían ser horriblemente asperas... y me dije de hacer una cosa así. Lo que le encuentro de mal es k creo que ya estoy hartita de este fic... Gracias de todas formas por tu review y beshitos!**

**beto30850: Claro, lo haré. Gracias por tu review y bueno, el cap 20 si estaba inspirada, solo que no encontré mejor manera de llegar a ese punto que hacer esa basura. Pero parece que os compensa! Besitos y gracias!!**

**Esperanza: Muchisimas gracias, Esperanza!! Me alegro de que te guste el fic. Y que pena que ya termine Besos!**

**Erick Zunecky: Te entiendo. ¿Nunca has tenido el típico amigo que no quiere fiesta de cumpleaños pero aun y así se la preparáis pk deseais celebrar su aniversario¿Y nunca has querido que no pasara algo pero por simple curiosidad de a ver qué pasará te hace disfrutarlo? No sé, mi idea fue que Robin supiera lo que pasaba y, aun no necesitándolo, decidiera disfrutarlo. Y sí, ya viste como fue el "regalo" ToT Gracias por tu review y besitos! nos vemos!**

**hana123: Ya ves que sí XD Bueno, gracias por tu review! Y no puedo evitar ser insegura a veces!! Besos!**

**vivi: Bueno, el cap no es corto, pero bueno. No voy a ponerlo todo en un cap. Gracias por tu review!!**

**PrincessVivi: Gracias por tu revieeeew!! Y yo creo que todos leen los lemmons, pero bueno, yo los puse prescindibles por si alguien no los leía o se sentía incómodo, para que eso no le vetara mi fic! Y si, es importante! Bueno, mil gracias!!**

** Y con esto me despido, volviendo a gradecer a los lectores que me dejen reviews tan bonitos. Ha sido muy importante para mí.**

**Nos vemos en el último cap!!---------------- (Gracias, Halane, por tu ayuda! Sabes que te kiero, wapaaaaaaaaaaa )  
**

* * *

Return to Top 


	22. ¿EL FINAL O EL COMIENZO?

**Bueno, por fin se acabó esto... Tenía ganas de acabarlo pero por otra parte es como un hijo, no quería tener que dejarlo nunca. Pero bueno, esto se puede decir que es un final. **

**Después de pensarlo muchísimo, decidí que fuera Nami la que lo narrara, porque ella sabía la historia, y porque ella es capaz de mantener la sangre fría en algunas ocasiones. Por eso la elegí a ella, a pesar de ser uno de los persnages que más logra irritarme y con el que menos me identifico (no, a lo mejor la odio pk somos iguales TOT). Nami no es para nada mi fuerte, y algunos sabéis lo mucho que me habrá costado escribir esto... Pero tenía que ser Nami...  
**

**No es un final feliz... Tan solo es un final... **

* * *

22.- ¿EL FINAL... O EL COMIENZO?

Cuando me enteré de que estaban juntos no podía parar de reírme... Pero cuando Robin me contó toda la historia mucho menos. Nada más imaginarme a Robin con ese… ese…. ese tipo me daba un ataque de risa. Luego empecé a verlo todo desde otra perspectiva y empecé a entender algunas cosas.

El chico no es que fuera la maravilla que todas deseamos, pero por lo visto estaba dispuesto a dar mucho más por ella de lo que esperábamos. Digo "esperábamos" porque creo que ni la mismísima Robin lo imaginaba, que ella fue la primera sorprendida, vamos.

En esos momentos no sabía decirte si estaban enamorados o si lo suyo era simple calentura, puesto que seguía sin caberme en la cabeza que Robin, a la que todos conocíamos por su esmerada frialdad, pudiera enamorarse de un patán como Zoro. Y por otro lado… ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio rechazaría encontrarse con una mujer como Robin?

Pero bueno, recordaré por siempre ese día, cuando ella se fue, las caras de Sanji y Ussop, los saltitos de Chopper y la magnífica sonrisa con la que nos obsequió Luffy. Yo no sé qué cara puse entonces, ni sé qué cara pondría ahora, porque sigo sin saber cómo reaccionar. Simplemente supongo que me alegré por mi amiga. Y también por Zoro, por haber sido tan valiente con Robin como lo era con las espadas.

En el fondo todos sabíamos que llegados a ese punto nos tendríamos que separar. Aunque yo sabía que echaría de menos todos esos momentos que me hacían querer tanto a mis nakamas. Las atenciones se Sanji, siempre tan atento con nosotras; las payasadas del capitán, tan divertido en los momentos de calma como serio cuando se avecinaba guerra; la inocencia de Chopper, la criatura más dulce que jamás he conocido; el aire de grandeza de Robin, al fin y al cabo mi mejor amiga y la única que a veces me escuchaba, a pesar de que creo que jamás la entenderé; los gruñidos de Zoro, tan molestos entonces pero tan bonitos cuando los recuerdas; y hasta las mentiras de Ussop extraño, como espero que todos ellos me extrañen a mí.

Yo veía a Robin un poco rara. Llevaba unos días así, mas absorta de lo habitual, bordando, como siempre, su papel de "no-novia" de Zoro. Aunque el espadachín no lo hacía tan bien, supongo que nervioso por ver a Robin tan desprendida. Yo siempre me temí que ella fuese la primera en decirnos adiós, puesto que no creo que ella nunca encontrase del todo un lugar cómodo entre nosotros y además era más mayor y estaba acostumbrada a valerse por si misma.

Y así lo hizo: nos dijo esa mañana que se iba, que no tenía nada que hacer con nosotros ya. Nos pidió que no nos pusiéramos tristes, que ella también nos echaría de menos, pero que todos sabíamos que acabaríamos así.

Lo hizo reuniéndonos a todos en la cocina, sin demasiada pomposidad y directa al grano, como siempre. Zoro no levantó la mirada de sus pies en todo el rato, Chopper empezó a gimotear y Luffy pareció abatirse por unos instantes, pero luego alzó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa y la animó. Robin se desenvolvió durante todo el rato con la asombrosa elegancia que la caracteriza sin mirar ni una sola vez, me fijé bien, a Zoro, supongo que habiendo calculado de antemano que él tampoco lo haría. Así se evitaba mirarle y no encontrar una mirada de vuelta.

Yo sonreí y me senté junto a Zoro, mi extraño amigo. Levantó la cabeza y me encontró ahí, mirándole sonriente. En ese momento vi que no cabía duda: no nos tendríamos que despedir sólo de Robin ese día. Él también me sonreía, pero no con una sonrisa alegre, si no con un aire melancólico, como si ya se estuviera despidiendo. Y ahí estábamos mirándonos sin decir nada.

Sopese cómo había sido mi vida junto a él y me arrepentí en ese momento de muchas cosas, pero también exalté los momentos buenos. Zoro había sido como un "padre" para la mayoría de nosotros, y aunque fuéramos peor que un perro y un gato nunca hubiera dejado que me pasase nada malo. En ese momento le di las gracias y le pedí perdón, cosa que seguro captó sin necesidad de que yo abriera la boca, esa que tantas veces le había gritado y soltado palabras malsonantes.

- Estoy segura de que echarás de menos mis gritos…- le susurré, tan bajo que nadie más me oyó. Él abrió muchos los ojos y sonrió.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, como si intentara peinarse sus cortos pelos revueltos. Luego alzó la cabeza para mirar a Robin, como si mis palabras hubieran sido una gran fuente de sabiduría. Sanji estaba a su lado, agasajándola dramáticamente, intentando convencerla de que nos se fuera a sabiendas de que no lo lograría, disfrutando, quizás, de la última vez que podía servirla.

- No estés tan segura de eso- me contestó, volviendo a mirarme a mí-. Ojala fuera tan fácil dejar de escucharte.

Pocas palabras pero llenas de dudas. No sabía qué hacer, aunque sabía lo que quería, de eso estoy segura. En un acto-reflejo puse mi mano sobre la suya, que descansaba sobre su muslo. Entonces me sonrió, con una sonrisa sincera como nunca la había visto y aunque sobraran las palabras no quise levantarme sin soltarlas:

- Haz lo que te dicte tu corazón.

Entonces me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta, viendo como todos los presentes me miraban. Entre ellas una agradecida mirada azul me seguía curiosa. Sonreí triunfal al salir a cubierta.

Yo estaba segura de que Zoro se iría con ella, pero quién sabe, ni él mismo sabe lo que le pasa por la cabeza. Luffy salió por la puerta de la cocina y, en un inédito alarde de picardía, me preguntó:

- ¿Crees que él también se irá?

- Espero que sí, Luffy- me apoyé en la baranda, dejando que la brisa marina me revolviera los cabellos. Luffy me imitó.

Ambos sabíamos que eso solo era el comienzo de una serie de despedidas y sé que aunque a Luffy le doliese él también deseaba que el espadachín se fuera con Robin.

- Estará bien con ella¿verdad?

Le sonreí, simplemente alucinando con su repentina madurez.

- Sí, creo que ese es su sitio.

Chopper gimoteaba desde dentro de la cocina, seguramente abrazado a Robin, diciéndole lo mucho que la echaría de menos y todo eso. Luffy y yo nos callamos, escuchando los sonidos que provenían de esa habitación, disfrutando de los últimos momentos de esa familia.

De repente Zoro apareció con Chopper en brazos, que seguía lloriqueando.

- Ya verás, Chopper- le dijo el chico-. Estaremos bien sin ella.

- Pero… ¡Pero no se tiene que ir!- Lloró el reno- Ella… Nosotros somos… ella es… No quiero…

- Yo… Yo tampoco quiero- dejó a Chopper en el suelo y se perdió rápidamente por cubierta.

Luffy y yo nos miramos, él temiendo que se fuera y yo temiendo que se quedara. Vimos alejarse a esa figura verde por el barco, como si también se alejase de nosotros.

La hora de la comida de ese día fue la más tranquila de nuestra vida en común. Ni peleas, ni gritos, ni insultos, solo comer, charlando tímidamente a trompicones entre nosotros. Hubiera sido ideal si todos no supiéramos lo que se nos avecinaba. Zoro no comió apenas nada en la comida, pero bebió mucho vino, incluso para ser él. No fui la única que se dio cuenta, o al menos sospechó, del estado en el que estaba nuestro amigo, porque seguro que Sanji también se quedó con algo.

El chico hacia desaparecer vaso tras vaso de vino de una forma asombrosa, no sin que la mayoría de nosotros lo encontrara raro. Robin carraspeaba nerviosamente de vez en cuando y Sanji lo miraba con ojos analíticos, seguro que intentando descifrar el motivo de ese estado. Creo que ese chico sólo es capaz de pensar con la cabeza revuelta por el vino, por eso no me extrañó tanto que se pusiera fino, pero sí que lo hiciera delante de nosotros, en vez de comer. Supongo que esta vez quería que se notara su angustia, o tal vez ya no le importara mucho si le veíamos o no. Lo único que yo deseaba era que aclarase sus ideas en esa cabezota seguro ya embriagada.

Supe tiempo después que ese día, tras la comida, Luffy y Zoro tuvieron una charla. De lo que estoy segura es que Zoro con Robin no habló, se notaba en el ambiente cuando ella hubo acabado de recoger sus cosas.

- ¿A dónde irás?- Le preguntó el Capitán cuando ella sacó sus cosas del camarote.

- No lo sé- se apartó el pelo de la cara y dejó una mochila en el suelo. Se puso un sombrero, negro esta vez, y miró a sus compañeros.

- ¿Vas a irte así?- Sanji avanzó hacia ella- ¿Sin fiesta de despedida ni nada parecido?

Robin le sonrió despreocupadamente, mientras con la mirada buscaba disimuladamente al tripulante que faltaba.

- No me gustan las despedidas… Espero que lo entendáis…

- ¡Prométeme que volveremos a vernos!- Pidió Chopper en un grito, saltando sobre ella. Robin lo abrazó.

- Eso espero, Doctor- sonreía. Con el reno en brazos bajó a tierra, con los demás tras ella.

La dejábamos en una isla bastante concurrida. Desde donde habíamos anclado se podía ver y oír el ajetreo del lugar. El sol empezaba a esconderse. Todos habíamos bajado, excepto Zoro, que había desaparecido rato antes.

Chopper corrió hacia Ussop y se abrazó a una de sus piernas, mirando a Robin como si fueran a llevarla al matadero. Fui, sin poder evitarlo, a abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas.

- Te echaré de menos- le dije casi en un susurro. No me gustaba la idea de perder a una amiga pero yo deseaba hacer eso mismo algún día, vivir mi propia vida, encontrar a alguien…

Ella sólo apretó más el abrazo como toda respuesta y entonces me vi obligada a darle ánimos.

- Seguro que le ha costado mucho tomar la decisión…- le susurré, sabiendo que me entendería la mujer más asombrosamente inteligente que jamás he conocido.

- Parece que está tomada- me contestó separándose de mi. Sonreía, aunque ni ella se creía esa sonrisa.

Ussop se acercó a ella, medio arrastrando al reno y le tendió la mano. Ella sin dejar de sonreír la estrechó concienciudamente. Intercambiaron las palabras de rigor en estos casos y entonces Sanji le tendió la mochila que le había bajado y le besó la mano.

Luffy fue el último en despedirse. Primero le tendió la mano, pero luego se vio impulsado a abrazarla. Ella correspondió ese rápido y leve abrazo. Seguro que ella, al igual que yo, se sintió aliviada cuando vio la enorme sonrisa de Luffy.

- No te vayas aun…- le pidió a Robin cuando ella recogió su mochila del suelo- Estoy seguro de que vendrá a despedirse.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza y se cargó la mochila al hombro.

- No importa, Capitán- fingió a la perfección una sonrisa-. Seguro que volvemos a vernos.

- ¡No!- Luffy estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Creo que estaba seguro de que el chico bajaría, o quizás lo hubieran hablado- ¡Tiene que venir!. ¡Me lo prometió!

- ¿Qué te lo prometió?- ¿Qué se lo prometió dice?. ¿Qué clase de idiota promete esas cosas? No lo veía por ningún lado. Estaba completamente segura de que no vendría… Prometérselo… Jajajajajajaja.

- ¡Sí, va a venir!

Cuanto más segura estaba yo de que ahí acababa todo, Robin clavó los ojos en el barco. Todos nos giramos de repente y ahí estaba él, bajando parsimoniosamente y con una bolsa de tela colgada de un brazo.

- ¿Lo veis?- Luffy lanzó la pregunta al aire. Luego se acercó a Zoro- ¡Sabía que vendrías a despedirte de ella!

Zoro le sonrió al pasar por su lado, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Ves, Robin?. ¡Ha venido!

- Has venido…- dijo Robin con la primera sonrisa sincera que le vi en todo el día.

- Pero no he venido a despedirme de ella- dijo él por fin viendo la alegría de su capitán-, si no a despedirme de vosotros. Me voy con ella, Luffy.

Entonces el silencio más divertido del mundo se posó sobre nosotros. Al capitán le acababan de lanzar una jarra de agua fría, aunque yo pensaba que estaría empezando a hacerse a la idea de que existía esa posibilidad; Sanji aspiró fuerte de su cigarrillo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, expectante; Ussop abrió mucho la boca y Chopper empezó de nuevo a gimotear, ante la idea de dos despedidas en vez de una. Y yo… Yo empecé a saltar y, sin poder contenerme, lo abracé, desconcertándolo bastante.

- ¡Lo sabía!. ¡Lo sabía!- Exclamé contentísima- ¡Sabía que lo harías!

Y ahí si vi las caras de Sanji y Ussop, a Chopper dando saltos (no sabía si de alegría o de pena), y la sonrisa de Luffy, estoy segura que sincera. Pero la mejor cara de todas era la de Robin. ¡No podía creerme verle esa expresión! Nunca la había visto con esa cara tan llena de sorpresa, pero a la vez radiante.

- ¿Cómo que te vas con ella?- Preguntó Ussop, empezando a darse cuenta de que ahí no acababa la cosa- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Por que sí!- Gruñó él y se giró hacia Robin, que seguía mirándolo como si aun no se creyera nada.

Luffy se acercó rápidamente a ellos y Zoro lo miró en busca de aprobación, seguro. El Capitán le sonrió y se despidieron entre risas. Al fin Luffy lo había entendido.

Pero como Zoro no es precisamente conocido por su paciencia, enseguida se hartó de preguntas y miradas interrogatorios y agarró a Robin del brazo.

- ¡Vayámonos!- Gruñó él, y Robin y yo empezamos a reírnos mientras nos despedíamos con la mano.

- ¡Prometerme que volveremos a vernos!- Gritó Chopper, aun llorando, mientras veía como caminaban.

Los vimos alejarse y fue como si una losa de 20.000 kilos nos hubiera caído encima. Yo estaba triste pero contenta, aunque suene raro. Quizás ella por fin iba a tener la vida que se merecía.

- ¿Y para qué se van juntos esos dos?- Seguía Ussop de camino al barco.

Luffy había ido corriendo, dando saltos, quizás comprendiéndolo todo. Chopper iba con Ussop, corroborando con algunos "¡Sí, eso!" a las preguntas del narizón. Entonces Sanji, con una frialdad que me dio escalofríos, no sé si de broma o en serio, le contestó:

- Pues porque están liados, Ussop…

Sonreí tontamente, aplaudiendo a Sanji e imaginándome qué les depararía, debatiéndome entre la tristeza y la envidia.

* * *

** Pues esto ha sido todo. Sé que quizás el final es un poco flojo, está mal escrito y es predecible, pero no he podido hacer nada más. Me siento un poco decepcionada conmigo misma por no haber sido capaz de sacarle más jugo a la historia XD **

**Pero bueno, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con este final, ni con ninguno de los caps del fic, pk mi intención era dibertirme escribiéndolo, y eso lo cumplí con creces.**

**En cuanto a este cap, es algo raro, sí, pero teniendo en cuenta que es un recuerdo no muy reciente de Nami, que se acuerda de lo que quiere y todo eso, se puede entender bastante bien. Sé que le falta emotividad y todo eso, pero es Nami, y ya visteis como le afectó separarse de Vivi ¬¬ Por lo que si falta algo de eso, Nami no creo que lo fuera con un recuerdo.**

**Parece que esté pidiendo perdón XD**

**Bueno, contesto a los reviews del capitulo pasado:**

** Halane: LOCAAAAAAAAAA!!!! No sé que contestarte al review! K te kiero!!! aaaaaaaaaah!!! Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado taaaanto! Estoy deseando empezar con ese fic conjunto, podemos ser el terror de los lectores... pobrecillos... Jajajaja! Bueno, nos vemos que siempre te acabo contestando los reviews por msn, asi k! Besitos y graciaaaas!!**

**Jhon I " El Bronceado ": Gracias por tu review Y bueno, la verdad es que tengo uno de Smoker y Hina empezado pero necesito desintoxicarme de OP, aunk si se me ocurre algunh otro songfic lo colgaré, por supuesto!! Eso no cuenta! Ahora voy a empezar un fic de Harry Potter, pero no sé ni si lo colgaré, ya veré. Gracias de nuevo!**

Erick Zunecky: ¿k no sabes cuantos cumples? Jajajajajaja Tonto XDD Bueno, gracias por tu review tan bonita como todas las demás! Eres un soooool!!! En cuanto a lo del amante, bueno, tienes razon, supongo k es lo que todas querríamos, jajajajaja Bueno, me da pena pero sí, nos vemos en el último episodio, sniff!! Cuidate lindooo!!

Gabe Logan: gracias por tu review Y bueno, con la abalancha de LuNa que hay ultimmamente en esta web no, y teniendo en cuenta que mi fic es un ZoRo, demasiado he puesto de LuNa, sobretodo con lo poco "amiga" que soy yo de esa pareja. La verdadera pena es que ya se me acabe el fic, pero no va a ser eterno! Besos!

beto30850: Nuna me olvidaré de vosotros, pk para mí habéis sido muy importantes, no sabéis cuánto. Cuando vas escribiendo y vas viendo que a la gente le gusta minimamente te llenas de energía. Así que nunca me cansaré de agradeceros vuestros reviews, siempre tan bonitos. En cuanto a lo de Zoro, lo escibí pensando más en una reflexión, pero como si se lo contara a ella. Puedes tomarlo como quieras, que se lo cuente a ella, o que se lo cuente en su mente. Gracias por tu review y nos vemos en el último cap!! ;)  


** Y ahora, espero vuestros últimos reviews, esos que tanto me han ayudado a seguir, pk sin vosotros, quién sabe si esto hubiera sido un intento fallido de fic! Pero gracias, nunca me canso de darlas XD**

**Besos, y espero veros en otros fics! Y no olvidéis mis songfics, que tengo otros dos a medias!! Os quiero!!! **

**o.O _CLAUDIA1542_ O.o**


End file.
